La dernière chance
by Moa
Summary: Les enfants de Ron, Hermione, Cho et Draco retournent dans le passé pour empêcher Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir. Suite et fin! Faute de temps, je vous donne ici tous les passages écrits à l'avance, le dénouement de l'histoire, mes idées pour la su
1. Le chaos

Résumé : 2025. Voldemort est au pouvoir et fait régner le chaos et la terreur. Les enfants Weasley, Chang et Malefoy ont entre leurs mains la seule chance de faire changer les choses : retourner 25 ans auparavant et empêcher l'évènement tragique qui a conduit le monde à sa perdition.  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Woa ! 'Note de l'auteur'. C'est que ça devient sérieux !! Mais assez plaisanté, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fic !! Bon, j'ai déjà griffonné quelques trucs, mais jamais rien d'assez sérieux pour le mettre sur cette page (sauf la fic que j'ai traduite, mais ça, c'était pas de moi...). Mais je sens que celle là est sérieuse alors... J'espère juste avoir assez de courage pour aller jusqu'au bout. Mais pour l'instant je suis motivée... Et je le serais sûrement encore plus si je recevais quelques reviews. Comme tout le monde quoi. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais tout même remercier Alohomora, qui m'a aidé à me repérer sur le site ! C'est que, mine de rien, c'est assez dur de se repérer !! Surtout quand on a un ordi lent et qui plante tout le temps... Donc voilà, je crois pas avoir grand chose de plus à rajouter, même si j'aime bien parler et que j'aimerais vous en rajouter des tonnes encore, mais je risque de dire n'importe quoi (d'ailleurs ça commence...) alors je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement et bousiller votre forfait internet ! J'espère juste que vous aimerez ma fic !  
  
  
  
J'oubliais le traditionnel DISCLAIMER obligatoire-dont-on-peut-pas-se- défaire. TOUS CES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS !! Voilà, je crois que c'est clair, et en plus c'est même pas vrai. Un joli petit nombre des personnages que vous allez voir (ou lire.) sont de mon cru (d'abord !) : je cite Nora, Sam, Léa, Jane, Philip, Larry et Tomas Weasley, Malika Malefoy, Daniel Baker, Laura Warton, et je m'arrête là parce qu'il faut laisser un peu de suspense quand même (même si c'est juste des noms et que ça vous avancera pas à grand chose.). Où j'en étais déjà. Oui, je disais donc que Harry Potter et toute la clic appartenait à J.K. Rowling (qui ne le sait pas ?) que je respecte et que je respecterai toujours (tant qu'elle tue personne et qu'elle se bouge à sortir son 5ème tome), et pour finir je ne perçois évidemment pas d'argent. Quoi que si vous voulez m'envoyer un chèque au fond c'est pas de refus, je pourrais toujours m'acheter des carambars. Mais je tchatche et j'oublie que vous êtes là pour lire ma fic (j'espère) et pas mes commentaires débiles. Je me répète : Bonne lecture ! (je crois que je vous embêterai plus cette fois)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre I : Le chaos  
  
Malika finissait de ranger ses livres dans les cartons lorsque son père toqua discrètement à la porte.  
  
_ Tu t'en sors ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, espérant que cela suffirait à lui remonter le moral.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Son père se faisait suffisamment de souci pour elle, ce n'était donc pas la peine d'empirer les choses.  
  
_ Bien. J'espère qu'on sera prêt pour prendre la route demain matin. Tu penses que tu auras fini ?  
  
_ Il me reste encore quelques petites choses à ranger et je serai prête.  
  
Draco sourit, et sans ajouter un mot de plus, quitta la pièce. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Malika poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation plus longue que celle-ci avec son père. Pourtant, elle en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien lui avouer. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pu rencontrer ses grands-parents, Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy, pourquoi son père avait été banni du monde sorcier, pourquoi ils ne recevaient jamais personne à la maison et pourquoi elle-même n'avait pas d'amis. Elle savait aussi pourquoi ils étaient contraints chaque année de déménager, afin d'échapper à la pire menace au monde : celle de Lord Voldemort, le maître du monde sorcier.  
  
Elle glissa le dernier livre dans la boîte et la referma. Sa chambre serait bientôt vide. Ses meubles avaient déjà tous disparus, mis à part son lit, et les dernières affaires qui jonchaient sur le sol prendraient bientôt leur place dans un carton. Elle avait peut-être l'habitude de changer de maison chaque année, mais voir sa chambre se vider de la sorte lui faisait toujours un pincement au c?ur.  
  
Elle ne savait pas encore où se trouvait sa nouvelle maison, et ne le saurait qu'au dernier moment. Draco avait préféré ne pas lui dire, au cas où un quelconque mangemort lui avait fait subir un sortilège de vérité.  
  
Draco avait toujours été très vigilant avec Malika. Il regrettait déjà amèrement ce qui avait taché son passé et sa réputation, il ne voulait pas non plus impliquer sa fille dans toute cette sombre histoire. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, et il savait que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider, elle souffrait terriblement.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à ses tableaux, Malika entendit le claquement d'un bec sur son carreau. Elle ouvrit sans plus attendre sa fenêtre et laissa pénétrer un hibou noir comme la nuit portant le seau de Poudlard. Elle le débarrassa de sa lettre et il repartit aussitôt. Malika n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir sa lettre pour savoir de quoi elle traiterait. C'était le seul courrier qu'elle recevait. Malgré tout, elle la décacheta et la lue rapidement :  
  
« Mademoiselle Malefoy, Veuillez prendre note que cette année, la rentrée se fera le 1er septembre et que le Poudlard Express partira à 11 heures précises du quai 9¾ de King Cross. Veuillez également vous procurer les fournitures demandées sur la feuille ci-jointe. Par ailleurs, selon les nouvelles directives imposées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les élèves de cinquièmes années sont invités à se procurer un grimoire de magie noire de niveau 5, et à l'étudier d'ici la rentrée. Cordialement, Severus Rogue »  
  
Malika sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Voldemort imposait de telles choses. Depuis qu'il avait pris le pouvoir, tous les sorciers de ce monde vivaient dans la peur. Seuls les mangemorts fidèles avaient su profiter de l'occasion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait même étendu les limites de son pouvoir jusqu'au monde moldu. Ces-derniers avaient alors pris conscience qu'il existait un autre monde que le leur et avaient été rabaissés au rang d'esclaves auprès des mages noirs. Leur nombre et leurs armes étranges n'avaient pas suffi à contrer cette nouvelle menace. Voldemort et ses fidèles étaient plus forts. Mais le pire selon Malika, c'était de savoir que son père était à l'origine de ce chaos.  
  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et descendit au rez-de- chaussée. Comme elle s'y attendait, son père était assis sur le seul canapé qui restait dans le vaste salon et lisait un livre. La seule source de lumière provenait du feu de cheminée.  
  
_ Papa ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Draco leva tête sur sa fille et referma son livre.  
  
_ Je viens de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard, et... J'aurais besoin d'un livre.  
  
_ Un livre ? Quel genre de livre ?  
  
_ C'est Voldemort. Il demande aux élèves de se procurer un livre de magie noire niveau 5.  
  
En un instant, le visage de Draco s'assombrit.  
  
_ Tu pensais peut-être qu'il m'en restait quelques-uns.  
  
Malika baissa honteusement la tête, et bafouilla un « oui » à peine audible.  
  
_ Et bien non, je les ai tous brûlés. Tu t'en procureras un sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et remonta dans sa chambre sans ajouter un mot. Il était inutile d'augmenter la tension qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.  
  
Draco, quant à lui, ne rouvrit par son livre. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le feu tout en se mordillant les doigts. Il était préoccupé par l'avenir de sa fille. Voldemort avait déjà remanié le programme scolaire à sa façon, et ça même Dumbledore n'avait rien pu y faire. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avaient été tout bonnement supprimés, pour être remplacés par un apprentissage assidu à la magie noire. Quant aux autres matières, les programmes avaient été modifiés en conséquence. Les enchantements n'étaient plus aussi bons enfants, les révolutions gobelines n'avaient plus leur place dans l'histoire de la magie, où l'on étudiait désormais la vie et les actes des plus terribles mages noirs, et il en était ainsi pour tout le reste. Seul le Quidditch permettait aux élèves de se détendre et d'oublier un peu ces temps si durs, et Dumbledore avait heureusement su garder quelques-uns des professeurs originaux, parmi lesquels Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Mais à présent Malika allait aussi avoir accès à un livre de magie noire, les plus dangereux. Jusqu'où cela irait-il ? Draco savait que sa fille était responsable, et il l'avait suffisamment mise en garde contre les pratiques des mages noirs. Mais en tant que père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. N'avait-il pas lui-même suivi un certain temps les idéaux de Voldemort ?  
  
Non sans mal, il releva sa manche gauche et grimaça. Elle était là, et le serait toujours. Cette marque des ténèbres gravée sur son bras était pour lui comme une punition pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui. Elle brûlait plus ou moins intensément jours et nuits. Régulièrement, Voldemort jouait avait lui et le rappelait à l'ordre. Dans ces instants, la douleur devenait si forte que Draco devait se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.  
  
Et pourtant il avait été tellement fier lorsqu'il était devenu mangemort. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son excitation devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait imposé cette marque répugnante.  
  
Draco poussa un cri de rage et remit violemment sa manche en place. La simple évocation de ce souvenir le remplissait de haine. Envers lui-même tout d'abord, mais aussi envers Lucius Malefoy, son père, qui l'avait entraîné avec lui au plus bas. Il n'avait pourtant que 14 ans et s'apprêtait tout juste à entrer en quatrième année. Mais son père lui avait tellement dit de bien du monde des mages noirs, pour lui c'était un monde facile et puissant, qu'il l'avait cru naïvement. La descente aux enfers avait alors commencé. Il lui avait appris à se battre, à exiger le meilleur de lui-même et des autres, et donné le goût du pouvoir. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin aperçu qu'il avait pris le mauvais chemin, il était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.  
  
Draco consulta furtivement sa montre. Il était déjà minuit passé et il commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Il monta à l'étage et jeta un coup d'?il dans la chambre de Malika. Elle s'était endormie toute habillée et n'avait pas éteint les bougies. Draco ramassa la liste des fournitures et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Cela n'eut pour effet que de lui arracher un soupir. Il souffla sur les bougies, ferma la porte, et regagna sa chambre, adjacente à celle de sa fille. Comme tous les soirs, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, et comme toutes les nuits, il fut agité de cauchemars.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Malika sa réveilla dès que l'aube pointa à l'horizon. Les étoiles disparaissaient peu à peu, et le bleu de la nuit se teintait de rouge et de jaune. La jeune fille rangea ses dernières affaires dans les caisses, et les téléporta jusque dans l'entrée à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'elle avait appris au cours de sa troisième année. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, où Selky, leur elfe de maison, s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
_ Malika est déjà réveillée ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis. Mais Selky n'a pas fini de préparer le petit déjeuner !  
  
Il se mit à courir en tout sens, affolé, pour achever son travail.  
  
_ Calme-toi Selky, dit Malika en souriant. Je peux attendre.  
  
Mais Selky se précipita pour offrir une chaise à sa maîtresse et posa une assiette et des couverts sur la table. Quelques instants plus tard, il déposait des ?ufs brouillés et des tartines dans son assiette.  
  
_ Merci Selky.  
  
Malika entama son petit déjeuner en silence, en essayant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa nouvelle maison. Son père fit irruption dans la pièce à cet instant là.  
  
_ Bonjour maître ! S'empressa de saluer Selky.  
  
_ Bonjour, répondit Draco.  
  
Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et s'assit en face d'elle :  
  
_ A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il tandis que le petit elfe déposait une assiette pleine devant lui.  
  
_ A notre future maison.  
  
_ Tu verras, elle sera aussi grande que celle ci.  
  
_ J'imagine qu'elle est déjà protégée avec une quantité impressionnante de sortilèges.  
  
_ C'est une question de sécurité.  
  
Cette « sécurité » dont il parlait si bien, n'avait pourtant pas pu sauver sa mère... Deux ans auparavant, alors que Malika était déjà rentrée à Poudlard, Voldemort était parvenu à débusquer leur maison. Le hasard avait voulu que Draco soit absent le jour où le drame était advenu. Nelly lisait paisiblement dans le salon lorsque les mages noirs avaient forcé la porte. Elle était seule, ils étaient dix, et ils l'avaient lâchement assassinée. A son retour, Draco s'était effondré en voyant la marque des ténèbres flotter au-dessus de la maison. Le corps de Nelly était resté étendu sur le sol, la face contre terre, les yeux encore ouverts et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Sa baguette était encore dans sa main, signe qu'elle s'était battue. Draco n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il avait rempli deux valises, pris le corps de Nelly dans ses bras, et avait transplané aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Malika avait appris la nouvelle le lendemain. Dumbledore avait accepté de recevoir discrètement Draco pour qu'il la lui annonce. Cette perte fut une catastrophe, aussi bien pour Draco que pour Malika. Draco s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne souriait plus, et vivait dans la seule crainte de voir sa fille disparaître à son tour, et Malika avait tout simplement été privée de l'amour de sa mère.  
  
_ Et pour... L'emplacement, ajouta-t-elle, tu peux m'en dire plus.  
  
_ Je me contenterai de te dire qu'on se rapproche de Londres.  
  
Malika poussa un soupir et avala sa dernière bouchée de tartine avant de quitter la table. Selky s'employa sans attendre à ôter son couvert et commença à le nettoyer. Avant que la jeune fille ne quitte la pièce, Draco l'avertit :  
  
_ Si tu es prête, nous partirons dès que j'aurais fait transplané les derniers meubles.  
  
_ Ma chambre est vide, je n'ai plus rien à faire.  
  
Pour tout commentaire, Draco hocha la tête. Malika en déduit que la conversation était terminée. Elle remonta donc dans sa chambre, sans trop savoir pourquoi puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien a y faire. Elle se contenta donc de s'allonger sur le sol et de savourer avec nostalgie ses derniers instants dans sa maison. Finalement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était si triste de la quitter, puisqu'elle n'y avait passé que les vacances. Mais c'était le seul endroit où elle s'était sentie bien cette année là. A Poudlard, tout le monde la détestait, y compris les futurs partisans de Voldemort puisqu'ils savaient bien que son père avait quitté ses rangs. Elle ne leur en voulait pas tellement à eux : ils étaient tous particulièrement répugnants à ses yeux et ne désirait absolument pas entamer avec eux de relation amicale. En revanche, elle en voulait énormément à tous ses autres camarades de classe, qui la détestaient pour l'« autre » raison, pour l'erreur que son père avait commise. Jamais elle n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu laisser supposer qu'elle admirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne s'était jamais montrée désagréable envers quiconque. Et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas les élèves des autres maisons de la regarder avec dégoût. Certains Gryffondors se montraient même particulièrement blessants. Evidemment, le fait que le choixpeau magique l'ait envoyé chez les Serpentards n'avait rien arrangé. Mais c'était dans sa nature : elle était ambitieuse, pleine de volonté et le pouvoir l'attirait, bien qu'elle connaisse parfaitement ses limites. Mais seulement, pour la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, appartenir à la maison Serpentard signifiait forcément que l'on se destinait à une carrière de mangemort. Et être la fille de Draco Malefoy et bien... C'était encore pire que d'être la fille d'un partisan puissant et fidèle de Voldemort. Cette antipathie de la part des élèves lui avait fait détester l'école, plus encore que les leçons qu'on y apprenait et chaque année à la rentrée, lorsque tous partageaient la joie de se retrouver, elle subissait une véritable torture. Les vacances restaient donc le seul moment de l'année où elle se sentait tranquille et aimée. Et pour une fois elle se sentait chez soi. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle ne désirait surtout pas quitter sa maison.  
  
Elle commençait un peu à somnoler lorsque la voix de son père résonna dans toute la maison :  
  
_ Malika ! On va y aller !  
  
Ces seuls mots la tirèrent de ses rêveries. Elle se leva et contempla une dernière fois sa chambre. Ce n'était plus qu'une pièce vide et froide. Elle soupira et sortit en refermant doucement la porte. Au bas des escaliers, son père leva la tête et sourit :  
  
_ Tout est parti dans notre nouvelle maison. On peut y aller.  
  
Dans le salon, il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait laisser supposer que quelqu'un avait vécu là toute une année.  
  
_ A qui as-tu vendu ? Demanda Malika.  
  
_ A un couple de vieux sorciers.  
  
_ Et sous quel nom ? Ajouta la jeune fille.  
  
_ Falemoy. J'ai pensé qu'ils ne feraient pas le rapprochement.  
  
_ Peut-être que Voldemort le fera...  
  
_ De toute façon, ce couple n'a aucune chance de découvrir où nous nous rendons. Ils ne représentent pas de grand intérêt pour Voldemort.  
  
_ Si tu le dis...  
  
Ils quittèrent la maison et Draco ferma à clef derrière eux. Une petite brise les accueillit devant la porte d'entrée :  
  
_ Et bien, ça sent la fin de l'été, dit Draco.  
  
Il s'empara du balai et grimpa dessus et Malika monta derrière lui. Il marmonna un sort d'invisibilité et tous deux s'élancèrent dans le ciel. Vue d'en haut, leur maison paraissait plus grande encore qu'elle ne le l'était. Malika se détourna de cette vue et tenta de penser à autre chose. Son père et elle survolèrent de nombreux villages et de grandes plaines à une vitesse vertigineuse. Leur balai, un Tempête 2000, était l'un des plus rapide sur le marché. Pas autant néanmoins que le Tempête 3000. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent en vue de Londres, près de deux heures plus tard, Draco pointa quelque chose du doigt :  
  
_ Regarde, dit-il, c'est par-là.  
  
En dessous d'eux, il y avait un petit hameau de villas, dont une se situait un peu plus haut sur une colline, et semblait bien plus grande que les autres.  
  
_ C'est celle là ? Demanda Malika.  
  
_ Oui, c'est la plus grande.  
  
Ils commencèrent leur descente jusqu'à la maison. Plus ils approchaient, plus elle semblait grande. Afin de se cacher des regards (être invisible ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient manquer d'attention), ils atterrirent derrière la maison. Draco les débarrassa de leur sort d'invisibilité et indiqua à Malika la porte d'entrée. Sur le porche, Draco avait déjà installé une table en bois et quelques chaises, et même des fleurs sur les fenêtres. Cette vue réussit à arracher à Malika un sourire. Cela sembla réchauffer le c?ur de Draco :  
  
_ Ça te plait ?  
  
_ C'est très joli, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas commencé à aménager l'intérieur, mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait qu'on le fasse tous les deux...  
  
Il ouvrit la porte devant elle et la laissa entrer. La maison était immense. L'entrée même était d'une taille impressionnante, et Malika devina qu'il devait en être de même pour toutes les autres pièces.  
  
_ Il y a des meubles un peu partout, s'excusa Draco, mais on devrait arranger ça en quelques jours.  
  
Les meubles étaient en effet disposés un peu n'importe comment, mais Malika n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qui importait pour elle, c'était la taille de cette pièce, et la hauteur du plafond. Un escalier en bois montait vers le premier étage dont on voyait le couloir puisqu'il n'avait pas de cloison. La rambarde qui la remplaçait était en bois de rose et d'ébène, et le parquet était lui aussi fait de cet alliage. Les murs se déclinaient du blanc à l'ocre, et semblaient comme neufs.  
  
_ Je me suis peut-être trompé, dit Draco. Elle doit être plus grande que l'ancienne.  
  
« Sûrement... » songea Malika.  
  
_ Il y a quatre chambres à l'étage. Tu n'as qu'à choisir la tienne, et tu pourras commencer à monter tes affaires.  
  
_ Je préfère visiter un peu d'abord...  
  
_ Fais comme il te plaira.  
  
Malika se hâta donc de partir à la découverte de toutes les pièces. Elles étaient encore toutes vides, mais elle les trouvait déjà toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait, outre le grand hall d'entrée qui pouvait parfaitement servir de salle de réception (si seulement ils avaient quelqu'un à recevoir...), il y avait un grand salon avec une cheminée, une pièce moyennement grande où son père avait déjà installé les cartons de livres et qui servirait donc de bibliothèque, une salle à manger, une grande cuisine où Selky s'affairait déjà à ranger les couverts et une pièce toute simple qui deviendrait certainement le bureau de son père. L'étage quant à lui, était composé de quatre chambres et de deux salles de bain, et d'une haute pièce circulaire, visiblement une volière. Malika sourit en songeant que cette pièce était sans aucun doute l'?uvre d'un sorcier, et non d'un moldu. La jeune fille choisit la chambre la mieux exposée, et d'où elle avait une vue sur le petit hameau en contrebas. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, son père commençait déjà à installer quelques meubles dans l'entrée.  
  
_ A ton avis, dit-il en la voyant descendre, je mets ce meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée ou de celle du salon ?  
  
_ Près de l'entrée, répondit immédiatement Malika.  
  
Draco ne discuta pas, toucha le meuble et transplana avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée. Malika hocha la tête, contente du résultat, et aida son père à installer la maison. Son c?ur s'était un peu réchauffé depuis le matin. Elle était avec son père, la seule personne qu'elle aimait, l'été n'était toujours pas terminé, et elle commençait à espérer qu'elle parviendrait peut-être à se reconstruire un peu elle-même dans cette maison...  
  
  
  
Nora Weasley poussa un juron et jeta sa baguette magique à travers la pièce. Ron, son père, qui avait choisi cet instant précis pour rentrer dans la pièce, lança à sa fille un regard désolé.  
  
_ Ce sont ces devoirs de vacances, marmonna-t-elle comme pour s'excuser. Hassell nous a donné des dizaines de pages à étudier. Non seulement c'est difficile, mais en plus je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre ces horreurs.  
  
_ Je comprends Nora, et je suis désolé.  
  
_ Et dire que tu te plaignais de Rogue ! Mais Rogue est une perle à côté de Hassell ! Ce professeur me répugne. Même les autres professeurs le détestent ! Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est un mangemort. Sinon il n'enseignerait pas la magie noire...  
  
_ J'étais persuadé que Rogue en était un aussi. D'ailleurs il l'a été.  
  
_ Peut-être, mais Hassell ! Ajouta-t-elle avec fureur. Je te jure que quand j'aurai appris le sort d'Avada Kedavra je le tuerai !  
  
_ Ne dis pas ça... Dit-il tristement. Tu serais immédiatement condamnée à mort...  
  
Nora plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il avait l'air tellement sincère ! Elle ne voulut pas l'inquiéter davantage et ajouta en souriant tristement :  
  
_ Je vais demander à Sam. Studieux comme il est, il a peut-être terminé.  
  
_ Tout comme sa mère... Murmura Ron en souriant.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, mais son père l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte :  
  
_ Nora, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, mais puisque tu parles de travail, je me demandais où tu en étais de ton apprentissage.  
  
_ Ça avance. J'ai déjà appris un bon nombre de sorts.  
  
Ron hocha la tête et sourit, satisfait de la réponse :  
  
_ Tu progresses vite, je suis fier de toi.  
  
Nora rougit, caractéristique qu'elle avait hérité de son père, et quitta la pièce. Ses parents avaient absolument tenu à ce que son frère jumeau Sam et elle apprennent quelques sorts autres que ceux qu'ils apprenaient en cours de magie noire. Ils envisageaient même de faire d'eux des animagi lorsqu'ils auraient un peu grandi. Clandestinement, bien entendu, le ministère, composé exclusivement des pires mages noirs, n'aurait jamais accepté que des enfants, qui plus est des Weasley, ne fassent cet apprentissage. Mais selon eux, c'était une nécessité. Eux-mêmes étaient devenus animagi dès que la situation avait commencé à se détériorer. Nora les admirait, et les considéraient même comme des modèles, tut comme le reste de la famille Weasley d'ailleurs. Tous ses oncles et tantes, ainsi que ses grands-parents, lui inspiraient le plus grand respect. Certains avaient même perdu la vie en résistant. Parmi eux, Percy, le grand frère de Ron. Il avait enfin réussi à obtenir un poste haut-placé au ministère lorsque Voldemort s'était imposé au pouvoir. Il avait tenté de se battre, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait remplacé par l'un de ses fidèles. Percy n'avait pas discuté trop longtemps, sachant que son obstination risquait de le faire tuer, mais il s'était promis de se battre pour ramener l'ordre et la paix. Il l'avait fait et avait rejoint un groupe de résistants, auquel appartenait d'ailleurs toute la famille Weasley, les parents de Nora y comprit. Seulement il avait été tué, comme beaucoup d'autres, lors d'une mission. Nora l'avait à peine connu, mais pourtant elle se sentait proche de lui et admirait sa mort. C'est ainsi qu'elle voulait disparaître, elle aussi, en se battant.  
  
Elle monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de son frère. Sam était en train de feuilleter un magazine sorcier dans lequel il était question des derniers modèles de balai. Nora jeta un coup d'?il par-dessus son épaule et constata que son frère avait entouré par trois fois le Tempête 3000, dernier-né des balais.  
  
_ Dommage qu'il coûte si cher... Soupira-t-il  
  
_ Tu n'auras qu'à le demander à Noël, si toute la famille se cotise...  
  
Sam haussa les épaules et se tourna enfin vers sa s?ur :  
  
_ Au fait, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
  
_ Juste si tu avais terminé le devoir de Hassell.  
  
Au nom de Hassell, Sam eut une grimace de dégoût :  
  
_ Il y a encore un sort que je ne maîtrise pas, le reste est fait. Pourquoi ?  
  
Nora s'affala sur le lit et soupira :  
  
_ Pour rien en fait, je crois que je ne vais pas faire ses devoirs finalement. A quoi bon ?  
  
_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Hassell est un tyran. Même Dumbledore a du mal à le contrôler. Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu ne fais pas ses devoirs.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et ajouta fermement :  
  
_ Je n'ai pas à obéir aux ordres d'un mangemort.  
  
« Si, justement » pensa tristement Sam. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de sa s?ur. Il savait que ça ne durait jamais, et que dans ces moments, il était inutile de la contre-dire. Comme son père. Sam, lui, était plus réfléchi. Même s'il méprisait plus que tout les pratiques des mages noirs, il travaillait consciencieusement et rendait des devoirs bien souvent parfaits : le portrait exact de sa mère, Hermione née Granger. En revanche, malgré leurs caractères très différents, ils étaient presque semblables physiquement. Tous deux avaient hérité des yeux gris de leur mère et des cheveux roux de leur père. La seule différence notable, c'est que Nora les portait longs et la plupart du temps noués, et Sam courts, bien qu'ils aient tendance à s'ébouriffer, comme ceux de sa mère.  
  
_ Fais comme tu veux, dit-il, mais si tu changes d'avis, je peux toujours t'aider.  
  
_ Je ne changerai pas d'avis, répondit Nora en hachant ses mots.  
  
Mais Sam en doutait fort. Pour mettre fin à leur conversation, un hibou d'un noir de jais claqua son bec contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Le jeune sorcier alla lui ouvrir, le déchargea de ses lettres, et le laissa repartir.  
  
_ Lettres de Poudlard ? Demanda Nora avant d'avoir vu l'enveloppe.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Sam tandis à sa s?ur la sienne. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, l'enveloppe portait en effet le seau de Poudlard. Elle s'empressa de la décacheter et la lue attentivement :  
  
« Mademoiselle Weasley, Sachez que cette année la rentrée se fera le 1er septembre, et que le Poudlard Express quittera la gare de King Cross à 11 heures précises. Vous êtes également invités à vous procurer les fournitures demandées sur la liste ci-jointe. Prenez aussi note que tous les élèves de cinquième année sont amenés cette année à étudier un grimoire de magie noire niveau 5 d'ici le début de l'année, selon les nouvelles directives imposées par Lord Voldemort. Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous informer qu'une nouvelle matière sera au programme cette année. Il s'agit de l'option défense contre les forces du mal. Cette matière ayant été interdite par la loi, il est bien entendu formellement interdit de divulguer l'information autour de vous, et il est indispensable de faire preuve d'une discrétion totale, y compris au sein de l'établissement : Certains professeurs pourraient s'y opposer et nous livrer à Voldemort. Bien entendu, seul un certain nombre d'élèves sont invités à participer à cette option, et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous faites partie de ceux-là. Tous les élèves n'étant pas au courant de ces nouvelles mesures, je vous répèterais donc de ne pas en parler autour de vous. Avec mes respects, Minerva McGonagall »  
  
Nora leva des yeux ronds sur son frère. Ce-dernier venait lui aussi de finir la lecture de sa lettre.  
  
_ Tu... Toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
_ Je crois oui...  
  
_ Incroyable ! Siffla-t-elle.  
  
Sam acquiesça par un hochement de tête.  
  
_ Dumbledore est incroyable... Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait pu créer cette nouvelle matière sans éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort !  
  
_ Et qu'il nous ait choisi ! Ajouta Nora enthousiaste.  
  
_ On va enfin apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant...  
  
_ Et qui pourra nous servir. Pour ma part je ne compte pas réutiliser les formules de magie noire !  
  
Ils ne trouvaient pas les mots pour exprimer leur joie. Cela faisait plus de 20 ans que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait été supprimé du programme. Nora et Sam avaient toujours envié leurs parents d'avoir eu accès à cette matière dans leur enfance. Pouvoir enfin recevoir ce genre d'éducation était tout simplement une chance incroyable.  
  
Lorsqu'ils mirent Ron et Hermione au courant, leurs visages s'illuminèrent, et ils tinrent à peu près les mêmes paroles que leurs enfants. Mais Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, trouva tout de même dans la lettre de quoi broncher :  
  
_ Un livre de magie noire niveau 5 ? Ces grimoires sont particulièrement dangereux...  
  
Nora reprit la lettre et l'examina en fronçant les sourcils :  
  
_ Je n'avais pas fait attention. J'imagine qu'on n'a pas ce genre de livre à la maison.  
  
_ Non, évidemment, vous vous en achèterez un sur le chemin de Traverse. Vous pourrez toujours l'étudier dans le Poudlard Express, et si ce Hassell trouve quelque chose à redire, il aura affaire à moi.  
  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et sourirent. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de leur mère que de lésiner le travail ! Hermione consulta alors l'horloge accrochée au mur et annonça :  
  
_ Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, j'espère que vous avez terminé vos valises.  
  
_ Elles sont dans l'entrée, répondit Sam.  
  
_ Tant mieux, on a plus qu'à appeler le Magicobus.  
  
Ron et elle fermèrent les derniers volets, sortirent les valises et quittèrent la maison, les enfants à leur suite. Ron, par mesure de précaution, lança un sort de protection à la maison, de sorte que tout mangemort qui s'en approche soit aussitôt pris d'une envie irrésistible de glace à la fraise, et s'éloigne afin d'en acheter une. Il y avait trop d'informations importantes concernant l'organisme pour lequel travaillaient Ron et Hermione dans la demeure pour se permettre de la laisser sans protection. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre. Les Weasley vivaient dans un quartier moldu, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un mage noir ne passe par ici.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue, ils patientèrent quelques instants et quand elle fut entièrement vide, Hermione fit un geste précis avec sa baguette et aussitôt le Magicobus apparut sous leurs yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage couvert de cicatrices, signe qu'il avait souffert d'acné dans sa jeunesse, en sortit :  
  
_ Bonjour ! Je suis Stan. Bienvenue dans le Magicobus. Faîtes un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez.  
  
_ Oui, c'est ça... Murmura Ron en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.  
  
Stan les aida à monter leurs valises et toute la famille s'installa au fond du bus. Un vieux sorcier dormait dans un lit tout proche et grogna lorsque la chouette des jumeaux s'agita dans sa cage.  
  
_ Alors, où on vous dépose ?  
  
_ Au Terrier, répondit Ron.  
  
_ Pour vous tous, ça vous coûtera quarante huit mornilles. Ajoutez en quatre chacun, et je vous apporte un jus de citrouille bien frais. Pour cinq de plus, vous...  
  
_ Ça ira, coupa sèchement Ron. C'est une rue pleine de moldus ici, vous devriez démarrer. Ils ont suffisamment peur des sorciers comme ça.  
  
Stan, vexé, repartit et dit à Ern, le conducteur, de démarrer.  
  
_ C'est étonnant que Voldemort n'ait pas mis de mangemort aux commandes du Magicobus, remarqua Sam en regardant Stan s'éloigner.  
  
Nora haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Il faut bien laisser quelques métiers aux sorciers normaux. Les fidèles ont déjà tous les postes importants.  
  
_ C'est juste qu'il doit y avoir un certain nombre de sorciers en cavale qui ont dû faire appel au Magicobus...  
  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, intervint Hermione en murmurant. Le chauffeur est un grand froussard et vit sous la menace constante de Voldemort. Il a trop peur de lui déplaire et de se faire tuer, alors il dénonce tous les hors-la- loi qui passent par-là.  
  
Nora jeta un regard de dégoût à Ern :  
  
_ Il agit comme un mangemort finalement.  
  
_ Non, il a peur. Si tu savais combien de sorciers agissent comme lui... Ajouta Hermione dans un soupir.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va se débarrasser de Voldemort...  
  
_ Je ne te le fais pas dire...  
  
Le voyage ne fut pas très long. Lorsque le Magicobus s'arrêta et que Stan annonça le Terrier, la famille Weasley se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Dehors, Nora se frappa la tête et retourna à l'intérieur du bus :  
  
_ Je reviens, j'ai oublié mon pull.  
  
Elle marcha jusqu'au fond du bus et regarda sous son siège. A cet instant, elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et vit que le vieux sorcier qui avait dormi tout le voyage se tenait à présent assis et lui tendait son pull :  
  
_ Merci, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
_ De rien.  
  
Nora s'apprêtait à ressortir, mais le vieux sorcier la rappela :  
  
_ Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, dit-il, mais à votre place, je ne parlerais pas si fort de Voldemort, surtout en présence d'un inconnu.  
  
La jeune fille sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Le vieil homme dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il ajouta en riant :  
  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas adepte de la magie noire ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aurais très bien pu en être un. Et si j'avais été particulièrement vicieux et bien...  
  
_ C'est gentil de me prévenir, dit Nora, je ferai attention à l'avenir.  
  
De nature curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :  
  
_ Où vous rendez-vous ?  
  
_ A Poudlard.  
  
Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais ne put demander davantage de renseignements car Stan la pria de descendre. Un sorcier venait de faire appel au Magicobus à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle obéit donc à regret et sortit en saluant le vieux sorcier.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Sam en la voyant ressortir.  
  
_ Bien, le Terrier est à cent mètres, prenez vos valises et on y va.  
  
De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient déjà voir la bâtisse de leurs grands parents. Pour Ron, cette maison évoquait beaucoup de souvenirs puisqu'il y avait passé toute son enfance. Lorsque enfin ils parvinrent devant la porte, Molly Weasley vint leur ouvrit et les accueillit à bras grands ouverts :  
  
_ Enfin ! Vous voilà ! Oh ! Et comme les enfants ont grandi !  
  
Elle les embrassa tous et les fit entrer dans la maison. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus, les déplacements étant devenus plus difficiles sous le règne de Voldemort, et l'emploi du temps de Ron et Hermione étant chargé.  
  
_ Les autres ne sont pas encore là ? Demanda Ron.  
  
_ Oh, si ! Ils sont dans le jardin en train de mettre la table. Allez les retrouver, j'ai presque fini de préparer le déjeuner.  
  
Tous quatre rejoignirent donc le reste de la famille dans le jardin. La table était mise, et Fred et George étaient en train de se battre amicalement à coup de sorts un peu loufoques, au plus grand bonheur des plus jeunes.  
  
_ Regardez qui voilà ! S'écria joyeusement Angelika Johnson, la femme de George.  
  
_ La petite famille ! Dit Fred dont la peau commençait à jaunir sous son épaisse couche de poil bleu.  
  
La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à bien longtemps, et les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Ils s'abstinrent juste de saluer Fred et George de trop près, tant leur apparence était devenue étrange.  
  
_ C'est normal, dit George, ça fait bien dix minutes qu'on se bombarde de sorts ! On commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter que vous ne veniez jamais !  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire.  
  
_ Papa, tu exagères, dit Léa en souriant. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais t'enlever toutes ces. Rayures et autres... Trucs, ajouta-t-elle en le désignant du doigt.  
  
Léa était une énigme pour toute la famille. D'abord elle ne ressemblait à personne sinon à sa mère de qui elle avait hérité sa peau noire, mais elle était aussi la plus calme et la plus responsable des sept petits-enfants Weasley, alors que son père en était en tout point l'opposé. Elle avait même été nommée préfète chez les Serdaigles. D'ailleurs elle était la seule de la famille à ne pas appartenir à la maison Gryffondor. En entendant sa fille parler de la sorte, George ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête :  
  
_ J'ai beau tout essayer... Je ne la changerai jamais...  
  
_ Tu devrais plutôt t'en réjouir, remarqua Molly Weasley en amenant les plats sur la table, elle a mieux réussi ses BUSE que toi ! Allez, à table tout le monde !  
  
Toute la famille s'installa autour de la table avec joie et huma les mets qu'avait préparés Molly.  
  
_ Ça a l'air délicieux maman, dit Fred en s'asseyant.  
  
_ Ah, non ! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt, tu ne passes pas à table avec cette apparence ! George et toi me feraient un plaisir de changer tout ça !  
  
Avec un sourire, les jumeaux prononcèrent une formule qui conjurèrent aussitôt tous les sorts qu'ils s'étaient lancés.  
  
_ Bien, annonça alors Molly Weasley. Je vous ai fait un potage de citrouille, suivi de côtelettes d'agneau et de pommes de terre. Et pour le dessert, j'ai fait une petite tarte aux pommes et au miel.  
  
_ Sa spécialité ! Murmura Larry, le fils aîné de Charlie et sa femme Louisa, à l'oreille de Nora.  
  
_ Ma spécialité, ajouta alors Molly, ce qui déclencha un rire discret chez Nora et Larry. Mais servez-vous avant que ça refroidisse !  
  
Chacun se servit d'une cuillère de soupe. Molly Weasley avait l'habitude d'en faire, et c'était toujours un délice. Le reste du repas fut tout aussi bon. Du côté des enfants, les discussions tournaient autour des vacances et de la rentrée toute proche. Tous les professeurs reçurent leur lot d'insultes ! En revanche, du côté des adultes, les conversations étaient plus sérieuses et pour la plupart concernaient l'organisme auquel appartenait toute la famille. Néanmoins, ils laissaient quelques blancs dans leur récit. Sans doute souhaitaient-ils cacher quelques épisodes aux enfants.  
  
Lorsque enfin on passa au dessert, le gâteau fut accueillit avec la plus grande joie. Tout le monde se servit une part particulièrement grosse et la mangea en complimentant Molly. C'est alors qu'il y eut un gros 'pop' et Philip, le jeune fils de Neville et Ginny Londubat qui s'apprêtait à entamer sa scolarité à Poudlard, se transforma instantanément en poussin. Tout le monde explosa de rire, mise à part Molly qui, fidèle à elle-même, jeta un regard foudroyant à George et Fred. Lorsque Philip reprit son apparence normale, quelques secondes plus tard, Fred sortit une carte de sa poche et la tendit au garçon :  
  
_ 'Facétieuses farces et attrapes, Weasley et Cie', à ton service !  
  
_ Désolé, ajouta George, on ne savait pas sur qui tomberait le sort, on n'en a mis que dans une part.  
  
_ Pour avoir moins de chance de tomber sur maman... Murmura Fred un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_ Fred ! George ! S'indigna Molly. Vous devriez avoir honte ! A votre âge !  
  
Mais Fred et George ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention aux paroles de leur mère. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'ils avaient crée leur propre boutique de farces et attrapes, cette dernière se montrait même un peu moins agacée par leur comportement. Même Philip, les joues rouges de honte, les félicita pour leur trouvaille :  
  
_ C'est bien trouvé... Mais quand même, vous auriez pu prévenir.  
  
_ Justement non ! C'est la toute la subtilité de notre ?uvre ! Dit George en prenant un ton outré.  
  
Cette petite farce permit aux adultes de taire leurs tristes conversations et de s'intéresser à des choses plus amusantes. Jusqu'à la fin du repas, les discussions tournèrent donc autour de la nouvelle boutique des jumeaux, et de quelques-unes de leurs anecdotes. C'était autrement plus drôle, et Dieu sait combien on avait besoin de rire en ces temps difficiles.  
  
Après le déjeuner, Hermione, Ron, Sam et Nora montèrent leurs affaires à l'étage. Hermione et Ron avaient une chambre pour eux, et Nora et Sam s'installaient avec Léa, Philip et son grand frère Thomas, qui rentrait en deuxième année. Le Terrier était peut-être une grande maison, il était tout de même difficile de tenir à tant de personne. Mais la joie de se retrouver faisait oublier cette petite contrainte ! Les enfants prévoyaient déjà de longues conversations pour le soir !  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent installé leurs affaires, Sam sortit son magazine de Quidditch et le feuilleta avec tous les garçons présents au Terrier. Tous, sans exception, s'extasièrent devant la photo mouvante du Tempête 3000 :  
  
_ Il paraît qu'il surpasse largement la vitesse du Tempête 2000, dit Larry.  
  
_ Et qu'il remonte automatiquement lorsqu'on est sur le point de toucher le sol, très pratique pour le Quidditch ! Renchérit Bill, l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley, et le seul, avec Fred, à toujours être célibataire  
  
_ Les poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Ecosse s'en sont déjà tous procurés un, informa Larry.  
  
_ Pas étonnant qu'ils soient en tête du championnat ! Dit Arthur.  
  
Nora, qui ne s'intéressait au Quidditch que parce que c'était la seule chose qui la faisait oublier le régime de Voldemort, ne participait pas à la conversation. Elle préférait discuter « entre filles » avec ses cousines Léa et Jane, la fille de Charlie et Louisa et élève de septième année et préfète en chef chez les Gryffondors.  
  
_ Et bien, soupira-t-elle en regardant tour à tour ses deux cousines, on dirait que je suis la seule fille de la famille à ne pas être devenue préfète...  
  
_ Mais non, la rassura Léa. Maman ne l'a jamais été.  
  
Nora sourit au ton de sa remarque :  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'embête pas du tout. Au contraire ça me consterne de voir qu'il y a tant de préfets dans la famille !  
  
Pour tout commentaire à sa remarque, Jane envoya un coussin à la tête de sa cousine, qui éclata de rire.  
  
_ Pour changer de sujet, reprit-elle lorsqu'elle fut calmée. Vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard.  
  
Jane et Léa échangèrent un regard étrange.  
  
_ Oui, répondit tout simplement Léa.  
  
Elle n'en ajouta pas plus, mais Nora sentit bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.  
  
_ Et alors ? Persista-t-elle.  
  
_ Et bien. On a notre liste de fourniture et...  
  
_ C'est tout ?  
  
Léa lança à nouveau un regard à Jane et poursuivit :  
  
_ Pourquoi ? La tienne avait quelque chose de... Spécial ?  
  
_ Peut-être bien...  
  
_ Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu... Enfin McGonagall t'a proposé de...  
  
Jane coupa court à cette conversation qui ne menait à rien et dit tout simplement :  
  
_ Vous allez me rendre folle toutes les deux ! Je crois qu'on à toutes entendu parler des nouveaux cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Les yeux de Nora et Léa s'illuminèrent :  
  
_ Toi aussi ! S'écrièrent-elles en ch?ur.  
  
_ Chut ! Calma Jane. Je ne pense pas que ça serait bon que les petits soient au courant. Je leur fais confiance, mais ils sont encore petits, ils risquent de répéter ça autour d'eux.  
  
_ Alors comme ça toi aussi tu vas faire partie de ce cours ? Chuchota Léa.  
  
_ Et Sam aussi. Mais je me demande comment on va travailler, on ne nous demande aucun livre.  
  
_ De toute façon, même si on nous en avait demandé un, je me demande où on aurait pu se le procurer ! Ils ont tous été interdits, remarqua Jane.  
  
Nora haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Dumbledore est intelligent. Il aurait pu trouver un moyen.  
  
_ Ne te plains pas, dit Léa. Ça prouve qu'on ne passera pas notre temps le nez dans un livre. On va faire du concret.  
  
Nora ouvrit exagérément les yeux :  
  
_ Mais je rêve ! Léa Weasley ne veut pas passer son temps le nez dans un livre ? Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais depuis que tu as appris à lire ?  
  
Léa soupira et foudroya Nora du regard. Jane, qui s'amusait de la situation s'exclama :  
  
_ Je vous le dis, on a dû vous échanger quand vous étiez petites !  
  
Léa et Nora échangèrent un sourire.  
  
_ C'est peut-être vrai... Dit Nora.  
  
Jane ouvrait la bouche pour parler, lorsqu'un cri perçant provenant de la cuisine arrêta net leur conversation :  
  
_ FRED ! GEORGE !! Venez ici immédiatement !!  
  
Les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, intriguées, et éclatèrent de rire à l'instant où elles découvrirent la cause de cette crise d'hystérie de la part de leur grand-mère. Sur le sol, deux poussins piaillaient, et semblaient même très mécontents. Molly, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce était rouge de colère et jetait un regard furibond sur ses deux fils. Eux, en revanche, semblaient s'amuser de la situation.  
  
_ Tiens, c'est bizarre, dit Fred, je pensais qu'on n'en avait mis que dans une part.  
  
_ Tu as dû te tromper ! C'est idiot !  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es trompé ?  
  
_ ASSEZ ! S'emporta Molly. Vous allez immédiatement me les remettre à l'état normal !  
  
Les jumeaux jetèrent un regard attendri aux deux poussins qui s'agitaient sur le sol :  
  
_ C'est dommage, ils sont tellement mignons...  
  
_ Et puis c'est de leur faute, ils n'avaient qu'à pas être gourmands. Le déjeuner est terminé depuis longtemps.  
  
_ Je me fiche de savoir s'ils sont gourmands ! Ce n'est pas la question ! Et je ne supporte plus que vous fassiez vos petites expériences sur votre famille !  
  
Nora, Léa et Jane riaient discrètement sur le pas de la porte. Les jumeaux poussèrent un long soupir et demandèrent :  
  
_ Depuis quand sont-ils dans cet état ?  
  
_ Environ une minute.  
  
_ Une minute ? S'étonna George. Il va falloir qu'on revoie les ingrédients de notre potion, ça ne devrait pas être si long.  
  
Les deux poussins s'arrêtèrent net de s'agiter, et s'ils avaient été humains, ils seraient sans aucun doute devenus livides.  
  
_ Dommage, on ne pourra pas la mettre dans le commerce pour la rentrée.  
  
Excédée, Molly hurla :  
  
_ REMETTEZ-LES DANS LEUR ETAT NORMAL IMEDIATEMENT !!  
  
_ D'accord, d'accord...  
  
Fred sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça la formule qui ramena les deux malheureux poussins à leur état normal. Apparurent alors sous leurs yeux Ron et Ginny, tous deux aussi rouges de colère que leur mère. Dès que leur bouche furent redevenues fonctionnelles, ils déblatérèrent une quantité d'injures qui n'eurent pour effet que d'arracher un sourire aux jumeaux. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement pour la forme et sortirent de la pièce en riant. Les trois filles cachèrent leurs rires aux deux malheureux, mais y allèrent de mon c?ur lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue.  
  
_ Je trouve que c'est dommage que Grand-mère se comporte ainsi avec Fred et George. On a pourtant bien besoin d'eux et de leurs farces en ce moment, soupira Nora.  
  
_ Parles pour toi ! Dit Léa. Notre maison est un vrai champ de bataille et maman s'arrache les cheveux à chaque fois qu'il invente une nouvelle invention.  
  
_ Ça doit sûrement être plus amusant que chez nous ! Avec maman on passe son temps à travailler et lire ! D'ailleurs ça rend papa complètement fou... Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça a toujours été comme ça.  
  
Elles discutèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi, comme une vraie famille. C'était bon de se revoir et elles avaient mille choses à se raconter. Léa et Jane furent ainsi mises au courant des dernières trouvailles que les jumeaux n'avaient pas osé raconter à table en présence de leur mère, Jane fit le récit de ses vacances dans leur maison de Roumanie, et Nora se contenta de se plaindre comme elle l'avait toujours fait des professeurs et des cours.  
  
En fin d'après-midi, les garçons proposèrent aux filles une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Pas vraiment passionnée par ce sport, elles préférèrent suivre le match en tant que spectatrices. Cela suffit à déclencher chez elles beaucoup d'éclats de rire, rien qu'au choix des équipes. Tous se disputaient Fred et George, anciens batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Finalement, chaque équipe prit l'un des jumeaux, mais lorsque l'on vit celle de Fred prendre la main, on trouva tout de même le moyen de dire que les équipes n'étaient pas équilibrées. D'ailleurs, pour finir, ce fut tout de même celle de George qui remporta la victoire.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent à celui-ci. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans la famille faisait presque oublier tous les soucis de l'extérieur, et même si les adultes discutèrent de temps à autres de leurs obligations, ils paraissaient très loin de tout ça. Fred et George expérimentèrent encore quelques nouveautés, les garçons disputèrent d'autres parties de Quidditch, et les filles discutèrent encore et encore à n'en plus finir. Si bien que les jours filèrent comme l'éclair, et que l'on se retrouva bien vite à la fin des vacances.  
  
  
  
Le Chaudron Baveur était absolument complet en cette veille de rentrée. La famille Weasley avait dû s'y prendre plusieurs semaines à l'avance pour réserver une chambre, et en voyant le monde se presser à la porte, ils ne le regrettèrent pas ! Pour loger toute la famille, deux chambres étaient nécessaires. Et encore, c'était uniquement parce que Hermione était la seule adulte à les accompagner ! Après avoir salué Tom, le propriétaire de l'auberge, la petite famille monta à l'étage pour s'installer. Hermione et les trois filles déposèrent leurs affaires dans la plus grande chambre, tandis que Sam et ses deux petits cousins s'installaient dans la pièce voisine. Ils préférèrent ne pas déballer toutes leurs affaires, afin de ne pas être obligés de tout ranger le lendemain, pour le départ du Poudlard Express. Ils se contentèrent donc de poser leurs valises sur leurs lits et ressortirent de l'auberge, leurs listes de fourniture en main.  
  
Le Chemin de Traverse grouillait d'élèves qui, comme eux, faisaient leurs courses de rentrée des classes au dernier moment. Et comme chaque année, Nora repéra une ombre passer sur le visage de sa mère à l'instant où ils posèrent le pas sur la rue. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle n'avait jamais connu le Chemin de Traverse tel qu'il l'avait été dans le passé, mais sa mère, elle, était à chaque fois blessée de voir à quel point il avait changé.  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient souvent fait à leurs deux enfants la description de la célèbre avenue telle qu'elle avait été. Il y avait alors la boutique de Monsieur Ollivander, qui avait fourni des générations de sorciers en baguettes magiques, des boutiques d'animaux domestiques en tout genre : Chouettes, hiboux, crapauds, chats et autres petites bêtes affectueuses, des magasins de vêtements, des restaurants à l'ambiance joyeuse, et puis des boutiques d'articles aujourd'hui interdits : livres de défense contre les forces du mal, grimoires de formules contre les mages noirs, objets de magie blanche de toutes sortes... On ne comptait plus tous ce qui avait été supprimé du quotidien des sorciers.  
  
Mais à présent, tout avait changé. Monsieur Ollivander n'était plus et son successeur était de toute évidence un fervent admirateur de Lord Voldemort, les chats ou les crapauds étaient devenus plus durs à se procurer, et avaient cédé leur place aux serpents, araignées, et autres reptiles ou bêtes repoussantes. Les hiboux étaient à la rigueur les seuls dont on pouvait encore se pourvoir. Mais ils étaient pour la plupart de nature assez agressive. Les librairies étaient devenues sombres et encombrées de grimoires de magie noire, comme si la réserve de Poudlard, pourtant réputée comme dangereuse, avait transféré tous ses livres ici, à la vue de tous. Seuls quelques anciens, tels que Tom, avaient subsisté et restaient à ce jour les seuls lieux fréquentables du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Sam jeta un rapide coup d'?il à sa liste et lança :  
  
_ Bien, je vais aller chercher mes livres. Qui m'aime me suive !  
  
_ Les filles, vous devriez aller avec lui, proposa Hermione, moi je m'occupe de Thomas et Philip.  
  
Nora, Léa et Jane acquiescèrent et suivirent Sam vers la librairie. Mais pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule, ils durent jouer des coudes, et c'est essoufflés qu'ils parvinrent à la boutique. Ils constatèrent d'ailleurs avec soulagement que la boutique était presque vide. Quelle chance ! Il valait donc mieux se dépêcher de trouver ses livres, car ça ne durerait pas. Pour gagner du temps, ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté à la recherche de leurs livres. La librairie était grande, et il était assez difficile de s'y repérer. Mainte fois d'ailleurs Nora s'était plainte que le libraire ne soit pas capable de faire des efforts de rangement pour la rentrée, et elle grimaçait à l'idée de devoir lui demander de l'aide. N'importe qui aurait été dans son cas : ce libraire était particulièrement vicieux et semblait aussi menaçant que sa boutique.  
  
Après avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, Nora et Sam montèrent à l'étage dans l'espoir de trouver les manuels de cinquième année. Mais dès qu'ils virent la taille des étagères et la quantité de poussière qui s'amoncelaient sur les livres, ils poussèrent un soupir de désespoir.  
  
_ Mais on en a au moins pour une heure ! Se lamenta Nora.  
  
_ On peut toujours demander de l'aide... Proposa Sam en dernier recours.  
  
_ Ça jamais ! Je t'ai pourtant répété que je déclarais la guerre aux mages noirs ! Pas question que je demande de l'aide à ce type !  
  
_ J'ai compris, calme-toi... On a qu'à se séparer, on finira bien par trouver.  
  
_ D'accord, tu prends à gauche, je prends à droite.   
  
Sans attendre la réponse, Nora s'engagea dans une allée tout aussi sombre que les autres. Tandis qu'elle avançait, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur les titres des livres. Mais il paraissait évident qu'elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle cherchait ici. Jamais elle ne dénicherait « Mille et unes potions » entre « Comment développer vos qualités de mage noir » et « Adam Letts, autobiographie d'un mangemort ». Elle poursuivait son chemin, de plus en plus énervée à l'idée qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle demande de l'aide à un moment ou à un autre, lorsqu'elle se cogna violemment à une jeune fille qui se tenait en travers de son chemin. Toutes deux tombèrent, et tous les livres que la jeune fille tenait dans ses bras s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.  
  
_ Mais ça va pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi !  
  
Nora leva les yeux en se frottant le front, prête à s'excuser, lorsqu'elle reconnut celle qui se tenait dans la même posture en face d'elle. Ces cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules, ces yeux gris menaçants, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Elle était bien l'image de son père. Dès que ces yeux perçants reconnurent Nora, elle prit aussitôt un air agacé :  
  
_ Encore toi ! Soupira-t-elle comme si le fait de revoir Nora était le pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Malika, répondit Nora. Je ne suis pas franchement heureuse de te revoir non plus...  
  
Elles se fusillèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de se relever. Si leurs yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, elles seraient toutes deux mortes foudroyées dans l'instant. N'importe qui serait passé à cet instant aurait pu sentir à quel point les deux jeunes filles se détestaient.  
  
_ Et bien, poursuivit Nora en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux livres qui s'étaient étalés sur le sol. Tu as de la lecture très saine à ce que je vois.  
  
Aussitôt, Malika s'empara du grimoire de magie noire qu'elle avait laissé tomber et le cacha contre soi :  
  
_ Tu as la mémoire courte la rouquine. Il va falloir que tu t'en procures un toi aussi cette année.  
  
_ Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! J'imagine que ça a dû te faire un plaisir fou lorsque tu as lu ta liste de fourniture. Un livre de magie noire ! Quel honneur ! Tu vas pouvoir marcher dans les pas de papa.  
  
_ C'est toujours mieux que de marcher dans ceux de ton crétin de père et de ta sang-de-bourbe de mère !  
  
Nora sentit son visage rougir de fureur et son sang bouillir dans ses veines. L'insulte faite à ses parents la remplissait de haine, et si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle se serait jetée sur Malika et l'aurait étranglée sur-le-champ. Malika eut un rictus et ramassa ses livres.  
  
_ Je me demande ce qui a prit Dumbledore le jour où il t'a admise à Poudlard, mais tu ne seras pas toujours sous sa protection. Et ce jour là...  
  
Nora serra les poings et les dents. Malika, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde ébranlée par cette remarque, planta son regard dans celui de son ennemie de toujours et lui lança avec un sourire moqueur :  
  
_ Tu es tellement naïve ! Ne joue pas les dures avec moi, tu risques d'y laisser des plumes.  
  
Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Tout ce que Nora trouva pour calmer ses nerfs fut de lâcher un cri de rage et de donner un violent coup de poing dans la pile de livre la plus proche. Sam, alerté par le bruit, rejoignit sa s?ur :  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
  
Nora tourna son visage encore rouge vers son frère. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque moqueuse :  
  
_ Et bien, tu as vu un mangemort ?  
  
_ Pire que ça.  
  
Sam fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Mmh... C'est sérieux alors...  
  
_ Malika Malefoy...  
  
Sam eut une grimace de dégoût :  
  
_ Je vois...  
  
_ J'espérais ne la voir que le plus tard possible, c'est manqué... Soupira Nora.  
  
_ Et qu'est ce que faisait cette peste ici ?  
  
_ Elle achetait ses livres, comme tout le monde. Et des livres de magie noire en prime. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle n'en ait pas plutôt emprunté un à son cher père. Il doit en avoir un stock chez lui.  
  
_ Allez, arrêtes de parler de ça et viens avec moi. J'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait.  
  
Nora poussa un soupir de soulagement :  
  
_ Enfin ! Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur d'y passer la journée.  
  
Sam sembla hésiter un instant avant de parler, mais finalement il admit dans un sourire :  
  
_ Tu sais, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. J'ai juste demandé de l'aide au libraire !  
  
Nora sourit et frappa amicalement la tête de son frère avant de se rendre avec lui jusqu'à l'étagère des manuels scolaires.  
  
  
  
Malika évita de croiser le regard du libraire lorsqu'elle passa à la caisse pour payer ses livres. Elle garda aussi la tête baissée lorsqu'il lui fit l'éloge du grimoire de magie noire qu'elle avait choisi, bien qu'elle eut brûlé d'envie de lui ordonner de se taire. Lorsqu'il lui demanda l'argent, elle fourra son nez dans son porte-monnaie et en ressortit les pièces qu'il fallait pour les lui déposer dans la main. Ceci fait, elle ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir et sortit précipitamment de la boutique, tous ces livres dans un sachet en papier marqué du sceau du magasin. Sa rencontre avec Nora Weasley l'avait agacée au plus au point, et elle était à présent partagée entre un sentiment de haine envers cette fille qui ne comprenait rien à rien, et la tristesse. Elle avait fait exprès d'attendre le dernier moment pour faire ses achats de rentrée scolaire car elle savait que c'était le moment où il y avait le plus de monde, et par conséquent celui où elle risquait le moins de rencontrer d'autres élèves de cinquième année. Manque de chance, elle avait été obligée de se cogner à sa pire ennemie dans la première boutique où elle était entrée. Et encore une fois elles s'étaient envoyé une quantité de remarques cinglantes. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire de telles choses sur Ron et Hermione Weasley, mais Nora l'avait cherché. Et puis c'était une Serpentard, c'était dans sa nature. Pourtant, parfois, elle se demandait si le choixpeau magique n'aurait pas mieux fait de l'envoyer chez les Gryffondors. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où elle l'avait posé sur sa tête, et des réflexions qu'il s'était faites. Il avait lu dans son esprit et s'était posé des tas de questions dont Malika se souvenait encore aujourd'hui. Fallait-il l'envoyer chez les Gryffondors ou chez les Serpentards. La jeune fille avait alors songé qu'où qu'elle puisse aller, elle ne se sentirait jamais à sa place. Peut-être que le choixpeau magique avait alors commis une des seules erreurs de sa carrière de choixpeau en prononçant à voix claire et haute le nom de Serpentard. Personne n'avait applaudi, comme pour les autres élèves, sinon les professeurs et quelques premières années qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de ce que son père avait fait. Elle était allée s'asseoir à l'une des places vide de la table des Serpentards et avait senti le regard pesant de tous les élèves présents se poser sur elle. Encore aujourd'hui, il arrivait qu'elle doive endurer cette humiliation lorsqu'elle errait seule dans les couloirs, où qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune. Elle ne s'y était jamais habituée.  
  
Aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie du magasin, elle se hâta donc de se mélanger à la foule, là où on ferait le moins attention à elle, et chercha un restaurant où il y avait le moins d'élèves possibles afin de pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement. Elle en trouva finalement un, au bout de la rue, où il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Elle comprit d'ailleurs pourquoi lorsqu'on lui apporta le plat qu'elle avait commandé, une espèce de bouillie grisâtre et infâme qui aurait dû être un plat de pâtes. Elle se força malgré tout à avaler quelques bouchées, mais en laissa plus de la moitié afin de ne pas risquer d'être malade.  
  
Autant dire qu'elle eut vite fait d'en finir avec son repas. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle resta, seule, assise à sa table en sirotant un verre d'eau et en regardant passer les gens. Ils avaient l'air pour la plupart heureux, et étaient pour la plupart des familles composées d'enfants plus ou moins jeunes et de parents, les bras chargés de livres. Malika sentit sa gorge se nouer devant le spectacle de ces familles heureuses et parfaites. Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance là, elle.  
  
Ce matin là, Malika était venu sur le Chemin de Traverse en utilisant le moyen de transport qu'elle détestait le plus : la poudre de cheminette. Son père l'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans le feu de cheminée du salon et lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois de faire bien attention à elle, et d'éviter de se faire trop repérer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Malika avait alors senti qu'il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Pourtant elle n'était pas fâchée, car elle savait très bien que si quelqu'un l'avait reconnu, il signait son arrêt de mort, et celui de sa fille avec. Seule, Malika ne risquait pas grand chose. Mis à part les élèves de Poudlard, personne ne savait qui elle était en réalité.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne commandait plus rien, un serveur vint à elle pour lui demander de quitter la table. Malika ne chercha pas à négocier, même si elle aurait bien volontiers lancé un regard noir à ce serveur. A la place, elle se leva tranquillement, prit son sac et marcha jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du Chemin de Traverse, vers le Chaudron Baveur où elle avait déjà déposé ses affaires.  
  
  
  
Sam et Nora avaient retrouvé leurs cousins à la terrasse d'un nouveau restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une auberge sombre dirigée par un vieux couple de mages noirs, mais bien d'un restaurant à l'ambiance jeune et branchée, et aucun des clients assis autour des tables ne paraissait appartenir aux rangs de Voldemort. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait d'ailleurs de famille de sorciers et d'élèves de Poudlard. Tandis qu'ils attendaient leurs plats, les Weasley comparaient leurs livres. Philip semblait déjà passionné par son livre de potion, chose qui fit rire Hermione aux éclats :  
  
_ Si tu savais ce que nous pensions de la potion quand nous étions encore à Poudlard !  
  
C'était peut-être l'une des seules choses qui s'étaient améliorées depuis le début du règne de Voldemort. Selon Ron et Hermione, les cours de potions étaient ceux qu'ils détestaient le plus durant leur scolarité. Aujourd'hui, les jumeaux excellaient dans cette matière !  
  
_ Ça a l'air intéressant, dit Philip sans détourner son regard de son livre. Il y a même une potion qui peut modifier la voix.  
  
_ Ne t'emballe pas ! S'exclama Jane, tu ne feras pas cette potion avant ta troisième année.  
  
Philip parut déçu, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car quelques minutes plus tard seulement, il s'extasiait devant une nouvelle potion.  
  
Ils commençaient à se plaindre du temps que mettaient leurs plats à arriver, lorsque les jumeaux sentirent une main amicale leur frapper l'épaule. Ils se retournèrent vivement, et tombèrent nez à nez avec leur meilleur ami, Daniel Baker, le fils de Cho Chang, la célèbre attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre.  
  
_ Dan ! S'écrièrent-ils en choeur.  
  
Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre afin que Daniel puisse s'installer entre eux deux.  
  
_ Bonjour à tous ! Dit-il joyeusement en s'adressant à toute la table.  
  
_ Bonjour Daniel, répondit Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
_ Très bien, je vous remercie.  
  
_ Et ta mère ? S'empressa de demander Sam, j'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que l'Angleterre avait gagné face à l'Ecosse.  
  
_ 195 à 80 en 49 minutes de jeu, précisa Dan. Il fallait voir ça !  
  
Les jumeaux s'extasièrent devant leur ami :  
  
_ Quelle chance ! S'exclama Sam. Une mère joueuse de Quidditch...  
  
_ D'ailleurs on a reçu ta lettre d'Ecosse, ajouta Nora.  
  
_ Oui, j'aurais bien aimé être avec vous au Terrier mais...  
  
_ Ne t'excuses pas ! Coupa Sam immédiatement. Au moins tu as voyagé un peu ces vacances.  
  
Daniel approuva et se mit à faire le récit de ses vacances en Ecosse. La raison première de ce voyage avait bien entendu été le match de Cho, mais ça avait aussi été l'occasion de découvrir un peu le pays. Selon Dan, mis à part la nourriture, il n'y avait rien à redire. C'était un pays magnifique :  
  
_ Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu voir le monstre du Loch Ness. Mais il se cachait lorsque j'y étais. Je crois qu'il avait pris froid.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les plats arrivèrent enfin sur la table. Daniel, qui avait déjà mangé, se contenta de rester là pour discuter avec ses deux amis. Nora avait commandé un carré d'agneau, et en fit l'éloge de la première à la dernière bouchée !  
  
_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pris, dit-elle, mais pour rien au monde je n'échangerais avec vous !  
  
Elle en donna tout de même un morceau à Philip qui louchait sur son assiette depuis le moment où il avait quitté les cuisines !  
  
C'était une journée ensoleillée et joyeuse. Les familles autour d'eux se retrouvaient et échangeaient leurs souvenirs de vacances. Eux-mêmes ne laissaient pas à un seul blanc dans leurs discussions et parvenait toujours à glisser un éclat de rire dans chaque conversation. Ils étaient heureux à l'idée de retrouver leurs amis, et de pouvoir profiter d'une aussi belle journée en cette veille de rentrée. Pour l'heure, rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée. Rien.  
  
Et pourtant... Si seulement ils avaient su...  
  
Nora allait se remettre à discuter avec Dan lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement et fixa son regard sur sa mère. Le trouble qu'elle lut alors sur son visage la remplit d'effroi. Elle tenait sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, et semblait avoir brutalement stoppé son geste. Ses lèvres frémissaient légèrement, ses joues avaient blanchi et son visage reflétait un sentiment de peur que Nora n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle. Quant à ses yeux, ils fixaient quelque chose qui se trouvait alors derrière le dos de la jeune fille. Cette dernière suivit son regard et aperçut alors la cause de tant d'effroi. Son dos frissonna. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de six ou sept sorciers vêtus de couleurs sombres et le visage entièrement camouflé dans l'ombre de leur grand chapeau noir avançait à vive allure. Et tandis qu'ils marchaient, ils bousculaient tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin. Mais le pire, c'était sans doute la créature qui se dressait au milieu du groupe. Plus grande que les autres, elle était enveloppée d'un drap noir et ne laissait transparaître aucun trait de son visage. Et pourtant, elle était reconnaissable entre mille autres créatures. Un détraqueur. Lorsque le groupe passa à côté du restaurant, tous les clients semblèrent envahis d'une peur immense et submergés par des sentiments atroces. Ce fut aussi le cas pour Nora. En un instant, elle se sentit envahie d'une vague de désespoir et de tristesse qui l'aurait tuée si elle avait duré plus longtemps. Philip, qui n'avait encore jamais vu de détraqueur, sembla terrorisé.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe maman ? Demanda Nora la voix tremblante.  
  
Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Même si le détraqueur s'était à présent éloigné, elle semblait encore ravagée par le souvenir qu'il avait fait ressurgir en elle. Les cris se faisaient encore écho dans sa tête. Les cris d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle qui avait fini par oublier. Nora l'observa avec compassion, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle était intelligente, elle savait très bien ce qui se passait en cet instant dans la tête de sa mère.  
  
_ Saleté de détraqueur ! S'écria Dan lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Ils sont complètement fous d'en laisser un circuler en pleine rue !  
  
Il ouvrit son sac sur ses genoux et sortit une tablette de chocolat.  
  
_ Du chocolat que j'avais justement réservé pour Poudlard... Grogna-t-il.  
  
Il découpa sa tablette en morceau et en distribua à toute la table. Aussitôt ils se sentirent mieux. Mais Hermione n'oubliait toujours pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
  
C'est alors qu'un deuxième événement les fit trembler d'effroi. Un cri perçant venait de s'élever de la foule, un peu plus loin, et les gens commencèrent automatiquement à s'agiter et à chercher à tout prix à s'éloigner en courrant. Cela suffit à tirer Hermione de ses pensées.  
  
_ Maman ! S'écria Nora lorsqu'elle vit sa mère se lever d'un bond.  
  
Hermione regarda Nora droit dans les yeux. Ils reflétaient alors la terreur.  
  
_ Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.  
  
Elle était terrifiée. Autour d'eux la foule de sorciers s'enfuyait, prise de panique, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle renversait au passage les chaises et les tables encore vides du restaurant.  
  
_ Ecoutez... Commença Hermione en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Retournez immédiatement au Chaudron Baveur, je vous y retrouve tout à l'heure.  
  
Sam et Nora sentirent alors un frisson parcourir leur corps entier.  
  
_ Non ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
Hermione fronça ses sourcils et inspira profondément :  
  
_ S'il vous plait, allez vous mettre à l'abri, et attendez-moi le temps qu'il faudra, ajouta-t-elle fermement.  
  
Les jumeaux surent qu'il n'y avait pas là matière à discuter. Ils regardèrent alors, impuissants, leur mère disparaître dans la foule de sorcier, le c?ur déchiré. Ils seraient restés là, incrédules, si Dan ne les avait pas tirés par la manche :  
  
_ On y va.  
  
Nora hocha la tête, agrippa fermement Philip d'une main, le sac de ses manuels scolaires de l'autre, et suivit les autres dans le sens de la foule. A peine entrée dans le mouvement, elle se sentit propulsée en avant et poussée de toute part par des gens pris de panique. Elle fut balancée de droite à gauche, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que d'avancer en courant. Sa main tenait toujours fermement celle de Philip, et elle tentait de le maintenir au maximum contre lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils tombent, ni lui, ni elle. Et tandis qu'elle courait, elle jetait autour d'elle des regards inquiets. Mais elle avait déjà perdu les autres membres de sa famille de vue. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils arriveraient tous sains et saufs au Chaudron Baveur. Elle se sentit alors envahie d'une vague de terreur lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son cousin glisser des siens. Elle tourna la tête et eut tout juste le temps de voir son visage affolé, avant qu'elle ne lâche définitivement sa main et qu'il ne disparaisse derrière elle. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle tenta bien de faire demi-tour, mais rien n'y fit, elle était toujours poussée dans le même sens, et faillit trébucher. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre le restaurant et le Chaudron Baveur. Et pourtant, ces quelques minutes lui parurent durer une éternité.  
  
  
  
Malika resta blottie dans le coin du mur et dut faire preuve d'un effort surhumain pour retenir ses larmes. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, et tenta d'oublier ses dernières terribles minutes. Le détraqueur était passé si près. Trop près d'elle. Elle s'était alors sentie submergée d'une vague de désespoir et avait eut le sentiment que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle était tombée à genoux, terrassée par le pouvoir de la bête. La créature s'était alors retournée. Lentement d'abord, et puis de plus en plus vite. Elle avait légèrement levé la tête. Et Malika avait vu ses yeux*. Des yeux sombres et terrifiants, remplis de tous les malheurs du monde. Elle avait fixé son regard et avait senti ses joues blêmir et son c?ur s'arrêter de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Il avait deviné qui elle était. Elle sut en cet instant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, qu'il allait s'approcher d'elle, et qu'il allait aspirer la vie hors de son corps. Qu'il allait la tuer. Elle le vit nettement lever son pied, sans lâcher son regard du sien, et en un instant, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines.   
  
_ Ici !!  
  
Le cri résonnait encore dans sa tête. Le cri qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui avait pris celle d'un autre. Un des sept mangemorts qui accompagnaient le détraqueur avait levé sa baguette et s'en servait pour désigner un petit groupe de trois ou quatre personnes, assis tranquillement autour d'une table. La créature avait brutalement détourné son regard. Les mangemorts ne s'étaient aperçus de rien. Mais si ça avait été le cas, elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Le détraqueur s'était alors jeté sur le groupe et avait agrippé un homme, au hasard parmi eux. Malika avait fermé les yeux à cet instant. Le cri qui s'était échappé de la gorge du malheureux avait suffi à la remplir de terreur. C'était un cri inhumain, terrifié... Et elle savait qu'il le poursuivrait jusqu'à la mort. Les gens s'étaient alors affolés autour d'eux. Le reste du groupe avait dû tenter de s'enfuir lui aussi, car Malika avait entendu les mangemorts prononcer la formule fatidique, celle qui leur ôta la vie à tous. Elle n'entendit pas les corps tomber, les gens faisaient trop de bruits. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient morts. Les mangemorts ne rataient jamais leur coup.  
  
Elle s'était alors levée brusquement, avant d'être happée par la foule, et s'était mise à courir sans même y réfléchir. Il fallait fuir, c'était tout ce que son cerveau lui avait commandé de faire. Fuir ou mourir. Alors elle avait couru, pendant des secondes qui auraient aussi bien pu durer des heures. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là, recroquevillée dans un coin de mur sombre et humide. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir pris un chemin sur sa droite et s'être engouffrée dans une allée étroite qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour l'heure elle était seule et encore tremblante. La panique devait avoir cessé sur le Chemin de Traverse, car elle n'entendait plus les cris. Elle se releva donc péniblement, frotta ses vêtements pour enlever les saletés qui s'y étaient accrochées, ramassa son sac de livres et commença à marcher, les jambes encore chancelantes.  
  
Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle sortit de la petite allée dans laquelle elle s'était engouffrée et se retrouva sur une longue et large rue totalement vide. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du Chemin de Traverse. Tout le monde était parti, et visiblement les mangemorts aussi. Elle eut alors un soupir de soulagement et sentit son c?ur reprendre un rythme à peu près normal. Elle reprit alors sa route là où elle l'avait laissée, et regagna au plus vite le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
  
  
Nora fut la dernière à parvenir au Chaudron Baveur. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle vit sa famille, presque au grand complet réunie près du comptoir ! Philip avait bien un petit bleu au niveau de la joue, mais sans ça tout le monde semblait se porter bien.  
  
_ Nora ! S'écria Sam. On commençait à se faire du souci !  
  
_ Et moins donc ! Philip je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir lâché, tu ne peux pas savoir ! J'ai cru...  
  
_ Ce n'est rien, la coupa le garçon. Je vais bien, j'ai retrouvé le chemin.  
  
Nora sourit et s'affala sur un canapé en soufflant. L'auberge était pleine de monde et les sorciers semblaient discuter entre eux de ce qu'il venait de se produire :  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc.  
  
_ J'ai cru entendre dire que c'était une descente de la milice, répondit Léa.  
  
La jeune fille sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Lorsque les opposants de Voldemort étaient repérés, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. C'était probablement ce qui était arrivé.  
  
_ Et maman ? Demanda-t-elle alors.  
  
Sam grimaça et répondit tout simplement :  
  
_ Elle n'est pas encore arrivée...  
  
Nora ferma les yeux et se surprit à murmurer une courte prière.  
  
_ Elle ne nous a pas dit combien de temps elle mettrait, ajouta Sam avec une note d'espoir dans la voix. Il faut sans doute attendre encore un peu.  
  
Alors ils attendirent. Et plus les minutes s'écoulèrent, plus les jumeaux sentaient que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Nora se mordillait les doigts, le c?ur battant la chamade, tandis que Sam tournait en rond dans la pièce qui se vidait un peu du flot de sorciers. Savoir qu'ils étaient totalement impuissants les remplissaient de rage, et ils sentaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester inactifs bien longtemps. Nora était prête à se lever pour partir à sa recherche, mais Jane la fit se rasseoir immédiatement. Ça ne servait à rien, et Hermione avait bien appuyé sur le fait qu'ils devaient l'attendre là le temps nécessaire. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle aurait dû être revenue...  
  
La porte d'entrée de l'auberge s'ouvrit soudain, et laissa entrer deux hommes. A leur vue, ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement : Au moins il n'était plus seuls.  
  
_ Sam ! Nora !  
  
Les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur père, qui leur demanda sans attendre des explications sur ce qui s'était passé. Quant à Charlie, il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Jane saine et sauve, ainsi que tous ses cousins.  
  
_ Où est Hermione ? Demanda-t-il alors.  
  
Mais ils secouèrent la tête : ils n'en savaient rien.  
  
_ Elle a voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait, dit Sam. Elle nous a juste dit d'attendre là...  
  
_ Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle est partie... Ajouta Nora  
  
Ron et Charlie échangèrent un regard inquiet et lourd de sens.  
  
_ C'est bien elle ça... Grommela Ron.  
  
Ils échangea un regard furtif avec son aîné. Cela sembla suffire à ce qu'ils se comprennent. De ce regard, Nora ne perçut que l'inquiétude grandissante dans leurs yeux.  
  
_ Sam, dit gravement Ron. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous pour nous indiquer le chemin.  
  
Nora se leva vivement et s'exclama :  
  
_ Je viens aussi.  
  
_ Non, toi tu restes avec Jane et Léa et vous attendez ici ensemble. Vos oncles et tantes risquent d'arriver à tout moment, et il faut que vous vous occupiez des petits.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa, mais Ron était suffisamment soucieux pour le moment, et il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, et il sortit avec Charlie et Sam sans un mot de plus. Sam, avant de sortir, adressa un regard d'excuse à sa s?ur, et suivit son père sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se remplissait peu à peu de sorciers, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Mais c'était un spectacle quotidien à présent, et il était fort probable que l'on ne reparle plus jamais de cette histoire.  
  
Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au lieu du drame, Ron et Charlie s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient en réalité nullement besoin de l'aide de Sam. Trois mangemorts montaient la garde en jetant autour d'eux des regards suspicieux, et un quatrième d'un grade visiblement élevé venait de les rejoindre. Ron sentit son c?ur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il demanda discrètement à Charlie et Sam de le laisser agir, et se dirigea seul vers l'un des mangemorts. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin.  
  
_ Excusez-moi, lança-t-il pour attirer son attention.  
  
Mais le mage noir tourna à peine la tête, signe qu'il se fichait éperdument de ce que Ron avait à lui dire.  
  
_ C'est pour la Gazette du Sorcier, ajouta Ron fermement.  
  
Le mangemort tourna la tête et poussa un profond soupir :  
  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et désagréable.  
  
_ Ronald Grant, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suis chargé de vous poser quelques questions.  
  
_ Il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant ici. Dégagez !  
  
_ Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on m'a dit. On m'a parlé de huit morts.  
  
Le mage noir eut un rire narquois et corrigea avec dédain :  
  
_ Huit morts vous dîtes ? Et bien, si on pouvait éliminer cette vermine de rebelle à ce rythme là, on en aurait déjà fini.  
  
Ron serra les dents si fort qu'il crut qu'elles allaient imploser. Mais il avait l'habitude de se cacher, et il ne montra rien de ses sentiments. Il refoula immédiatement ses sombres pensées, et plissa les yeux devant sa feuille :  
  
_ Vraiment ? Dit-il l'air étonné. J'ai sans doute été mal informé. Alors dîtes moi, avez-vous éliminé une certaine Hermione Wisley ? Je ne suis plus sûr de mes informations...  
  
_ Hermione Weasley en réalité, reprit le mangemort avec cette même suffisance.  
  
Ron sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son c?ur s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. Ce n'était pas possible... Il avait mal entendu...  
  
_ Vous... Vous voulez dire que... Que Hermione Weasley est donc l'une des coupables... Poursuivit-il les yeux fixés sur son papier.  
  
Mais sa voix tremblait, et ses yeux le piquaient. Il ne pourrait pas cacher son jeu très longtemps. Son monde entier venait de s'écrouler...  
  
_ Coupable, il n'y a aucun doute. Elle sera sans doute confrontée au Veritaserum. Cette pauvre folle a voulu aider les siens. C'est bien la particularité des rebelles...  
  
Ron releva précipitamment la tête et sentit son c?ur se réchauffer en un instant :  
  
_ Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas morte ?  
  
Le mage noir eut un air surpris, mais il commençait à se plaire au jeu.  
  
_ Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Mais est ce que c'est bien nécessaire de l'écrire dans votre journal ?  
  
_ Non, bien sûr ! Assura Ron avec un peu trop d'assurance. C'est juste pour... Donner l'exemple.  
  
_ Et bien, écrivez qu'il est inutile de se mesurer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui, au moins, il sait faire respecter l'ordre et le calme dans ce monde.  
  
_ Oui... Bien sûr... Mais, cette Weasley. Sera-t-elle jugée dans les jours prochains et... Que risque-t-elle en réalité.  
  
Le mage noir haussa les épaules et répondit :  
  
_ Elle risque la même chose que les autres. Un détraqueur s'occupera certainement d'elle lorsqu'elle aura avoué à quel organisme elle appartient. Les siens seront bientôt jugés eux aussi, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis. Mais est ce que cette femme est tout ce qui vous intéresse ?  
  
Ron blêmit. Il fallait qu'il se calme à tout prix. Le mangemort se doutait déjà de quelque chose, et il était la seule chance de sauver Hermione. Mais ses mains tremblaient et ses lèvres frémissaient.  
  
_ Non, bien sûr. Mais... Où est-elle à l'heure qu'il est ?  
  
Le mage noir fronça les sourcils. Ron en avait trop dit, et il commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
_ Ecoutez, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à demander, vous pouvez circuler.  
  
Ron hocha la tête négativement, balbutia un merci rapide et partit le plus précipitamment possible. Il avait suffisamment fait d'erreurs pour l'instant. C'était inutile d'en rajouter.  
  
Mais déjà il ne pensait plus à rien. L'air qui lui balayait le visage n'avait plus aucun sens, ses pieds martelaient le sol sans qu'il ne le sentit, ses yeux ne s'accrochaient plus à rien. Pour lui, la vie venait de s'arrêter.  
  
Hermione allait mourir.  
  
  
  
Sam et Nora n'avaient jamais vu leur père pleurer auparavant. Ils l'avaient déjà vu profondément blessé par la mort d'un proche, mais jamais aussi perdu et abattu qu'il ne l'était en cet instant. Eux aussi avaient versé des larmes. Des larmes qui formaient un curieux mélange de tristesse et de peur. Mais ils n'étaient après tout que des enfants.  
  
Les plus jeunes étaient tous couchés, même si aucun d'entre eux n'était encore endormi, malgré l'heure tardive. Charlie et Ron, rejoints par le reste de la famille, étaient assis autour d'une table basse à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Ils n'avaient pas voulu montrer aux enfants les signes de leur détresse. Ils étaient encore jeunes et pleins d'espoir, et bien que tristes, ils ne se doutaient pas encore de l'importance des faits. Mais les adultes, eux, savaient que tout était perdu. Ginny, pourtant elle-même déboussolée, épaulait Ron, qui avait encore les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Ils tenteraient quelque chose bien sûr, n'importe quoi qui puisse sauver Hermione. Mais ils ne savaient que trop bien qu'elle était déjà placée sous étroite surveillance, et que dans les jours prochains elle serait contrainte de tous les dénoncer.  
  
Bill prit sa tête entre ses mains, Louisa se mordilla les doigts, les larmes au bord des yeux, et Arthur poussa un profond soupir. Tous en cet instant avaient en commun le même regard grave qui assombrissait leurs traits.  
  
_ Il faut partir... Annonça gravement Molly.  
  
Elle venait de prononcer les mots qui tourmentaient leurs esprits à tous, y compris celui de Ron, qui pourtant avait le plus grand mal à concevoir cette idée. Personne ne hocha la tête ni ne prononça le moindre mot. Mais le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce était lourd de sens.  
  
_ J'emmène les enfants à King Cross demain, proposa Ginny.  
  
Le reste du groupe hocha la tête sans pour autant sortir de ses pensées.  
  
_ C'est au moins à Poudlard qu'ils seront le plus en sécurité, ajouta-t- elle.  
  
_ Il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de ce qu'il se passe, dit Fred. Ils se font suffisamment de soucis pour Hermione, je pense qu'il est inutile d'en rajouter.  
  
Tous approuvèrent. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Fred aussi sérieux.  
  
_ Ils sont intelligents, ils ont déjà compris.  
  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers Ron, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche jusqu'alors. Ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre à cette remarque. Sans doute parce qu'il avait raison.  
  
Nora, qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, suivait la scène depuis le début, assise dans les escaliers. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son silence était sans doute encore pire. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que sa mère allait mourir, et qu'elle risquait la même chose dans les jours prochains. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Hermione allait bientôt la réveiller pour qu'ils aillent prendre le Poudlard Express. Mais elle avait beau attendre ce moment, il n'arrivait pas. Elle entendit alors les pleurs de son père lui parvenir aux oreilles. Son coeur se déchira dans sa poitrine. Elle était tout simplement incapable de supporter ça. Abattue, elle remonta les escaliers et se cacha sous sa couette, comme si cela pouvait suffire à échapper à la dure réalité des choses. Elle espérait que le sommeil serait le seul remède contre sa peine, mais elle se trompait. Sa nuit fut agitée de cauchemars.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du premier chapitre -  
  
  
  
* J'espère qu'au moins les détraqueurs ont des yeux... C'est que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas lu HP alors je perds un peu la mémoire... Enfin, faîtes comme s'ils avaient des yeux, et si ça vous dérange, je vous embête (pour rester polie bien sûr...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Note de fin de chapitre :  
  
Et voilà, j'en ai fini avec ce premier chapitre. Il m'a fallu très exactement un mois pour l'écrire, donc je me répète, le prochain risque d'être long à venir. En plus vous devez bien comprendre que je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment : les cours, les contrôles, le boulot et tout ça. Je préfèrerais faire passer ma fic en premier, mais je crois que c'est pas trop possible. Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour mon futur retard !! Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'essaierai (j'ai dit j'essaierai) tout de même de faire des chapitres qui font un peu plus de trois pages et demi... Par contre je promets pas de les faire aussi longs que celui là. Sauf si j'ai de l'inspiration, bien sûr (logique...)  
  
Sans ça, et bien... J'espère tout simplement que mon début de fic vous a plu. En tout cas, moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire alors... J'ai déjà quelques idées quant à la suite, j'espère que ça m'aidera à aller vite pour écrire ! Et bien sûr, j'attends vos reviews, histoire de m'encourager à aller ENCORE plus vite !  
  
Pour finir, je tiens à m'excuser très très fort !! Ce chapitre étant assez long, ça me saoulait un peu d'avoir à utiliser le correcteur orthographique, surtout qu'il a un peu tendance à s'arrêter à tous les mots, et j'ai pas que ça à faire. Donc... Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes que vous avez, j'en suis sûr croisées. Mais je vous assure que c'est de l'inattention totale parce que d'habitude je ne fais pas de fautes. C'est que je suis plus concentrée sur mon histoire. Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que le temps gagné à pas corriger les fautes servira à écrire la suite de cette fic (mais peut-être que vous avez pas aimé et qu'en fait la suite vous vous en foutez...) !  
  
Autre chose... Je me suis pas relue (pas bien). Donc en plus des fautes d'orthographe, y doit y avoir quelques imperfections. Mais bon, je suis ni Zola, ni Maupassant, ni Balzac, ni... (mais je vais pas citer tous les auteurs que je connais) alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes petites phrases un peu bancales !!  
  
Pour le prochain chapitre... ... ... Mmh... Bonne question... Je pense que ça se passera encore à l'époque de Nora, Sam et toute la clic. Je vais faire rentrer tout ce beau monde à Poudlard, vous présenter un peu tous les cours et les profs (en fait pour l'instant, à part les anciens et Hassell je sais pas trop à quoi ils vont ressembler...), faire rentrer un personnage bien connu dans le monde d'HP... Mais je m'arrête là, vous avez qu'à lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer.  
  
Et puis dans le chapitre trois (je pense...) on va passer au vif du sujet : Le retour dans le passé ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai pas trop hâte d'y être. Ça me plait bien de décrire le monde du futur (un peu déprimant mais bon...) !!  
  
Enfin, pour finir.  
  
READ AND REVIEW !!  
  
  
  
- Moâ - 


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Note de l'auteur : SURPRISE !!!  
  
Ouais, ouais, je sais... J'ai dit que je mettrai pas ce chapitre avant un bon bout de temps, mais faut croire que j'ai eu de l'inspiration ! Me revoilà donc ! Et je suis bien contente de vous retrouver ! Avant toute chose, je souhaite remercier tous les reviewers qui m'ont remonté le moral (un peu trop bas à mon goût en ce moment) et donné le courage de continuer. Pour vous remercier, j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à votre question et vous dire où est Harry mais... Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que vous le saurez ! Niark niark... Je sais c'est cruel mais c'est promis vous le saurez bientôt.  
  
Je me suis aussi aperçue qu'une autre fic avait le même titre que la mienne. Mais j'ai beau avoir réfléchi, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre titre qui conviendrait à la mienne et qui ne soit pas trop mauvais. Je suis donc désolée pour celui ou celle qui a écrit cette fic, mais je ne changerai pas mon titre pour l'instant (sauf s'il commence à me menacer de mort...)  
  
En attendant, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui se déroule à Poudlard, et toujours à l'époque de Nora, Malika et Cie. C'est d'ailleurs le dernier qui ce déroule à cette époque. Présentation de nouveaux personnages, cours à Poudlard, entrée d'un perso que vous êtes tous censés connaître et... 'Evènement de la plus haute importance' à la fin du chapitre qui justifiera le résumé.  
  
Je suis consciente que ce chapitre est un peu moins long que le précédent, mais ça, je m'y attendais.  
  
Rappel des personnages : Comme je vous en ai cité des tartines, je pense que ça serait pas mal que je rappelle un peu les noms des personnages :  
  
Nora et Sam Weasley : Elèves de cinquième année à Gryffondor. Ils sont jumeaux et ont pour parents les célèbrissimes Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
  
Thomas et Philip Londubat : Fils de Neville Londubat et Ginny Granger, Thomas rentre en deuxième année chez les Gryffondors, et Philip rentre en première année chez... ?? Lisez et vous le saurez (mais bon, ça paraît évident...)  
  
Léa Weasley : Elève de sixième année, c'est la fille de George Weasley et Angelika Johnson. Elle est préfète chez les Serdaigles.  
  
Jane et Larry Weasley : Jane entre en septième année et est préfète en chef, tandis que Larry a terminé ses études. Ce sont les enfants de Charlie Weasley et Louisa (une roumaine, comme par hasard)  
  
Daniel Baker : Il n'est arrivé qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent, mais il a quand même pas mal d'importance. Vous verrez... C'est le meilleur ami de Sam et Nora, et il est le fils de Cho Baker, née Chang.  
  
Malika Malefoy : Je l'aime bien celle là ! Elève en cinquième année à Serpentard, c'est la fille de Draco Malefoy.  
  
C'est tout pour l'instant. Mais je pense que certains ne réapparaîtront pas dans les prochains chapitres. Ceux là, je ne vois pas tellement pourquoi je les décris mais bon. C'était peut-être histoire de donner l'impression que j'avais crée pleins de perso !  
  
Quand au chapitre précédent, je fais un petit résumé rapide : Nous sommes dans le futur, à l'époque des enfants des persos de J.K. Rowling, et Voldemort est au pouvoir. Toute la famille Weasley s'est retrouvée au Terrier. Les vacances étaient censées bien se terminer, mais Hermione s'est fait choper par la milice de Voldemort et devrait mourir dans les prochains jours après avoir balancé tous ses copains à cause du Veritaserum. Vive l'ambiance, et bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard  
  
  
  
  
  
Le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross tout entier fourmillait de jeunes sorciers chargés de bagages, et partout fusaient les hululements des chouettes, les grincements des chariots et les échos des conversations. Il était déjà 10 heures et 50 minutes. Le train était donc sur le point de partir et un nuage de fumée s'échappait déjà de sa cheminée. Les uns après les autres, les élèves montaient dans les wagons. L'ambiance paraissait plutôt joyeuse en ce jour de rentrée, mais pour la famille Weasley, c'était un triste jour. Nora et Sam aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas monter dans ce train et rester aux côtés de leur père. Il avait plus que besoin de leur soutien en ce moment. Daniel, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi impuissant dans toute cette histoire, fit de son mieux pour remonter le moral de ses amis. Ces efforts les touchèrent, et ils en firent donc autant pour tenter de laisser un peu côté leur douleur.  
  
Ginny les serra dans ses bras avec autant d'amour qu'elle put, et leur murmura quelques mots d'encouragement dans le creux de l'oreille. Ils lui en furent très reconnaissants, et c'est le coeur réchauffé qu'ils montèrent dans un wagon. Ils se hâtèrent de trouver un compartiment vide, et s'installèrent rapidement pour pouvoir se pencher à la fenêtre et dire au revoir à Ginny. Mais les adieux furent courts, car à peine installés, le train démarra. Ils firent donc de grands gestes des bras, jusqu'à ce que Ginny et la gare aient disparus derrière eux.  
  
Les cousins se séparèrent alors pour rejoindre chacun leurs amis respectifs, si bien que Nora, Sam et Daniel se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans leur compartiment.  
  
_ Et voilà, dit Dan, une nouvelle année commence.  
  
Cette remarque eut tout de même pour effet d'arracher un sourire aux jumeaux.  
  
_ Au fait, ajouta-t-il, vous êtes pris au cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?  
  
Les jumeaux ouvrirent des yeux ronds et manquèrent de s'étouffer :  
  
_ Mais tu es complètement fou ! S'exclama Sam, tu n'as donc pas lu ta lettre ? Tu ne dois surtout pas en parler !  
  
_ Comment est-ce que tu peux nous demander ça comme ça ? Ajouta Nora. Et si nous n'avions pas été inscrits ?  
  
Mais Daniel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :  
  
_ Vous êtes mes amis non ? Je peux vous dire tout ce que je veux ! Et puis... Vous êtes inscrits non ?  
  
Sam donna une tape amicale sur la tête de son ami, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez Daniel. Ce dernier se réjouit d'ailleurs de remonter un peu le moral de ses amis. Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques instants en essayant de ne pas faire allusion aux évènements de la veille. Et tandis qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, trois autres Gryffondors firent irruption dans leur compartiment :  
  
_ Ah ! Enfin ! S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.  
  
Les yeux de Sam, Nora et Daniel s'allumèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent leurs trois bons amis.  
  
_ On vous cherche depuis le départ ! Se plaignit Laura Warton, la seule fille.  
  
_ Quelle idée d'aller se mettre dans le dernier wagon ! Renchérit Yann Malcolm*, le plus grand de tous.  
  
Ils s'installèrent bruyamment aux côtés de leurs amis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, et se mirent à les harceler de questions :  
  
_ Alors, commença Terry Vans, un petit blond un peu bedonnant. Quoi de neuf chez vous ?  
  
_ Dan, laisse moi te serrer la main, je suis tellement honoré !  
  
Yann prit la main de Daniel et l'agita exagérément, si bien qu'il dut la retirer avant qu'il ne lui arrache le bras.  
  
_ Ça y est, c'est décidé, je ne me laverai plus ! Je viens de serrer la main du fils de Cho Baker, mon idole, qui vient de nous faire gagner le championnat.  
  
Daniel explosa de rire. Yann, content que sa blague ait fait de l'effet, s'assit en feignant un air suffisant. Terry renchérit :  
  
_ C'est ça ! Tu ne veux surtout pas te laver pour garder ton beau bronzage français ! Histoire que Beth remarque enfin ton joli petit visage !  
  
Yann se jeta sur Terry et fit mine de le rouer de coups en riant, même si son rire était un peu jaune. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point les deux amis étaient identiques. Ils riaient des mêmes choses, faisaient les mêmes bêtises ensemble (généralement secondés par Nora), et prenaient ensemble les punitions et les heures de retenue. Et c'était d'autant plus drôle qu'ils étaient absolument différents en apparence : Yann dépassait tout ceux de sa classe d'une tête, portait des cheveux très bruns, et peut- être un peu trop long et était très mince. En revanche, Terry était plutôt petit, un peu bedonnant et ses cheveux coupés au bol étaient d'un blond cendré.  
  
Laura, plus sérieuse, avait laissé les garçons de leur côté, et s'était assise aux côtés de Nora. Petite et brune, elle était la plus calme du groupe. Pour ça, elle était toujours en accord avec Sam ! Nora ne pensa même pas à lui cacher qu'elle faisait partie du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était persuadée qu'elle en ferait aussi partie, et ne se trompait pas ! En revanche, Laura lui demanda de ne pas en parler trop fort : Terry et Yann n'avaient pas cette chance.  
  
_ Je me demande si il y aura des Serpentards, murmura Nora.  
  
Mais au fond, elle aurait pu parler à voix haute, les garçons n'auraient pas fait attention : ils étaient en train de débattre fortement sur le dernier match de Quidditch... Comme d'habitude.  
  
_ Ne parle pas de malheur... Soupira Laura. On doit déjà les supporter en cours de magie noire...  
  
Nora soupira à son tour en pensant aux cours qui les attendaient. Elle n'avait pas encore revu le professeur Hassell, qu'elle s'apitoyait déjà sur son sort. Mais elle secoua la tête, afin de chasser toutes ses pensées négatives, et trouva un autre sujet de conversation. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment... Laura et elle partirent donc sur des sujets plus ou moins vagues, tandis que les garçons débattaient sans retenue du jeu de Cho Baker. Ils n'avaient vraiment que le Quidditch à l'esprit !  
  
Alors que Nora commençait à trouver le temps long, une vieille sorcière pénétra dans leur compartiment en poussant un chariot rempli de friandises. Elle fut accueilli par des « Oh ! » admiratifs de la part des garçons ! Ils ne lésinèrent d'ailleurs pas sur la quantité et achetèrent près de la moitié du chariot.  
  
_ Vous allez être malade ! S'exclama Laura en secouant sa tête.  
  
Terry et Yann échangèrent un regard outrés et répondirent, la bouche pleine de bonbons :  
  
_ Comment ?! Tu nous vexes !  
  
Puis ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre en s'observant avec des yeux ronds :  
  
_ Non, vraiment, dit Terry. Yann a juste les joues un peu gonflées...  
  
_ Et Terry risque de devenir tout rouge s'il arrive de travers, mais à part ça...  
  
Et ils partirent tout deux dans un éclat de rire, ce qui n'était pas forcément joli à voir vu le nombre de friandises dans leurs bouches... Laura détourna la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et se servi à son tour d'une poignée de dragées surprises :  
  
_ Après tout... Soupira-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours les mêmes qui en profiteraient.  
  
Nora sourit à son tour et plongea sa main dans le sac de chocogrenouilles. Si cela suffisait à lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes...  
  
  
  
  
  
Malika était seul dans son compartiment, et lisait le livre de magie noire qu'elle s'était procurée sur le chemin de Traverse, tout en soulignant les points importants. Elle trouvait cet exercice particulièrement ennuyeux et répugnant pour quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire. L'auteur de son livre faisait l'éloge de Voldemort et de tous les bienfaits qu'il avait apporté au monde, en soulignant avec soin la réduction des moldus au rang d'esclaves. Malika tentait de trouver les points positifs de cette remise en cause, mais elle avait beau relire les phrases par trois fois, elle ne trouvait rien. Elle se consolait en se disant que se sentir en contradiction avec ce qui était dit dans ce livre n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose. La seconde partie du livre était composée de formules. La jeune fille y avait jeté un ?il, mais avait préféré ne pas trop s'attarder dessus tant elle avait été éc?urée. Elle aurait dû se méfier lorsque le vendeur lui avait fait part de son opinion à propos de ce grimoire.  
  
Elle avait vu passer quelques autres élèves dans son compartiment, mais tous avaient cherché un autre endroit où s'installer lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus que Malika Malefoy occupait déjà la place, et qui plus est, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre de magie noire. Elle n'avait pas cherché à les retenir : après tout elle avait l'habitude. Au contraire, elle avait recherché sur leurs visages ce qui les avaient poussé à partir. Pour les plus jeunes, la plupart des première année, il semblait s'agir de la peur. Elle ne leur en voulait pas : ils étaient encore trop petits pour se faire une idée sur son compte. En revanche les plus grands repartaient sans même cacher une grimace de dégoût. Même si elle y était habituée, elle était toujours profondément blessée.  
  
Excédée, elle finit par ranger son livre dans son sac et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il faisait particulièrement beau pour un 1er septembre, et les arbres étaient encore verts et l'herbe couverte de fleurs. Elle rêvassa ainsi pendant un temps qu'elle ne saurait déterminer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit le train ralentir. Le ciel s'était effectivement obscurci, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle reconnut la gare de Pré-au-lard, à quelques mètres devant eux. Sans attendre une minute, elle prit son petit sac sous le bras et se leva, prête à sortir. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et vit les élèves s'agiter et plaisanter sous ses yeux. Ils étaient surexcités à l'idée de rentrer. Ce sentiment ne durerait pourtant pas.  
  
Elle mettait le pas hors de son compartiment lorsque les jumeaux Weasley et toute leur bande d'amis passèrent devant elle en riant, sans même remarquer sa présence. Elle se sentit immédiatement emplie de haine, au souvenir de ce que Nora avait dit à son sujet à la librairie. Sa baguette n'était pas bien loin... Là, dans sa poche. Elle avait bien appris quelques tours de magie noire qui pourraient enfin la venger de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire et lui dire. Sa main glissa lentement dans sa poche et frôla sa baguette lorsqu'une élève de seconde année trébucha sur son pied et se retint à sa robe pour ne pas tomber. Surprise, Malika sortit ses mains de ses poches et agrippa ce qu'elle put pour ne pas tomber à son tour. La fille, une poufsouffle de toute évidence, qui s'était raccrochée à elle s'excusa à n'en plus finir, terrifiée à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire Malika Malefoy pour se venger. Un regard de celle ci suffit à la faire fuir, mais entre temps, les Gryffondors étaient sortis du train et se trouvaient à présent hors de portée. Malika frappa la porte en signe de mécontentement et sortit à son tour.  
  
L'air frais du crépuscule lui fit le plus grand bien. Il y avait même un petit vent particulièrement agréable qui lui balayait le visage. Autour d'elle, les élèves se dégourdissaient un peu les jambes après un si long voyage. A l'autre bout du quai, le vieil Hagrid invitait les premières années à le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Il semblait par ailleurs en pleine conversation avec Sam Weasley. C'était apparemment une manie chez les Weasley que de vouloir s'accorder les faveurs d'un professeur...  
  
Elle ne s'attarda pas à ce petit détail et suivit la foule d'élèves et grimpa dans l'un des carrosses magiques qui les conduiraient jusqu'à Poudlard...  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans le hall du château, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école, accueillait les élèves en leur lançant des milliers de confettis dans les airs et en hurlant à tue-tête une chanson de son cru. Mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment ravir la majorité des élèves qui tenaient leurs mains fermement plaquées contre les oreilles.  
  
_ C'est insupportable ! Dumbledore devrait virer ce fantôme sur le champ ! S'écria Laura.  
  
_ On ne devrait pas se plaindre, dit Dan. Au moins cette année on n'a pas droit aux bombes à eau.  
  
_ Et encore, il y a deux ans, c'était les bombes-à-bouse ! Rectifia Sam.  
  
Daniel grimaça. Il avait un souvenir particulièrement cuisant de sa rentrée en troisième année. Une bombe-à-bouse avait atterri en plein sur sa tête, et il avait été contraint de dîner loin de tous ses amis qui s'étaient plaints de l'odeur.  
  
_ Mmh. Maugréa-il, moi j'aime bien les confettis...  
  
Yann éclata de rire et prit Daniel sous son bras pour lui frotter la tête. Dan tenta de se dégager tant bien que mal, mais son ami était bien plus grand et plus fort que lui, et il ne put que le traiter de tous les noms avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à le lâcher.  
  
La Grande Salle était déjà pratiquement pleine et ils durent courir pour se faire une petite place à la table des Gryffondors. Les professeurs étaient déjà tous installés à leur table et c'est avec chagrin que Nora s'aperçut que le professeur Hassell était toujours bien vivant, assis en bout de table aux côtés du professeur Rogue. Il scrutait toute la salle et les élèves de ses yeux perçants et inquisiteurs. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Nora, celle-ci tourna précipitamment la tête. Il faudrait encore qu'elle affronte ce regard lorsqu'elle apprendrait à son professeur qu'elle n'avait ni terminé ses devoirs de classe, ni lu le grimoire de magie noire qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas acheté.  
  
_ Regarde à côté de McGonagall, murmura Laura à l'oreille de son amie. Un nouveau.  
  
Nora suivit le regard de son ami et vit à son tour le nouveau professeur. Il était tout souriant et observait les élèves avec bienveillance :  
  
_ Ça alors... Murmura la jeune fille.  
  
_ Qu'y a-t-il, lui aussi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda Laura.  
  
_ Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai croisé cet homme dans le Magicobus, répondit Nora en souriant. Il m'a juste dit qu'il se rendait à Poudlard.  
  
_ Tu crois ce que je crois ? Dit Laura avec un sourire espiègle.  
  
_ Que c'est notre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? Ajouta Nora en souriant de plus belle.  
  
Elle échangèrent un regard qui leur suffit à se comprendre. Pour elles, il n'y avait aucun doute ! Le vieil homme aux yeux cerclés de cernes assis aux côtés de leur professeur principal leur apporterait beaucoup cette année...  
  
_ J'espère que la répartition va aller vite, je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Terry.  
  
_ Surtout que tu viens de suivre un régime serré dans le Poudlard Express, remarqua Yann.  
  
_ Parfaitement ! J'ai l'habitude de manger au moins le double de chocogrenouilles ! C'est juste que je n'avais pas très faim dans le train...  
  
Sous leur nez, les assiettes étaient encore vides. Mais Terry salivait à l'idée que quelques minutes plus tard, elles déborderaient de mets fumants.  
  
_ Tu devrais arrêter de baver comme ça, plaisanta Sam. Tout le monde te regarde !  
  
Un brouhaha montait alors de la Grande Salle. Visiblement, le voyage dans le Poudlard Express n'avait pas suffi à ce que tout le monde puisse se raconter ses vacances ! Mais le vacarme tomba subitement lorsque les portes glissèrent sur leurs gonds et laissèrent entrer la foule de première année un peu désorientés. A la table des Gryffondors, ils y allèrent de bon train pour commenter discrètement les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
_ A ton avis, murmura Nora à l'oreille de Laura. Le petit blondinet là a des chances d'aller à Serpentards ?  
  
Laura pouffa :  
  
_ Mmh... Je le vois plutôt chez les Poufsouffles !  
  
_ Pari tenu ! Ajouta Nora en riant.  
  
Lorsque les première année se retrouvèrent face à la table des professeurs, McGonagall alla chercher le choixpeau magique et le déposa sur un petit tabouret. Le silence était total dans la salle, et c'est dans le calme le plus absolu que démarra la traditionnelle cérémonie de répartition. Le choixpeau, jusqu'alors immobile, sembla se dandiner sur lui même, s'éclaircit la gorge et entama sa chanson :  
  
' Je suis peut-être laid mes bons amis  
  
' Mais à ce que je dis tout le monde se fit  
  
' Ne vous fiez pas à ma piètre apparence  
  
' Je suis plus futé que ce que l'on pense  
  
' Car nos quatre fondateurs vénérés  
  
' Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor  
  
' Ceux-là même ont fort bien jugé  
  
' Que ma parole valait de l'or  
  
' Ainsi mes amis je fus désigné  
  
' A accomplir la tâche de nos aînés  
  
' Chaque année de ma bouche sort votre destinée  
  
' Puisque je vous dis quelle maison habiter  
  
' Si tu es courageux et brave  
  
' Et cela même quand l'heure est grave  
  
' Que tu ne crains rien, pas même la mort  
  
' Tu as l'âme d'un Gryffondor  
  
' Si tu préfères l'intelligence  
  
' Et te consacrer à la science  
  
' Tout en gardant l'âme fidèle  
  
' Pas d'doute tu es fais pour Serdaigle  
  
' Si tu es un grand travailleur  
  
' A l'âme pure et au grand c?ur  
  
' Je te le dis sans prendre mon souffle  
  
' Que ta place est chez les Poufsouffles  
  
' Enfin si tu es ambitieux  
  
' Et même parfois belliqueux  
  
' Que tu recherches la bagarre  
  
' Rejoins vite les Serpentards  
  
' Approchez donc nouveaux venus  
  
' Sachez que jamais ne me trompe  
  
' Et dans vos têtes j'ai toujours lu  
  
' Où vous iriez, dans quelle maison.  
  
Dès qu'il eut prononcé la dernière phrase de sa chanson, des applaudissements polis fusèrent des quatre coins de la salle. Les jumeaux Weasley et leurs amis , qui avaient toujours aimé se faire remarquer, frappèrent plus forts encore que tout le monde dans leurs mains, surexcités. Le choixpeau s'inclina noblement, tandis que McGonagall déroula un morceau de parchemin sur lequel étaient notés les noms de tous les nouveaux arrivants. Elle leva les yeux et prononça le premier nom à voix claire et haute :  
  
_ Don Acman.  
  
Un petit brun aux yeux clairs s'avança prudemment jusqu'au tabouret et laissa McGonagall déposer le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il paraissait terrifié.  
  
_ Serdaigle ! S'exclama le choixpeau.  
  
Aussitôt la tête du garçon réapparut, et il se leva, beaucoup plus confiant, pour aller rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle maison d'où s'était élevé un tonnerre d'applaudissements chaleureux. Les autres tables furent toutes aussi accueillantes, et le garçon blond rejoignit finalement la table des Gryffondors. Quand à Philip Weasley, il fut envoyé sans surprise à Gryffondor.  
  
_ Et bien ! Remarqua Dan. On dirait qu'il y a surpopulation chez les Serdaigles !  
  
Leurs têtes à tous se tournèrent en direction de la tables des Serdaigles où ils étaient contraints de se serrer les uns aux autres pour pouvoir accueillir tous les nouveaux arrivants. Nora haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Tant mieux ! L'année dernière il n'y avait que des Serpentards.  
  
Le vacarme était revenu dans la Grande Salle, mais le simple tintement de la cuillère de Dumbledore sur son verre rétablit aussitôt le calme.  
  
_ Merci, dit-il tout simplement.  
  
Il laissa un court blanc, s'éclaira la voix et commença son discours rituel :  
  
_ Chers élèves... Je suis heureux de vous retrouver si nombreux pour démarrer cette nouvelle année. Et comme chaque année, j'ai quelques informations à vous donner. Pour commencer, je tiens à vous présenter notre nouveau bibliothécaire, monsieur Andrew Bell.  
  
Le vieil homme aux yeux cerclés de cernes se leva et salua les élèves, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fut accueilli par des applaudissements polis et se rassit. Laura et Nora s'interrogèrent du regard. Si cet homme était le nouveau bibliothécaire, alors qui assurerait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?  
  
_ Mr Bell nous vient d'Ecosse, et s'est proposé pour prendre le poste vacant. C'est donc avec joie que nous l'accueillons, reprit Dumbledore. Quand au règlement, je me dois d'en rappeler les principaux points, à la fois pour nos nouveaux élèves et pour certains... Hum... Récidivistes.  
  
Les élèves rirent à cette remarque, et Terry et Yann échangèrent un regard complice.  
  
_ Je rappelle donc qu'il est formellement prohibé de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, les créatures maléfiques s'étant multipliées ces dernières années...  
  
Un frisson parcourut le dos de Yann, Terry et Nora. Ils avaient tenté l'année précédente de partir à la recherche d'une plante rare nécessaire à la conception d'une potion interdite destinée à Hassell. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas trouvé, mais en prime ils avaient bien failli finir dans le ventre d'araignées géantes, tomber dans une embuscade de loups des bois (espèce particulièrement agressive et intelligente) et écorcher vif par les griffes d'une créature géante qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas identifié. Le conseil de Dumbledore était donc inutile : ils ne remettraient plus jamais les pieds dans cette forêt !  
  
_ D'autre part, je tiens à vous mettre en garde contre le saule cogneur.  
  
Quelques murmures s'élevèrent des tables, et les élèves s'interrogèrent du regard.  
  
_ Je sais, notre arbre était censé être mort, reprit Dumbledore. Seulement le professeur Floyd est parvenu à lui redonner vie durant ses vacances.  
  
Les élèves grimacèrent, mais n'osèrent prononcer mot. Le professeur Floyd, spécialisé dans la botanique, était particulièrement sévère, et semblait malheureusement appartenir lui aussi aux rangs de Voldemort. Il était connu pour enseigner aux élèves le soin de plantes pour la plupart agressives ou dangereuses. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise qu'il ait cherché à faire revivre le saule cogneur...  
  
_ Pour finir, je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs et que les duels entre les élèves seront fortement réprimandés.  
  
Il dévisagea ses élèves en silence, et dit finalement :  
  
_ Mais assez de discours ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année, et un bon appétit !  
  
Sur ce, il claqua des doigts. Les plats jusqu'alors vides se remplirent instantanément de mets encore fumants et parfumés. Cette apparition réjouit toute la salle. Les yeux de Terry s'illuminèrent, et après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres, il se servit sans retenue de tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sur la main.  
  
_ Il était temps ! Soupira-t-il la bouche pleine.  
  
Nora, Sam, Daniel et Yann se jetèrent à leur tour sur les plats. Laura, quand à elle, mangeait de façon convenable, contrairement à la majorité des élèves.  
  
_ C'est étrange que le saule cogneur soit de nouveau en forme. Dit-elle soudain.  
  
_ Etrange ? S'étonna Nora. Depuis cinq ans qu'on est dans cette école tu n'as toujours pas vu que Floyd était complètement allumé ?  
  
Laura haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Oui mais tout de même...  
  
_ Le seul problème c'est que maintenant on ne pourra plus utiliser le passage pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, gémit Yann. Il était beaucoup plus court que l'autre !  
  
_ Vous êtes incroyable... Soupira Laura. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ?  
  
Yann sourit triomphalement, chose que Laura préféra ignorer.  
  
Le reste du repas se fit dans la joie. Lorsque l'heure fut tardive et les ventres bien remplis, Dumbledore demanda à tous de regagner les dortoirs. Les cours débuteraient dès le lendemain matin, et il était temps d'aller se coucher. Nora, Sam et tous les autres prirent donc la direction du dortoir de la maison Gryffondor. Une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame, un préfet bouscula tout le monde et annonça fièrement :  
  
_ Le mot de passe est Avalon Bilus.  
  
A ces mots, le portrait de la grosse dame s'écarta pour laisser rentrer les élèves. Les garçons montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir tandis que Laura et Nora prenaient l'escalier opposé. Leurs lits étaient faits et leurs affaires déjà rangées. Sans doute les elfes de maison, songea Nora. Chacun de leur côté, les élèves s'affalèrent sur leur lit, trop fatigués pour parler, et sombrèrent presque aussitôt dans le sommeil.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malika fut la première de la maison Serpentard à s'éveiller le lendemain matin. Les autres filles de cinquième année dormaient encore profondément, et dehors, le ciel était encore noir. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, et décida donc de descendre dans la Grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle constata sans surprise qu'elle était totalement vide, mis à part quelques elfes de maisons qui s'affairaient à installer les assiettes et les couverts. Elle s'assit à une place déjà préparée à la table de sa maison et patienta quelques secondes avant qu'un elfe ne dépose quelques plats sous son nez. Elle picora un peu dans le plat de bacon et se servit de toast. Elle mangea tout ça indifféremment, plongée dans ses pensées.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, elle fut rejointe par les autres élèves de Poudlard, qui s'installèrent un à un à leur table respective. Malika aurait préféré partir pour ne pas avoir à subir la présence de personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas, mais elle était contrainte de rester pour attendre son emploi du temps. La salle, si calme au début devint de plus en plus bruyante, ce qui l'excéda au plus au point. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle vit l'un des préfet s'approcher de la table, des parchemins à la main et les distribuer. Lorsqu'on lui donna le sien, elle sortit immédiatement de table, sans même prendre le temps d'y jeter le moindre coup d'?il. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sortie qu'elle s'attarda à le regarder.  
  
_ Parfait... Grommela-t-elle aussitôt.  
  
Elle ne se débarrasserait apparemment jamais des Gryffondors en cours de magie noire ! Le premier cours de ce lundi de rentrée était celui de botanique. Rien de bien méchant, mis à part qu'elle se retrouvait en compagnie de ces imbéciles de Poufsouffles.  
  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Son cours ne commençait pas avant une demi heure, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires, et même de faire un brin de toilette. Elle entama alors la longue montée des escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards, en maudissant celui qu'il avait eu l'ingénieuse idée d'aller le construire si loin...  
  
  
  
  
  
Nora venait de recevoir son emploi du temps et l'examinait avec horreur.  
  
_ C'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ils nous ont encore rajouté une heure de magie noire !  
  
_ C'est possible, répondit Sam en vérifiant à son tour.  
  
_ Une heure de plus avec les Serpentards, conclut la jeune fille en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Je crois qu'ils ont décidé de nous tuer.  
  
_ Au moins on ne commence pas par ça... Tenta Laura.  
  
_ Une heure de métamorphose, ce n'est pas catastrophique, renchérit Dan.  
  
Nora sourit devant l'air un peu désespéré de ses amis.  
  
_ Oui, dit-elle alors pour les rassurer. Ce n'est pas si mal que ça.  
  
Laura consulta sa montre, et se leva presque aussitôt :  
  
_ En parlant de cours, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller !  
  
Nora, Terry et Yann se regardèrent. Il leur restait encore plus d'un quart d'heure avant le début du cours, mais c'était une habitude chez Laura de vouloir arriver avant tout le monde. Le pire selon Nora, c'était que son frère jumeau la suivait sans broncher.  
  
_ Allez... Soupira Terry en se levant péniblement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter aujourd'hui !  
  
Ils suivirent donc Laura et Sam sans rien dire, même si la tentation était forte. En effet, ils marchaient tellement vite qu'ils était obligés de faire de grandes enjambées pour pouvoir les suivre. Un comble lorsqu'on est toujours ravi d'arriver en retard en cours !  
  
_ Tiens... Ça alors, elle n'est pas là... Grogna Yann en les fusillant du regard lorsqu'ils furent parvenus devant la salle de métamorphose.  
  
_ Si vous le permettez, ajouta Terry sur le même ton, j'aimerais terminer ma nuit.  
  
Sur ce, il s'affala sur le sol et s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux.  
  
_ Hum... Hum...  
  
Terry rouvrit un oeil et se dit aussitôt qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester debout : McGonagall était penchée au dessus de lui et levait un sourcil.  
  
_ Et bien monsieur Vans... Peut-on savoir quelle bêtise vous avez encore faite hier soir pour être aussi fatigué ?  
  
_ Vous vous trompez professeur ! Assura Terry en se relevant vivement. J'ai été sage comme une image.  
  
Un large sourire un brin hypocrite fendit son visage. Cela suffit au professeur McGonagall, qui poursuivit son chemin sans rien ajouter d'autre. Mais Nora aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait vu sourire !  
  
_ Installez vous s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas perdre de temps !  
  
Nora, Terry, Daniel et Yann traînèrent avec la plus grande peine Sam et Laura au fond de la classe. Ces derniers, trop sérieux pour être honnêtes se seraient rués au premier rang si leurs trois amis ne les en avaient pas empêché !  
  
_ Cette année, vous êtes tous au courant que vous avez des examens ! Commença McGonagall avant même que tout le monde ne soit installé.  
  
_ Oh non... Murmura Yann.  
  
Nora soupira :  
  
_ Je sens qu'on va passer l'heure à parler de ça...  
  
Elle ne se trompait pas. Le cours entier fut consacré à des explications plus ou moins ennuyeuses à propos des BUSE de fin d'année. Elle prit ça comme un prétexte pour discuter avec ses deux amis, ce qui fit perdre, dès le premier cours, 10 points à la maison Gryffondor. Laura et Sam, quand à eux, semblaient totalement enfermés dans leur monde de travail !  
  
_ Wow ! Murmura Yann en ouvrant son livre de métamorphose. Vous avez vu ce qu'on va faire ?  
  
Nora, Daniel et Terry se penchèrent sur son épaule et s'extasièrent à leur tour. L'image représentait un humain qui se transformait progressivement en souris.  
  
_ Vous croyez que ça marchera sur des Serpentards ? Proposa Nora.  
  
_ Bien entendu ! Pourquoi on aurait inventé cette formule sinon.  
  
Les trois autres pouffèrent, ce qui leur coûta 10 autres points. Les regards noirs que leur lancèrent alors les élèves de Gryffondor les incitèrent à se calmer un peu pour le reste du cours, qui passa bien trop lentement à leur goût. Lorsque enfin il s'acheva, ils se ruèrent vers la sortie. Seulement, McGonagall les appela avant qu'ils ne soient assez loin.  
  
_ Les élèves Laura Warton, Daniel Baker et Sam et Nora Weasley, veuillez rester ici quelques instants je vous prie.  
  
Les quatre élèves se regardèrent intrigués. Que Daniel et Laura soient retenus étaient une chose, mais que Sam et Laura les soient avec eux était particulièrement rare.  
  
_ Vous nous gardez une place en potions ? Demanda Nora à Yann et Terry.  
  
Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et partirent de leur côté.  
  
_ J'ai quelques informations à vous donner... Ajouta McGonagall lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la salle.  
  
Les quatre Gryffondors laissèrent planer le silence, en attendant la suite.  
  
_ Il s'agit de vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
McGonagall, qui jusque là ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment, sourit faiblement, ce qui était incroyablement rare.  
  
_ Votre premier cours a lieu ce soir, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.  
  
_ La réserve ? S'étrangla Dan. Je pensais que l'accès était interdit aux élèves.  
  
_ Notre nouveau bibliothécaire est au courant de votre venue. A vrai dire, c'est lui votre nouveau professeur.  
  
Les élèves hochèrent la tête : tout s'expliquait.  
  
_ Il vous attend après votre cours de magie noire. Je pense qu'il est très impatient de commencer.  
  
_ Pas autant que nous ! Ajouta Nora.  
  
Cette fois ci, McGonagall sourit franchement.  
  
_ Ça me fait plaisir de vous entendre dire ça mademoiselle Weasley. Nous comptons beaucoup sur vous tous...  
  
Les quatre Gryffondors prirent ça comme un compliment, et en furent très touchés.  
  
_ Merci professeur, dit Sam.  
  
_ Quand au 20 points que vous avez perdu aujourd'hui, j'estime qu'ils sont dus à votre manque d'attention. J'accepte donc d'oublier cette faute si vous me promettez de vous tenir tranquilles à l'avenir...  
  
_ Bien sûr ! Répondirent-ils en choeur.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le cours suivant fut assez paisible lui aussi, ce qui était plutôt recommandé, car même si Rogue était devenu à peu près agréable, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement strict. Ce fut donc avec la plus grande joie que les élèves accueillir l'heure du déjeuner.  
  
_ Cette après-midi, on a magie noire, grimaça Nora tandis qu'elle se servait de pâtes.  
  
_ Au moins vous resterez calme pendant quelques heures ! Dit Laura.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de perdre des points ! Hassell trouve toujours un moyen de nous en enlever ! S'indigna Terry.  
  
_ C'est votre faute ! S'étrangla Sam. La dernière fois vous avez mis des graines de Bulborus dans la potion d'un Serpentard !  
  
Daniel, Nora, Terry et Yann échangèrent un regard amusé.  
  
_ J'ai trouvé tout à fait injuste de nous punir ! S'indigna Nora. Il n'avait aucune preuve contre nous.  
  
_ N'empêche, ils ont été couverts de pustules pendant une semaine, dit Dan. Avoue que c'était drôle !  
  
Laura et Sam soupirèrent et n'ajoutèrent rien de plus : de toute façon leurs amis avaient toujours le dernier mot. Et d'un côté, les Serpentards l'avaient bien mérité...  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils traînèrent les pieds jusqu'à la salle de magie noire. C'était un cachot situé tout en haut de la tour nord, au bout d'escaliers interminables. Non seulement tout le monde, exceptés les Serpentards, détestait ce cours, mais en plus la salle était presque inaccessible. C'est donc haletants et rouges sous l'effort que les élèves parvinrent enfin devant les portes du cachot. Les Serpentards étaient malheureusement déjà là, et ils accueillirent les six Gryffondors avec des sourires moqueurs.  
  
_ En voilà qui ne m'ont pas manqué pendant les vacances... Grommela Sam.  
  
_ Ils ont sûrement dû être ravis quand ils ont vu leur lettre arriver. Un livre de magie noire à étudier... Quel honneur ! Siffla Nora haineuse.  
  
Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot de plus et se contentèrent de défier leurs ennemis de toujours du regard. Alors qu'ils reprenaient péniblement leur souffle, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit comme par magie, et les élèves commencèrent à s'y engouffrer un à un. Les Gryffondors gémirent et suivirent les Serpentards.  
  
A l'intérieur, Hassell était déjà debout derrière son bureau, les mains appuyées sur le meuble. Et tandis que les élèves entraient, ils les scrutaient de ses yeux suspicieux. Ses yeux noirs semblaient encore plus méfiants qu'à l'ordinaire, son visage creusé de rides était blafard et sa longue barbe pointue aurait touché le bureau si elle la pointe n'avait pas bouclée. En le voyant, Nora ne put qu'exprimer discrètement son profond dégoût pour cette homme.  
  
_ Asseyez-vous... Ordonna-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
Les élèves obéirent sans broncher et s'assirent dans le plus grand calme possible. Depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils avaient eu le temps de comprendre que le moindre commencement de début de chuchotement entraînait une sanction immédiate et particulièrement désagréable. Mais même si les jeunes sorciers se plaçaient aussi rapidement que possible et sans tellement faire attention à la place qu'ils prenaient, il demeurait toujours un grand écart entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.  
  
_ Bien... Siffla Hassell entre ses dents jaunâtres lorsque tout le monde fut assis. Sortez vos livres.  
  
Ils obéirent sans discuter et placèrent aussitôt leur livre sous leur nez, perpendiculairement à eux, et posèrent leur plume sur leur livre, comme Hassell s'évertuait à le rappeler.  
  
_ Page 159...  
  
Les élèves eurent le malheur d'échanger quelques regards interrogatifs, ce qui déclencha aussitôt la tempête bien connue chez le professeur :  
  
_ ET ON NE DISCUTE PAS CHEZ LES GRYFFONDORS !! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Tous eurent un sursaut de surprises et se figèrent instantanément à leur place. Nora jura que les murs en avaient tremblé.  
  
_ Page 159... Répéta-t-il doucement.  
  
Sans échanger le moindre regard cette fois-ci, les élèves ouvrirent leurs livres et découvrirent alors avec horreur le sujet de la première leçon de l'année. Là, sur la première page, un homme schématisé semblait se tordre de douleur. Dix pages plus loin, un autre, les yeux fixes, menaçait quelqu'un de sa baguette, sous les autres d'un sorcier derrière lui. Nora feuilleta alors les pages, le coeur battant la chamade, et découvrit, vingt pages plus loin, la troisième formule. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Le même homme gisait inconscient sur le sol, tout simplement mort.  
  
_ Les sortilèges impardonnables, annonça Hassell avec une sorte d'extase dans sa voix.  
  
Laura leva alors une main tremblante. Hassell la contempla avec haine, comme si elle venait de le couper en pleine phrase. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement et prit la parole en chevrotant :  
  
_ Mais... Professeur... C-c-croyez vous que nous sommes assez... Doués pour parvenir à faire... Ça ?  
  
Hassell éclata d'un rire mauvais et dévisagea Laura avec mépris :  
  
_ Pourquoi ? En êtes-vous restée à vos sortilèges de sang-de-bourbe mademoiselle Warton ?  
  
Nora serra les dents et les poings pour retenir une remarque. Laura baissa honteusement la tête en regrettant amèrement d'avoir pris la parole.  
  
_ Vous avez peut-être tout simplement peur... Ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme. Mais regardez-vous... Vous êtes pitoyable !  
  
Des rires narquois s'élevèrent des rangs de Serpentards, et Laura rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
_ Seuls les élites de cette classe parviendront à un résultat satisfaisant, reprit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux Serpentards. Réussir les sortilèges impardonnables est un exploit digne de tous les honneurs.  
  
_ Pour vous, tuer un homme est digne de tous les honneurs.  
  
Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers Nora.  
  
Non, elle n'avait pas pu dire ça, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas osé ! Ses joues virèrent au rouge, et elle tenta de se cacher autant qu'elle put sous son bureau. Le pire de tout restait le visage fumant de Hassell, tout prêt d'exploser, qui la fixait avec des yeux foudroyants. Nora pouvait même voir une veine palpiter prêt de sa tempe.  
  
_ Pardon ? Souffla-t-il.  
  
Nora aurait tout simplement voulu creuser un trou et s'y enfermer pour le restant de ses jours. Hassell, le visage rouge de fureur, s'avança vers elle et se planta devant son bureau. Un instant, elle crut qu'il aurait été capable de la tuer, rien qu'avec ses yeux.  
  
_ MLLE WEASLEY !! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Nora sursauta et retint un cri de surprise. Le visage de son professeur était à présent si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues.  
  
_ Dans certains cas en effet, tuer est un honneur ! Poursuivit-il sur le même ton. Je serais même flatté de me servir de vous comme cobaye pour le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra !  
  
Le teint de Nora, jusqu'alors plus rouge qu'une pivoine, devint livide.  
  
_ Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Hassell avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Nora n'avait absolument rien à répondre à cela et garda le silence.  
  
_ VEUILLEZ REPONDRE S'IL VOUS PLAIT !  
  
_ Non. Murmura Nora, je... Je ne v-v-veux pas...  
  
Les traits de Hassell se relâchèrent :  
  
_ Bien, je pense que vous avez compris... Mais je tiens à ce que vous appreniez qu'un professeur a tout pouvoir sur vous, et que par conséquent vous lui devez le respect. Je vous attends ce soir à six heures dans mon bureau...  
  
Il retourna alors à sa place et poursuivit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nora, encore tremblante, poussa un soupir discret.  
  
_ Bravo Nora, murmura Sam. Une retenue dès le premier jour.  
  
Nora jeta à son frère un regard noir. Ce dernier choisit de ne pas en prendre compte et se retourna vers son professeur.  
  
Les minutes qui suivirent furent assez paisibles. Hassell fit quelques écarts pour corriger certains élèves, mais dans l'ensemble, il n'haussa pas trop la voix... Il expliqua aux élèves comment utiliser le sortilège de Doloris et leur fit même une démonstration sur une souris. Les cris de la pauvre bête étaient si forts que les Gryffondors préférèrent se boucher les oreilles. Du côté des Serpentards, au contraire, on semblait se délecter de la situation. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Hassell sortit de sous son bureau une cage où se promenaient une dizaine d'autres souris blanches, apparemment affolées.  
  
_ A votre tour, siffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
Cette nouvelle fut chaleureusement accueillie chez les Serpentards. Nora, qui en avait assez fait pour ce cours, retint une remarque.  
  
_ Etant donné que vous êtes encore débutants, reprit le professeur, je souhaite que vous travailliez par groupe.  
  
Les élèves s'interrogèrent aussi tôt du regard.  
  
_ Pas si vite ! Gronda-t-il. Les groupes sont déjà faits...  
  
Laura et Nora échangèrent un regard affolé. Elles ne pouvaient que redouter les groupes que leur professeurs avaient faits...  
  
_ Vous serez répartis en groupe de trois, les deux maisons mélangées, ceci dans le seul but de permettre les... Echanges.  
  
Nora n'en croyait pas un mot. La seule chose que Hassell désirait, c'était de voir ses élèves s'entre tuer. Chez les deux maisons, des murmures de protestations fusèrent. Mais un seul regard de la part du professeur suffit à les calmer. Il sortit alors un morceau de parchemin et commença à désigner les groupes. Nora gémit discrètement lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son nom : elle se retrouvait avec deux Serpentards, tout comme Laura. Daniel et Sam, eux, se retrouvaient comme par hasard avec Malika Malefoy, et Terry et Yann... Au fond, cela leur importait peu car les Serpentards ne savaient que trop bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas embêter ces deux là si on ne voulait pas se retrouver affubler d'oreilles d'ânes ou de pustules en se réveillant le matin.  
  
Lorsque Hassell eut achevé la lecture de sa liste, il observa longuement ses élèves à la recherche du moindre signe de mécontentement. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne broncha. Mais il jura qu'il se rattraperait en incendiant le premier qui ferait la moindre erreur.  
  
_ Que chaque groupe vienne chercher sa souris...  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves tentaient désespérément de retenir leur souris sur leur table. Mais les petites bêtes étaient terrorisées et mordirent près de la moitié de la classe.  
  
Daniel et Sam avaient rejoint Malika en traînant les pieds. Cette dernière ne semblait d'ailleurs pas plus ravie de les avoir dans son groupe.  
  
_ Bon, dit-elle tendit que la souris se débattait dans ses mains. Qui commence ?  
  
Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard dégoûté et ne répondirent pas. Malika patienta quelques secondes, et, excédé, leur tendit alors la souris.  
  
_ C'est bon ! Gronda-t-elle, je vais le faire !  
  
_ Pas la peine d'être désagréable Malika, grogna Daniel. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi...  
  
Malika préféra se taire et lut son manuel comme si de rien n'était, même si elle bouillait de répondre à cette insulte.  
  
_ Bien, tenez là assez loin de vos mains, il ne faudrait pas que je vous vise.  
  
« Même si rien ne me ferait plus plaisir », songea-t-elle.  
  
Daniel prit alors la souris par la queue et allongea son bras, comme s'il tenait quelque chose de répugnant. Malika retroussa ses manches et prit une profonde inspiration. Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle pointa sa baguette sur le rongeur :  
  
_ Doloris ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Un rai de lumière rouge** sortit de sa baguette et atteignit directement l'animal. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir. Sam haussa un sourcil :  
  
_ Hum. On dirait que tu n'es pas si douée que ça...  
  
_ Qui a dit que j'étais douée Weasley ?  
  
Sam garda le silence et attendit que Malika retente sa chance. Celle- ci relut furtivement les conseils de son manuel et répéta :  
  
_ Doloris !  
  
Le trait de lumière fut un peu plus fort et resta quelques secondes au contact de la souris. Celle-ci se contracta en poussant un petit cri. C'était sans doute mieux que son dernier essai, mais il n'y avait là rien d'exceptionnel.  
  
_ Et bien ? Dit Dan.  
  
Malika poussa un profond soupir, exaspérée, et se tourna vers Daniel :  
  
_ Baker, si tu veux essayer ce n'est pas de refus, je te laisse ma place ! S'exclama-t-elle en fusillant Daniel du regard.  
  
_ Ton papa ne t'a donc pas appris les sortilèges impardonnables ? Demanda Dan avec sarcasme.  
  
Malika se redressa subitement sur elle-même, comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique et sentit son visage rougir de fureur :  
  
_ Pas celui là, non... Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
  
_ Vraiment ? S'étonna Dan en ouvrant exagérément les yeux.  
  
La situation commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. Sam, quant à lui, jetait successivement des regards terrifiés à Hassell et désespérés à Dan et Malika :  
  
_ Dan, s'il te plait, laisses tomber, gémit-il.  
  
Hassell observaient ses élèves de ses yeux perçants. Ils se poseraient bientôt sur leur groupe. Le moindre signe de début de dispute, et ils étaient tout les trois bons pour une retenue.  
  
_ Tu déshonores ton rang Malika... Murmura Dan sans prendre compte des supplications de son ami.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu insinues Baker ? Souffla Malika folle de rage.  
  
_ S'il vous plait... Supplia Sam.  
  
Mais ni Dan ni Malika ne firent attention aux paroles de Sam. Aussi rouge de colère l'un que l'autre, ils auraient été capables de se foudroyer sur place si leurs yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs.  
  
_ J'insinue que c'est très mal de ne pas être capable de lancer un tel sortilège sur une petite souris quand on est promis à une si belle carrière de mangemort.  
  
Malika n'en supporta pas plus. Sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences de ses actes, elle lâcha sa baguette et se jeta au cou de Dan. Elle n'avait plus comme idée que de le frapper aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour le faire taire et lui faire regretter d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles. Ses poings volèrent, sans qu'elle ne chercha à atteindre un endroit précis. Elle voulait juste faire mal. Aussi mal qu'elle le pouvait. Daniel, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, lâcha la souris et se débattit comme il put. Le rongeur, affolé, se mit à courir partout dans la salle et provoqua la panique générale sur son passage. Les filles grimpèrent sur leur bureau et en lâchèrent leur propre souris, ce qui empira encore la situation. Sam quant à lui, tentait désespérément de séparer Dan et Malika.  
  
_ QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI !! Hurla Hassell.  
  
Presque aussitôt, les cris cessèrent et le calme revint. Malika avait finalement lâché Dan, mais n'en demeurait pas moins furieuse. Hassell tourna alors ses yeux vers le groupe, et les considéra avec haine :  
  
_ J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION ! Cria-t-il de plus belle.  
  
Mais la salle resta silencieuse. Seules les souris troublaient ce silence en poussant des cris affolés.  
  
_ Bien... Puisque je n'ai pas de réponse, la classe entière viendra ce soir en retenue...  
  
Avant que les élèves n'aient le temps de protester, Daniel s'exclama :  
  
_ C'est moi... J'ai lâché la souris...  
  
_ Peut-on savoir pourquoi monsieur Baker ?  
  
Daniel jeta un regard noir à Malika. Ce seul coup d'oeil suffit à Hassell pour comprendre.  
  
_ Je vois... Siffla-t-il. Baker, Weasley et Malefoy, vous rejoindrez mlle Weasley en retenue, ce soir à six heures.  
  
Les trois nommés baissèrent la tête honteusement, et ne bronchèrent pas.  
  
_ A présent, ajouta Hassell pour l'ensemble de la classe, rattrapez vos souris ! Et qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre incident jusqu'à la fin de ce cours !  
  
Lorsque enfin les élèves furent autorisés à sortir de classe, ils se précipitèrent dehors sans se le faire répéter, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Nora, bien entendu, ne manqua pas d'accueillir son frère à la sortie :  
  
_ On dirait que tu n'es pas très doué non plus Sam, dit-elle en souriant. Une retenue dès le premier jour...  
  
_ Tais-toi Nora... Grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.  
  
_ Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça, ajouta la jeune fille. Je trouve ça plutôt gentil de venir me tenir compagnie.  
  
Mais Sam paraissait désespéré. Nora était peut-être une grande habituée des heures de retenue, mais lui, en tant qu'élève discipliné le prenait beaucoup trop mal au goût de sa soeur.  
  
_ Tout de même ! Plaisanta Terry pour lui remonter le moral. Vous êtes tous en retenue sauf Yann et moi. Avouez que c'est rare !  
  
_ Et moi ? Dit Laura en levant sa main.  
  
Yann soupira :  
  
_ Toi Laura, on ne te compte pas. Tu es une exception...  
  
Et alors que Terry et Yann plaisantaient ensemble sur les derniers « évènements », Laura dit à ses amis :  
  
_ Je propose qu'on aille faire un tour à la bibliothèque...  
  
Nora comprit aussitôt le sous-entendu de sa remarque et hocha la tête. Terry et Yann se raidirent aussitôt :  
  
_ A la bibliothèque ?! S'étranglèrent-t-ils. Le premier jour ?!  
  
Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard entendu.  
  
_ On a quelques recherches à faire, dit Nora. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir avec nous.  
  
_ Heureusement ! S'exclama Yann.  
  
_ Nora, vraiment tu me déçois, ironisa Terry.  
  
_ Viens Terry, laissons ces travailleurs ! Ajouta Yann en prenant son ami par le bras.  
  
_ Exactement ! Si vous le permettez, nous avons mieux à faire !  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux et s'éloignèrent en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Laura soupira :  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent encore ?  
  
_ Sûrement une nouvelle blague, comme d'habitude, répondit Sam sur le même ton.  
  
Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus derrière un coin de mur, Nora annonça avec malice :  
  
_ Bien, je crois qu'on a un cours qui nous attend.  
  
Ses trois amis sourirent. Sans même préciser de quel cours il s'agissait, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent gravit les nombreuses marches qui menaient jusqu'à leur lieu de cours, ils constatèrent que quelques élèves étaient déjà là, regroupés autour du nouveau bibliothécaire. Lorsqu'il vit Daniel, Laura, Sam et Nora pénétrer dans la bibliothèque à leur tour, il les accueillit chaleureusement :  
  
_ Ah ! On attendait plus que vous.  
  
Etonnée, Nora compta les élèves déjà présents. Ils n'étaient que six, et aucun n'appartenait à la maison Gryffondor.  
  
_ Si vous voulez bien me suivre, reprit Andrew Bell, le cours à lieu dans la réserve.  
  
Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, et suivirent leur nouveau professeur dans le lieu interdit. Les quatre Gryffondors avaient déjà fait une rapide excursion dans la réserve lors de leur troisième année. Personne n'avait été au courant de cette histoire, bien entendu.   
  
Ils marchèrent ainsi parmi les étagères de livres jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le fond. Des tables et des chaises avaient été disposées en cercle afin d'accueillir les élèves.  
  
_ Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit le professeur.  
  
Les élèves obéirent et s'installèrent. Andrew Bell quant à lui, préféra rester debout au centre du cercle.  
  
_ Bien, commença-t-il. Avant de commencer le cours, je tiens tout de même à rectifier certains points.  
  
Les élèves se turent et observèrent leur professeur avec la plus grande attention.  
  
_ Tout d'abord, mon nom n'est pas et n'a jamais été Andrew Bell et je ne viens pas d'Ecosse.  
  
Tous se regardèrent interloqués et laissèrent fuser quelques murmures. Le professeur, imperturbable, poursuivit son récit :  
  
_ J'ai bien fait toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, et j'y ai même enseigné les défenses contre les forces du mal une année. Quand à mon vrai nom, il ne ressemble en rien à ce pseudonyme que l'on m'a donné. Je suis Remus Lupin.  
  
Les jumeaux écarquillèrent leurs yeux, le souffle coupé, et Daniel manqua de s'étrangler :  
  
_ Vous voulez dire. Articula Nora. Le véritable Remus Lupin ?  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage du vieil homme :  
  
_ Et bien. Je ne connais pas d'autre Remus Lupin, et j'avoue être fait de chair et d'os.  
  
_ Mes parents vous ont eu en temps que professeur ! S'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
_ C'est bien possible. Et qui sont-ils ?  
  
_ Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. C'était pendant leur troisième année je pense.  
  
Le sourire de Lupin s'effaça aussitôt. Nora crut un instant avoir dit quelque chose de mal, mais son professeur semblait plutôt sous le coup de l'émotion. Il posa des yeux attendris tour à tour sur Nora et Sam.  
  
_ Des Weasley... J'aurais dû m'en douter dès l'instant où je t'ai croisée dans le bus. Et Hermione. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là finiraient ensemble...  
  
Il rit tristement à ce souvenir et sembla un instant perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
_ Je penses que les « événements » les ont beaucoup rapprochés, ajouta Sam en baissant la tête au nom de sa mère.  
  
_ Certainement...  
  
Lupin resta un instant immobile et silencieux, un sourire triste figé sur les lèvres, avant de reprendre vivement son discours :  
  
_ Bien, dit-il en frottant ses mains. Je suis heureux de vous avoir dans ma classe.  
  
Puis il s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe :  
  
_ Vous êtes tous ici parce que vous avez été choisis. Je place donc toute ma confiance en vous, et vous confie mon nom sans aucune hésitation. Mon but cette année est de vous préparer à affronter la menace grandissante d'un ennemi que nous connaissons tous sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Je veux que vous puissiez affronter ses fidèles, qu'ils soient mangemorts, détraqueurs ou n'importe quelle autre créature, sans plus craindre de perdre la vie. Je veux que peut-être un jour vous rétablissiez l'ordre dans le monde.  
  
Il laissa un blanc de quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de voir les visages abasourdis de ses élèves. Leurs yeux à tous étaient grands ouverts, captivés. Lupin, content d'avoir obtenu l'effet escompté, poursuivit :  
  
_ Bien sûr, mes exigences sont un peu grandes, mais je veux que vous partiez sur cet objectif, afin de pouvoir être assez fort à l'avenir pour pouvoir dire non à ce monde.  
  
Un court silence s'instaura avant que Laura ne lève timidement la main :  
  
_ Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle, vous avez dit non ?  
  
Lupin prit une profonde inspiration et répondit en souriant :  
  
_ A vrai dire, Voldemort s'évertue toujours à me retrouver et me condamnera sans aucun doute lorsqu'il aura achevé cette tâche...  
  
_ Oh...  
  
Laura grimaça et baissa la tête, un peu gênée.  
  
_ Raison de plus pour taire mon nom ! Ajouta Lupin. Certains professeurs que je ne citerai pas par respect et auxquels je ne porte pas beaucoup d'estime se feraient sans doute une joie de me dénoncer !  
  
Il dévisagea ses élèves et prononça alors la phrase fatidique :  
  
_ A présent, veuillez sortir vos baguettes.  
  
Les élèves sortirent précipitamment, leurs baguettes, surexcités à l'idée de commencer le cours.  
  
_ Lorsque la défense contre les forces du mal était encore enseignée légalement dans les écoles, poursuivit Lupin, il était d'usage de se procurer des livres. Mai je reste persuadé que c'est la pratique qui a forgé les plus grands Aurors, et non les grimoires.  
  
Nora étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle vit le visage déconfit de Laura : Lupin venait de remettre en cause tous ses principes !  
  
_ Pour commencer, reprit Lupin, j'aimerais voir de quoi vous êtes capables.  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent, un peu gênés, et échangèrent quelques murmures.  
  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ajouta le professeur. Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous n'avez aucune conséquence dans la matière... Ou du moins pas grand chose. Je ne vous demande donc rien de bien méchant. Je souhaite juste que vous vous affrontiez les uns aux autres, pour que je vois quels sorts vous êtes capables de jeter en cas de danger.  
  
Mais cela ne suffit pas à rassurer les élèves car ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux :  
  
_ Bien entendu, les sorts tels que Destabilix, Nonconsciencius ou que les sortilèges impardonnables sont formellement interdits ! Dit Lupin en souriant. Nous sommes en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, pas en magie noire !  
  
Il consulta la liste de classe en plissant les yeux, et désigna deux élèves :  
  
_ Voyons... Daniel Baker et Mary Toon, si vous voulez bien commencer.  
  
Daniel et la jeune Serdaigle échangèrent un regard un peu affolé, et se placèrent au centre du cercle, devant Lupin. Ce dernier les observait avec bienveillance.  
  
_ Quand vous voulez...  
  
Daniel et Mary levèrent leur baguette, embarrassés, et semblèrent attendre que l'autre prononce une formule. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves les regardaient avec la plus grande attention. Ce fut finalement Mary qui brisa le silence :  
  
_ Expelliarmus !  
  
La baguette de Daniel s'envola et atterrit directement dans la main de son adversaire.  
  
_ Vous voyez, dit Lupin. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Retournez à vos place je vous prie.  
  
Mary rejoignit fièrement sa place, tandis que Daniel, gêné, se rasseyait aux côtés de Sam en grommelant :  
  
_ J'aurais préféré passer après... Grogna-t-il.  
  
Lupin s'était replongé dans la liste de classe et désigna deux autres élèves :  
  
_ Nora Weasley et Taylor Sliter.  
  
_ Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, murmura Sam à l'oreille de Dan. Je me demande ce que ça va donner...  
  
Nora se leva de sa place et rejoignit à son tour le centre du cercle. Même si ce Taylor était sans doute quelqu'un de bien (il ne serait pas en cours de défense contre les forces du mal sinon), elle avait toujours eu une aversion pour les Serpentards. C'était malheureusement plus fort qu'elle. Lorsque son adversaire fut en face d'elle, elle le toisa du regard quelques secondes et leva sa baguette. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse battre par un Serpentard, et il n'était pas question non plus qu'elle jette à son adversaire un sort basique tel que Expelliarmus. Tout le monde connaissait ce sort. Elle fouilla alors dans sa mémoire et chercha une formule que son père lui avait apprise. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prononce à voix haute :  
  
_ Yatagan !  
  
Sa baguette prit instantanément la forme d'un grand sabre incurvé en deux sens opposés. Les élèves poussèrent un « Oh ! » de surprise, et Taylor ouvrit grand ses yeux sans trouver la moindre formule capable de contrer un tel sort. Nora, en souriant, feignit de frapper son adversaire de la pointe de son épée, sans pour autant le toucher. Lupin sourit et dit alors :  
  
_ Je crois qu'on peut dire que le combat est terminé ! C'est très bien.  
  
Il laissa donc ses deux élèves retourner à leurs places, Taylor un peu penaud, et Nora plutôt fière. Il en désigna alors deux autres, puis deux encore, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit passé. Sam se laissa infliger le sort de Stupéfix par une Poufsouffle, et Laura remporta son match contre un Serdaigle. A chaque affrontement, Lupin notait quelques mots sur son carnet que Nora, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.  
  
_ Bien, dit Lupin en refermant son carnet. Je vois que vous avez déjà quelques petites connaissances, mais pas assez malheureusement pour pouvoir affronter de véritables adversaires. J'imagine que vous connaissez quelques sorts de magie noire bien utiles en cas d'attaque, mais ce n'est pas avec ceux-là que je veux que vous vous battiez.  
  
Il releva alors sa manche et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre :  
  
_ Hum. Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il est déjà tard.  
  
Nora fut étonnée de cette remarque. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer !  
  
_ Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. Pour lundi prochain j'aimerais que vous me fassiez une courte recherche sur les différentes formules de défense. Nous étudierons les plus intéressantes.  
  
Ils considéra ses élèves avec un sourire et les autorisa à sortir. Les quatre Gryffondors, encore tout excités, commentèrent chacun à leur façon ce nouveau cours.  
  
_ C'était g-é-n-i-a-l ! S'extasia Laura les yeux brillants. Ce prof va nous apprendre des tas de choses, je le sens !  
  
Sam haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Pour l'instant on n'a pas fait grand chose, mais ça risque de devenir intéressant...  
  
_ Du moment qu'on apprend de quoi éradiquer les mangemorts de la planète, dit Nora en souriant.  
  
Ils poursuivirent leurs conversations jusque devant leur salle commune. Laura quitta ses amis pour rejoindre Terry et Yann, tandis que les trois autres remontaient jusqu'au bureau de Hassell :  
  
_ Allez, ne faîtes pas cette tête, les encouragea Laura. Il avait l'air. De bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
  
Mais cela ne suffit pas à les convaincre, et tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches, Nora maugréait à tout va :  
  
_ Voilà à quoi vont me servir ces cours... A massacrer Hassell. Je lui ferais l'honneur d'être ma première victime...  
  
Daniel pouffa, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils furent devant le bureau. La porte était déjà entrouverte, et ils n'eurent même pas à toquer que Hassell leur répondait d'une voix forte :  
  
_ Entrez !  
  
Les trois Gryffondors obéirent. Malika était déjà là, assise sur un fauteuil en face du bureau. Hassell, assis de l'autre côté, s'adressa aux nouveaux arrivants :  
  
_ Vous avez cinq minutes de retard ! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Nora consulta sa montre. Il était six heures pile.  
  
_ Pas la peine de regarder votre montre mlle Weasley ! Il n'y a pas là matière à discuter !  
  
Il se leva de son siège et désigna les seaux et les balais qui jonchaient sur le sol :  
  
_ Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça, et sans avoir recours à la magie ! C'est clair ?  
  
Les Gryffondors acquiescèrent, sans broncher, les ordres de leur professeur. Comme il l'avait très clairement fait remarquer, il n'y avait pas matière à discuter.  
  
_ Bien, je reviens dans une heure, et je veux un bureau impeccable !  
  
Il leur jeta un regard noir et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
_ Bien. Souffla Sam. Je crois qu'il a été clair.  
  
Ils considérèrent alors la pièce. Elle avait en effet grand besoin d'être nettoyée.  
  
_ Et bien ! S'exclama Nora. Je suis contente que vous soyez là pour m'aider !  
  
_ Ce n'est pas étonnant que ça soit aussi sale, grommela Dan. Ça fait deux mois qu'il n'a pas donné de retenue.  
  
Malika se leva de son siège, et sans un mot tendit des chiffons et des balais aux Gryffondors.  
  
_ C'est bon Malika, dit Daniel avec un air dédaigneux. Je crois qu'on aurait pu les ramasser nous-même.  
  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lâcha les affaires à leurs pieds, et s'empara elle même d'un chiffon. Daniel sentit son sang bouillir, mais le regard perçant de Sam l'insista à retenir la moindre remarque.  
  
_ On n'a qu'une heure, dit-elle, autant commencer maintenant.  
  
Les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard et s'emparèrent des balais. La Serpentard avait malheureusement raison. Chacun entreprit donc de nettoyer un coin, avec plus ou moins de soin. Nora, particulièrement dégoûtée d'avoir à balayer le bureau d'un homme qu'elle détestait tant, passait ses nerfs sur son frère. Celui-ci, pas prêt à se laisser faire, ripostait sur le même ton, ce qui déclencha l'une des habituelles chicanes entre frères et s?urs. Dan, qui avait l'habitude, se tut et les laissa faire, sans essayer de protester. Malika quand à elle, poussa un profond soupir, exaspérée par les disputes des jumeaux, et s'éloigna au plus loin. C'était déjà un supplice pour elle de devoir rester enfermée dans cette pièce avec les personnes qu'elle détestait le plus, devoir en plus supporter leurs bagarres relevait de la torture. Elle choisit donc d'épousseter une armoire, dans le coin opposé à celui des Gryffondors. C'était une armoire remplie de livres. Malika jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux titres, et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. « Aura noire », « Normes et valeurs du nouveau Régime » et « Mangemorts, tome 3 » étaient les titres prédominants. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Hassell était un incroyable malade.  
  
Mais là n'était pas la question. Malika soupira une seconde fois et souleva les livres un à un pour nettoyer les étagères. Apparemment, leur professeur ne faisait pas le ménage bien souvent. La plupart de ses grimoires étaient poussiéreux et prêts à tomber en miettes.  
  
_ MAIS NON IMBECILE !!  
  
Malika retint un cri et lâcha brutalement le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Si cette idiote de Nora continuait à hurler aussi subitement après son frère, elle finirait par avoir une crise cardiaque :  
  
_ Nora ! Grinça-t-elle, je suis sûre qu'on entend ta voix suraiguë jusque dans la volière !  
  
_ Et toi si tu abîmes les livres de Hassell tu risques de passer l'année à nettoyer son bureau, répondit Nora en foudroyant la Serpentard du regard.  
  
Malika n'avait nullement envie de s'énerver, et ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de soupirer pour la énième fois et se baissa pour ramasser le grimoire.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle vit le titre. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.  
  
Elle regarda furtivement les trois Gryffondors pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle, et s'agenouilla sur le sol. De la paume de la main, elle essuya la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur la couverture, et émit un sifflement de surprise. Non, c'était impossible...  
  
Elle approcha alors sa main, prête à ouvrir le livre, mais la retira aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était bien trop dangereux. « Ce n'est pas un livre ordinaire Malika, songea-t-elle, ne fais pas ça... ». Mais la tentation était trop forte. Elle connaissait le pouvoir de ce livre, et savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec... Et le livre 'savait' à quel point elle avait envie de l'ouvrir. Si seulement elle pouvait juste le prendre, ou même le toucher... Lentement, elle approcha son index et l'effleura. A l'instant où elle toucha la couverture, un frisson parcourut son corps entier.  
  
_ Brr. Il faut froid ici, dit Sam derrière elle.  
  
Elle retira vivement sa main. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. Mais le pouvoir du livre était si fort que si elle restait trop longtemps plantée là, à le contempler, elle finirait par céder, elle le savait. Et pourtant...  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce grimoire à la portée d'un mangemort. Il fallait bien qu'elle le prenne n'est ce pas ? Qu'elle le mette hors de portée, ou qu'elle le brûle.  
  
Mais sa main sembla agir sans sa volonté, et ouvrit précipitamment le grimoire. A cet instant, un grand courant d'air referma violemment la porte, et les chouettes qui s'étaient installées sur le rebord de la fenêtre s'envolèrent en hululant.  
  
Nora leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Mais Malika fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Les pages du grimoire étaient encore vierges, et paraissaient bien trop blanches pour un livre aussi vieux. Le visage de la jeune s'illumina, comme possédé, et les pages commencèrent à se remplir d'inscription étranges, que Malika ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et pourtant, elle s'entendit les lire en murmurant, comme si elle récitait une formule.  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, ni pourquoi elle proférait ces paroles. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines et son c?ur s'était arrêté de battre. Un vent violent s'infiltra dans la pièce et fit claquer la fenêtre et voler les parchemins. C'est alors que des murmures d'outre tombe se mêlèrent à ceux de Malika et s'élevèrent dans la pièce, comme si ils provenaient du vent lui même, pour réciter la terrible formule avec elle. Les trois Gryffondors levèrent la tête, effarés, lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel devenu noir.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'écria Dans pour couvrir le bruit du vent.  
  
Les murmures se firent alors de plus en plus forts, et de plus en plus rapides. Le vent était devenu tempête et des feuilles voletaient parmi les parchemins. Mais Malika poursuivait la lecture de son texte maudit, le visage hagard. C'est alors que Nora la vit. Elle frémit, les yeux exorbités d'horreur.  
  
_ Malika ! Non !  
  
Elle se releva et se précipita sur elle pour lui arracher le livre. Mais il était déjà trop tard. A peine avait-elle désespérément tendu sa main, que tout devint noir.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du chapitre deux -  
  
  
  
  
  
*Je manque sérieusement d'inspiration pour les noms de familles. Ce nom vous rappelle peut-être quelque chose. C'est normal, c'est un clin d'?il à un film. Je ne vous dirai pas lequel, rien que pour vous faire réfléchir !!! Hin hin... (rire sadique)  
  
**La dernière fois je ne savais pas si les détraqueurs avaient des yeux, cette fois-ci je ne sais pas si c'est un jet rouge ou bleu ou jaune qui sort de la baguette lorsqu'on prononce la formule Doloris... Mais je crois que ça n'aura pas de conséquence catastrophique pour la suite si je me suis trompée...  
  
  
  
  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Ouf !! J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à démarrer ce chapitre, et j'ai un peu inventé Terry, Laura et Yann au hasard ! Ils n'étaient pas tellement prévus au programme... C'est que le petit groupe Harry-Hermione-Ron m'énerve particulièrement à toujours rester dans son coin sans voir personne d'autre ! Je ne voulais donc pas que ça soit la même chose pour mes persos. A propos de Terry et Yann, vous avez dû apercevoir qu'ils ressemblaient assez à deux personnages du cru Rowlingien... Je voulais juste faire un clin d'oeil aux jumeaux Weasley, que j'aime tellement !  
  
Sans ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir planté un décor un peu grand par rapport à ce que je compte faire par la suite... La plupart des persos ou des événements que j'ai crées n'auront pas forcement d'importance par la suite. J'ai malgré tout quelques idées pour lier tout ça... Vous verrez, tout est pour l'instant dans ma tête.  
  
Ce chapitre là était un peu plus court que le précédent. Je pense que ce sera la même chose pour le prochain chapitre... Je crois que dans le suivant (qui ne sortira pas dans une semaine, ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions), je vais d'ailleurs vous faire plonger dans l'époque de Harry & Cie, puisqu'ils me manquent tellement ! Et bien sûr, si vous avez lu le résumé, vous devriez avoir compris ce que ce livre était censé provoquer, et par conséquent, ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui ont eu le malheur de le lire... Quant à Harry, vous saurez ENFIN où il se cache ! Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! Soyez patients ! 


	3. 25 ans auparavant

Note de l'auteur : Troisième chapitre déjà ! Je suis allée trop loin pour m'arrêter cette fois-ci ! Il va falloir que je continue jusqu'à la fin ! Comme prévu, la scène se situe dans le passé (il suffit de voir le titre du chapitre pour le comprendre...) Mais je me tais ! Si je continuais, je serais capable de tout dévoiler... Une petite info tout de même, histoire de répondre à votre question. D'ici quelques lignes, vous saurez eeeeeeenfiiiiiiiin où se cache Harry !  
  
  
  
Pas de récapitulatif des personnages cette fois-ci, car ne réapparaîtront que les principaux.  
  
  
  
Quant au chapitre précédent, je vous fais un petit rappel, histoire de rassurer ceux qui suivent pas : Nora, Malika, Sam et Daniel ont fait leur rentrer à Poudlard. Alors qu'ils étaient en retenue, Malika a lu un bouquin qui les a envoyé... Où ? On se le demande...  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : 25 ans auparavant...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'emporta :  
  
_ Hermione ! Ça fait 10 fois que tu recomptes tes livres ! Tu vas finir par me rendre fou !  
  
Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lança à Ron un regard foudroyant. Elle rangea ses livres dans son sac et s'enfonça dans son siège, vexée. Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, sourit brièvement, amusé de voir ses amis se chamailler (spectacle d'ailleurs quasi quotidien...) et tourna la tête vers le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.  
  
Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare de King Cross depuis 2 heures déjà, et les ventres des trois jeunes sorciers commençaient à crier famine. Comme pour répondre à leurs exigences, une vieille sorcière fit irruption dans leur compartiment en poussant un chariot rempli de friandises. L'occasion pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, de refaire le plein de bonbons : Chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue... Et même cette année une toute nouvelle friandise au piment tellement fort qu'il faisait cracher un jet de flammes (inoffensives, bien sûr, sans quoi le fabricant aurait eu des ennuis). Ce repas de friandises permit de faire oublier à Ron et Hermione leurs petits différents, et chacun entreprit de raconter ses vacances. Hermione conta ainsi son voyage en Bulgarie chez Viktor Krum sous l'?il jaloux de Ron. Selon elle c'était « un pays passionnant sur lequel il y avait beaucoup à apprendre ». Mais pour Hermione Granger, il y avait beaucoup à apprendre sur tout. Ron, quant à lui, fit part à ses amis des dernières trouvailles des jumeaux. Certaines étaient, il faut l'avouer, hilarantes ! Surtout que c'était toujours Percy le cobaye...  
  
_ Cette année, reprit Ron plus sérieusement, je crois qu'ils vont se lancer dans le commerce.  
  
_ Vraiment ? Demanda Harry en essuyant les larmes qu'il avait versé à force de rire.  
  
_ Tout est prêt. Les bons de commande, les boîtes pour les articles, les modes d'emploi... Ils ont même prévu de sortir un magazines !  
  
_ Incroyable ! Siffla Harry.  
  
_ Incroyable surtout que maman ne se soit aperçu de rien !  
  
Hermione ne partageait pas vraiment l'enthousiasme des garçons. Mais cela n'étonna pas ces derniers. Hermione avait toujours été très sage et le moindre écart à la règle la faisait grimacer. Depuis bientôt cinq ans qu'elle connaissait les garçons, c'était toujours elle qui avait su les freiner. Enfin... Du moins avait-elle essayé, et ce n'était pas pour rien que cette année elle avait été nommée préfète !  
  
_ Tout ça doit coûter une fortune, dit-elle, où est ce qu'ils ont trouvé tout cet argent ?  
  
_ C'est ça le mystère, répondit Ron sans relever le ton douteux d'Hermione, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je leur ai déjà demandé, tu penses bien, mais à chaque fois ils trouvent le moyen de détourner la conversation.  
  
Harry réprima un sourire. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la provenance de cette petite fortune. L'année précédente, plutôt que d'empocher la récompense du tournoi des trois sorciers et de se dire qu'il avait gagné tout cet argent sur le dos de Cédric, il avait préféré le donner aux jumeaux, qui sauraient s'en servir mieux que lui. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas trompé.  
  
_ Peut-être qu'ils ont gagné à une sorte de concours, proposa-t-il innocemment.  
  
Ron hocha la tête négativement :  
  
_ Ils se sont jurés de ne plus jamais participer à ces jeux stupides. Ils ont trop souvent perdu en pariant là-dessus !  
  
_ De toute façon ça m'étonnerait que Dumbledore soit d'accord, annonça alors Hermione.  
  
_ Mais qui a dit que Dumbledore serait au courant ?  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air sceptique.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Tes frères vont avoir des ennuis.  
  
Ron soupira d'exaspération pour la seconde fois :  
  
_ Hermione. Je sais bien que cette année tu as un joli badge de préfète sur la robe mais s'il te plait, ne deviens pas comme Percy !  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et quitta son siège :  
  
_ Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai un rôle à remplir !  
  
_ Quel genre de rôle ? Demanda Ron intrigué.  
  
_ Le rôle de préfète, idiot ! McGonagall m'a dit qu'il commençait dès le voyage dans le Poudlard Express. C'est pourquoi je vais faire le tour des wagons, pour voir s'il n'y a pas de problèmes !  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta le compartiment. Elle a vraiment l'air fière d'être préfète ! Songea Harry.  
  
_ Ça m'inquiète un peu qu'elle soit préfète, elle avait déjà l'esprit suffisamment carré avant... Grimaça Ron. Je préfère ce que tu m'as annoncé.  
  
Harry plissa les sourcils, perplexe :  
  
_ Ton poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Ajouta Ron devant l'air dubitatif de son ami.  
  
Harry hocha la tête en souriant :  
  
_ Tu sais qui a été nommé préfet cette année ? Demanda Harry à Ron. A part elle bien sûr.  
  
_ Oui, Hermione m'en a vaguement parlé dans sa lettre. Si je me souviens bien, il y a avait un certain Derrick de Poufsouffle, David de Serpentard et aussi Cho Chang de Serdaigle.  
  
Cho Chang... A ce nom, Harry sentit son c?ur se soulever et partir dans un rythme endiablé. Il ne savait pas encore nommer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais il était clair que depuis longtemps déjà, il n'était pas indifférent à son sourire charmeur. Malheureusement pour lui, il était loin d'être le seul.  
  
_ Tu te souviens de Cho Chang, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Ron l'air de rien. C'est l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle.  
  
_ Oh... Ah, oui bien sûr... Enfin, oui, c'est normal que je m'en souvienne... Balbutia le jeune sorcier tant bien que mal.  
  
Ron lança un regard soupçonneux à Harry qui sentit ses oreilles rosir légèrement, puis passer à l'écarlate. C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione refit irruption dans le compartiment. Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais Harry lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant ! Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, il en profita pour changer immédiatement de sujet.  
  
_ Hermione ! Alors, comment ça se passe ?  
  
_ Aucun problème dans notre wagon ! Assura-t-elle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir rempli mon rôle !  
  
Ron ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard perçant et lourd de sens de la part de son amie. Ce seul regard eut le pouvoir de le faire taire !  
  
Harry se replongea alors dans ses rêveries et porta son regard sur l'extérieur. Plus ils s'approchaient de Poudlard, plus le temps semblait se dégrader, et bientôt, une pluie battante martelait les vitres, si bien que les trois jeunes sorciers ne purent s'endormirent et se contentèrent de regarder le paysage grisonnant défiler sous leurs yeux. Alors qu'enfin Harry sentait le sommeil le gagner, une voix familière le tira de ses rêveries. Elle provenait d'un autre compartiment, apparemment très proche du leur. Il tendit alors l'oreille, curieux d'en savoir un peu plus, et se rendit compte que ses amis en avaient fait autant. Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour découvrir que cette voix appartenait à Malefoy, et qu'il s'adressait à ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
_ Cette année, c'est une grande année, souffla-t-il. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, Père m'a demandé d'être plus attentif en classe, même si ce qu'on apprend ne nous servira à rien dans l'avenir. Mais je vais tout de même suivre son conseil. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on apprendra enfin comment nous débarrasser une fois pour toute des nuisibles et des racailles.  
  
Harry devina immédiatement que Malefoy pensait à ses amis et lui.  
  
_ Enfin. Soupira Malefoy, mes parents restent tout de même consternés devant l'incapacité de cette école à enseigner quelque chose d'intéressant aux élèves. Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire avec un sort comme Jambencoton ? Inutile... Evidemment, c'est pratique sur le moment, mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'ils apprennent à Durmstrang !  
  
Durmstrang était une autre école de sorcellerie, plus centrée sur l'apprentissage de la magie noire, et probablement située dans un pays de l'Est. Mais personne ne savait où elle se trouvait exactement. L'année précédente, elle avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers avec Beauxbâtons, l'école française, et Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs Viktor Krum lui-même qui avait représenté son école.  
  
Harry n'en entendit pas plus. La pluie avait encore empiré, et la conversation était donc devenue inaudible. Il s'adressa alors à Ron et Hermione, qui n'en avaient pas perdu une miette :  
  
_ Son père est un Mangemort... Vous pensez qu'il va suivre cette voie ?  
  
_ A moins qu'il ne soit touché par une soudaine vague de bons sentiments, oui ! Répondit Ron.  
  
_ Il va devenir comme tous les autres... Soupira Hermione. Pourvu que Vous- Savez-Qui retourne vite dans sa tombe, avant qu'il ne rallie de plus en plus de monde... Et avant que Malefoy n'ait grandi !  
  
Le reste du voyage se fit dans le calme et les trois jeunes sorciers furent bientôt rejoint par leurs amis Neville, Seamus et Dean. Lorsque enfin ils atteignirent la gare de Pré-au-Lard, la pluie avait enfin cessé et un dernier rayon de soleil avant la nuit commençait à percer les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tous les élèves sortirent du train, heureux de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes après ce si long voyage.  
  
Dès qu'ils posèrent le pied dehors, Harry, Ron et Hermione aperçurent une imposante silhouette sur le quai. D'une voix forte, elle s'exclamait :  
  
_ Les premières années, suivez-moi pour la traversée du lac !  
  
Il s'agissait bien de leur vieil ami Hagrid. Il était toujours le même, et les premières années semblaient craindre de le suivre. Mais son apparence était trompeuse : derrière cette allure de semi-géant et cette barbe hirsute se cachait un personnage sensible et très attachant. Dès qu'ils le virent, les trois jeunes sorciers appelèrent d'une même voix :  
  
_ Hagrid !  
  
Le géant se retourna et fendit son visage d'un sourire hagard :  
  
_ Ah, vous voilà ! Je suis content de vous revoir. Mes vacances ont été éprouvantes.  
  
_ La mission... Souffla Harry.  
  
_ Chut... Pas devant eux, murmura Hagrid en désignant le groupe de premières années. Ils le sauront malheureusement bien assez tôt... Je vous retrouve pour le festin !  
  
_ A tout à l'heure !  
  
Hagrid les quitta alors pour procéder à la traditionnelle traversée du lac en barque avec les nouveaux arrivants, tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux grimpaient dans l'un des carrosses magiques qui les conduiraient jusqu'au château de Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Lorsque enfin ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école se fit une joie d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants en lâchant des bombes à eau à tout va, comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque rentrée des classes. La première d'entre elle explosa violemment sur la tête d'un élève qui se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os, et les suivantes se rapprochèrent dangereusement de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Heureusement, avant qu'elles ne puissent les atteindre, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le hall et rugit à l'intention du fantôme :  
  
_ Peeves ! Descends immédiatement !  
  
Mais Peeves semblait résigné à arroser les élèves, et faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu le professeur. Seulement à cet instant, le Baron Sanglant traversa un mur et fit irruption dans la salle. Peeves en lâcha toutes ses bombes et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put. En effet, il était bien connu que le Baron Sanglant, fantôme de la maison des Serpentards, était le seul à savoir se faire respecter de Peeves. Dumbledore lui-même avait du mal à se faire obéir.  
  
_ Je crois que ça va devenir rituel... Soupira Hermione devant le spectacle de toutes les têtes mouillées.  
  
_ Mais non ! Assura Ron. Dumbledore aura viré Peeves avant qu'il ne troque ses bombes à eau pour des bombes-à-bouse !  
  
Hermione grimaça de dégoût rien qu'à cette perspective, et suivit Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle.  
  
_ Tout de même, dit Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'aime bien les vacances mais ça fait toujours plaisir de revenir ici !  
  
Ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs amis à la table des Gryffondors, lorsque derrière eux, la voix du professeur McGonagall les héla !  
  
_ Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plait !  
  
Harry se retourna vivement et soupira : Le professeur lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Une fois de plus, il allait manquer la cérémonie de répartition. Avant de la suivre, il s'adressa rapidement à ses amis :  
  
_ Bon, et bien je vous retrouve tout à l'heure... Gardez-moi une place !  
  
Sur ce, il rejoignit son professeur :  
  
_ Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plait, j'ai quelques informations à vous faire parvenir.  
  
Harry suivit sans broncher le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent son bureau, à quelques escaliers de là, elle referma doucement la porte et s'assit. Harry fit de même et s'installa en face d'elle, sans prononcer un mot.  
  
_ Monsieur Potter, commença le professeur. Je suis contente de vous retrouver cette année.  
  
Harry sourit en guise de remerciement et attendit qu'elle en vienne au vif du sujet.  
  
_ Je vous ai demandé de venir me voir car... Une certaine personne m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir ceci.  
  
Elle fouilla un peu dans ses papiers, et sortit d'un tiroir un morceau de parchemin un peu jauni. Elle le tendit à Harry, qui commença à le lire, un peu intrigué. Il regarda alors la signature. C'était Sirius.  
  
_ Monsieur Black aurait préféré vous faire parvenir cette lettre par hibou, mais les circonstances ont voulu que nous nous croisions alors...  
  
_ Il est à Pré-au-Lard ?! S'étrangla Harry lorsqu'il lut sa lettre.  
  
_ En effet, acquiesça McGonagall. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'est pas seul. Monsieur Lupin est avec lui, ainsi que d'autres amis.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes :  
  
_ Mais que font-ils là-bas ?  
  
McGonagall, pourtant si stricte d'habitude, paraissait embarrassée, comme si elle devait faire extrêmement attention à ce qu'elle disait pour ne pas trop en révéler. Cette attitude agaça Harry plus qu'autre chose, conscient qu'on cherchait une fois de plus à lui cacher certains détails.  
  
_ Vous connaissez bien évidemment la situation, puisque vous étiez là lors de la renaissance de Vous-savez-qui. Messieurs Black et Lupin sont ici pour se rapprocher de vous d'une part, et pour. Préparer une sorte de...  
  
_ D'attaque ? Proposa Harry qui voyait que son professeur peinait à trouver les mots.  
  
_ Oui, c'est à peu près ça...  
  
_ Mais quel genre d'attaque ? Et pour quand ? Demanda Harry, hébété  
  
_ Ne m'en demandez pas trop ! Dit McGonagall apparemment de plus en plus gênée. Je ne suis malheureusement pas disposée à répondre à toutes vos questions. Vous en saurez, je crois, bien assez tôt. Tout ce que je suis censée faire pour l'instant, c'est vous transmettre cette lettre. C'est chose faite, vous pouvez donc rejoindre vos camarades.  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il remercia donc gauchement son professeur, et quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter de plus, sa lettre à la main. Il se hâta alors de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et entra discrètement dans la Grande Salle afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Il constata alors que la cérémonie de répartition était sur le point de se terminer. Le choixpeau magique était en train d'envoyer un certain Francis Terrance chez les Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, le premier réflexe de Harry fut de jeter un coup d'?il au plafond. Il l'avait toujours impressionné. En effet, il représentait exactement l'aspect du ciel, si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de toit. A cet instant, il s'obscurcissait et laissait place à la lune et aux étoiles, qui transperçaient enfin les nuages. Harry rejoignit alors ses amis à la table des Gryffondor, où Ron et Hermione lui avait gardé une place à côté d'eux.  
  
_ Alors ? Demanda Hermione dès qu'il fut assit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry montra sa lettre.  
  
_ Sniffle... Dit-il alors.  
  
Hermione et Ron poussèrent alors un « Oh ! » compréhensif.  
  
_ Il est à Pré-au-Lard, poursuivit le garçon.  
  
Ses deux amis ouvrirent grands la bouche et leurs yeux, abasourdis. Harry leur expliqua alors brièvement l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec la directrice de leur maison.  
  
_ Tu nous feras lire ça tout à l'heure, proposa alors Hermione.  
  
Harry acquiesça, et tourna alors la tête vers la table des professeurs. Il ne manquait personne. Harry chercha alors celui qui remplacerait le professeur Maugrey et s'aperçut à sa grande surprise qu'une jeune femme plutôt séduisante s'était joint à la table des professeurs. Harry l'observa avec plus d'intensité. Elle avait des yeux bleus d'une pâleur ahurissante et de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais. Sa bouche était rouge et pulpeuse et elle ne semblait pas dépasser la trentaine. Le jeune garçon eut alors le sentiment étranger que ce visage lui était familier, comme s'il avait déjà croisé la jeune femme autre part. Il finit par chasser ces idées de sa tête, conscient qu'il devait se tromper, et ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à Ron, mais de-dernier fut le plus rapide :  
  
_ J'imagine que tu as vu la nouvelle... J'espère que c'est notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les cours risquent d'être fort intéressants si elle prend cette place...  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.  
  
_ Allons ! Elle n'est pas si jolie que ça ! Et si ça se trouve, elle n'est pas capable d'enseigner !  
  
Mais ni Harry, ni Ron ne relevèrent la remarque. L'air de rien, Harry demanda :  
  
_ Et Rogue ?  
  
_ Et bien regarde par toi-même.  
  
Harry examina le visage de leur professeur de potions. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, et ce sentiment était malheureusement réciproque. Severus Rogue prenait toujours un malin plaisir à privilégier les élèves de Serpentard, maison dont il était le professeur principal, et à humilier Harry. Mais le jeune sorcier avait appris en troisième année que c'était à son père James Potter, que Rogue en voulait le plus, uniquement à cause d'une simple dispute qu'ils avaient eu alors qu'ils étaient encore bien jeunes et élèves à Poudlard. Rogue semblait malheureusement déterminé à se venger sur Harry, et contre cette volonté inébranlable, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
Rogue, c'était bien connu, désirait plus que tout le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais chaque année, il se voyait prendre la place par un nouvel arrivant et soumis à son éternel rôle de professeur de potions. Chaque année, donc, il considérait avec haine le nouveau professeur. Mais cette année exceptionnellement, il semblait totalement indifférent. Il paraissait même heureux, ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare.  
  
_ Euh... Je rêve où il a l'air content ? Demanda Harry ahuri.  
  
_ C'est ce qu'on se demande depuis tout à l'heure, répondit Ron avec un sourire.  
  
A cet instant, le choixpeau magique envoya le dernier des premières années chez les Poufsouffle où on l'accueillit chaleureusement, et fut remit à sa place. Dumbledore se leva et entama son discours annuel. La salle se tut instantanément et Harry écouta attentivement, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien leur annoncer cette année :  
  
_ Chers élèves, j'imagine que vous attendez le festin avec impatience, j'essayerais donc d'être le plus bref possible. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé l'année dernière, Voldemort est de retour, et cela même si le ministère semble déterminé à le nier.  
  
A ce nom, Harry sentit toute la salle tressaillir. Il porta son regard à la table des Serpentards. Malefoy avait un sourire sinistre imprégné sur les lèvres.  
  
_ Cette année, poursuivit le directeur, nous serons donc plus vigilants que jamais. J'ai d'ailleurs longtemps hésité à maintenir les sorties à Pré-au- Lard, avant de conclure finalement qu'elles restaient le meilleur moyen de vous divertir. Nous tâcherons donc d'être extrêmement prudent. En ce qui concerne vos cours, j'ai pris la liberté de modifier votre emploi du temps en conséquence. Vous constaterez donc très vite que vos heures de défense contre les forces du mal ont doublé. Nous avons d'ailleurs le plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau professeur parmi nous pour assurer cette fonction qui s'annonce bien éprouvante cette année. Mlle Elise Desroche si vous voulez bien vous lever...  
  
Desroche... Elise Desroche... Harry se doutait bien que ce nom était étranger, français, sans aucun doute. Ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons peut- être ? Pour mettre fin à ses interrogations, la jeune femme se leva et fut acclamée par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, manifestement plus appuyé chez les jeunes garçons. Hermione quant à elle, se contenta d'applaudir poliment, tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « ces garçons... ». Harry percevait très nettement une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, ce qui l'amusa plutôt que ne l'inquiéta.  
  
_ Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser : je souhaite vous prévenir que la période à venir sera sans aucun doute sombre et difficile. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons le devoir de nous entraider, et cela plus que jamais. Voldemort veut fragmenter les Hommes et semer la discorde, l'union fera donc notre force, et la division notre faiblesse. Aujourd'hui, les différences de cultures, de langages, de races, ne seront plus un obstacle si notre combat est le même. Il faut donc venir à bout des idées reçues et nous unir ensemble face à lui. A partir de maintenant, vous avez le choix : vous êtes partisan du Seigneur des ténèbres, ou vous êtes son ennemi, et cela quelle que soit votre origine. C'est dans cette optique d'union que cet été, notre cher Rubeus Hagrid, accompagné de Madame Maxime, directrice de l'école française de Beauxbâtons, est allé tendre la main de l'amitié aux géants.  
  
Des murmures fusèrent des quatre coins de la Grande Salle. Les géants avaient une très mauvaise réputation dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
_ Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Les géants ont accepté de se joindre à nous dans notre bataille contre Voldemort. Ils sont de notre côté à présent, et cela malgré nos différences. Rubeus Hagrid mérite donc d'être acclamé pour ce qu'il a fait cet été. Grâce à lui nous avons avec nous un allié puissant.  
  
La salle entière explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, à la table de la maison Gryffondor, on acclamait Hagrid plus qu'à toutes les autres. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient fiers de leur ami et tapèrent si forts dans leurs mains qu'elles devinrent vite écarlates. Hagrid, qui était aussi sensible que corpulent, en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_ Bien, reprit Dumbledore un sourire aux lèvres, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mes discours. En dernière chose, je vous souhaite une excellente année à Poudlard et un bon appétit !  
  
Il tapa dans ses mains, et les plats jusqu'alors vides se remplirent comme par enchantement de légumes, viandes, soupes, fruits et gâteaux. Cette apparition réjouit tout le monde ! Harry, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent sur la nourriture et savourèrent avec plaisir le festin tant attendu.  
  
_ Mmh ! Je commenchais à mourir de 'aim ! Annonça Ron, la bouche pleine.  
  
_ Et moi donc ! Renchérit Harry.  
  
Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille à la table des Serdaigles. Elle était là... Son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, le même que dans le train, et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac.  
  
La jeune fille avait de beaux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, qui lui retombaient harmonieusement sur les épaules, et des yeux d'un bleu profond.  
  
_ Cho...  
  
_ Quoi ? Demanda Ron  
  
Harry, emporté par ses pensées, ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Soudain revenu sur terre, il bredouilla difficilement :  
  
_ Euh... Je disais que... Que j'ai chaud !  
  
Mes ses joues rougissantes le trahissaient. Ron fronça les sourcils et passa à un autre sujet. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait surtout pas avouer à Ron ce qu'il ressentait pour Cho Chang, peut- être tout simplement parce que lui-même ne savait pas exactement quels étaient réellement ses sentiments. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille. Elle souriait, mais Harry sentait que ce sourire n'était pas sincère. Cho avait l'air plus sombre que d'habitude. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui de Harry. Ce dernier détourna immédiatement les yeux, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne découvre quoi que ce soit, et reprit sa conversation avec ses amis, l'air de rien.  
  
Le reste du repas se fit dans la joie, et, Ô ! miracle, sans aucune anicroche entre Hermione et Ron. Lorsque l'heure fut bien avancée, les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les cours débuteraient dès le lendemain matin, et il était temps d'aller se coucher. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent donc sans broncher la direction du dortoir de la maison Gryffondor. Une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione, heureuse de remplir son rôle de préfète, se redressa et prononça fièrement le mot de passe du moment :  
  
_ Calcédoine !  
  
A ces mots, le portrait de la grosse dame s'écarta sur le côté afin de laisser rentrer les élèves. Harry et Ron montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, tandis qu'Hermione, après les avoir salués, rejoignait Lavande Brown et Parvati Pattil dans le dortoir des filles. L'heure était tardive, et les deux garçons s'affalèrent sur leurs lits. Avant de s'endormir, Harry sortit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le relut une dernière fois :  
  
« Cher Harry, Je souhaitais te faire part d'une nouvelle importante : Je suis actuellement à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Remus Lupin et de quelques anciens amis. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que la situation concernant Voldemort est désespérante, d'autant plus que le ministère s'évertue à nier les faits, et si nous sommes ici, c'est pour tenter quelque chose dont je ne te parlerai qu'en temps voulu. D'autre part, c'était aussi l'occasion de nous rapprocher de toi. Dumbledore te répétera sans doute ce que je vais te dire, mais je souhaite tout de même te demander de profiter de tes sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour venir me voir. Mais je fixerai le lieu du rendez-vous plus tard. A bientôt, je l'espère, Sirius »  
  
Harry reposa sa lettre et ses lunettes rondes sur sa table de nuit, et sombra presque instantanément dans le sommeil.  
  
  
  
Lorsque Malika ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle n'aurait pu dire si elle avait perdu connaissance durant quelques secondes ou plusieurs heures. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le choc avait été suffisamment violent pour qu'elle ne voit plus que des étoiles danser sous ses yeux. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour les chasser, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle avait un affreux mal de tête. Elle bougea les jambes et les bras. Cet exercice était particulièrement douloureux, mais au moins, elle put constater qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé.  
  
A quelques mètres d'elle, les jumeaux reprenaient eux aussi doucement connaissance. Nora tenta péniblement de se lever, mais semblait souffrir des mêmes maux que la jeune Serpentard.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici... Murmura Daniel, un peu plus loin, en se massant le front.  
  
Malika porta son regard à la fenêtre. Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée, et pas un seul nuage ne venait ternir le bleu de nuit tacheté de rose du ciel. Ses yeux commencèrent alors à s'habituer à la lumière, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte du lieu où ils étaient. Certes, ils se trouvaient toujours dans un bureau qui aurait pu être celui de Hassell... Si le sol n'avait pas été couvert de poussière, les armoires vides et la vitre cassée.  
  
Nora devait s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'elle se redressa précipitamment, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur :  
  
_ Où on est ? Articula-t-elle péniblement.  
  
La pièce était construite exactement de la même façon que le bureau de Hassell. Même taille, même fenêtre, et même meubles, à l'exception du bureau qui était pratiquement détruit. Et pourtant, ça ne ressemblait en rien au lieu où ils se trouvaient encore quelques instants auparavant. On aurait dit un vieux grenier dans lequel personne n'avait posé le pied depuis des années. Nora tourna alors sa tête vers Malika et lui lança un regard noir, comme si pour elle, la Serpentard était la cause de tout ce désordre.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu as fait... Murmura-t-elle avec rage.  
  
Mais Malika ne répondit pas, et se leva pour examiner chaque parcelle du bureau.  
  
_ Malika ! Réponds moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
Elle resta muette, totalement indifférente à tout ce que pouvait lui dire la jeune fille :  
  
_ Malika !!  
  
_ Je cherche un moyen de nous sortir d'ici ! Répondit Malika excédée.  
  
Mais elle avait beau chercher partout dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du grimoire. Nora resta un instant la bouche ouverte, sans qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Sam se leva à son tour et regarda autour de lui :  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?  
  
Nora désigna Malika d'un signe de tête :  
  
_ Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Nora ! On est toujours à Poudlard non ? J'ai dû prononcer une mauvaise formule qui a un peu dérangé la pièce c'est tout.  
  
Mais comment pouvait-elle faire avaler cette excuse aux autres, alors qu'elle-même savait pertinemment que la vérité était encore bien loin de là.  
  
_ Très bien, ajouta Nora. Alors explique moi pourquoi Hassell n'est pas revenu dans son bureau ?  
  
_ Je n'en sais rien ! S'emporta Malika. Il a peut-être voulu aller dîner ! Et d'ailleurs on devrait en faire autant.  
  
_ A cette heure ci ? Regardes ta montre il est...  
  
Nora s'arrêta nette dans sa phrase. Il y avait sûrement une erreur, c'était impossible... Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et, comme si cela pourrait suffire à arranger les choses, elle se mit à taper sur sa montre :  
  
_ Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être 19 heures... Il fait déjà nuit.  
  
_ Changes les piles... Soupira Malika excédée.  
  
_ Les quoi ?  
  
_ Laisses tomber... Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt retourner dans nos salles communes et se reposer un peu.  
  
Elle ne laissa pas à sa rivale le temps de répondre. Elle tendit la main vers la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque Nora plaqua son bras devant elle et lui barra le passage. La jeune fille planta ses yeux dans ceux de la Serpentard. D'une voix froide et saccadée, elle siffla :  
  
_ Malika, réponds moi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
Malika détourna son regard. Derrière elles, Daniel et Sam retenaient leur souffle, sans comprendre un mot de la discussion qui déchirait les deux rivales. La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Nora, excédée, fulminait, dans l'attente d'une réponse :  
  
_ Je n'en sais rien, céda Malika.  
  
_ Je ne te crois pas, dit Nora en secouant la tête. Je t'ai vu, et tu le sais. Tu connaissais ce livre.  
  
_ En effet je connaissais ce livre.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
  
Malika soupira longuement, pour la seconde fois. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni pourquoi, ni comment, et Nora lui demandait des explications longues et complexes.  
  
_ On remettra ça à plus tard, tu veux ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
_ Non Malika ! Maintenant ou tu ne sors pas ! Cria Nora.  
  
Malika considéra la jeune Gryffondor avec haine. Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard inquiet, conscients que la tension allait en grandissant entre les deux ennemies.  
  
_ C'est un grimoire de Dentel. Ça te suffit comme réponse ?  
  
_ Non, répondit tout simplement Nora.  
  
Malika avala péniblement sa salive, consciente que Nora ne lâcherait pas.  
  
_ Très bien... Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce grimoire ?  
  
La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration. On en venait au vif du sujet.  
  
_ Les grimoires de Dentel...  
  
_ Les grimoires ? Tu veux dire qu'il y en a plusieurs ?  
  
_ Ils sont au nombre de trois. Mais si tu ne m'interrompais pas, peut-être qu'on pourrait en finir plus rapidement.  
  
Nora aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre d'un ton égal au sien, mais elle était trop soucieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour s'attarder sur des choses aussi futiles.  
  
_ Je devrais d'ailleurs dire étaient. Les deux autres ont été détruits, et jusqu'à maintenant, je croyais que celui que j'ai. Lu aussi.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
Malika lança un regard haineux à Nora, qui n'insista pas plus longtemps.  
  
_ Ces livres sont dangereux. On a longtemps cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. On racontait vaguement qu'ils avaient appartenus à une caste de sorciers extrêmement ancienne avant d'avoir été totalement perdus. Mais lorsque Voldemort est parvenu au pouvoir, il a immédiatement mis en place une confrérie de mangemorts, dont la seule mission était de retrouver ces livres. Cet acte a longtemps été considéré comme insensé, jusqu'au jour où...  
  
_ Où il les a retrouvé... Acheva Dan.  
  
_ Exactement, répondit Malika en hochant la tête. Je crois qu'il craignait ses livres, comme si c'était le dernier obstacle à sa victoire. Alors lorsqu'il les a eu entre les mains, il les a tout simplement détruits, pour montrer au monde, et plus particulièrement aux résistants, que plus rien à présent ne pourrait changer les choses.  
  
_ Changer les choses ? Comment ce livre était-il censé changer les choses ?  
  
Malika fronça les sourcils et prit une profonde inspiration :  
  
_ En changeant le passé.  
  
Nora blêmit. Sam eut un hoquet de surprise. C'était impossible. Absolument impossible.  
  
_ Tu te moques de moi, dit Nora avec un rire nerveux.  
  
Mais l'expression de gravité qui marquait en cet instant le visage de Malika lui fit comprendre que non.  
  
_ Mais... Mais de toute façon il n'y a pas que ces grimoires qui peuvent renvoyer dans le temps, ajouta Sam. Il y a aussi...  
  
_ Tout a été détruit, répondit Malika avant que Sam n'énumère tous les mécanismes possibles et inimaginables capables de réécrire l'histoire.  
  
Un long silence s'instaura avant que Daniel, le visage décomposé, n'intervienne :  
  
_ Malika... Dis-moi qu'il y a un moyen de rentrer chez nous immédiatement.  
  
_ Avec le livre, oui.  
  
Daniel se mit alors à retourner violemment tous les meubles afin de trouver la moindre trace de ce grimoire. Mais Malika le stoppa avant qu'il ne saccage totalement la pièce :  
  
_ J'ai déjà cherché Baker. Il n'est pas là.  
  
_ Alors il est où ?! Cria-t-il.  
  
Daniel planta son visage furieux à quelques centimètres de celui de la Serpentard. Cette dernière recula et serra les lèvres :  
  
_ Je ne sais pas...  
  
Daniel relâcha ses membres. Elle ne savait pas. Ses joues pâlirent dangereusement et dans un souffle il murmura :  
  
_ Alors expliques-moi, comment on fait pour partir d'ici ?  
  
Malika baissa les yeux. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
  
_ Ce livre est dangereux. Il m'a. Il m'a envoûté, c'est tout. Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit-elle consciente qu'elle perdait peu à peu de sa confiance en elle.  
  
Dan calma sa rage sur le premier meuble venu en lui administrant un coup d'une violence que les autres n'avaient encore jamais vue chez lui. Malika eut un sursaut de surprise.  
  
_ On devrait aller voir Dumbledore, proposa Sam comme si cela suffirait à calmer la situation.  
  
_ Dumbledore ? S'emporta Dan. Mais si ça se trouve il ne sait même pas qui on est ! Il n'existe peut-être même pas !  
  
_ On n'est peut-être pas retourné si loin, dit Malika. Si ça se trouve, on n'est revenu que quelques jours en arrière. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.  
  
Daniel jeta un regard noir à Malika :  
  
_ Et que veux-tu qu'on lui dise ? Les voyages dans le temps sont dangereux. Si jamais il savait...  
  
_ Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, coupa la jeune Serpentard de plus en agacée par l'attitude du garçon.  
  
_ De toute façon je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, dit Nora. Il doit être le seul ici à pouvoir trouver une solution.  
  
Malika tourna son regard vers Nora et hocha la tête. Pour la première fois de toute leur scolarité, elle semblait d'accord sur un point. Elles s'en étaient d'ailleurs toute les deux aperçues, mais il n'était question pour aucune d'elles d'admettre cela. Daniel, quant à lui, fulminait de rage. Furieux, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment :  
  
_ Je t'en prie Malika, passe la première, dit-il avec sarcasme en présentant la sortie à la Serpentard.  
  
Malika ne chercha pas à discuter et quitta la pièce la première, suivie des trois autres. Ils se trouvaient pratiquement au sommet de l'une des tours de Poudlard et le bureau de Dumbledore se trouvait plusieurs étages plus bas et dans une tour différente. Fatigués d'avance, ils se mirent donc en marche.  
  
_ Je devrais être en train de dîner tranquillement, sans me soucier de savoir si je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi un jour... Fulminait Daniel.  
  
Les escaliers semblaient interminables, et finalement aussi difficiles à descendre qu'à monter. Lorsque enfin ils en eurent terminé, ce fut pour marcher quelques instant sur du plat et rejoindre un autre escalier encore. Et alors qu'ils avançaient, Sam s'arrêta net.  
  
_ J'ai entendu quelque chose, dit-il.  
  
Aussitôt les autres s'arrêtèrent et observèrent aux alentours. Ils retinrent leur respiration et tendirent l'oreille, mais ils n'entendirent rien d'autre que le souffle léger du vent siffler dans les fenêtres. Un long silence s'instaura avant que Nora ne jète un regard perplexe à son frère :  
  
_ Tu rêves Sam, dit Nora en jetant un regard perplexe à son frère.  
  
_ Je vous dis que j'ai entendu quelque chose ! Insista Sam.  
  
_ Ce château est vieux, il craque tout le temps. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, dit Malika en reprenant la marche.  
  
Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un chat d'une laideur toute particulière. Les poils ébouriffés et les yeux brillants, ce dernier jaugea la jeune fille du regard avant de faire demi-tour. Malika eut un rire narquois :  
  
_ Et bien Weasley, nous voilà fixés.  
  
Sam soupira et ils reprirent leur marche. Cependant ils même n'eurent pas le temps de faire quelques mètres avant d'entendre une voix mielleuse qui provenait du couloir adjacent au leur.  
  
_ Et bien ma Miss... Qu'est ce que tu me racontes là. Tu as vu quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? Attends que je trouve ce chenapan et que je lui administre une correction...  
  
Les quatre jeunes sorciers échangèrent des regards à la fois perplexes et inquiets.  
  
_ Où êtes-vous ? Reprit la voix doucereuse.  
  
La lueur d'une bougie éclaira bientôt le coin du mur. Malika sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes lui ordonnaient de courir le plus vite possible, mais elle resta clouée sur place, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.  
  
C'est alors que le chat réapparut, suivi d'un homme au cheveux longs et sales. Il posa immédiatement ses petits yeux noirs et méfiants sur le petit groupe et son visage vira instantanément au rouge. Il serra les lèvres et les poings et siffla entre ses dents jaunes :  
  
_ Que vois-je... Un petit groupe de récidivistes... Très bien Miss Teigne, excellent.  
  
_ Il... Il faut qu'on voit Dumbledore, dit Sam la voix tremblante.  
  
L'homme eut un sourire narquois :  
  
_ Dumbledore ? Je m'en vais vous conduire à son bureau dans l'instant ! Il va vous faire comprendre ce que cela coûte de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pleine nuit. Suivez-moi...  
  
Il plissa encore plus ses petits yeux. Ce regard perçant suffit aux élèves pour comprendre qu'il était inutile de contester les ordres. Ils suivirent donc l'homme, tout en prenant soin de conserver un certain écart. Nora en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille de Malika :  
  
_ Quelques jours en arrière n'est ce pas ? Alors expliques moi qui est cet homme.  
  
Malika ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas la réponse. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. S'ils ne connaissaient pas cet homme, alors ils étaient retournés beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Son coeur se serra. Cet homme ne lui était pourtant pas totalement inconnu. Elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais croisé, et pourtant, c'était comme si on lui en avait... Parlé. Cette pensée n'eut pour efet que d'aggraver son sentiment d'inquiétude, pourtant déjà bien grand.  
  
Ils gravirent les quelques escaliers qui restaient jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille montait la garde, comme à leur époque, en attendant le mot de passe qui leur permettrait d'entrer. L'homme jeta un dernier regard suspicieux au petit groupe et murmura :  
  
_ Bertie Crochue.  
  
Aussitôt, la porte s'entrouvrit. L'homme la poussa et entra en invitant les autres à le suivre. Les quatre élèves gravirent les dernières marches, et enfin parvenus chez Dumbledore, ils se plantèrent au milieu du bureau, encore vide en cette heure bien matinale, et attendirent que l'homme ne leur dise enfin ce qu'il attendait d'eux.  
  
_ Vous avez intérêt à ne pas bouger d'ici avant que j'aie prévenu Dumbledore. Est ce bien clair ?  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête, sans trouver là matière à discuter.  
  
_ Miss Teigne, surveilles-les.  
  
Le chat posa aussitôt ses yeux plus méfiants encore que ceux de son maître sur le groupe et l'homme quitta la pièce. Aucun des jeunes sorciers n'osa prononcer le moindre mot plusieurs minutes durant. Seule la forte respiration du chat troublait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
Nora observa la pièce autour d'elle et soupira :  
  
_ Au moins nous sommes dans son bureau...  
  
Personne ne répondit et la pièce se replongea dans le silence le plus total. Les minutes qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité. A la fenêtre, le ciel jusqu'alors noir commençait à s'éclaircir. C'est alors qu'au bas des escaliers, ils entendirent la porte glisse sur ses gonds et les pas légers d'un homme sur les marches. Tous retinrent leur souffle et attendirent. Dumbledore apparut enfin dans le cadre, vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit et coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit rouge orné d'un pompon.  
  
_ Professeur ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
Leurs coeurs qui s'étaient momentanément arrêtés reprirent leur course lorsqu'ils reconnurent le visage de leur directeur. Il était tel qu'ils l'avaient quitté, les mêmes rides aux coins des yeux et aux joues, la même barbe grise et les mêmes yeux malicieux, peut-être même plus malicieux encore. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul sous la surprise :  
  
_ Et bien ! Dit-il. Aurais-je perdu la mémoire ? Voilà quatre jeunes élèves que je ne connais pas...  
  
Le petit groupe s'interrogea du regard. Par où commencer ? Qu'étaient- ils censés dire ou ne pas dire à leur directeur ? Un lourd silence pesa sur la pièce avant que Daniel ne prenne finalement la parole pour poser une unique question :  
  
_ En quelle année sommes-nous ?  
  
Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux de surprise et répondit, l'air interdit :  
  
_ Et bien... 2000 si je ne me trompe pas.  
  
Nora sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, Malika entrouvrit la bouche, et les deux garçons retinrent un cri de surprise. Dumbledore leur jeta un regard inquiet, et comme s'il avait deviné au plus profond de leurs pensées, il se tourna vers l'homme, un certain Rusard, et lui demanda de quitter les lieux. Celui-ci, bien que vexé, obéit sans discuter et repartit, accompagné de Miss Teigne. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et croisa les mains sous son menton :  
  
_ A présent, expliquez-moi. Qui êtes-vous, et d'où venez-vous ?  
  
Comme personne ne trouvait les mots pour répondre à cette question, Malika prit la parole :  
  
_ Nous venons du futur.  
  
Le visage du directeur ne se troubla même pas. Aucun signe perceptible ne laissa deviner ce que cette annonce avait provoqué chez lui.  
  
_ Bien... Dit-il simplement. Et comment ?  
  
_ Par l'intermédiaire d'un grimoire de Dentel.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Malika :  
  
_ Un grimoire de Dentel... Murmura-t-il. Ainsi donc ce n'est pas une légende... Etrange...  
  
Malika n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Dumbledore ait pu croire à une chose pareille. Mais pourtant, à aucun moment il ne sembla douter des paroles de la jeune fille. Les sourcils froncés, il se contentait de réfléchir.  
  
_ Et dans quelles conditions êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave.  
  
Les regards convergèrent vers Malika. Cette dernière, se sentant visée, répondit :  
  
_ Il a suffit de le lire.  
  
Dan se racla exagérément la gorge, ce qui poussa Malika à poursuivre :  
  
_ Que je le lise.  
  
_ Vraiment ?  
  
_ J'ai été attirée par le pouvoir de ce livre. Nous étions quatre dans la pièce, et nous sommes tous arrivés ici. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait subi le sort.  
  
Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander :  
  
_ Ce livre est-il parvenu jusqu'ici avec vous ?  
  
Malika baissa la tête et répondit d'une voix pratiquement inaudible :  
  
_ Non...  
  
Dumbledore resta absolument impassible. Il se racla la gorge et respira bruyamment.  
  
_ C'est dangereux... Dit-il. Très dangereux. Ce livre n'aurait jamais dû atterrir entre vos mains. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. J'espère qu'au moins vous ne venez pas de trop loin.  
  
Mais les grimaces des jeunes sorciers lui affirmèrent le contraire.  
  
_ Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je croyais que ces grimoires n'existaient pas. Il va nous falloir des mois, peut-être plus pour en retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'un.  
  
Nora avala difficilement sa salive et blêmit.  
  
_ Vous... Bredouilla-t-elle, vous voulez dire que nous sommes coincés ici ?  
  
_ J'en ai bien peur, répondit gravement Dumbledore.  
  
Cette annonce eut un impact énorme sur les quatre nouveaux arrivants, comme si un poids immense venait de leur tomber sur les épaules :  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Gémit Sam.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions, répondit Dumbledore. Il faut que vous vous fondiez dans la foule d'élèves pendant que je chercherai le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous.  
  
La mâchoire de Nora tomba :  
  
_ Nous... Nous allons suivre les cours ici ? A cette époque ?  
  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas rester inactifs pendant des mois. De plus vous avez encore l'âge d'être à l'école, et vous devez de suivre les cours.  
  
Leurs bouches à tous s'entrouvrirent pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit :  
  
_ Mais avant tout je dois vous mettre en garde, poursuivit Dumbledore. Les voyages dans le temps sont extrêmement dangereux. C'est pourquoi je me dois de vous interdire formellement d'agir sur le présent... Ou devrais-je dire le passé. Et si jamais quelqu'un devait découvrir la vérité, je me verrai dans l'obligation de lui faire subir le sortilège de mémoire.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête, conscients des risques qu'ils encouraient à être là.  
  
_ Personne ne doit savoir qui vous êtes, ni d'où vous venez, pas même les professeurs. Suis-je bien clair ?  
  
Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau.  
  
_ J'imagine que vous avez déjà entendu ces histoires de chaos... Si jamais vous agissiez sur le destin, cela pourrait vous conduire à votre perte... Ou pire, à celle du monde.  
  
Le petit groupe savait déjà tout cela.  
  
_ Nous ne sommes pas venu ici dans le but de changer les choses, assura Sam. C'était simplement un accident.  
  
_ Je sais, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais je sais aussi que vous serez amenés à un moment ou à un autre à vouloir modifier ne serait-ce qu'un événement de la plus petite importance. Le monde n'est pas parfait, et il faut que vous l'acceptiez tel qu'il est à votre époque. C'est d'accord ?  
  
Ils ne répondirent pas. C'est alors qu'un éclair sembla traversa l'esprit de Nora. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses joues pâlirent. Ils étaient en l'an 2000. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire le souvenir des cours d'histoire de la magie et y trouva la date. LA DATE.  
  
Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et murmura :  
  
_ Professeur, quel jour sommes nous exactement ?  
  
_ Le 2 septembre au matin.  
  
La jeune fille étouffa un cri de surprise. La Date n'était donc pas encore passée... Elle sentit ses jambes flancher sous son poids et dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Les trois autres semblèrent alors frappé de la même révélation soudaine.  
  
C'était impossible...  
  
Malika sentit son estomac se retourner et une phrase, une seule s'imposa dans son esprit : Il était encore temps.  
  
_ Le 2 septembre... Murmura Sam. Mon Dieu...  
  
Dumbledore regarda tour à tour chacun des jeunes sorciers. Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait cette réaction si soudaine et ne voulait pas la comprendre.  
  
_ Professeur... Souffla Nora tremblante. Quelle est la situation dans le monde ?  
  
Le directeur haussa les sourcils, un peu incrédule, et répondit simplement :  
  
_ La situation ? Et bien... Elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Voldemort est réapparu il y a quelques mois déjà, même si le ministère s'évertue à le nier.  
  
Alors c'était vrai... Personne encore ne se doutait de ce qui allait advenir du monde. Personne encore ne pouvait imaginer le monde tel qui serait quelques mois plus tard. Nora comprit alors combien les voyages dans le temps étaient dangereux. Déjà dans son esprit était née l'idée de tout changer, d'éviter ce qui devait se produire, de rayer la Date des manuels scolaires...  
  
_ Professeur, il ne faut pas...  
  
_ Je ne veux rien savoir du futur, coupa Dumbledore. Quel qu'il soit. Je ne veux pas non plus savoir vos noms de familles, ni qui sont vos parents. Personne ne doit savoir. Et rien ne doit changer.  
  
Nora hocha lentement la tête, la gorge serrée. Le directeur reprit alors :  
  
_ Je vous autorise à garder vos prénoms, mais il faut vous trouver d'autres noms de familles. J'imagine que vos parents sont actuellement à Poudlard.  
  
Cette remarque frappa les quatre jeunes sorciers. Ils n'y avaient même pas songé.  
  
_ Oui, répondit Daniel.  
  
_ Je m'en doutais...  
  
Dumbledore s'arma alors d'un parchemin et d'une plume. Il écrivit une phrase et releva les yeux sur les élèves.  
  
_ Toi, dit-il en désignant Daniel. Ton nom est à présent Godron. Et ton prénom ?  
  
_ Daniel, répondit le garçon.  
  
Dumbledore griffonna son nom sur son morceau de parchemin et se tourna vers Malika :  
  
_ Tu répondras désormais au nom de Cole. Ton prénom s'il te plait.  
  
_ Malika.  
  
A nouveau le directeur gratta le nom sur le papier. Enfin il se tourna vers les jumeaux. Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait, et sourit :  
  
_ Même si je ne veux rien connaître du futur, je dois bien reconnaître que je mettrais ma main à couper que vous êtes des Weasley tous les deux.  
  
Sam et Nora échangèrent un regard et sourirent à leur tour. Dumbledore n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour comprendre.  
  
_ J'espère que personne ne fera le lien avec Ron... Votre nom devient Heath.  
  
_ Et nos prénoms sont Sam et Nora, dit le garçon avant que le directeur n'ait besoin de le demander.  
  
_ Bien, souffla Dumbledore. A présent pourriez-vous me dire à quelles maisons vous appartenez.  
  
Daniel, Sam et Nora répondirent chacun leur tour qu'ils suivaient leur scolarité chez les Gryffondors. Malika, qui était restée en retrait, répondit à son tour en baissant la tête. Dumbledore s'attarda quelques secondes sur elle, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Aussi sage et prudent qu'il était, il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'essayer de connaître la vérité. Mais il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et reprit :  
  
_ Très bien, dit-il en roulant le parchemin et en le glissant dans un tiroir. L'heure est déjà bien avancée et les élèves devraient se réveiller d'ici une heure. Si vous voulez vous reposer un peu avant les cours, vous pouvez. Je parlerai tout à l'heure avec les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall afin de leur annoncer votre arriver dans leurs maisons, et je demanderai à des elfes de maison de vous préparer un lit.  
  
_ Vous voulez dire qu'on commence les cours dès aujourd'hui ? S'étrangla Daniel.  
  
_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ferai une annonce tout à l'heure pendant le petit déjeuner afin de prévenir les élèves, et vous les rejoindrez pour le déjeuner. Je vous fais grâce du premier cours car j'imagine que vous êtes fatigués. Je leur dirai que vous venez du Canada. Quant à vous, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous n'avez fait que suivre vos parents qui ont été mutés en Angleterre. On est bien d'accord ?  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
_ Et débrouillez-vous pour ne pas inventer plusieurs versions de votre venue ici. Je me répète, vous risquez énormément à être ici.  
  
Il considéra quelques instant le groupe et consulta furtivement son horloge.  
  
_ En attendant que vos lits soient prêts, vous pouvez vous installer ici pour dormir.  
  
Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux :  
  
_ Ici ? Dans votre bureau ? Demanda Sam.  
  
_ Oui, vous avez quelques heures avant que je ne vienne vous réveiller. Pour ma part je dois prévenir vos professeurs. Je serai de retour à l'heure du déjeuner. Je demanderai à la librairie du Chemin de Traverse de vous faire parvenir des livres dès aujourd'hui.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et prononça une formule. Aussitôt, quatre sacs de couchage apparurent sur le sol.  
  
_ C'est assez rudimentaire je vous l'avoue, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer pour l'instant, dit-il. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois répondre à mes obligations.  
  
Sur ce, il fit un signe de la tête aux quatre sorciers et quitta la pièce, laissant là les nouveaux élèves absolument éberlués. Il régna un silence pesant l'espace de quelques secondes. Chacun songeait à la Date. Mais aucun ne trouvait les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
_ La Date... Souffla Nora.  
  
Les trois autres sentirent leur gorge se nouer. La Date.  
  
_ Voldemort n'est pas encore parvenu au pouvoir... Poursuivit-elle.  
  
_ Tais-toi Nora, dit gravement Dan. Tu as entendu Dumbledore. On ne fait rien.  
  
Nora hocha négativement la tête.  
  
_ On ne peut pas... On ne doit pas... Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit ici pour rien ! Dit-elle l'air hagard.  
  
Personne ne répondit. Pourtant tout le monde savait.  
  
_ On a appris la Date dès notre première année d'école... Ajouta-t-elle, le regard vide. Elle correspond à l'avènement de Voldemort. A son entrée au pouvoir. A la fin du monde sorcier et moldu.  
  
_ Encore quelques mois... Murmura Malika.  
  
Nora planta son regard dans celui de la Serpentard, debout dans le coin opposé à celui des Gryffondors. Ce regard ne portait plus aucune trace de haine ni de méfiance. Juste l'effarement. Comme si la jeune fille avait oublié tout ce qu'elle savait pour ne se focaliser que sur une seule chose. Malika avala difficilement sa salive. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire :  
  
_ Encore quelques mois et mon père va tuer Harry Potter...  
  
  
  
  
  
Les discussions allaient bon train ce matin là au petit déjeuner. Ron, au bord de l'euphorie, faisait savoir à quiconque le croisait, que cet après-midi, il aurait la chance d'étudier la défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qu'il omettait de dire, c'est qu'il était surexcité à l'idée d'avoir la belle Mlle Desroche en professeur. Il n'avait même plus l'air de se soucier qu'il avait cours de soins des créatures magiques en commun avec les Serpentards toute la matinée. La journée, qui de plus était ensoleillée, s'annonçait donc très agréable.  
  
Et alors que les élèves discutaient vivement entre eux, Dumbledore fit tinter sa cuillère sur son verre, ce qui ramena aussitôt le calme dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves fixèrent leurs yeux sur leur directeur, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à leur annoncer dès le premier jour de classe.  
  
_ Pardonnez-moi d'avoir à interrompre vos conversations, mais j'ai une annonce à vous faire, dit-il en considérant ses élèves, les yeux pétillants. Cette nuit nous avons été rejoints par quatre nouveaux élèves.  
  
Des murmures étonnés s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la salle et ne cessèrent que lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
_ Ils nous viennent tout quatre du Canada, et étant donné qu'ils ont suivi la même scolarité que vous, ils passeront directement en cinquième année. Nous avons donc refait appel au choixpeau magique cette nuit, qui a entreprit de les répartir dans les différentes maisons. Ils vous rejoindront à l'heure du déjeuner, je vous demande donc de les accueillir avec toute la chaleur qui fait la réputation de notre école.  
  
Il se tut l'espace de quelques secondes, remercia les élèves comme il convenait et se rassit. Aussitôt, le brouhaha familier revint dans la Grande Salle, à la différence que toutes les conversations étaient à présent tournées vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
_ Depuis sept ans que je suis à Poudlard, s'exclama Fred Weasley, c'est la première fois que je vois ça !  
  
_ Il va falloir qu'on prévoit un petit quelque chose pour les accueillir... Ajouta George les yeux brillants.  
  
Lui et Fred échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Mais ce soupir n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté puisqu'il arracha un sourire aux jumeaux :  
  
_ Désolé mademoiselle la préfète.  
  
Ils pouffèrent et quittèrent la table en se murmurant leurs dernières trouvailles à tester sur ces fameux nouveaux.  
  
_ C'est étrange, dit Harry en plissant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait changer d'école en cours de scolarité.  
  
_ Si, on peut, répondit Ron, mais c'est extrêmement rare quand on sait qu'il n'y a aucune raison de changer.  
  
_ Je me demande si on en aura un dans notre maison... Songea Hermione tout haut. Ça pourrait être intéressant.  
  
Ron haussa les sourcils et prit un air étonné :  
  
_ Intéressant ?  
  
_ Du point de vue des échanges culturels, ajouta Hermione excédée.  
  
Ron pouffa sans même chercher à se retenir, ce qui déclencha la traditionnelle dispute qui déchirait presque tout les jours les deux amis. Harry poussa un soupir et détourna son regard, lassé d'avoir à intervenir dans ces querelles qui n'avaient finalement aucune importance.  
  
Son regard se posa instinctivement sur la table des Serpentards. Malefoy était là, entouré par ses deux gros bras d'amis. En le voyant, Harry s'étonna de ne pas encore l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. En effet, il n'avait pas encore eu à supporter les remarques sarcastiques du jeune sorcier. Cela ne lui avait pas le moins du monde manqué.  
  
Lorsque Malefoy tourna les yeux à son tour et croisa le regard de Harry, ce dernier détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il allait devoir supporter sa présence toute la matinée, autant ne pas commencer à le défier dès le petit déjeuner.  
  
_ Harry tu as fini ?  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers Ron. Ce-dernier était debout, déjà prêt à partir.  
  
_ C'est que... Hermione commence à s'impatienter. Tu la connais, dès qu'il s'agit d'aller en cours...  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son assiette vide et sourit :  
  
_ On peut y aller.  
  
Les trois jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent donc de rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid. Durant tout le trajet, Ron ne cita pas une fois la présence des Serpentards dans le cours du matin. C'était absolument exceptionnel, si bien qu'Harry songea à juste titre qu'Elise Desroche devait y être pour quelque chose.  
  
_ A votre avis, demanda Hermione en chemin, quelle nouvelle créature va-t- il nous proposer cette année ?  
  
_ Oh ! Sûrement une nouvelle sorte d'insectes géants mangeurs d'hommes. Marmonna Ron.  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire. Hagrid était bien connu pour être fasciné par les créatures les plus dangereuses qu'il soit. Son goût prononcé pour ces dernières avait d'ailleurs bien failli lui jouer de mauvais tours lorsqu'il avait accueilli chez lui un bébé dragon. Chose bien entendu illicite pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.  
  
_ Bonjour à tous ! Lança Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante lorsque la classe fut au complet. Je suis bien content de tous vous revoir.  
  
Harry entendit nettement Malefoy et ses deux acolytes ricaner derrière lui à ces mots. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais se promit qu'à la moindre remarque désobligeante, il n'hésiterait pas à le remettre à sa place.  
  
_ Cette année j'ai prévu de vous faire voir des créatures assez spéciales. Dit-il avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix.  
  
_ Oh non. Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry, qu'a-t-il encore été cherché.  
  
_ Suivez-moi jusqu'à l'enclos s'il vous plait.  
  
Il mena alors ses élèves jusqu'à l'enclos situé derrière sa cabane en sautillant, manifestement excité à l'idée de montrer sa dernière trouvaille. Tous aperçurent alors au même moment la nouvelle créature de Hagrid. La surprise fut de taille, et aucun d'entre eux n'eut la force de retenir un cri de surprise. Hermione et Ron avaient porté leur main à leur bouche, tout comme la moitié des élèves, et Harry avait ouvert les yeux comme des soucoupes. Qui aurait pu se douter de ça ?  
  
_ Alors ça. Souffla Harry au comble de l'étonnement.  
  
_ Professeur, murmura Neville, c'est un.  
  
_ Dragon, en effet, et même dragonne si l'on veut être plus précis, acheva Hagrid les yeux pétillants. Elle nous vient d'Islande. J'ai eu l'autorisation spéciale du ministère pour vous enseigner comment s'en occuper !  
  
Mais les élèves n'en revenaient toujours pas, et même les Serpentards semblaient fascinés. Pour une fois, Malefoy n'avait aucun commentaire à faire. La dragonne devait bien mesurer quatre mètres et ses écailles étaient d'un vert émeraude particulièrement étincelant. Son visage était allongé, un peu à l'image de celui d'un crocodile, et ses dents semblaient acérées comme des rasoirs. Même s'il tenait beaucoup à Hagrid, Harry ne pouvait nier que la créature était particulièrement effrayante.  
  
_ C'est un Benohi d'Afrique. N'ayez crainte, cette espèce est inoffensive.  
  
A cet instant, le Benohi cracha un jet de flammes dans les airs et la classe poussa un cri de surprise et eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Seul Hagrid semblait confiant.  
  
_ Oh ! Vous avez vu ça ? S'exclama-t-il, c'est la première fois qu'elle crache !  
  
Hagrid prit la dragonne dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé qui venait de prononcer ses premiers mots, et même si Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant envers la créature, il ne put retenir un sourire devant ce petit spectacle que leur offrait leur professeur.  
  
_ Elle s'appelle Adeline, poursuivit Hagrid. Elle est encore bien jeune, et n'a pas fini sa croissance.  
  
Les élèves avalèrent difficilement leur salive. Ainsi, la créature allait encore grandir. Elle les dominait déjà tous du haut de ses quatre mètres, qu'en serait-il donc lorsqu'elle aurait atteint sa taille adulte ? Hagrid s'était une fois de plus embarqué dans une situation délicate. Mais une fois de plus, il ne semblait absolument pas s'en rendre compte, et il poursuivit son cours avec la plus grande motivation. Il semblait d'ailleurs s'y connaître en matière de dragon car il sut répondre à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées, et même Hermione avait du mal à prendre des notes tant il y avait de chose à écrire. A la fin de l'heure, ils savaient déjà tout sur les habitudes et les préférences alimentaires de la dragonne, la durée et les périodes principales de sa vie ou encore ses activités favorites.  
  
_ La prochaine fois, nous essaierons de la nourrir ! Annonça Hagrid avant que les élèves ne partent.  
  
Ron retint une grimace par respect pour Hagrid et se contenta d'un sourire, un brin hypocrite.  
  
_ La seule chose dont on peut se réjouir finalement, dit Ron alors qu'ils regagnaient le château, c'est que ce dragon a totalement séché les Serpentards.  
  
_ Pas que les Serpentards d'ailleurs... Ajouta Harry en souriant.  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, restait silencieuse, plongée encore une fois dans ses pensées :  
  
_ Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange finalement, que le ministère ait autorisé Hagrid à posséder un dragon.  
  
Ron eut un profond soupir :  
  
_ Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne trouves rien à redire...  
  
_ Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que... Après cette histoire avec Buck...  
  
Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
_ Moi je trouve qu'on devrait plutôt être contents. Pour une fois, Malefoy n'a pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche du cours.  
  
Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'approuver, consciente en plus qu'une nouvelle dispute éclaterait si elle restait fixée sur ses idées. Elle se contenta donc de suivre ses amis, impatiente de savoir ce que les elfes de maison leur avait préparé de bon pour le déjeuner...  
  
  
  
Nora sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti pareille émotion. Elle était à la fois impatiente, excitée, terrifiée, et terriblement anxieuse. Et il lui était terriblement difficile de choisir lequel de ses sentiments convenait le mieux à la situation.  
  
Elle allait voir ses propres parents, ses oncles, sa tante, et peut- être plus encore.  
  
Elle allait voir Harry Potter.  
  
Comment pourrait-elle être crédible alors qu'elle connaissait déjà l'avenir de toutes ses personnes ? Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à se calmer.  
  
_ Calme toi Nora. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous soupçonne dès le premier jour.  
  
Nora aurait aimé répliquer la plus cinglante remarque de son répertoire à Malika, mais son anxiété étaient bien trop forte pour qu'elle soit encore capable de quoi que ce soit.  
  
Le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle était long, mais ce jour là, il parut interminable. Les quatre jeunes sorciers n'avaient jamais connu pareille angoisse. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la boule qui se formait au creux de leur ventre devenait douloureuse.  
  
Des rires, des cris de joie, des flots de parole leur parvinrent bientôt aux oreilles. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient là, devant eux, encore fermées. Daniel souffla bruyamment et annonça, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que les autres :  
  
_ Bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. On se contente de suivre ce qu'on a dit. On vient du Canada parce que nos parents ont été mutés en Angleterre. C'est facile.  
  
_ Et souvenez-vous de ce que Dumbledore nous a dit. Pas un mot sur notre véritable identité ! Ajouta gravement Malika.  
  
Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Ils restèrent tous un instant sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Sam fut le premier à agir. Les mains tremblantes, il agrippa la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte...  
  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du chapitre trois -  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes de fin de chapitre : Hi hi hi !!! Je m'arrête en plein dans l'action ! Rien que pour vous embêter et vous faire patienter encore un peu avant la confrontation entre les générations ! J'avais prévu d'arrêter ce chapitre un peu plus loin, mais ça aurait bien rajouté 20 pages. Je ne veux pas non plus vous décourager ! Ça fera l'objet du prochain chapitre.  
  
Et puis au moins, maintenant, vous savez ce qu'Harry est devenu... Certains avaient bien sûr deviné ce qu'Harry était devenu. Ça n'était pas très compliqué... Enfin je dis ça, mais moi, forcément, je le savais. Dans ce chapitre, je réponds aussi à la question de Myamora Malfoy. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'avait fait Dragonichou... Des bêtises bien sûr ! Savoir quand, pourquoi et comment... La réponse n'arrivera que bien plus tard !  
  
Je sais donc à peu près ce que je vais faire du chapitre quatre. Le sujet principal, vous le pensez bien, sera la 'rencontre'. Inutile de dire entre qui, ce serait parler pour rien ! Ce chapitre arrivera... Je n'en ai aucune idée, ça dépend si j'ai de l'inspiration. On verra bien !  
  
Au prochain chapitre donc !  
  
  
  
  
  
- Moâ - 


	4. Confrontation de générations

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Encore moi !  
  
Cette fois-ci on en vient au vif du sujet : euh... Est ce qu'y a vraiment besoin d'expliquer ? Il suffit de lire le titre, je crois qu'il dit tout.  
  
Sans ça, le dernier chapitre était un peu improvisé... Disons simplement qu'il y a quelques mois je m'étais mise à écrire le tome 5 à ma manière, mais vu que je me suis finalement arrêtée, j'ai pris des petits bouts et je les ai collé dans cette fic là. Le chapitre 3 faisait peut-être un peu patchwork. Désolée ! D'ailleurs pour celui-là... Euh... Bon, j'avoue, j'ai recommencé. Notamment pour le cours de Desroche et la scène de la fin. Mais j'ai quand même modifié quels trucs !  
  
De toute façon, vous verrez bien... Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!  
  
D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous demander une petite faveur... Maintenant que ma fic est bien avancée, j'aimerais que vous me disiez, d'abord ce que vous en pensez, mais aussi ce que vous voyez pour la suite, et quels personnages vous aimeriez voir plus souvent. C'est juste pour savoir, parce que ça m'amuserais de voir comment vous imaginez les futurs évènements.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Confrontation de génération  
  
  
  
  
  
Les conversations cessèrent subitement, les voix se turent, et les regards convergèrent tous d'un même mouvement sur la porte. Le silence se fit instantanément pesant dans la Grande Salle.  
  
La porte glissa lentement sur ses gonds, en produisant un grincement criard qui se propagea dans la salle entière.  
  
_ Et bien Hermione, murmura Harry à l'oreille de son amie. Je crois que nous allons être fixés...  
  
Un garçon apparut alors dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et la peau clair.  
  
Sam sentit son coeur faire un bond lorsqu'il aperçut toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. Affolé, il tenta de se raccrocher à Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la tête qui se voulait bienveillant. Il tenta alors de contrôler le tremblement de ses membres et entra, suivi de près par les trois autres. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la table des Gryffondors, en essayant soigneusement de ne pas porter attention aux regards qui le fixaient.  
  
Les élèves de Poudlard, toujours silencieux, les suivirent des yeux sans les lâcher une seule seconde.  
  
Trois couverts étaient encore vides chez les Gryffondors, et un seul chez les Serpentards. Sans même prendre la peine de faire le moindre signe aux autres, Malika se dirigea d'un pas assuré et confiant vers la table de sa maison.  
  
Des murmures s'élevèrent progressivement lorsque les quatre nouveaux élèves furent enfin assis.  
  
Nora n'osait pas relever la tête, de peur de croiser les regards curieux des autres élèves. Elle avait peur de voir en eux une future victime. Une de plus.  
  
_ Bonjour !  
  
La jeune fille frémit. Angoissée, elle leva lentement ses yeux sombres vers la voix qui s'était pourtant montrée si chaleureuse avec elle.  
  
Elle dut alors faire tout son possible pour retenir un cri de surprise. Son coeur venait de tomber au plus bas de son ventre.  
  
C'était une fille, de taille moyenne et à la longue chevelure châtain et sauvage. Son visage, fendu en deux d'un sourire, respirait le calme et la gentillesse. Si seulement elle avait su ce que Nora ressentait, en cet instant précis, devant ce portrait qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien...  
  
_ Mon nom est Hermione Granger.  
  
L'estomac de Nora se serra. A ses côtés, Sam s'était crispé et contemplait d'un air hagard la jeune fille... Sa mère.  
  
Debout devant eux, Hermione semblait attendre une réponse. Mais les trois nouveaux élèves semblaient pétrifiés. Inquiet par la réaction de ses amis, Daniel fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche. Son premier réflexe fut de lancer un 'bonjour' assez gauche et à peine audible. Mais cela semblait suffire à Hermione, et elle désigna le banc :  
  
_ Je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
Les jumeaux hochèrent simplement la tête et observèrent leur mère... Leur future mère, prendre place à leurs côtés, encore ignorante de leur identité.  
  
_ J'ai été vraiment étonnée ce matin lorsque Dumbledore nous a annoncé que vous arriviez. Je me demande si c'est déjà arrivé dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! Dit-elle joyeusement.  
  
Les trois nouveaux eurent un sourire assez gêné, ne sachant trop comment réagir aux paroles d'Hermione.  
  
_ Vous connaissez un peu l'histoire de Poudlard n'est ce pas ? J'imagine que vous avez été renseignés.  
  
_ Un peu... Répondit Nora tant bien que mal.  
  
_ J'ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet. Il y a de quoi faire des grimoires entiers à propos de cette école ! Je suis d'ailleurs persuadée qu'on ne sait pas tout. Les quatre créateurs étaient plein de ressources...  
  
Hermione dressa alors le portrait de son école, en appuyant bien sur le fait qu'elle avait tout appris dans les livres. Daniel tenta de s'y intéresser, mais les jumeaux ne pouvaient détacher leur regard du visage de la jeune fille. Leurs yeux se promenaient de sa bouche, à ses yeux et à ses cheveux. Ils avaient déjà vu des photos, moldues et sorcières, mais comment auraient-ils pu imaginer, ne serait-ce que quelques heures auparavant, se retrouver en face de leur mère, encore jeune, alors qu'elle était actuellement aux mains de Voldemort ?  
  
_ Cette année, nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, comme chaque année d'ailleurs, dit-elle alors qu'elle énumérait tous les professeurs de l'école. Vous avez de la chance, on a justement cours avec elle après le déjeuner.  
  
Daniel, Sam et Nora picoraient dans leurs assiettes, tout en écoutant la jeune fille relater naïvement tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà.  
  
_ Mais peut-être que vous avez envie que je vous présente un peu tout le monde ? Proposa-t-elle alors en se redressant.  
  
Ils échangèrent un bref regard un peu troublé et répondirent que oui. Avaient-ils seulement le choix ? Hermione, enchantée de cette réponse, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et accompagna fièrement les trois nouveaux jusqu'à sa place.  
  
_ Tiens, tiens... Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry, on dirait que Hermione ne perd pas de temps.  
  
Harry tourna la tête et vit leur amie se diriger à leur rencontre, accompagné des trois élèves qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.   
  
_ J'imagine qu'elle les a déjà assaillis de questions ! Ajouta Ron avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Il se retint d'en dire plus, Hermione étant parvenue à leur niveau, un sourire radieux imprégné sur les lèvres. Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent alors d'imiter ce sourire et d'accueillir les nouveaux venus avec toute la chaleur nécessaire.  
  
Nora serra les poings si forts que ses ongles auraient pu lui arracher la peau, si elle n'avait pas eu cette mauvaise manie de les ronger. Sam, pourtant aussi troublé, tenta de rassurer sa soeur en lui frôlant discrètement le dos, du bout des doigts.  
  
Mais Nora n'avait pas peur. Toute son angoisse était retombée, et elle ne se focalisait à présent plus que sur ces deux jeunes élèves, souriant et chaleureux. Les cheveux roux de Ron - car c'était lui, sans aucun doute possible - flamboyaient, à l'image de ceux des jumeaux, et reflétaient l'éclat du soleil. Nora fut étonnée de voir que, bien que son père ait perdu sa bouille d'adolescent avec les années, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.  
  
A ces côtés, Harry observait le petit groupe de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il avait rabattu ses cheveux bruns et sauvages devant sa cicatrice, conscient que celle-ci aurait trop vite attiré l'attention. Mais Daniel, Sam et Nora avaient déjà deviné sa véritable identité.  
  
_ Alors, commença Hermione. Voilà Ron Weasley, puis Harry Potter.  
  
Les deux désignés adressèrent un signe poli de la main.  
  
_ Puis Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat.  
  
Chacun leur tour, les garçons levèrent la main pour se désigner.  
  
_ Chez les filles, voilà Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.  
  
_ Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent-elles d'une même voix.  
  
Celles-ci semblaient avoir déjà jetés leur dévolu sur Daniel, qu'elles observaient avec des yeux charmeurs. Hermione plissa les yeux, pour voir si elle n'avait oublié personne, lorsqu'un garçon un peu plus vieux toussa exagérément pour attirer son attention :  
  
_ Excuse moi George, dit Hermione. Eux, ce sont les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, les frères de Ron.  
  
_ Malheureusement... Grogna Ron.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Fred ébouriffa les cheveux de son jeune frère en riant, au plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci. George, quant à lui, ne perdit pas une seconde pour sortir de sa poche une petite carte sur laquelle étaient soigneusement griffonnées quelques inscriptions.  
  
_ Fred et George Weasley, experts en farces et attrapes, pour vous servir, annonça-t-il en distribuant ses cartes aux trois nouveaux.  
  
Hermione braqua sur eux un regard consterné (mais un brin amusé tout de même...) et leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
_ Vous ne perdez pas de temps !  
  
Daniel, Sam et Nora sourirent, même si ce sourire semblait plus appuyé chez les jumeaux. Ils semblaient déjà un peu plus à l'aise qu'au début.  
  
_ Et vous, vous êtes... Demanda-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.  
  
_ Daniel Gordon, et Nora et Sam Heath, répondit Sam en désignant ses amis.  
  
Hermione sourit, et s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller chercher les emplois du temps. Sam et Nora la suivirent un instant des yeux, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le petit groupe, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. A la table, on se serra afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir, et on se mit à les assaillir de questions :  
  
_ Il paraît que vous venez du Canada, souffla Lavande, la tête légèrement penchée, sans quitter Daniel des yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une école là-bas.  
  
_ C'est une école assez privée. On est très peu d'élèves, répondit Sam avec autant d'assurance qu'il put. Et il n'y a pas de maisons et de répartitions comme ici. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne soit pas très connue.  
  
Lavande et Parvati hochèrent la tête, un peu déçues que ce ne soit pas Dan qui ait répondu à leur question. Mais celui-ci semblait totalement ailleurs, et gardait les yeux fixés sur une autre extrémité de la salle. Curieux, Harry suivit son regard. Daniel était en train d'observer la table des Serdaigles, mais Harry n'aurait pas su dire qui en particulier. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier le dévisageait, Dan lâcha son regard et reporta son attention sur la discussion, un peu gêné.  
  
_ Et pourquoi est ce que vous êtes venus en Angleterre ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.  
  
_ Nos parents ! Répondirent d'une même voix les trois nouveaux.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise. Daniel, Nora et Sam échangèrent un regard un peu gêné. Cette excuse était la seule qu'ils avaient étudiés. Ils devraient se battre pour pouvoir la sortir !  
  
_ Ils ont été mutés ici, et on a préféré les suivre plutôt que de rester au Canada, dit Nora.  
  
_ Et la fille de Serpentard aussi ? Ajouta Harry.  
  
_ Ils travaillent tous dans la même branche, reprit Nora en priant pour que Malika n'invente pas une excuse trop différente de la sienne. On avait besoin d'eux au ministère, ajouta-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir.  
  
A cet instant, Hermione refit son apparition, et coupa court à la conversation, ce qui était plutôt bienvenu. Elle donna à chacun un emploi du temps et se mit instantanément à le commenter :  
  
_ Vous avez de la chance, vous arrivez juste à temps pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, on a un nouveau professeur, Elise Desroche.  
  
Sam et Nora échangèrent un regard entendu, comme si ce nom ne leur était pas inconnu. Ce geste passa inaperçu, hormis pour Harry qui observait consciencieusement les nouveaux arrivants. Au nom d'Elise Desroche, Ron se redressa sur son siège comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique :  
  
_ Il ne faudrait pas être en retard à son cours ! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
_ On se calme Weasley, dit Hermione. On a encore du temps devant nous.  
  
Harry pouffa, amusé de voir les rôles s'inverser ainsi.  
  
_ Il paraît que notre professeur est très jolie cette année, expliqua Hermione en soupirant. Ça semble suffire à Ron pour penser qu'elle sera capable de nous enseigner quoi que ce soit !  
  
_ Eh ! S'exclama Ron indigné.   
  
Mais Hermione ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et poursuivit :  
  
_ C'est dommage en revanche que vous ayez manqué le cours de soins des créatures magiques ce matin. Rubeus Hagrid nous a présenté son dragon.  
  
Daniel haussa un sourcil :  
  
_ Un dragon ?  
  
_ Notre objet d'étude ce trimestre, intervint Harry.  
  
Lavande et Parvati retinrent un cri admiratif lorsqu'elles entendirent enfin Daniel prendre la parole. La bouche pendante, elles attendaient avec impatience qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot à nouveau.  
  
_ Cette bestiole a séché les Serpentards ! Il fallait voir ça ! Dit Ron les yeux pétillants.  
  
Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde pour expliquer en détail qui étaient les Serpentards, et en profita pour décrire les autres maisons de Poudlard. Comme elle restait assez gentille concernant les Serpentards, Ron entreprit de renchérir en les qualifiant de futurs mangemorts sans cervelle.  
  
_ Mais non Ron, soupira Hermione. Ils ne sont presque pas tous comme ça.  
  
_ Presque... Releva Harry.  
  
_ Harry ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! S'exclama Hermione indignée.  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé : on ne désobéit pas à une préfète.  
  
_ Désolé, s'excusa Harry sans pour autant revoir son jugement.  
  
Hermione leur jeta un regard noir et reprit son long discours. Au moins les trois nouveaux semblaient-ils intéressés.  
  
_ Bon, finit par couper Ron en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets à sa montre. Je crois qu'il est l'heure !  
  
Le garçon commençait sérieusement trépigner d'impatience sur sa chaise.  
  
_ Oui Ron, on y va, soupira Hermione.  
  
Elle coupa court à ses explications et récupéra ses affaires. Ce jour- là, pour la première (et probablement l'une des dernières) fois de toute l'histoire de la scolarité des trois Gryffondors, Ron parvint avant Hermione devant la salle de cours. La porte était déjà ouverte, et semblait encore vide d'élèves. Ils entrèrent précipitamment, impatients de voir leur professeur, et s'installèrent tout aussi vite. Harry réprima un rire lorsqu'il vit la mine de Ron, prêt à laisser pendre sa langue s'il avait pu. Mlle Desroche était assise au coin du bureau et laissait deviner la finesse de ses jambes croisées sous ses mains. Ses yeux pâles étaient braqués sur ses élèves, qui entraient un à un, parfaitement ponctuels.  
  
Daniel, Sam et Nora prirent place aux côtés d'Harry et de ses deux acolytes. Nora, qui était entrée avant les deux autres, s'était précipitée pour prendre place aux côtés d'Hermione. Quant à Lavande et Parvati, elles durent s'arracher l'unique place vide à côté de Daniel.  
  
_ Hum... Grogna Hermione en jugeant Mlle Desroche. Je veux bien reconnaître qu'elle est jolie mais tout de même...  
  
Ron soupira longuement, les yeux braqués sur la jeune femme.  
  
_ N'est ce pas ? Souffla-t-il.  
  
Elise Desroche sourit et contempla ses élèves. Ses yeux pâles s'attardèrent alors sur Harry. Ce dernier, gêné, eut un sourire un peu gauche. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas détourner son regard, et elle resta un instant, un sourire rêveur imprégné aux lèvres, à dévisager le garçon. Lorsque Harry commença à sentir ses joues rosir, elle tourna les yeux et s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe, composée de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles.  
  
_ Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année.  
  
Selon leurs humeurs, les élèves lui adressèrent un signe de gratitude ou non. Mais en cet instant, les élèves paraissaient de très bonne humeur.  
  
_ Sur vos listes de fourniture, vous avez dû constater un petit changement cette année. En effet on vous a demandé d'acheter deux livres de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Sur les bureaux, il y avait effectivement deux livres différents.  
  
_ Dumbledore et moi-même avons décidé ça d'un commun accord. Cette année, cette matière nous a semblé plus importante que jamais, il me semble que vous savez pourquoi.  
  
Elle contempla la classe avec un regard entendu, absolument certaine (et à raison !) que ses élèves l'avait comprise.  
  
_ J'imagine que vous aussi, bien que vous veniez de loin, vous êtes au courant du retour de Lord Voldemort, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Dan, Sam et Nora.  
  
Les trois élèves hochèrent la tête, et la classe entière tressaillit au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry quant à lui, était étonné d'entendre ce nom de la bouche de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à ce jour, il ne l'avait entendu que de Dumbledore, Sirius. Et lui-même.  
  
_ Je tiens à vous prévenir que vos cours s'en ressentiront. Jusqu'à ce jour, la défense contre les forces du mal pouvait vous paraître totalement futile. Mais aujourd'hui, elle prend une importance considérable. Il n'est donc pas question de la prendre à la légère. Non seulement vos heures de cours ont doublé, mais le programme lui aussi a changé. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit un peu difficile pour des élèves de votre niveau, mais j'ai confiance. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix : Si nous voulons nous battre, nous devons d'abord apprendre.  
  
Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le professeur, et particulièrement ceux des trois nouveaux. Hermione elle-même ne pouvait nier que le discours était captivant et surtout très intelligent.  
  
_ Mais ne perdons pas une minute de plus. Le programme est trop chargé pour que nous ne nous le permettions. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 27 s'il vous plait.  
  
Les élèves s'échangèrent quelques regards gênés avant que l'un d'eux ne lève la main et ne demande timidement au nom de toute la classe :  
  
_ Professeur. Quel livre ?  
  
Mlle Desroche eut un sourire amusé :  
  
_ Bien sûr, j'avais oublié ! Nous allons commencer par le tome 1.  
  
Les élèves ouvrirent leurs livres d'un même geste. Harry plissa les yeux devant la photo qui accompagnait le texte. Elle représentait un être particulièrement répugnant qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.  
  
_ Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons avec un sort facile, mais particulièrement efficace contre les trolls. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les trolls sont des êtres géants, musclés, et effrayants. Mais pire que tout cela, ils sont particulièrement résistants aux sortilèges, et il faut parfois plusieurs essais avant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Seulement, quelque chose leur fait défaut : leur stupidité. C'est sur cette faiblesse que nous jouerons pour les neutraliser.  
  
Elle prit sa baguette magique et la souleva gracieusement dans les airs :  
  
_ Lombyx !  
  
Sous les huées admiratives de la classe, une sorte de papillon doré jaillit de la baguette qui produisit des étincelles de la même couleur, et se mit à voleter à travers la classe avant de disparaître.  
  
_ Je souhaitais juste vous montrer à quoi ressemblait ce sort. Mais est ce que quelqu'un est capable de me dire à quoi il sert.  
  
Hermione, fidèle à sa réputation leva la main aussi haut qu'elle put. Mlle Desroche la fixa quelques instants en plissant des yeux, comme pour essayer de se rappeler son nom :  
  
_ Hermione Granger, c'est cela ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement. Elise Desroche l'invita donc à répondre  
  
_ Le sortilège lombyx a pour effet de déstabiliser le troll. Normalement, le papillon est censé se poser sur son nez, afin de détourner son attention. On peut alors lui lancer un sortilège plus puissant, et prendre le temps de le recommencer si nécessaire, sans pour autant se faire attaquer.  
  
_ Exactement ! Je n'aurais pas su mieux l'expliquer. Je rajoute 15 points à Gryffondor pour ta perspicacité.  
  
Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise en affichant un sourire particulièrement fier. Mlle Desroche s'adressa alors à l'ensemble de la classe :  
  
_ Aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons donc d'apprendre ce sortilège, puisqu'il est très facile. Je suis même pratiquement sûre que pas plus de deux ou trois cours suffiront. Au travail !  
  
Les élèves, Gryffondors et Serdaigles, commencèrent donc chacun de leur côté à réciter la formule tandis que Mlle Desroche passait dans les rangs, au plus grand bonheur des garçons. Le sort se révéla en effet d'un grande facilité, puisque dès les premiers essais, certains parvinrent à obtenir un rai de lumière dorée. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde :  
  
_ Allons Neville, tu as sans doute mal récité la formule ! Ta baguette ne devrait pas produire d'étincelles vertes. Courage, recommence !  
  
Finalement, Neville profita pour la première fois de son statut de mauvais élève, puisque, à sa plus grande joie, ce fut avec lui que leur joli professeur passa le plus de temps ! Nora, Sam et Daniel semblaient eux aussi avoir du mal à sortir quelque chose de correct. Pour tout excuse, ils affirmèrent que dans leur ancienne école, la défense contre les forces du mal était reléguée au dernier plan.  
  
A la fin du cours, tous les élèves étaient tout de même parvenus à faire apparaître quelque chose, mais seuls Hermione et Harry avaient su obtenir un papillon digne de ce nom. Harry fut d'ailleurs le premier à s'étonner de sa performance.  
  
_ Et bien, dit le jeune professeur, toutes mes félicitations à Harry et à Hermione. Je savais que ce sort était facile, mais tout de même. Vous pouvez sortir, le cours est terminé.  
  
Les élèves remballèrent leurs affaires, heureux que leur première journée de cours soit enfin achevée. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal s'annonçaient palpitants cette année là : Mlle Desroche avait tout l'air d'être un parfait professeur. Leurs livres rangés dans leurs sacs Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à franchir le seuil de la porte, Hermione déjà prête à ré-expliquer le cours à Daniel, Nora et Sam, lorsqu'elle les arrêta :  
  
_ Harry s'il te plait, peux-tu rester un instant.  
  
Harry, un peu étonné, adressa un regard furtif à ses amis, et les laissa sortir sans lui :  
  
_ Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure à la Salle Commune.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et fermèrent la porte derrière eux, laissant ainsi Harry et Mlle Desroche seuls. Le professeur s'assit alors sur son bureau et se tint de la même façon qu'au début du cours, en adressant à Harry un grand sourire. Ce-dernier fut déjà rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher.  
  
_ Alors Harry, tu m'as l'air d'être un élève fort doué.  
  
_ Peut-être. Répondit Harry gêné, je n'en sais rien.  
  
_ Je me suis beaucoup intéressé à toi avant d'arriver ici, tu sais. Qui ne connaît pas ton histoire ? Tu êtes bien célèbre pour avoir anéanti Voldemort !  
  
_ Je n'ai rien fait du tout, j'avais un an. Maugréa-t-il.  
  
Ainsi c'était cela qu'elle lui voulait. Lui rappeler qu'il était le « célèbre » Harry Potter, connu dans tout le monde sorcier pour cette cicatrice qui marquait son front. Lui qui jusque là avait trouvé son professeur plutôt sympathique, il se sentit quelque peu agacé.  
  
_ Bien sûr. Murmura la jeune femme. C'est dommage que cela n'ait servi à rien... Voldemort de retour, j'ai bien du mal à le croire !  
  
Harry la dévisagea sans savoir quoi dire. Son regard fixa alors intensément sa cicatrice ce qui eut pour effet de mettre le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise. Sans trop réfléchir, il fit mine de se gratter la tête afin de rabattre une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Cela suffit pour que la jeune femme comprit le message :  
  
_ Sale souvenir n'est ce pas ? J'ai entendu dire que. Que tu as eu quelques crises un peu étranges.  
  
Harry soupira, de plus en plus énervé. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour deviner ce à quoi Mlle Desroche faisait allusion :  
  
_ Je pensais que les vacances auraient suffit pour que tout le monde oublie l'article de Rita Skeeter.  
  
_ Je te l'accorde, c'est dans l'un de ses articles que j'ai appris pour tes crises. Mais crois-moi, je n'ai pas crû un mot de ce qu'elle a écrit ! Je suis bien consciente que cette journaliste n'a jamais rien écrit d'autre que des mensonges destinés à massacrer les réputations.  
  
Harry fut étonné de l'entendre tenir un tel discours, et en même temps, il était heureux de voir que tous les sorciers n'étaient pas suffisamment naïfs pour croire les articles de Rita Skeeter.  
  
_ Je sais bien que tes crises. Poursuivit-elle avant d'être coupée par le jeune sorcier.  
  
_ Ce ne sont pas vraiment des crises, c'est juste.  
  
_ Un signal d'alarme, poursuivit le jeune professeur avec un sourire. J'ai eu le temps de discuter un peu avec Dumbledore.  
  
Même si l'agacement d'Harry était toujours présent, cette dernière remarque l'amusa tout de même un peu et il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Le discours de son professeur n'était peut-être pas si idiot. Finalement, la jeune femme changea de sujet et lui demanda, non pas sur le ton enjoué auquel il se serait attendu, mais plutôt avec curiosité, comme si elle se souciait de connaître son passé :  
  
_ Mais où as-tu vécu toutes ces années ? Dumbledore m'a dit que tu logeais chez des Moldus, mais je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à le croire !  
  
_ C'est pourtant vrai.  
  
_ Vraiment ? Dit-elle surprise. Ça n'a pas dû être facile. J'espère qu'au moins tu étais élevé dans de bonnes conditions !  
  
_ Je ne dirais pas vraiment ça comme cela. Grimaça Harry. Disons que les Dursley ne supportent pas tout ce qui vient troubler leur monde parfait.  
  
_ Oh ! Je vois. Je n'en reviens pas que Dumbledore ait accepté que tu sois élevé dans ces conditions. Toi, un jeune sorcier, dans le monde moldu, alors que tes parents étaient tout deux de brillants sorciers.  
  
Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans les yeux de Harry, et en un instant, tout sentiment d'agacement disparut. Il se redressa comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique et demanda avec excitation :  
  
_ Vous connaissiez mes parents ?  
  
Mlle Desroche ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle bafouilla alors avec gêne :  
  
_ Je. Nous avions quelques années d'écart. Mais, en effet, j'ai eu l'occasion de les voir à une certaine époque.  
  
Elle eut un rire gêné. Harry, lui, semblait beaucoup plus intéressé à la conversation. Il regretta donc beaucoup que son professeur ne change de sujet :  
  
_ Mais toi, parle-moi un peu de toi. J'aimerais en savoir un peu sur ton passé.  
  
Harry se dit alors que justement, elle s'entendrait sans doute bien avec Rita Skeeter. Cependant, l'allusion à ses parents l'avait débarrassé de tout agacement, et il se mit donc à raconter vaguement, en omettant cependant tous les détails gênants, ce à quoi avaient ressemblé ses dernières années. Mais même si son professeur avait l'air très gentil et très intéressé, il préféra tout de même éviter de lui parler de ce qu'il jugeait trop personnel. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas.  
  
_ Bien. Finit par dire Mlle Desroche, Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une vie très chargée. En tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance pour cette année, et aussi pour le Quidditch puisque ce sport a l'air de te plaire.  
  
_ Merci, dit Harry en esquissant un sourire.  
  
_ Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps ! Rejoins donc tes amis, je te vois jeudi pour notre prochain cours.  
  
_ Au revoir professeur.  
  
Après un dernier sourire poli, Harry sortit de la salle de classe et prit la direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Mlle Desroche avait l'air d'être un bon professeur, et qui plus est, un très joli professeur. Cependant, Harry restait perplexe devant toutes les questions qu'elle lui avait posé. Mis à part Gilderoy Lockhart, aucun professeur ne s'était jamais autant intéressé à ce qu'il était. Evidemment, l'allusion à sa célébrité l'avait refroidi, mais au fond, la jeune femme ne s'était pas intéressée à lui comme une quelconque fan, mais plutôt avec un certain recul, et il ne pouvait nier que ses discours, qu'ils portent sur le retour de Voldemort ou sur cette peste de Rita Skeeter, étaient on ne peut plus intelligents, et qu'elle semblait absolument consciente de l'absurdité des mensonges tissés autour du jeune garçon. Harry jugea que tout cela était dû à la curiosité, mais une curiosité contenue.  
  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Salle Commune, il s'aperçut qu'un petit groupe s'était formé autour des trois nouveaux. Ceux-ci répondaient aux nombreuses questions de leurs nouveaux camarades. Aucun ne remarqua l'entrée d'Harry. Amusé, celui-ci se joignit au groupe :  
  
_ Et bien, dit-il, vous n'avez pas peur de les étouffer ?  
  
Les trois désignés adressèrent un sourire de gratitude à Harry.  
  
_ Comme le dit si bien notre chère préfète, nous entretenons notre culture générale.  
  
Hermione jeta un regard foudroyant à George, qui répondit aussitôt par un large sourire hypocrite.  
  
_ On a déjà appris qu'au Canada, il y a de la neige et des caribous, annonça fièrement Ron.  
  
_ De la neige et des caribous ? Dit Harry en haussant un sourcil. En effet, je crois qu'avec ça vous consolidez parfaitement votre culture.  
  
Ron, visiblement vexé, fronça les sourcils et se renfonça dans son siège en marmonnant quelques phrases incompréhensibles.  
  
_ Bien, dit-alors Hermione. Je crois que je vais faire un tour à la bibli...  
  
Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron faillit s'étrangler :  
  
_ Déjà ?!  
  
_ Oui, déjà, répondit Hermione d'une voix pincée. Je te rappelle qu'on a les BUSE en fin d'année.  
  
Ron soupira longuement, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait appris, au fur et à mesure des années, que c'était inutile d'insister : Hermione serait toujours la même.  
  
_ Je viens aussi ! S'écria Dan qui tentait désespérément d'échapper aux regards énamourés de Lavande et Parvati.  
  
Hermione adressa un sourire victorieux à Ron. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, indubitablement vaincu. La jeune fille, suivie de très près par Daniel, sortit donc de la Salle Commune. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que Daniel s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Dans la Salle Commune, on se sépara alors des jumeaux, et chacun rejoignit ses occupations. Ron, Seamus et Dean se mirent à parler Quidditch avec Sam (qui remercia le ciel d'avoir quelques connaissances concernant les anciennes - présentes - équipes canadiennes), tandis que Nora s'installait à la table, et décortiquait les manuels de défense contre les forces du mal qui jonchaient la table.  
  
Harry la dévisagea quelques instants.  
  
Elle paraissait totalement absorbée par les livres. Elle tournait rapidement les pages, tout en prenant soin de lire les différentes formules proposées cette année. Désireux de faire connaissance, Harry se décida enfin à la rejoindre. Il prit alors place à côté d'elle en murmurant un maigre 'salut' pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence. La jeune fille sursauta, et répondit aussitôt par un sourire :  
  
_ Je ne t'avais pas vu venir, dit-elle comme pour s'excuser.  
  
_ Ça a l'air de te plaire, répondit Harry en désignant le livre.  
  
_ C'est que... Je ne connais pas très bien cette matière. Mais j'espère pouvoir apprendre vite.  
  
_ Mlle Desroche a l'air de s'en sortir en tant que professeur, ajouta Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.  
  
A ce nom, Harry vit nettement que Nora eut une grimace discrète. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, car elle répondit aussitôt :  
  
_ Elle n'a pas l'air mauvaise, en effet... Elle a l'air de plaire à Ron en tout cas !  
  
Harry sourit, content de voir que Nora avait déjà l'air à peu près à l'aise. Il tenta alors de la questionner sur divers sujets, afin d'entretenir la conversation. Bien que la jeune fille semblât assez réservée sur ceux qui concernaient sa famille ou son passé, il en apprit tout de même suffisamment pour cerner le personnage. Leur conversation ne fut finalement interrompue que lorsque Ron se plaignit d'avoir faim ! Après avoir regardé sa montre, Harry jugea qu'il était en effet temps de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le reste de la maison Gryffondor était déjà attablé, et les plats déjà servis. Les discussions avaient l'air plutôt joyeuses, et Harry, Hermione et Ron s'y joignirent dès qu'ils furent assis. Les trois autres, assis à leurs côtés, écoutaient avec attention. Lavande et Parvati tentaient en vain de faire parler Dan, mais celui-ci, comme à midi, répondait à peine et gardait les yeux rivés sur la table des Serdaigles.  
  
La soirée s'annonçait joyeuse, jusqu'au moment où derrière lui, Harry entendit cette voix froide qui ne lui était que trop familière :  
  
_ Potter. Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait une nouvelle copine.  
  
Harry soupira, en se demandant comment Malefoy et ses deux chiens de gardes avaient pu être si vite au courant de son entrevue avec leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tout autour de lui, les conversations s'étaient stoppées nettes, et les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Seuls les ricanements de Crabbe et Goyle troublaient ce silence soudain et fortement désagréable.  
  
Nora, Sam et Daniel se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.  
  
Draco Malefoy.  
  
Aussitôt leurs visages à tout les trois se fermèrent. Ainsi c'était lui, la source, lui la cause de tout ce malheur.  
  
Un enfant. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant. Un petit être blond et méprisant.  
  
_ Tu ne supportais pas qu'elle ne te regardes pas comme une grande célébrité, alors tu t'es senti obligé d'aller te faire chouchouter. C'est pitoyable.  
  
Harry fulminait en silence et ne savait pas encore s'il serait capable de tenir bien longtemps. En face de lui, il voyait les yeux de Ron lancer des éclairs à leur ennemi commun :  
  
_ Malefoy, dit Harry en se retournant, ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais même pas.  
  
_ Potter, Potter. Soupira Malefoy avec un rictus. J'ai mes sources tu sais, des sources très fiables. Toutes s'accordent à dire que tu n'es qu'un fayot.  
  
Ron, n'y tenant plus, tenta de se lever, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et elle le fit se rasseoir en lui retenant le bras. Malefoy en parut amusé, mais il était apparemment décidé à s'acharner uniquement sur Harry ce soir-là.  
  
_ Je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas capable de prouver le contraire.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier avec toi Malefoy, répondit Harry tandis que sa fureur s'amplifiait dangereusement.  
  
Il le savait, si Malefoy persévérait à le chercher, il viendrait un moment où il ne pourrait plus contenir sa haine.  
  
_ Mais je ne comprend pas, poursuivit Malefoy sans relever la remarque, pourquoi est ce que tu cherches absolument à devenir le petit préféré de tous tes professeurs ? Est ce qu'il ne te manquerais pas quelque chose ? C'est peut-être parce que tes parents sont morts si lamentablement, j'imagine que ça a dû te dérégler.  
  
Harry n'en supporta pas plus. Il repoussa violemment sa chaise et se leva d'un bond. Il se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres du visage du Serpentard. Ce-dernier semblait d'ailleurs se délecter de la situation.  
  
_ Pas de violence Potter. Susurra-t-il, tu as le visage suffisamment amoché. Il ne faudrait pas que tu finisses quatre pieds sous terre, comme tes par.  
  
Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Harry n'avait jamais supporté que l'on salisse ainsi la mémoire de ses parents, et entendre le jeune Serpentard les traiter avec autant de mépris le remplit d'une rage sans nom. Il fit alors quelque chose dont il fut le premier à s'étonner. Il fit mine de vouloir attraper Malefoy par le col, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu le toucher, celui-ci fut propulsé avec une violence démesurée à une distance incroyable. Harry ne comprenait rien de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais senti empli d'une telle fureur auparavant.  
  
Malefoy gisait hébété quelques mètres plus loin et se massait les côtes, le nez en sang, une grimace de douleur défigurant son visage. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers Harry, et Crabbe et Goyle eux-même n'osaient pas réagir. Hermione et Ron avaient tout deux ouverts leurs yeux comme des soucoupes. Et comme il les regardait, lui-même abasourdi, il ne vit pas Malefoy agir. Le jeune Serpentard venait de se lever péniblement et avait attrapé une lourde carafe en or. Il la brandit au-dessus de sa tête et avec toute la force qui lui restait, la projeta sur Harry. Hermione cria, et à l'instant où Harry se retournait, la carafe volait encore dans les airs, prête à s'abattre sur le jeune sorcier.  
  
C'est alors que, contre toute attente, une troisième personne fit irruption. Sam. La scène se déroula presque au ralenti. Il était trop tard pour qu'Harry ne réagisse, et il était évident qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, il aurait dû se prendre l'objet en pleine tête. Et pourtant, elle fut stoppée nette dans les airs. A une vitesse incroyable, Sam venait de surgir de nulle part, et l'avait attrapée au vol. Harry avait encore bien du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que, vu le poids de la carafe, le jeune sorcier venait de le libérer d'un long séjour chez Mme Pomfresh. Malefoy quant à lui, s'était à nouveau effondré, fulminant, les bras enlaçant ses côtes.  
  
_ QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ! Rugit soudain une voix forte.  
  
Harry sursauta. Rogue venait de faire son apparition à leurs côtés. Lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard étendu sur le sol, il fit un bond spectaculaire. Son visage vira à l'écarlate et il tourna ses yeux emplis d'une fureur démesurée vers Harry. Ce dernier se rendit alors compte que les quelques minutes à venir seraient particulièrement désagréables. Son professeur le prit par les épaules et le secoua violemment en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles. Ses cris alertèrent McGonagall qui les rejoignit en courrant :  
  
_ Severus, mais que se passe-t. OH MON DIEU !  
  
Elle venait d'apercevoir Malefoy, toujours allongé sur le sol. Crabbe et Goyle l'observaient, sans trop savoir que faire.  
  
_ Mais. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui.  
  
Elle l'aida à se relever, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de lui arracher un cri de douleur. Harry devina immédiatement que, cette fois-ci, il ne faisait pas semblant.  
  
_ Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin, c'est pourtant clair ! Qui d'autre que Potter pourrait être capable d'une telle violence ? Cria Rogue avec rage.  
  
_ Mr Potter, est-ce bien vrai ? Dit McGonagall en tournant ses yeux vers Harry.  
  
_ Je. Je ne voulais pas. Murmura-t-il.  
  
_ Il ne voulait pas ? IL NE VOULAIT PAS ? Je vous ai toujours dit que ce garçon était violent !  
  
_ Allons Severus, il doit bien y avoir une explication.  
  
McGonagall ne semblait pas vouloir y croire. Harry se sentit soudain en proie à une gêne immense. Lui-même ne parvenait toujours pas à se rendre compte des conséquences désastreuses qu'auraient ses actes :  
  
_ Il n'y a aucune explication ! Hurla Rogue de plus belle. Ce garçon n'a rien a faire à Poudlard ! Voyez vous même. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je.  
  
_ Mr Potter. Siffla McGonagall, je ne comprend pas. Voulez-vous s'il vous plait m'expliquer.  
  
Sa voix s'était soudain faite plus froide. Harry sut alors qu'il devrait se défendre seul. Même Ron et Hermione, qui suivaient la scène avec horreur, ne pourraient rien faire. Il se mit alors à trembler de tous ses membres. Lucius Malefoy était un personnage très haut placé. Lorsqu'il apprendrait toute l'histoire. Le jeune sorcier se vit soudain expulsé de Poudlard et contraint de finir sa scolarité dans cette fameuse école pour adolescents récidivistes de St Brutus, dont les Dursley lui avaient déjà parlé. Cette perspective le remplit d'effroi. Terrifié, il ne sut que balbutier :  
  
_ Je. Je viens de vous le dire. Je ne voulais pas.  
  
Rogue eut un rictus de mépris. McGonagall soutint son regard, les yeux vides, les lèvres frémissantes. Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, et durant lequel Harry crut qu'il allait fondre de l'intérieur, elle murmura enfin :  
  
_ Bien. Professeur, emmenez donc Malefoy à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe d'accompagner Harry chez Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sut en cet instant que rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Rogue . Un sourire mauvais venait de naître sur ses lèvres. Il se dirigea donc posément vers Malefoy en susurrant :  
  
_ Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire Minerva.  
  
Mais McGonagall ne releva pas la remarque. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas lâché Harry du regard. Ce dernier sentait toujours tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Mais il n'osa pas détourner les siens, de peur que l'on ne sente la peur qui l'avait envahi.  
  
_ Mr Potter suivez-moi s'il vous plait.  
  
McGonagall se mit à marcher rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas. Leur chemin se fit en silence, et pas une seule fois le professeur ne se retourna pour regarder Harry. Ce-dernier se sentait de plus en plus désemparé. Bien sûr, ses amis le soutiendraient et le défendraient, mais cela n'empêchait qu'il venait de se montrer violent, et cela, lui-même ne saurait le nier.  
  
Enfin, il parvinrent au bureau du directeur. McGonagall murmura le mot de passe et entra, Harry à sa suite. Dumbledore était en train d'écrire. A leur entrée, il leva les yeux et rangea sa plume :  
  
_ Et bien, que se passe-t-il Minerva ?  
  
Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, craignait plus que tout les paroles que prononcerait le directeur. McGonagall se redressa et annonça à Dumbledore sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion :  
  
_ Il s'agit de Mr Potter. Je vous l'amène car il vient de manifester une grande violence envers Mr Malefoy.  
  
Dumbledore parut surpris, et Harry souhaitait de tout coeur qu'il ne soit pas déçu. Il tourna alors ses yeux vers le jeune sorcier :  
  
_ Harry, est ce que c'est vrai ?  
  
Harry baissa la tête et murmura un oui à peine audible. Son coeur battait la chamade.  
  
_ Allons, reprit Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
  
_ Vraiment ?  
  
Dumbledore plissa les yeux et s'adressa alors au professeur McGonagall :  
  
_ Minerva s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant.  
  
McGonagall eut un sursaut de surprise. Cependant, elle ne broncha pas et obéit. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, Dumbledore reporta toute son attention sur Harry :  
  
_ A présent, dis-moi. Que s'est-il réellement passé ?  
  
Mais Harry ne trouvait pas les mots. Lui-même n'avait rien compris à la scène.  
  
_ Je... Je ne sais pas. Malefoy a insulté mais parents et après... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis levé, j'ai voulu l'agripper par le col mais...  
  
_ Mais ? Dit Dumbledore, les mains croisées sous son menton.  
  
_ Mais il a été propulsé en arrière avant que je n'ai pu le toucher.  
  
Dumbledore relâcha tout ses membres et eut quelques peines à avaler sa salive. Harry, pour qui cela n'était pas passé inaperçu, fronça les sourcils, surpris.  
  
_ Harry j'avoue que j'aurais du mal à donner une explication à tout cela.  
  
Quelque chose n'allait pas. Incontestablement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Dumbledore qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et qu'il ne saurait définir.  
  
_ Vous voulez dire que vous me croyez ?  
  
_ Oui, je t'imagine assez mal devoir me mentir, répondit Dumbledore en se raclant la gorge. C'est pourquoi je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Si comme tu le dis, monsieur Malefoy a été projeté en arrière sans que tu n'interviennes, ça ne fait pas réellement de toi un coupable.  
  
Ces paroles intriguèrent Harry. Dumbledore avait toujours eu réponse à tout. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de trouver la cause de tant de violence ?  
  
_ Alors vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
_ Non.  
  
Ça sonnait faux ! Ça sonnait incroyablement faux !  
  
_ Mais alors... Vous comptez tout de même me punir ?  
  
Cette remarque détendit quelque peu Dumbledore et lui arracha même un sourire. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment, et Rogue pénétra dans le bureau, haletant, comme s'il venait de traverser le château en courrant. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Cependant, malgré sa mine harassée, il demeurait sur son visage un éclair de triomphe. Essoufflé, il s'adressa au directeur :  
  
_ Mr Malefoy... L'infirmerie... Deux côtes... Cassées...  
  
Dumbledore tourna des yeux étonnés vers Harry. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à une telle nouvelle, et cela sembla même l'embarrasser. Harry lui-même avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque.  
  
_ Mme Pomfresh... A décidé... De le garder pour la nuit.  
  
_ Très bien, j'espère qu'il se remettra vite.  
  
Rogue, fidèle à lui-même, profita de cette dernière remarque pour nuire à Harry :  
  
_ Ce n'est pas dit professeur... Qui sait si Mr Malefoy ne gardera pas de séquelles...  
  
_ Allons Severus, je suis certain que Mme Pomfresh saura s'occuper de lui.  
  
Rogue ouvrit grand la bouche, dépité, devant la tolérance de Dumbledore. Tout ses espoirs de voir Harry expulsé s'envolaient en fumée. Harry, quant à lui, ne put retenir un sourire devant la mine défaite de son professeur. Mais il prit soin de ne pas trop l'afficher : Il s'était suffisamment fait remarquer pour la journée.  
  
_ Mais professeur... Bredouilla-t-il, Mr Potter s'est montré d'une violence qui dépasse les règles établies au sein de notre établissement... Ne devriez-vous pas...  
  
_ Oh ! Oui bien sûr. Harry, je suis désolé, mais tu devras malgré tout venir en retenue vendredi soir.  
  
Harry crut que la mâchoire de Rogue allait tomber jusque sur le sol. Une retenue ? Voilà tout ce que le jeune sorcier recevrait comme correction... Cette fois s'en était trop. La légèreté du directeur était trop grande.  
  
_ Mais professeur...  
  
_ Ce sera tout Severus, merci, coupa Dumbledore immédiatement avec un regard entendu. Quant à toi Harry, tu peux retourner avec tes amis. Reviens me voir vendredi soir, je te dirai quoi faire pendant ta retenue.   
  
Harry acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Lorsqu'il passa devant Rogue, il entendit nettement ce dernier grommeler son mécontentement. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et rejoignit au plus vite la salle commune. Ron et Hermione devaient sans doute l'attendre là-bas.  
  
Lorsqu'il y pénétra, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. Il sentit la gène monter en lui, mais il était heureux que personne ne pose de questions. Seuls Hermione et Ron lui firent signe de le rejoindre.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Murmura Hermione lorsqu'il fut près d'eux.  
  
Harry tenta de répéter aussi fidèlement qu'il pouvait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore, mais cela ne répondit pas à la question d'Hermione. Harry aurait, de toute façon, eu le plus grand mal à lui répondre. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lui raconter sa courte entrevue avec le directeur, elle fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Je suis sûre qu'il y a la réponse, quelque part dans un livre de la bibliothèque.  
  
Harry, dont la mine s'était considérablement assombrie ces dernières minutes, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron, quant à lui, retint une grimace à l'idée des heures qu'ils allaient devoir passer à la bibliothèque.  
  
_ Enfin, conclut ce dernier. Tu as tout de même réussi à envoyer Malefoy à l'infirmerie avec deux côtes cassées et à rendre Rogue fou de rage, sans rien prendre de plus qu'une retenue. Sur ce coup, je dois avouer que tu t'es surpassé !  
  
Cette remarque détendit un peu Harry, même s'il se sentait toujours aussi mal d'avoir été l'acteur d'une telle violence.  
  
_ Au fait, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, où sont passés les trois nouveaux ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nora sentit son coeur se nouer, et les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Sûrement pas devant Malika. Sam, qui avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait, l'entoura de ses bras fraternels et la berça quelques instants au creux de son épaule :  
  
La jeune fille se sentit immédiatement rassurée, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac. Comment pouvait-elle se calmer, alors qu'elle savait. Autour d'elle s'activaient joyeusement des centaines d'élèves, dont les seuls soucis n'étaient encore que de savoir ce qui se préparait pour le dîner ou ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir offrir à leurs parents à Noël. Tant de ces élèves étaient pourtant destinés à mourir...  
  
Sa mère, son père... Harry.  
  
_ Chuuut... Souffla Sam d'une voix apaisante.  
  
_ Ils vont mourir... Murmura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me taire très longtemps.  
  
_ Je sais... Mais tu as entendu Dumbledore.  
  
Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu les mises en garde de Dumbledore. Elle les connaissait déjà avant. Ces histoires de chaos, de fin du monde... Au fond en quoi cela changeait-il de son propre monde ?  
  
_ Dans quelques mois...  
  
_ N'y penses pas, coupa Sam.  
  
Lui-même avait été en proie à ce sentiment affreux de vouloir hurler la vérité à ses parents, à ces enfants qui l'entouraient, et qui pour lui représentaient des adultes soucieux et tristes.  
  
_ Il faut qu'on agisse, ajouta Nora en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sam.  
  
Le garçon ne répondit rien, et préféra ne pas croiser le regard de sa soeur.  
  
Malika, Sam, Nora et Daniel avaient convenu de se retrouver là où ils étaient arrivés le jour même. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait exactement pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce pour eux un moyen de faire le point, ou de se rassurer mutuellement.  
  
Chacun d'eux avait senti une joie immense lorsqu'il avait croisé ses parents, de quelque manière soit-il. Mais cette joie, même si elle restait ancrée en eux, avait été ternie par le sentiment d'impuissance qu'ils avaient tous ressenti en pensant à l'avenir qui leur était réservé. Et ils savaient que ce sentiment ne les quitterait pas, tout le long de leur séjour dans le passé. La question était de savoir s'ils resteraient suffisamment longtemps pour craquer.  
  
Et Nora serait sans doute la première.  
  
Sam, quant à lui, savait que si sa soeur tentait quelque chose, il serait capable de la suivre, même s'il était au courant de tout ce que cela pouvait entraîner.  
  
_ J'ai besoin de votre accord à tous pour faire ça, c'est pourquoi je vous le demande avec le plus grand sérieux : Est-ce qu'on essaie d'intervenir ?  
  
Sam se mordit les lèvres et se retint de répondre. Daniel, de son côté, fut formel :  
  
_ Non, répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
Ce simple mot sembla ébranler Nora, comme si elle ne s'était pas préparée à une telle réponse.  
  
_ Non ? Demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.  
  
_ Tu as entendu Dumbledore. Si on essaie de corriger les évènements, on risque de tout détruire et tu le sais très bien. Alors on ne fait rien.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait par rapport à là d'où on vient, ajouta Nora dans l'espoir de faire changer son ami d'avis.  
  
Mais le visage de Dan s'était totalement refermé et vidé de tout sentiment. Déterminé, il répéta :  
  
_ Si, ça peut tout changer. Et c'est pourquoi on ne fait rien.  
  
_ Dan...  
  
_ Non Nora ! S'écria Daniel pour toute réponse.  
  
Cela aurait dû clore la conversation. Daniel était inflexible et ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais Nora était pire encore, et entendre son ami lui répondre de cette façon lui donna, au contraire, le courage de continuer sur le même ton :  
  
_ Ma mère va être jugée Dan, et confrontée au Veritaserum ! C'est toute ma famille qui va tomber ! Mon père, ma mère, mes oncles et tantes, tous ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Papa a déjà préparé ses valises pour pouvoir partir à la moindre alerte.  
  
_ Tu parles dans le présent Nora, répondit gravement Dan. Mais pour l'heure tu n'es pas encore née. Tu n'es même pas prévue au programme.  
  
_ Ma mère va mourir ! Cria-t-elle en serrant ses poings pour ne pas pleurer. Que ce soit demain ou dans vingt ans ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance ! Elle va mourir c'est tout ce qui compte.  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres le plus profondément qu'elle put, mais cela n'empêcha pas de chaudes larmes de glisser sur ses joues. Sam posa son bras sur les épaules de sa soeur et la réconforta comme il put. Mais lui-même était bouleversé.  
  
_ C'est ma famille qui va mourir en premier, mais la prochaine sera peut- être la tienne Dan. Penses à toutes celles qui ont déjà subi la mort de leurs proches. Ça fait 20 ans que ça dure, il faut arrêter ça. Mais pour ça, il faut éradiquer le mal à sa source, ici, dans le passé.  
  
Sam leva ses yeux vers Daniel. Ils exprimaient le même sentiment que celui de sa s?ur. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il fallait agir.  
  
_ Et moi ? Dit Dan. Qu'est ce que je deviens dans tout ça ? Est ce que vous avez tous oublié ? Qui a été le premier amour de ma mère ? Celui qu'elle a toujours regretté ? Celui dont elle déplore encore la mort 25 ans après ? Qui ?  
  
Sam et Nora s'observèrent quelques instants, gênés, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ils connaissaient tout deux la réponse, et ce seul nom pouvait justifier la réaction de leur ami. Peut-être qu'ils allaient perdre leur famille, mais Dan risquait tout autant qu'eux, et peut-être même plus...  
  
_ Harry Potter, répondit alors Malika en brisant le silence.  
  
Leurs regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille qui était restée en retrait, et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début.  
  
_ Et alors Baker ? Ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant. De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu penses peut-être que sans la mort de Harry, ta mère aurait moins de chance de rencontrer ton père, et qu'ainsi le monde n'aurait pas le privilège de voir ta jolie petite face de beau gosse voir le jour ?  
  
Daniel lança un regard haineux à Malika et répondit d'un ton égal à ce regard :  
  
_ Mais quelle preuve d'intelligence indiscutable ! Dis moi, combien de BUSE as-tu obtenu pour parvenir à cette conclusion ?  
  
_ Et bien saches que tu es absolument stupide, poursuivit Malika inébranlable, et que nous risquons tous la même chose en tenant d'intervenir. Qui sait, la moindre petite remarque de travers et Ron et Hermione Weasley pourraient décider d'élever un petit rejeton un peu trop tôt, ou un peu trop tard. Et personne n'aurait jamais à supporter la présence de deux Weasley supplémentaires sur cette planète.  
  
_ Ou Draco Malefoy pourrait changer d'avis et rester dans les rangs de son cher et tendre. Il épouserait alors une fanatique, et ensemble ils élèveraient une autre psychopathe destinée à une belle carrière de mangemort. Chose qui ne nous changerait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de la réalité.  
  
Nora sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, car le visage de Malika rougit brusquement de colère, et elle se serait jetée au cou de sa rivale si Sam n'était pas intervenu à ce moment là :  
  
_ Ça suffit ! Ordonna-t-il fermement. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment !  
  
_ Qui a commencé à juger l'autre Nora ? Demanda Malika les lèvres brûlantes, en mettant toute la haine qu'elle put dans sa voix. C'est toi qui m'a détestée dès que tu m'as vue !  
  
_ Il y avait de quoi !  
  
_ Vraiment ? Alors dis moi, qu'est ce que je t'avais fait ?  
  
_ Ton père.  
  
_ Mon père n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Je t'ai demandé ce que je t'avais fait moi, personnellement !  
  
En voyant que Nora gardait le silence, sans pour autant s'avouer vaincue, Malika poursuivit. Et tandis qu'elle lâchait ses mots, un sentiment de liberté l'envahissait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle les gardait pour elle et qu'ils lui brûlaient les lèvres.  
  
_ Rien. Je ne t'avais strictement rien fait. Et de moi tu ne connaissais rien d'autre que le nom.  
  
_ J'aurais préféré ne pas en connaître davantage.  
  
_ Parce que tu crois qu'aujourd'hui tu me connais ? Mais tu te trompes ma pauvre fille. De moi tu en sais toujours aussi peu qu'au premier jour. Oui, mon père a fait des erreurs irréparables, et alors ? Il a payé pour tout le mal qu'il a fait, et il paye encore. Ma mère est morte lâchement assassinée, sans que personne d'autre que lui et moi ne vienne pleurer sur sa tombe, nous vivons sous la menace constante de Voldemort, et sommes contraints de déménager tous les ans, sans quoi il risquerait de nous retrouver, nous ne recevons jamais personne, je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents, mon père est sans cesse rongé de douleur à cause de cette marque sur le bras, et j'en passe ! Mais tout ça, tu ne le savais pas.  
  
_ Et alors ? tu voudrais peut-être que je te plaigne.  
  
_ Non, je veux juste que tu me considère pour ce que je suis vraiment : une fille normale, prête à se battre à n'importe quel prix contre Voldemort. Et cela malgré mes origines, et surtout malgré les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir.  
  
Nora relâcha ses membres et sembla se calmer. Mais le sentiment de gravité n'avait toujours pas quitté son regard. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, ni à elle ni à son père, mais au moins elle avait entendu ce que Malika avait à lui dire. La Serpentard n'en demandait pas plus pour le moment. Plus calmement, elle reprit :  
  
_ Pensez à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie simplement parce qu'ils ont croisé le chemin de Voldemort, à toutes ces familles qui ont eu à subir la mort d'un proche. Ce sont tous des innocents. Mais vous, tout ce qui semble vous inquiéter, c'est de savoir si vous risquez de chambouler votre petite existence en sauvant le monde. Je trouve ça tellement égoïste... Et tellement dommage...  
  
Daniel baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Un long silence s'instaura avant qu'il ne parle enfin :  
  
_ Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me coûte de dire que tu as peut-être raison.  
  
Malika eut un rire narquois et dit :  
  
_ Evidemment que j'ai raison...  
  
Nora serra les lèvres et les poings, et se tut.  
  
_ Bien, soupira Sam à l'intention Dan. Alors tu es d'accord pour agir.  
  
_ De toute façon, même si je ne l'étais pas, je crois que vous agiriez sans moi, alors...  
  
Le silence s'établit au sein du petit groupe. Nora échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Malika et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle connaissait les risques. Tout le monde ici les connaissait. Mais ils allaient agir, même si cela devait leur coûter la vie.  
  
_ Harry Potter ne va pas mourir, annonça-t-elle en retenant un sourire.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du chapitre quatre -  
  
  
  
  
  
Note de fin de chapitre :  
  
Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre (encore un peu moins long que le précédent, mais tant pis). Vu que la plupart des paragraphes étaient écrits depuis longtemps (notamment le cours avec Elise Desroche, le passage où Harry envoie valser Malefoy et la fin, bref presque tout), je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à le faire. Mais j'ai attendu d'avoir fini le cinquième chapitre pour le mettre en ligne ! Oui, oui, mon cinquième chapitre est déjà écrit. Mais ne vous faîtes pas trop d'illusion, vous ne le verrez pas avant que j'ai fini d'écrire le sixième chapitre ! Je prend toujours un peu d'avance au cas où... De toute façon, il faut encore que je revois deux trois trucs.  
  
Ces deux derniers chapitres m'ont surtout servi à planter le décor dans l'époque de Harry. C'était pas le plus intéressant, je sais, mais maintenant que tout est clair, je vais passer au vif du sujet... Enfin, j'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (SURTOUT ne JAMAIS hésiter dans ces cas là !)  
  
Pour le chapitre 5... Déjà, il sera un peu plus long (pas beaucoup, mais quand même), et tournera plutôt autour de Malika et Rogue, vu que j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien en lisant !  
  
Pour les prochains chapitres en général en tout cas, j'essaierai d'écrire des trucs un peu moins mélo (j'ai dit j'essaierai !) histoire de pas tomber trop bas ! Mais bon, au fond j'ai bien classé ma fic dans la catégorie Drama alors...  
  
  
  
- Moâ - 


	5. Rappel à l'ordre

Note de l'auteur : Cinquième chapitre. On avance, on avance ! Mes deux derniers chapitres m'ont surtout servis à décrire un peu la situation à l'époque de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vais pouvoir mettre un peu d'action (aaaah...) Au fait désolé pour le retard, mais il va falloir vous y faire parce que je manque VRAIMENT de temps en ce moment. Je préférais de loin avancer cette fic plutôt que de bosser, mais je crois que j'ai pas le choix.  
  
Petit résumé du chapitre précédent et de l'histoire en général : Dan Baker (fils de Cho), Malika Malefoy, et Sam et Nora Weasley sont retournés dans le passé à l'époque de leurs parents. Harry n'est donc pas encore mort, et ils ont eu la 'lumineuse' idée d'empêcher ça, histoire de sauver le monde. Y sont intelligents mes persos quand même !  
  
Sans ça, j'ai pas fait de disclaimer depuis le premier chapitre. Je crois que c'est pas très grave, mais là je suis bien motivée pour en faire un rapide (allez savoir pourquoi), histoire de rappeler que : les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas de sous, et je vénère la grande J.K Rowling de nous avoir créé de si beaux bouquins. Voilà ! De toute façon, faut-il le rappeler ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche une fois que vous avez fini (ça me ferait teeeeeeellement plaisir) !!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Rappel à l'ordre  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Dan se surprit un instant à souhaiter de toute ses forces qu'il se réveillerait à son époque, en 2025, dans son monde détruit par la rage de Voldemort, mais les éclats de voix de Ron le ramenèrent difficilement à la réalité :  
  
_ Harry ! Tu n'as pas vu mes chaussettes ?  
  
Daniel laissa échapper un grognement et se réfugia sous son oreiller, pour n'être tiré de son trou que quelques minutes plus tard par un Sam déjà habillé, les cheveux encore trempés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre.  
  
_ Dan ? Dépêches toi on est déjà tous prêts.  
  
Daniel jeta un rapide coup d'?il autour de lui, et constata en effet que, mis à part Neville qui cherchait désespérément où il avait pu mettre sa baguette, tout le monde était déjà prêt à aller petit déjeuner.  
  
_ Des elfes de maisons nous ont apporté nos livres de classe cette nuit, ajouta Sam en désignant la pile de livre sur la table de nuit.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Dan émit un grognement et se leva péniblement. Bien qu'il cherche à tous prix à l'oublier la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses amis la veille lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla longuement avant d'attraper enfin ses vêtements.  
  
_ Par quoi on commence aujourd'hui ? Demanda Dan alors que le dortoir commençait à se vider.  
  
_ Botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles, répondit Sam.  
  
Daniel hocha la tête et observa la salle, presque entièrement vide, autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les deux seules personnes restantes : Harry et Ron. Il leur sourit, un brin gêné, et tenta un 'salut' chaleureux. Les deux garçons répondirent aussitôt.  
  
_ Vous venez manger avec nous ? Demanda Harry.  
  
Les visages de Daniel et Sam s'éclairèrent d'un sourire radieux. Ça signifiait sans doute qu'ils acceptaient.  
  
_ On se retrouve en bas alors ! S'exclama Ron en sortant, suivi de près de Harry.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent passé le pas de la porte, Daniel et Sam échangèrent un bref regard, qui remplaçait à lui seul toutes les paroles qu'ils auraient pu échanger en cet instant. Le coeur réchauffé, Daniel se hâta d'enfiler ses vêtements, et tout deux descendirent à leur tour jusque dans la Grande Salle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorsqu'ils passèrent les larges portes de la Grande Salle, le brouhaha était tel que personne ne fit attention à eux. A la table des Gryffondors, Harry leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt et s'installèrent aux places que les deux sorciers leur avaient réservées. Nora était déjà en grande discussion avec Hermione et elle les vit à peine. Malgré leurs différents, elle semblait avoir trouvé plus de terrain d'entente avec sa mère de quinze ans qu'avec celle qui serait bientôt la sienne.  
  
_ On commence assez bien la journée, annonça Harry en mordant dans sa tartine. La botanique est une matière assez reposante.  
  
Neville, qui n'avait jamais excellé dans une autre matière, approuva aussitôt. Sam ne put retenir un sourire en pensant que ce jeune garçon maladroit deviendrait un jour son oncle, et l'auteur d'un essai plutôt réussi concernant justement la botanique. Il justifierait aussi sa place chez les Gryffondors en adhérant au même groupe de résistance que Ron et Hermione. Cette nouvelle pensée noua l'estomac du garçon, et il la chassa aussitôt de son esprit.  
  
_ Après on a potions avec les Serpentards, ajouta Ron en grimaçant. C'est beaucoup moins drôle.  
  
_ C'est vraiment si terrible que ça ? Demanda Sam.  
  
_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer... Soupira Ron. Ou plutôt, tu imagineras assez bien dans quelques heures !  
  
_ Et encore, la journée ne se termine pas avec ça ! Dit Harry. On a encore divination tout l'après-midi !  
  
_ Hum... Maugréa Ron. Tu crois qu'elle va te voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances encore une fois ?  
  
Harry sourit à cette perspective.  
  
Dan et Sam aurait sûrement dû en faire autant, et pourtant...  
  
Mais avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans de désagréables pensées, le battement furieux de centaines de chouettes interrompit les conversations. Tous les élèves levèrent leur nez à l'affût de leur volatile.  
  
_ Le courrier, annonça Seamus, de l'autre côté de la table.  
  
Un hibou lâcha avec fureur tout le poids qu'il chargeait depuis des kilomètres devant Neville et repartit profondément vexé. Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'expliqua :  
  
_ J'avais oublié quelques petites choses...  
  
Une chouette grise déposa alors la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains de Harry.  
  
_ Depuis quand tu es abonné toi ? Demanda Ron.  
  
_ Depuis que Hagrid m'a offert l'abonnement pour mon anniversaire, répondit Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent alors, afin de lire au-dessus de son épaule , tandis que Sam, Nora et Dan attendaient avec anxiété de voir s'inscrire sur leurs traits l'effet que produiraient les articles. Cela leur suffirait à deviner s'il s'agissait de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
Dès qu'il déplia sa revue, Harry sentit son coeur se soulever. En première page la photo d'un détraqueur s'était mise en mouvement, et même en sachant qu'elle était fictive, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une ancienne forme de peur refaire surface.  
  
C'était indubitablement une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
Le jeune sorcier ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, et parcouru le texte des yeux.  
  
  
  
« Une information d'une importance gravissime vient de nous parvenir. En effet, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie, a annoncé pas plus tard qu'hier, que les célèbres détraqueurs d'Azkaban avaient subitement quitté leur poste de gardiens pour des raisons encore inconnues. Les conséquences sont bien entendu dramatiques, puisque dans la nuit du 1er au 2 septembre, pas moins de la moitié des occupants de la prison ont pris la fuite. Parmi eux bien entendu, la plupart des anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le ministère s'est donc activé afin de retrouver les fuyards, mais il paraît incontestable qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard et que tous soient déjà hors de leur portée. Quant aux détraqueurs, personne ne sait encore où ils sont et quelles sont leurs intentions. Rappelons qu'il s'agit tout de même de créatures maléfiques, se nourrissant du désespoir et de la mort elle-même. On espère donc que le ministère retrouvera vite leur trace afin de rétablir les liens qui nous unissent à leur peuple. La Gazette du Sorcier tentera de vous tenir au courant des évènements. »  
  
  
  
_ Oh non. Souffla Hermione.  
  
Harry reposa lentement le journal sur la table et croisa le visage anxieux des trois nouveaux.  
  
_ Mauvaise nouvelle ? Grimaça Nora.  
  
_ Les Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban, répondit Ron.  
  
Nora soupira et baissa les yeux. « Ce n'est que le début... »  
  
_ Dumbledore avait raison, soupira Harry, les détraqueurs ont rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.  
  
_ Harry ! S'il te plait ne prononce pas son nom ! Cria Ron.  
  
_ Désolé Ron, reprit Harry gravement, mais il me semble clair que je prononcerai souvent son nom cette année.  
  
_ Vous croyez que Dumbledore est au courant ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
_ Sûrement, répondit Harry. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait des contacts directs avec le ministère.  
  
Ron soupira alors :  
  
_ Papa et Percy doivent être débordés.  
  
_ Et moi je suis inquiète, dit Hermione. Les détraqueurs sont des êtres dangereux. Que se passera-t-il si Vous-Savez-Qui décide de les lâcher sur la population ?  
  
Harry frémit :  
  
_ Je ne préfère pas y penser.  
  
Nora intervint alors, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus :  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement en ce moment ?  
  
_ J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant au Canada, répondit Harry.  
  
Nora hocha négativement la tête.  
  
_ Voldemort est de retour.  
  
_ Déjà... Grimaça la jeune fille, bien que Dumbledore les ait déjà annoncer cette nouvelle.  
  
Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude un peu trop violent à son goût, de la part de Daniel. Coup qui ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas à poser de question.  
  
_ Le ministère ne veut pas encore le reconnaître, mais j'imagine que le père de Ron va tout faire pour leur ouvrir les yeux.  
  
_ Il travaille au ministère, ajouta Ron. Il a déjà passé l'été à essayer de les convaincre.  
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir et préféra fermer son journal.  
  
_ Je préfère ne pas penser à ça pour l'instant, dit-il en reprenant son petit déjeuner.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent et laissèrent de côté ces discussions un peu trop graves à leur goût, pour se replonger dans des plus futiles et plus joyeuses.  
  
_ Au fait, reprit Harry en se tournant vers Sam. Je crois que je ne t'ai pas remercier pour hier.  
  
Sam haussa un sourcil.  
  
_ Hier ?  
  
_ Je crois que sans toi je serai encore chez Mme Pomfresh aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Oh, répondit Sam. Ce n'était rien. Je veux dire, c'est normal... Tout le monde aurait pu en faire autant.  
  
« Mais n'importe qui n'aurait pas réussi comme toi. » songea Harry. Il avait longuement repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et à la façon dont Sam avait su rattraper cette carafe. Sa vitesse et son agilité n'avait rien d'ordinaire, et une idée lumineuse avait jailli dans son esprit :  
  
_ Cette année, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, poursuivit Harry. Il nous manque quelqu'un pour remplacer le gardien et... Vu comme tu as attrapé cette carafe, je crois que tu a de grandes chances de pouvoir le remplacer. Si ça t'intéresse bien sûr.  
  
Les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent et un large sourire fendit son visage.  
  
_ Eh ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! S'exclama Ron qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.  
  
_ Bien sûr, reprit Harry, il faudrait voir comment tu te débrouilles sur un balai. Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ?  
  
_ Un petit peu, répondit Sam.  
  
_ Ça te dit de faire un essai sur le terrain après les cours ?  
  
_ Bien sûr ! S'exclama Sam.  
  
_ Je peux venir ? Demanda Ron en levant un doigt au ciel.  
  
Harry dévisagea son ami avec un sourire :  
  
_ Je crois que ça ne posera pas de problèmes.  
  
Satisfait, Ron baissa la main et laissa échapper un « Ah ! » de satisfaction. Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre, le cri strident de sa voisine le stoppa net dans son geste. Il eut un sursaut de surprise et serra les dents et les poings :  
  
_ Hermione, pourquoi est ce que tu cries comme ça ?  
  
_ Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? S'écria-t-elle en rassemblant toutes ses affaires. On va être en retard !  
  
_ Cette scène me laisse une impression de déjà-vu... Maugréa Ron.  
  
_ Laisses moi deviner, dit Harry. Est ce qu'on ne la vivrait pas tous les jours par hasard ?  
  
Ron ouvrit grand ses yeux avec une moue admirative, et fit mine d'applaudir :  
  
_ Monsieur Potter ! Quelle perspicacité !  
  
Autour d'eux, personne ne semblait se soucier de l'heure. Harry consulta sa montre, et constata qu'ils avaient encore tout le temps. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et d'un geste, il conseilla à Ron de ne pas discuter.  
  
_ Botanique, annonça Nora en regardant son emploi du temps. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malika avait vite constaté qu'ici comme dans son époque, elle aurait bien du mal à s'intégrer. Non seulement les groupes étaient déjà formés, mais en plus, les élèves de Serpentard semblaient tout aussi déréglés que ceux de 2025. Le seul dîner de la veille avait suffi à lui en faire prendre conscience. Dès qu'elle était arrivée à la table, elle avait déjà dû subir les regards interrogateurs et méfiants des autres élèves. Elle avait l'habitude de cela chez elle, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ces regards 25 ans plus tôt. Personne n'était pourtant encore au courant des futurs évènements.  
  
Elle avait vite fait le tour de ses nouveaux camarades. Il y avait d'abord Pansy Parkinson, une fille qui était tout sauf féminine, et vraisemblablement stupide puisqu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à croire tout ce qu'on lui disait. Pour avoir parlé quelques minutes avec elle, Malika avait conclu que la jeune fille n'avait pas d'autre sujet de conversation que sa haine envers les Gryffondors, et les beaux jeunes hommes de Serpentard. Consternant. Manifestement, Malika n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion de discuter avec elle.  
  
Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers Mina Mankell, une grande amie de Pansy. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps avant de découvrir que les deux filles étaient parfaitement identiques. Aucune chance donc, que Malika se lie d'amitié avec elles, bien qu'elle partage au moins leur sentiment d'aversion envers les Gryffondors (celui-ci étant tout de même moins prononcé).  
  
En face d'elle avait été assis Haley Stanfield. Petit, les yeux noirs et perçants, bouffi... Malika n'avait même pas cherché à entamer la conversation avec lui. Rien que sa façon de manger l'avait répugnée. Pas étonnant que la place en face de lui ait été vide lorsqu'elle était arrivée.  
  
A la gauche de Stanfield se tenait un personnage qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir... Il s'agissait de Crabbe. Mais leur rencontre remontait à bien longtemps déjà, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Crabbe était comme Draco, un indécis qui n'avait su choisir son camp. Enfin, son coeur devait penché du côté de Voldemort, puisque Draco avait fini par l'expédier tout droit en enfer. Encore plus volumineux que Stanfield, le garçon n'en était que plus menaçant. A peine Malika avait- elle pris place à la table qu'il avait jeté sur elle des yeux noirs, comme s'il cherchait à la mettre à l'épreuve. Malika avait joué le jeu et soutenu son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.  
  
Elle avait alors tourné son regard vers le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés, coincé entre un autre gros bras nommé Goyle et lui.  
  
Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris plus menaçants encore que ceux de Stanfield, Crabbe et Goyle réunis et qui auraient pu à eux seul, faire geler toutes les mers de la planète, une bouche fine figée en une grimace dédaigneuse... Malika ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.  
  
_ Draco Malefoy à ton service, avait-il dit avec une sorte d'ironie mauvaise dans la voix.  
  
Malika n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était juste contentée d'observer le garçon avec attention, comme si elle cherchait dans ses traits ceux de son père. Mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Son père était indubitablement un homme en tout point différent de ce gamin prétentieux.  
  
Draco n'avait pas cherché à entamer la conversation avec Malika. Voyant que celle-ci ne lui répondait pas, il avait détourné la tête et avait repris sa conversation avec Pansy. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs boire la moindre de ses paroles, ce qui avait rempli Malika d'horreur.  
  
Une jeune fille lui avait alors adressé la parole et s'était un peu intéressée à elle. Elle s'appelait Evelyn Kesser et semblait être la seule à cette table à être à peu près 'normale'. Ses longs cheveux bruns, son visage extrêmement pâle et ses yeux d'un noir profond lui donnait pourtant un air énigmatique. Mais elle s'était montrée à peu près sympathique et l'avait mise au courant de la situation dans le monde. Malika avait alors constaté qu'elle n'avait pas donné une seule fois son avis quant à cette situation, si bien qu'elle ne saurait pas dire quel genre de personne elle était exactement. Ce qu'elle avait appris d'elle, c'était qu'elle était la préfète de la maison, lorsqu'elle lui avait donné son emploi du temps*  
  
Le dîner s'était achevé dans le calme, sans que personne d'autre ne s'intéresse à Malika, et quand l'heure était venue, elle avait simplement suivi les autres jusqu'au dortoir.  
  
Et ce matin là, le même rituel recommençait. Assise entre un élève de septième année et Evelyn, Malika achevait son petit déjeuner, sans vraiment avoir conscience du goût de ses tartines. Etait-ce d'ailleurs vraiment des tartines qu'elle était en train de manger ? Les yeux discrètement fixés sur Crabbe et Goyle, comme si cela pouvait suffire à faire sortir Draco de l'infirmerie, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux discussions autour d'elle.  
  
_ Tu ne devrais pas les fixer comme ça.  
  
Malika sursauta et se retourna vers Evelyn, les joues rougissantes.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
  
Evelyn désigna les deux garçons de la tête et poursuivit :  
  
_ Je parle d'eux. S'ils te voyaient, ils risqueraient de le prendre mal.  
  
_ Et alors ? Demanda Malika finalement décidée à ne pas se cacher davantage.  
  
_ Ils sont sous les ordres de Malefoy, et Malefoy est dangereux. Tu auras tout le temps de t'en apercevoir. Ce type est capable de tout pour imposer sa loi.  
  
_ C'est le cas d'un bon nombre de Serpentards non ? Fit Malika avec un rire nerveux.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu sais des Serpentards ? Demanda Evelyn en haussant un sourcil. Tu n'es arrivé qu'hier non ?  
  
Malika se tut. Il était encore un peu tôt pour être soupçonnée de quoi que ce soit.  
  
_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire avant de venir ici... Marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Mais Evelyn avait déjà cessé de l'écouter, et avait reporté son attention sur Crabbe et Goyle :  
  
_ Ne t'approches pas trop près de ces deux brutes. Si elles sont là, alors c'est que Malefoy est dans les parages. Enfin... Quand il n'est pas chez Pomfresh. On dirait qu'elles sont nées pour le protéger. Un mot de travers et...  
  
Evelyn laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'était pas dur pour Malika de deviner la suite.  
  
_ Bon, on a quoi en première heure ? Demanda Malika pressée de changer de sujet.  
  
_ Métamorphose, répondit la jeune fille en picorant avec indifférence dans son assiette. La prof, McGonagall, est la responsable des Gryffondors, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.  
  
Les Serpentards semblaient décidément profondément remontés contre les Gryffondors.  
  
_ Tu ne les aimes pas ? Tenta Malika.  
  
Evelyn plongea son regard dans celui de Malika et soupira :  
  
_ Pas vraiment non.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
Mais le regard d'Evelyn s'aggrava, et fit clairement comprendre à Malika qu'elles s'écartaient du sujet :  
  
_ Ça ne te regarde pas.  
  
Malika hocha la tête et changea de sujet. Afin de meubler la conversation, elle demanda quelques informations sur les professeurs, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la plupart d'entre eux. Cette discussion ne s'acheva que lorsque les élèves commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle pour se rendre en salle de cours. Evelyn soupira :  
  
_ J'espère que ce cours va vite finir. J'entend déjà les discours de cette vieille folle...  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle-même avait toujours eu du mal avec la sévère McGonagall, mais en 2000, elle n'était rien censée savoir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dan fronça les sourcils. En tant normal, le flacon aurait dû prendre une teinte rose dès qu'il l'avait vidé de tout oxygène. Il prit sa baguette et prononça à nouveau la formule, destinée justement à libérer le flacon d'air, mais il ne se passa strictement rien. Il poussa alors un profond soupir : la botanique n'avait jamais été sa matière de prédilection.  
  
Sam prit le flacon dans ses mains et se remémora les consignes du professeur Chourave : mettre de la terre dans le flacon, un peu de mousse, planter la graine à environ deux centimètres de profondeur, reboucher le flacon et ôter l'oxygène.  
  
_ Pourtant, ça avait l'air facile, dit-il un peu surpris.  
  
Autour d'eux, les flacons des élèves avaient pris diverses teintes roses. Lorsque le professeur s'aperçut de l'infortune des deux élèves, elle vint à leur rencontre et dit immédiatement :  
  
_ Il faut un bouchon en caoutchouc. Vous avez utilisé un bouchon en liège.  
  
Intérieurement, Daniel songea que liège ou caoutchouc, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais il s'abstint de toute réflexion à voix haute.  
  
_ Bien, reprit le professeur Chourave lorsque tout le monde eut enfin obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait. Maintenant que vous avez tous fini, je vais ramasser vos flacons et les mettre dans un milieu adéquat.  
  
Elle joignit le geste à la parole, et lorsque ce fut fait, elle libéra ses élèves.  
  
_ Je déteste cette matière ! S'exclama Daniel lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin de la serre.  
  
_ Moi j'aime bien, dit Neville un brin offusqué.  
  
_ En tout cas, maugréa Ron, je préfère ça à la potion.  
  
Harry eut une grimace de dégoût :  
  
_ Hum... Excellent... Dit-il en se remémorant la scène de la veille. Un cours de potions... Il ne me manquait plus que ça.  
  
Ron tapa amicalement l'épaule de Harry.  
  
_ Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne te chercheront pas trop. Non seulement Malefoy est cloué à l'infirmerie, mais en plus je jurerais qu'ils n'oseront même pas s'approcher de toi après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.  
  
Mais Harry se contenta de marmonner, en espérant de tout coeur que Ron disait vrai.  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus Rogue scrutait de ses petits yeux la salle de classe encore vide. Dans quelques instants, elle serait pleine d'élèves, dont quatre nouveaux qu'il allait sans doute terroriser. Si les autres élèves ne l'avaient pas encore fait.  
  
Il gardait un souvenir cuisant de la soirée de la veille et de l'humiliation que Potter avait infligé à sa maison, et sa dernière nuit avait été courte et agitée. Autant dire que le premier qui l'ouvrirait... Et bien, s'il ne se prenait pas de retenue, alors il pourrait tenir compagnie à Malefoy à l'infirmerie pendant un certain temps.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte et entra avant d'avoir reçu la permission d'entrer. C'était ce qui se produisait à chaque cours, mais étant donné que Rogue était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante se jour là, il passa ses nerfs sur ce malotru :  
  
_ Et bien monsieur Finnigan ! S'exclama-t-il. On entre sans demander la permission ? Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
  
Seamus eu un mouvement de surprise et rejoignit sa place sans dire un mot.  
  
_ Des points en moins avant même qu'on ne soit assis, siffla Ron. Rogue fait fort cette année.  
  
Harry acquiesça avec un soupir et posa discrètement son regard sur Rogue. Ses traits étaient tirés, et son teint encore plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris plusieurs années d'un coup.  
  
_ Tu viens ? Dit Ron en tirant Harry par la manche.  
  
Tout deux s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Sam et Daniel prirent place devant eux, tandis que Nora et Hermione s'installaient au premier rang.  
  
_ C'est bizarre qu'elles s'entendent si bien aussi vite, dit Harry en désignant les deux filles.  
  
Sam approuva, tout en songeant avec nostalgie aux futures (et nombreuses !) disputes que ces deux là allaient avoir.  
  
_ C'est Hermione, annonça solennellement Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui a déjà fait avaler tous ses livres.  
  
Harry pouffa, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de Sam, qui éclata tout simplement de rire. Si seulement ils voyaient à quel point Nora pouvait être différente d'Hermione !  
  
_ SILENCE !! Hurla Rogue.  
  
Sam bondit sur sa chaise et se tut instantanément. Rogue fronça les sourcils et planta ses yeux perçants dans ceux de Sam :  
  
_ Monsieur, il me semble que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Votre nom !  
  
_ Sam Heath professeur.   
  
_ Et bien monsieur Heath, je constate que vous n'ayez pas encore totalement acquis les règles de vie à Poudlard. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
  
Sam se renfonça dans son siège, les oreilles écarlates, et Nora lui lança un regard triomphant.  
  
A l'autre bout de la salle, Malika soupira en haussant les sourcils, consternée. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu de Sam, qui bouillonna sur place de ne pouvoir répondre.  
  
_ Tu les connais bien ? Demanda discrètement Evelyn à l'oreille de Malika.  
  
_ Malheureusement oui... Maugréa la jeune fille.  
  
_ Ils étaient dans la même école que toi ?  
  
Malika acquiesça, mais ne se tourna pas vers Evelyn. Elle n'était décidément pas encline à entamer ce genre de conversation. Elle détestait suffisamment la petite bande de Gryffondors, et n'avait nullement envie d'en parler. Leur présence ici lui suffisait amplement.  
  
Rogue considéra alors l'ensemble de la classe. Il avait fait la connaissance de Sam Heath. Il restait donc trois nouveaux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. L'une d'elle était installée au premier rang, aux côtés d'Hermione Weasley, et étant donnée sa ressemblance avec ce fameux Sam, Rogue conclut qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Les deux autres étaient au fond, chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. Le garçon s'était installé auprès de Potter et de son ami Weasley, ce qui était très mauvais signe, et la fille était assise à côté de la jeune fille la plus énigmatique de la maison Serpentard, et probablement de tout Poudlard, Evelyn Kesser.  
  
_ Bien, souffla Rogue. Je vois que nous sommes plus nombreux cette année. Je rappelle donc pour les nouveaux arrivants, tout comme pour les anciens...  
  
Rogue appuya bien sur le mot 'anciens', et Harry et Ron eurent la désagréable impression qu'il leur était destiné.  
  
_ ... Que ma discipline est très pointilleuse. Le moindre écart sera passible d'une retenue et de points en moins pour votre maison.  
  
_ De tous les professeurs, souffla Ron à l'oreille de Daniel et Sam, c'est lui qui enlève le plus de points.  
  
_ Surtout au Gryffondors, renchérit Harry.  
  
Et Ron approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
_ De plus vous avez les BUSE en fin d'année...  
  
_ C'est pas vrai, ils remettent ça ! Murmura Ron en se frappant le front.  
  
_ ... Ce qui justement, influencera sur cette discipline.  
  
Rogue se tut un instant et scruta ses élèves, les yeux haineux, de façon à appuyer ses dires.  
  
_ Suis-je bien clair ?  
  
Comme il s'y était attendu, personne ne répondit. Il insista donc et répéta avec plus d'insistance :  
  
_ Suis-je bien clair ?  
  
Aussitôt, tous les élèves répondirent « Oui professeur » d'une même voix.  
  
_ Parfait. Ouvrez vos livres page 33.  
  
Daniel, Sam et Nora commençaient seulement à comprendre pourquoi leurs parents détestaient autant les cours de potions... Ils se réjouirent de voir que 25 ans plus tard, Rogue serait beaucoup plus indulgent.  
  
_ Cette année, notre objet d'étude principal sera les rêves. Les potions qui agissent sur les songes sont pour la plupart composées de fleurs, et pour commencer, nous allons étudier une potion d'une facilité... Affligeante. Il s'agit de la potion d'Atténuation. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quel est sa fonction ?  
  
Comme à son habitude, Hermione leva la main aussi haut qu'elle put, pourtant consciente que Rogue ne lui céderait jamais la parole. En revanche, il sembla beaucoup s'intéresser à Malika, qui avait levé le bras pour répondre.  
  
_ Et bien, voyons de quoi notre nouvelle élève est capable... Votre nom s'il vous plait ?  
  
_ Malika Cole.  
  
Rogue hocha la tête et fit signe à Malika de répondre, les yeux plissés.  
  
_ La potion d'Atténuation sert, comme son nom l'indique, à réguler les rêves et à les rendre moins violents.  
  
Rogue fit une moue plutôt admirative, fait d'une rareté exceptionnelle.  
  
_ C'est à peu près ça. Cinq points pour Serpentard.  
  
_ Celle là... Grommela Nora pour elle-même. Dès qu'elle peut attirer l'attention...  
  
_ Vous êtes dans le vrai. La potion d'Atténuation sert en effet à rendre les rêves moins violents, mais aussi à diminuer leur fréquence. Celles que nous allons confectionner aujourd'hui trouveront directement leur place auprès de madame Pomfresh. Vous avez la liste des ingrédients sous les yeux, alors au travail !  
  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans broncher et entamèrent la lecture de leur manuel. Et tandis que Dan découpait les racines de branchiflores en cube, Sam s'occupait de mélanger les différentes huiles de fleur dans le chaudron. Selon la vitesse à laquelle avançaient les élèves, des fumées tantôt bleues, roses et vertes s'échappaient des chaudrons. Neville, qui avait obtenu une fumée blanchâtre, était en train de se faire rabaisser par Rogue, pour le plus grand plaisir des Serpentards, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se moquer de l'infortuné.  
  
Tandis que les quatre garçons peinaient à obtenir quelque chose de correct, Hermione et Nora de leur côté, avaient terminé leur préparation. Il en était de même pour Malika et Evelyn. Rogue s'était d'ailleurs extasié devant leur potion et avait rajouté dix points à Serpentard. En revanche, il avait à peine regardé celle des deux Gryffondors.  
  
_ Tu as l'air de te débrouiller à peu près en potion, dit Evelyn en haussant les sourcils. Ça change de tous ces bons à rien.  
  
_ Mon père était assez bon dans cette matière.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison. On n'est pas forcément l'image de ses parents.  
  
_ Alors tu n'as qu'à te dire que j'aime cette matière.  
  
Cette phrase sembla clore la discussion. A l'autre extrémité de la pièce, Ron fulminait de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de terminer leur potion.  
  
_ C'est ridicule ! S'exclama-t-il. Cette potion n'est pas facile du tout !  
  
_ Pourtant Hermione a déjà fini la sienne.  
  
_ Tu ne m'aides pas Harry... Soupira le garçon.  
  
Rogue apparut alors à leurs côtés, sans que les garçons ne l'aient vu venir. Harry et Ron eurent un sursaut de surprise et s'activèrent à préparer leur potion.  
  
_ Hum... On a l'air d'avoir du mal du côté des Gryffondors... Susurra-t-il.  
  
Les garçons ne relevèrent pas la remarque et levèrent à peine les yeux vers leur professeur, de peur de croiser son regard plein de mépris. Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil dans le chaudron et eut un rictus dédaigneux :  
  
_ Tsk tsk... C'est beaucoup trop sombre. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Votre potion ne mérite même pas sa place dans les vieux placards de l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry serra les poings. Ron et lui avaient suivi les consignes de leur manuel à la lettre, et il était persuadé que leur potion était réussie. Seulement Rogue avait décidé de calmer sa rage sur les deux garçons.  
  
_ Vous devriez l'essayer, proposa-t-il en secouant la tête. Vous seriez étonnés de voir à quel point leurs effets ne sont pas ceux recherchés... Monsieur Potter, peut-être devriez-vous vous proposer pour accomplir cette tâche.  
  
Harry resta silencieux. De toute façon, Rogue n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part. Les mains tremblantes, Ron continuait à découper ses pétales de tournesol.  
  
_ Nous n'avons pas fini professeur, dit-il sur le ton de l'excuse.  
  
_ Je vois ça.  
  
Ron prit alors une poignée de pétales et les jeta nonchalamment dans le chaudron, sans prendre garde à la quantité qu'il mettait. Ce manque d'attention lui coûta énormément... La potion se mit instantanément à bouillir dangereusement et à produire des étincelles vertes. Rogue eut un mouvement de recul, mais des gouttes du liquides jaillirent alors du chaudron et atterrirent directement sur sa robe, et sur le sol.  
  
Les élèves poussèrent des cris de surprise et s'éloignèrent au plus loin du chaudron. La mixture commençait à s'en échapper et à jaillir dangereusement aux alentours.  
  
Rogue s'empara précipitamment d'une fiole posée sur une étagère et versa son contenu dans le chaudron. Aussitôt, les étincelles et les jaillissements cessèrent. Le professeur jeta alors un regard noir à Ron. Sa robe était pleine de trous.  
  
_ Monsieur Weasley... Siffla Rogue.  
  
Le ton de sa voix était encore pire que lorsqu'il se mettait à crier. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Ron, et quelques rires fusèrent du côté des Serpentards.  
  
_ Votre maladresse et votre stupidité coûteront cher à Gryffondor ! Vingt points de moins !  
  
Il s'aperçut alors de l'état de sa robe, et son visage vira immédiatement du pâle à l'écarlate. Il écarquilla grand les yeux et se mit à crier, fou de rage :  
  
_ Qu'est ce que... MONSIEUR WEASLEY VOUS ME REMBOURSEREZ CETTE ROBE !!  
  
Ron s'enfonça dans son siège, le visage aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas voir de fumée s'échapper des oreilles de son professeur.  
  
_ VOUS ÊTES UN INCAPABLE, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !  
  
Harry avala péniblement sa salive, désolé pour son ami.  
  
_ VOUS ME RETROUVEREZ CE SOIR EN RETENUE ! TROIS HEURES ! JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER CE QUE...  
  
Mais Rogue stoppa alors net dans sa phrase. Le silence sembla planer l'espace de quelques secondes dans la salle, sans que personne n'intervienne. Du côté des Serpentards, les rires avaient subitement cessé, et le visage rouge de Rogue était repassé au blanc, plus pâle encore qu'au début du cour.  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe. La respiration de leur professeur s'était accélérée, et son bras gauche semblait pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Ses yeux vides étaient plissés, et paraissaient refléter une soudaine terreur.  
  
_ Professeur... Se risqua Harry. Vous... Vous allez bien ?  
  
Rogue porta sa main à son bras gauche et acquiesça. Mais à peine avait-il hoché la tête qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.  
  
D'un même mouvement, Harry et Ron se levèrent. Rogue avait la main serrée sur son bras et était agité de convulsions. Son visage blême était tordu dans une grimace de douleur.  
  
_ Professeur ! S'exclama Harry peu à peu gagné par la panique  
  
Mais Rogue ne répondit pas. Il n'avait tout simplement pas entendu. Il ne put alors plus en supporter davantage, et poussa un hurlement de douleur, sa main droite toujours plaquée sur son bras.  
  
Les élèves eurent le même sursaut de surprise lorsque le cri de Rogue déchira le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
Harry s'aperçut alors que la manche du sorcier commençait à brûler. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de flammes. C'était comme si elle se désintégrait à cause d'une très, très grande chaleur. Un Serpentard s'approcha alors, et Harry lui hurla d'aller chercher Dumbledore. Le Serpentard ne chercha pas à discuter et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.  
  
Malika sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, et gardait les yeux fixés sur son professeur, étendu sur le sol et ravagé par la douleur. Autour d'elle, les élèves avaient une expression d'horreur gravée sur le visage, et se sentaient terriblement impuissants.  
  
Ce qu'elle ressentait elle, était totalement différent. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, tout comme elle savait quelle était la cause de ces tremblements. Mais ça, elle l'avait appris à son époque, et encore une fois, dans le passé, elle n'était rien censée savoir.  
  
Rogue poussa alors un nouveau hurlement de douleur, plus fort encore que les précédents. Les élèves eurent un sursaut de surprise et échangèrent des regards terrifiés.  
  
Malika ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait à quel point la douleur de Rogue était violente. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Dumbledore n'arriverait que dans quelques minutes, et en attendant, le sorcier souffrirait plus encore que tous les sortilèges de Doloris du monde réunis.  
  
Sans vraiment prendre conscience de son geste, elle se leva, suffisamment brutalement pour que sa chaise s'écroule sur le sol, et se précipita vers son professeur.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry, tout aussi angoissé que les autres.  
  
Mais Malika ne répondit pas. Sous les yeux étonnés des élèves, elle s'empara du bras de Rogue et l'examina. Elle se leva alors et fouilla dans les fioles, sans porter la moindre attention à celles qu'elle renversait.  
  
_Trouvez moi une fiole de Filiom ! S'écria-t-elle.  
  
Aussitôt, les élèves s'activèrent à trouver ladite fiole. Hermione finit par mettre la main dessus et la tendit à Malika. Celle-ci s'en empara et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Rogue. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle prit alors le bouchon entre ses dents et le cracha un peu plus loin. Elle porta sa main aux lèvres de Rogue, ouvrit sa bouche et y fit couler la moitié du liquide.  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait... Murmura Ron.  
  
Malika porta alors le reste du liquide à sa propre bouche et le but. Au contact de l'âpre mixture, elle eut une grimace de dégoût. Elle jeta la fiole sur le sol, et se mit à réciter une sorte de formule dans une langue saccadée que personne d'autre dans la salle ne comprenait.  
  
Et sous les regards suffoqués des élèves, Rogue commença à se calmer.  
  
Malika ne cessa pas pour autant de réciter sa formule. Les yeux fermés, sa langue se liait et se déliait pour former des sons que Harry n'avait encore jamais entendus auparavant. Elle balançait sa tête d'avant en arrière, prise dans une sorte de transe. Harry se demanda alors ce qui était le plus effrayant : la crise de Rogue ou l'attitude soudaine de la jeune fille.  
  
Les tremblements de leur professeur s'atténuèrent, et ses cris de douleur se firent moins fréquents. Son souffle se ralentit, et bien que difficile, sembla reprendre un rythme plus régulier.  
  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? Fit alors Dumbledore d'une voix forte.  
  
Il venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, suivi de près par un Serpentard haletant. Il posa alors son regard sur Rogue, étendu sur le sol, la tête posée sur les genoux de la nouvelle élève, et, sous le coup de la surprise, ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.  
  
_ Monsieur Stanfield, dit Dumbledore d'une voix redevenue subitement calme. Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh.  
  
Le Serpentard debout sur le seuil de la porte gémit, et repartit d'où il était venu en courant. Dumbledore s'agenouilla près de Rogue et Malika et posa sa main sur le front du professeur. Malika avait toujours les yeux fermés, et sa formule était devenue un murmure. Le directeur vit alors la fiole vide qui gisait sur le sol, et comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
_ Bien... Reprit-il en se levant. Votre cours est terminé, veuillez disposer.  
  
Les élèves s'interrogèrent du regard et sortirent un par un de la salle de classe, encore sans voix après un tel spectacle.  
  
Les derniers à sortirent furent Harry et Ron, qui n'avaient pu détacher leur regard de Rogue.  
  
_ J'aimerais rester seul avec le professeur Rogue et cette jeune fille, dit- il à leur intention.  
  
Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Dumbledore se pencha alors sur les deux sorciers, et prit lentement la tête du professeur Rogue entre ses mains pour l'arracher à l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, Malika se tut et rouvrit les yeux.  
  
Sa respiration s'était ralentie et ses joues avaient considérablement pali. Ses yeux, à demi-clos, se posèrent alors sur Dumbledore.  
  
_ J'ai... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... Murmura-t-elle faiblement.  
  
Elle tenta alors de se relever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent aussitôt sous son poids, et Dumbledore eut à peine le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'affale sur le sol.  
  
_ Tu ferais mieux de rester assise. Madame Pomfresh arrivera d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, l'infirmière ouvrit la porte en trombe, et dès qu'elle vit le professeur et la jeune élève étendus sur le sol, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise :  
  
_ Oh ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Dumbledore désigna alors la fiole de Filiom vide, et madame Pomfresh porta sa main à sa bouche.  
  
_ Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ce genre de chose à la portée des élèves ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut absolument les emmener à l'infirmerie immédiatement !  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorsque Malika reprit enfin ses esprits, ce fut pour sentir un violent mal de tête lui marteler le crâne.  
  
_ Enfin réveillée ? Dit madame Pomfresh en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.  
  
Malika aurait voulu répondre, mais elle ne put qu'émettre une sorte de gémissement. Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Hum... La potion de Filiom a des effets extrêmement néfastes. Vous êtes encore très faible, et j'ai peur que votre nuit ne soit assez pénible.  
  
Elle aida alors Malika à s'asseoir et lui fit boire une mixture au goût assez doux.  
  
_ Ça devrait calmer un peu la douleur, expliqua madame Pomfresh.  
  
Malika hocha la tête et se rallongea, incapable de rester assise plus longtemps. Madame Pomfresh la laissa alors se reposer, avec comme seule consigne de l'appeler en cas de problème. Malika acquiesça et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle essaya alors de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. La potion de madame Pomfresh, conjuguée à celle de Filiom, l'avait un peu étourdie, et elle avait du mal à recoller tous les morceaux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, elle tenta de tourner la tête.  
  
Un peu plus loin à sa gauche, Rogue gisait sur un lit, les yeux clos, visiblement encore inconscient. Sa couverture se levait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de sa respiration redevenue normale. Au moins allait-il mieux.  
  
De l'autre côté, Draco s'était assis sur son lit, un large bandage au niveau du torse, et était plongé dans un livre. Lorsqu'il sentit les yeux de Malika posés sur lui, il détourna son attention de sa lecture et la porta sur la jeune fille. Il ne sourit pas, mais garda les yeux fixés sur elle, sans un mot :  
  
_ Ça va mieux ? Demanda Malika pour briser le silence.  
  
Draco haussa les épaules et fit la moue.  
  
_ Ça va...  
  
Il désigna alors Rogue du menton :  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
  
_ Il a fait une sorte de crise, répondit Malika sans s'étendre davantage sur le sujet.  
  
Décidément, quelle que soit l'époque, Malika n'arriverait jamais à avoir une conversation correcte avec son père.  
  
_ Quel genre de crise ?  
  
Mais Malika haussa les épaules, pour signifier qu'elle ne savait pas.  
  
Pourtant elle savait très bien.  
  
_ Et toi ? Demanda Draco.  
  
_ Je... Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.  
  
Draco eut un petit rire narquois : il ne la croyait absolument pas, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Si la jeune fille ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions, alors elle ne présentait aucun intérêt. Il reporta alors son attention sur son livre.  
  
_ Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Potter... Ajouta Malika.  
  
Draco grimaça :  
  
_ Ça va, je crois que je m'en remettrai.  
  
Et il replongea son nez dans son livre. Malika en conclut que la discussion était close, et qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de Draco. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de dormir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il faisait déjà bien froid dehors, et les douces soirées d'été laissaient finalement place aux soirs frisquets de l'hiver. Au moins, il ne faisait pas encore nuit.  
  
_ J'aurais dû mettre des gants, grommela Ron. On se gèle ici.  
  
Sam fut parcourut d'un frisson, qui suffit à confirmer les paroles de Ron, et Harry souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer.  
  
_ Bon... Si on reste sans bouger, on va finir par geler sur place, dit-il en sautillant sur ses pieds.  
  
Le tournoi de Quidditch n'ayant pas encore commencé, le stade était totalement vide. Qui aurait voulu s'entraîner à cette heure tardive et ce dès le deuxième jour de classe ?  
  
_ On va essayer de faire vite avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, annonça Harry en regardant le soleil se coucher sur le lac.  
  
Sam acquiesça, prêt à exécuter ce qu'Harry lui demanderait de faire.  
  
_ Pour commencer, annonça ce dernier, j'aimerais voir ce que tu donnes sur un balai. Pour ça, je ne peux pas te laisser avec cette vieille Comète, ajouta-t-il en désignant le balai de l'école.  
  
Il tendit alors son Eclair de Feu :  
  
_ Prends celui-là. Mais je te préviens, j'y tiens !  
  
_ Pas de problème, je ne l'abîmerai pas, assura Sam en souriant.  
  
Harry sourit à son tour, et alors que Sam enfourchait le balai, il fit signe aux autres membres de l'équipe de le rejoindre. A contrecoeur, ceux-ci quittèrent les gradins, et vinrent se poster aux côtés de Harry, frigorifiés.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de nous faire venir à cette heure si ? S'indigna Fred. On meure de froid !  
  
_ En plus on avait prévu de travailler sur une nouvelle petite merveille, renchérit George.  
  
_ Arrêtez de vous plaindre, et essayez de voir si Sam peut remplacer Olivier. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer mes week-ends à essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer.  
  
_ Pas de problème chef, répondit George, en levant les bras en signe de soumission.  
  
Sam s'envola alors, et dès qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable du sol, se mit à exécuter quelques loopings à la suite, suivis de piqués plus ou moins dangereux et de vrilles impressionnantes. Cela sembla suffire à sortir les membres de l'équipe de leur demi sommeil !  
  
_ Eh ! S'exclama Angelika, il se débrouille plutôt pas mal !  
  
Harry eut un sourire satisfait. En effet, Sam semblait parfaitement à l'aise sur son Eclair de Feu. Il exécuta encore quelques loopings, et redescendit à pleine vitesse vers le sol, pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.  
  
_ Pas mal ! Siffla Fred. Pas mal du tout !  
  
Mais Sam eut un sourire assez gêné et s'excusa :  
  
_ Désolé si j'ai été un peu lent. Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude avec ces vieux balais.  
  
Les membres de l'équipe écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. George, abasourdi, balbutia :  
  
_ Les vieux balais ? Mais... Mais l'Eclair de Feu est le plus rapide sur le marché !  
  
Sam rougit de confusion, soudain conscient de son erreur, et marmonna :  
  
_ Oh... Euh... Désolé... Je n'avais pas vu.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et tendit à Sam la Comète :  
  
_ Celui-là en revanche, c'est un vieux balai. C'est avec lui que tu vas nous montrer de quoi tu es capable en temps que gardien. Alicia, Katie, Angelika, j'ai besoin de vous dans les airs.  
  
Les trois filles enfourchèrent aussitôt leurs balais, le souaffle à la main, et se positionnèrent à plusieurs mètres du sol, près des cages. Sam les suivit de près et s'installa devant les buts.  
  
_ Voyons ce que ça donne... Murmura Harry à Ron.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent tous en place, les trois poursuiveuses entamèrent leur course. Le souaffle passait de main en main à une vitesse fulgurante et elles s'amusaient à déstabiliser le garçon en feintant, en partant en vrille ou en tentant des loopings rocambolesques.  
  
Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas suffire à Sam, puisqu'il parvint à arrêter la plus grande majorité des balles.  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils et souffla :  
  
_ Wow...  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley fendirent leur visage d'un sourire. Fred tapa l'épaule de Harry et annonça solennellement :  
  
_ Harry, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre gardien !  
  
  
  
  
  
Malika ne s'éveilla que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on s'affairait autour d'elle. Quelqu'un était apparemment entré dans l'infirmerie, et semblait en grande conversation avec un autre homme. La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux, encore ensommeillée, et porta son regard sur le lit de Rogue. Son professeur avait enfin reprit conscience, et se tenait assis sur son lit. Madame Pomfresh lui tendait un liquide verdâtre, et Albus Dumbledore, assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, prenait de ses nouvelles. Draco quant à lui, dormait profondément, et ne se réveillerait sans doute pas avant le lendemain matin.  
  
_ Severus, si cette crise n'est pas la première, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas prévenu avant ?  
  
_ Parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais été aussi violentes auparavant.  
  
Malika ferma les yeux. Cette conversation l'intéressait tout particulièrement, et s'ils la savaient réveillée, Rogue et Dumbledore ne poursuivraient sans doute jamais en sa présence.  
  
_ Pourtant vous m'avez dit vous même que votre nuit a été particulièrement agitée, insista Dumbledore.  
  
_ Ce n'était rien d'autre que le prélude de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il préparait quelque chose...  
  
_ J'imagine que vous êtes conscient qu'il recommencera.  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas. Mais son silence signifiait que oui.  
  
_ Madame Pomfresh va sans doute vouloir vous garder ici jusqu'au week-end.  
  
_ Et plus si nécessaire ! Intervint l'infirmière. Cette crise vous a beaucoup affaibli, et je n'imagine que trop bien dans quel état vous me seriez parvenu si une de vos élèves n'avaient pas eu d'aussi bonnes connaissances en potion.  
  
_ Elle a raison, ajouta Dumbledore. Sans cette jeune fille, vous seriez en piteux état. Il suffit de voir votre bras pour pouvoir dire ça.  
  
Encore une fois, Rogue ne répondit pas, et laissa planer le silence quelques instants. Malika eut alors la désagréable impression que son professeur de potion avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Elle frémit.  
  
_ D'ailleurs, notre jeune amie est réveillée.  
  
Le coeur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sentit ses joues rougir. Ce n'était plus la peine de fermer les yeux à présent.  
  
_ Comment te sens tu ma chérie ? Demanda madame Pomfresh en s'approchant de Malika.  
  
_ Mieux.  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire bienveillant, et se leva de sa chaise. Comme Malika l'avait craint, leur discussion était à présent terminée.  
  
_ Il se fait tard, dit-il. Je crois que je vais vous laisser dormir. Severus, surtout, si vous avez le moindre problème, envoyez quelqu'un me chercher.  
  
Rogue acquiesça. Dumbledore se tourna vers Malika et lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce. Madame Pomfresh rejoignit alors sa chambre, située à côté de l'infirmerie, en laissant à ses deux patients quelques potions :  
  
_ Appelez moi si vous vous sentez mal, insista-t-elle.  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta à son tour la pièce, tout en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « trois patients dès le deuxième jour de classe, où va-t-on », et laissa ainsi Rogue et Malika seuls (avec, accessoirement, un Draco plongé dans un profond sommeil).  
  
Durant les premières minutes, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Dehors, le ciel était déjà noir et il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit dans le vieux château. Malika estima à juste titre que les élèves devaient être couchés depuis quelques temps déjà.  
  
_ Merci.  
  
Malika tourna la tête vers Rogue et sourit, un peu gênée :  
  
_ De rien... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.  
  
_ C'était déjà beaucoup, reprit Rogue.  
  
Il porta machinalement sa main à son bras gauche. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un large bandage et s'agitait encore régulièrement de légers tremblements. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures auparavant.  
  
_ Les tremblements devraient cesser d'ici deux ou trois jours, dit Malika en désignant son bras du menton. Si vous ne faîtes pas une autre crise d'ici là...  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Comment une si jeune élève pouvait-elle posséder de telles connaissances ?  
  
_ Comment avez-vous su qu'il me fallait une fiole de Filiom ?  
  
Malika haussa les épaules.  
  
_ Mon père est médicomage.  
  
Mais cette réponse ne suffisait pas à Rogue :  
  
_ Il vous aurait appris la formule ? Elle est pourtant très ancienne et extrêmement compliquée...  
  
Lui-même avait encore du mal à maîtriser cette potion et la langue qui l'accompagnait. Jusque là, il pensait absolument improbable qu'une de ses élèves puisse l'utiliser aussi bien.  
  
_ Vous avez eu l'occasion de l'utiliser auparavant ? Demanda Rogue.  
  
Malika hésita un instant à répondre, et se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête, un peu embarrassée. Son professeur lui en demandait trop et elle ne pourrait pas répondre à toutes ses questions.  
  
_ Si vous connaissiez cette potion et la formule qui l'accompagne, alors vous devez aussi savoir à quoi elle sert.  
  
_ A conjurer un mauvais sort fait à distance, dont seul un seul mage noir à la connaissance aujourd'hui. Oui, je sais.  
  
Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Combien de fois avait-elle dû avoir recours à cette potion auprès de son propre père ?  
  
_ Je m'en doutais. J'espère donc que vous garderez tout ça pour vous.  
  
Malika acquiesça. Leur conversation aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, une question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune fille :  
  
_ Est ce que vous le voyez ?  
  
_ Pardon ? Fit Rogue en haussant les sourcils.  
  
_ Voldemort. Est ce que vous l'avez vu quand il vous a fait ça ?  
  
Voldemort. Voilà un nom que Rogue n'entendait pas souvent de la bouche de ses élèves, si ce n'est de ce prétentieux de Potter.  
  
_ Je l'ai entendu.  
  
_ Alors ce n'est que le début. Il n'a pas encore recouvert la totalité de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Rogue frémit. Il savait déjà tout ça. Mais sa jeune élève, elle, n'était pas censée savoir.  
  
_ Il s'amuse, poursuivit Malika plus pour elle-même que pour son professeur. Il sait que vous n'allez pas le rejoindre alors il vous fait souffrir.  
  
_ Je sais... Marmonna Rogue. Mais il perd son temps.  
  
Malika sourit faiblement. En effet, Voldemort perdait son temps. Severus Rogue était peut-être un professeur imbuvable avec ses élèves, mais il ne trahirait plus les siens.  
  
_ Je crois que vous allez bien vous entendre avec Miss Kesser, conclut Rogue.  
  
Malika était tout aussi mystérieuse, si ce n'est plus, que la fille que Rogue avait longtemps considéré comme étant la plus étrange élève de Poudlard...  
  
  
  
  
  
Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et la lune avait disparu derrière d'épais nuages plus sombres encore. La lumière glauque des lampadaires se reflétaient dans les flaques d'eau sale de la rue.  
  
La silhouette d'un petit homme encapuchonné dans une cape noire traversa furtivement la route et marcha d'un pas rapide en rasant les murs. Le coeur battant, il n'avait de cesse de regarder derrière lui, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le suivre.  
  
Les maisons étaient toutes fermées et les lumières éteintes depuis longtemps. La ville dormait.  
  
La seule demeure de laquelle paraissait encore émaner un soupçon de vie était située au coin de la rue. Sale, délabrée, elle semblait pourtant encore habitée. Pourtant, personne n'avait occupé cette maison depuis des années déjà.  
  
L'homme jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, et poussa la porte de sa main tremblante. A l'intérieur, la faible lueur d'une bougie lui indiqua que son maître était déjà là.  
  
Il referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui et se débarrassa de sa capuche. Ces dernières minutes avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, mais toute cette tension avait à présent disparue. L'homme était à présent ravagé par un sentiment d'excitation qu'il n'aurait su traduire par des mots.  
  
Il monta prudemment les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, en se raidissant à chaque fois que le bois craquait sous le poids du petit homme bedonnant qu'il était. Une fois en haut, il rechercha la pièce d'où provenait la lumière.  
  
Au fond du couloir, il aperçut alors un rai de lumière sous une porte, ainsi que l'ombre mouvante d'un reptile.  
  
Il posa sa main sur la poignée et entra.  
  
Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, et une main dépassait du siège dos à lui pour caresser l'énorme serpent dont l'homme avait vu l'ombre.  
  
_ Queudver... Murmura une voix rauque. J'ai failli vous attendre.  
  
L'homme se prosterna et se confondit en excuses :  
  
_ Désolé maître... j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais vous savez, ces rebelles...  
  
_ Cesse de simagrées ! S'exclama la voix.  
  
L'homme se tut aussitôt. Le siège se tourna alors dans sa direction, et Queudver ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut le visage effrayant de son maître.  
  
_ Et bien... Dit Voldemort avec un rire narquois. Est ce que tu as peur de ton maître ?  
  
_ Oh non monseigneur ! Monseigneur est tellement bon avec moi ! S'exclama le petit homme en se prosternant exagérément.  
  
Voldemort sourit. Mais son sourire était plus terrifiant encore que toutes les grimaces du monde. Ses yeux, deux fentes rouges, brillaient de tout leur éclat, et ses dents jaunes taillées en pointe luisaient dans la lumière vacillante du feu.  
  
_ Alors Queudver. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
  
_ Oui maître.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, les mains plaquées sur son front. Paniqué, il regarda tout autour de lui et ne parvint à se calmer que lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était toujours à Poudlard, dans le dortoir de la tour des Gryffondors.  
  
Son coeur battait la chamade et sa cicatrice le brûlait.  
  
Il avait encore rêvé de Voldemort. Queudver était aussi présent dans son rêve, mais il n'aurait pas su en dire plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce rêve avait été particulièrement terrifiant.  
  
Il poussa un profond soupir et s'affala sur son lit, en tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses membres. Son réveil annonçait 4 heures du matin. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour se lever, et autour de lui, les autres élèves dormaient profondément. Il doutait d'ailleurs fort que quelqu'un d'autre dans le château soit éveillé.  
  
Incapable pourtant de se rendormir pour l'instant, il se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel était noir, et pas même le souffle du vent ne venait agiter les branches de la forêt interdite. Ce silence pesant était presque morbide.  
  
Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Seulement, il n'avait jamais été aussi clair, et il ne s'en était encore jamais souvenu à son réveil. Il se rappelait juste que sa cicatrice l'avait légèrement brûlé, signe qu'il avait encore fait un cauchemar.  
  
Mais cette fois-ci, il se souvenait à peu près des personnages. Peut- être que la fois suivante il pourrait définir le lieu.  
  
Intérieurement, il songea qu'il préférait tout de même qu'il n'y ait pas du tout de fois suivante. Il préféra donc ne pas penser plus longtemps à ce cauchemar, et retourna se coucher.  
  
  
  
  
  
Les jours qui suivirent passèrent comme l'éclair, et Harry compta au moins sept rumeurs différentes concernant l'absence de Rogue. La plus proche restait sans aucun doute celle qui disait qu'il avait eu une sorte de crise en classe. Mais ça ne disait toujours pas pourquoi Rogue avait eu cette crise. L'absence de Malika, quant à elle, ne fut pas longue, et elle put retourner en classe dès le jeudi.  
  
On arriva finalement très vite à la fin de la semaine. A la plus grande joie des Gryffondors, Rogue était toujours cloué à l'infirmerie le vendredi après-midi, si bien que le cours de potion fut annulé. Les élèves furent donc libérés à l'heure du déjeuner, de suite après le cours de métamorphose.  
  
Hermione profita de ce temps libre pour avancer ses devoirs, malgré les supplications de Ron, et réussit à entraîner les trois nouveaux avec elle, malgré les secondes supplications de Ron, si bien qu'Harry et lui passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à profiter des derniers jours de beau temps dans le parc.  
  
_ Je n'en reviens pas ! S'exclama Ron. Hermione ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Dans un mois elle aura fait des trois nouveaux des je-sais-tout !  
  
_ Ron, dit Harry. Ça fait trois fois que tu me le répètes, je crois que j'ai compris. Tais toi et profites du soleil.  
  
Ron s'allongea sur la pelouse et maugréa :  
  
_ Oui, mais quand même...  
  
Harry sourit et ferma les yeux. Finalement la crise de Rogue avait eu du bon. Non seulement ils avaient échapper à un cours de potion, mais en plus ils pouvaient se reposer au soleil.  
  
_ Hi, hi ! Ricana alors Ron. On dirait que ceux là ont cours.  
  
Harry ouvrit un ?il. Ron avait les yeux fixés sur un petit groupe d'élèves qui se rendait en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.  
  
_ Ils ne doivent pas encore être au courant de la nouvelle trouvaille d'Hagrid, dit Harry. Sinon ils iraient en cours en sautillant.  
  
Ron approuva, bien que la petite Adeline l'ait particulièrement effrayé.  
  
_ On dirait que ce sont des Serdaigles, dit-il en plissant les yeux.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
  
_ Je vois Cho Chang.  
  
Le coeur de Harry fit un bond. La jeune fille faisait en effet partie du groupe d'élèves. Elle s'aperçut alors de la présence des deux Gryffondors et leur fit un signe poli. Harry répondit, les joues rougissantes, un sourire hagard gravé sur les lèvres.  
  
_ Harry tu me consternes... Soupira Ron lorsque les Serdaigles furent hors de leur vue.  
  
_ Ah... Dit Harry en haussant les sourcils un peu perplexe. C'est bien pour toi.  
  
Ron poussa un profond soupir et donna une tape sur la tête de son ami :  
  
_ Mais réveille toi un peu ! S'écria-t-il.  
  
_ Ron ! S'offusqua Harry. Expliques moi de quoi tu parles au lieu de me frapper !  
  
Le garçon désigna alors l'endroit où avaient disparu les Serdaigles du menton, et poursuivit :  
  
_ Cho Chang.  
  
Harry avala péniblement sa salive et se sentit rougir sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il détourna la tête afin que son ami ne s'en aperçoive pas, mais son visage aurait pu éclairer un soir sans lune.  
  
_ Euh... Ben... Quoi Cho Chang ? Bafouilla-t-il. Elle est attrapeuse...  
  
_ Merci Harry, je sais qu'elle est attrapeuse.  
  
Harry fit une grimace, conscient des stupidités qu'il venait de sortir. Ron, quant à lui, s'affala sur le sol en soupirant de plus belle :  
  
_ Quand tu auras enfin décidé de parler de ce que tu ressens pour cette fille à ton meilleur ami, s'il te plait réveilles moi.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je sache ce que je ressens moi-même avant de pouvoir t'en parler.  
  
Ron se releva subitement et sourit, satisfait :  
  
_ Enfin ! On progresse ! Alors, dis moi tout.  
  
Harry éclata de rire et se détendit un peu. Au fond Ron avait raison : il était son meilleur ami, et il n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher plus longtemps ce qui le tracassait.  
  
_ Malheureusement je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire.  
  
Ron relâcha ses membres et se renfrogna.  
  
_ On y était presque, grimaça-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter que le grand Harry Potter n'était pas disposé à dévoiler ses sentiments.  
  
_ Arrête, tu me fais penser à Rita Skeeter.  
  
_ Quoi ? Le scarabée** ? Beurk...  
  
Ils se turent l'espace de quelques secondes, mais Ron ne parvint pas à tenir bien longtemps sans parler :  
  
_ Bon, tu me dis alors ?  
  
_ Il n'y a rien à dire... Soupira Harry. Tout les garçons normalement constitués de cette école ont des vues sur cette fille. Je ne suis qu'un des leurs, rien de plus.  
  
Ron hocha la tête, feignant d'être consterné :  
  
_ Tsk, tsk... Tu te trompes. Regardes, moi je n'ai pas de vues sur elle.  
  
_ Oui, mais j'ai parlé des garçons normalement constitués.  
  
_ Très drôle.  
  
Harry sourit, satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles.  
  
_ De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment d'essayer de lui parler.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron étonné.  
  
_ Et bien... Avec tout ce qui passé l'année dernière, Cédric et tout ça... J'ai peur de ne pas tomber au bon moment.  
  
_ Je vois, grimaça Ron. Mais je ne partage pas du tout ton avis.  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil :  
  
_ Pourtant je l'ai bien vu ces derniers jours. Elle ne sourit plus comme avant. Je crois que la mort de Cédric l'a vraiment marquée.  
  
_ Justement ! S'exclama Ron.  
  
_ Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je me serve de la mort de Cédric pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle ?  
  
Ron soupira et considéra son ami avec des yeux atterrés :  
  
_ Ton manque ne perspicacité me déçoit Potter.  
  
_ Dommage, dit Harry en tournant le dos à son ami, concluant ainsi la conversation.  
  
Mais Ron ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et agrippa Harry pour le tourner face à lui :  
  
_ Tu ne veux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?  
  
Harry fendit son visage d'un sourire victorieux.  
  
_ Allons Weasley, c'est inutile de m'implorer comme ça.  
  
_ Harry ! S'impatienta Ron.  
  
_ D'accord, j'arrête, dit-il sur le ton de l'excuse. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
  
_ Que Cho n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment. Elle aurait peut-être besoin de... Comment dire... Quelqu'un pour l'épauler ?  
  
Harry laissa échapper un rire moqueur :  
  
_ C'est ça ! Il y a des centaines d'élèves dans cette école. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait forcément besoin de moi pour l'épauler.  
  
_ Tu sais ce que c'est le problème avec toi ? C'est que tu es trop modeste.  
  
_ Modeste ? Répéta Harry étonné.  
  
_ Oui, modeste. Moi aussi j'ai vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très bien. Mais j'ai aussi vu qu'elle n'hésitait pas à te sourire franchement, et ça, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas donné à tous les garçons normalement constitués de cette école, comme tu le dis si bien.  
  
Harry soupira :  
  
_ Hum... Tu as peut-être raison mais...  
  
_ Mais quoi ?  
  
_ Mais même si c'était le cas je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'aller lui parler.  
  
Ron eut un sourire d'encouragement :  
  
_ Tu fais ce que tu veux, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais lui parler. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, alors fais le pour elle.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, mais remercia intérieurement son ami. Peut- être qu'il irait parler à Cho un de ses jours. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?  
  
Il tâcherait d'y réfléchir...  
  
  
  
  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry rejoignit Dumbledore pour effectuer sa retenue, comme il le lui avait demandé. La tâche qui lui fut assigné fut, une fois encore, le rangement d'une salle de Poudlard que personne n'avait utilisé depuis des années et que personne n'utiliserait avant des années. Une fois ce travail achevé, Dumbledore le prit quelques instants à part pour lui parler :  
  
_ Aujourd'hui j'ai fait afficher la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au- Lard. Elle aura lieu Samedi prochain.  
  
_ Oh... Fit Harry.  
  
_ J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler.  
  
La lettre de Sirius revint en la mémoire de garçon.  
  
_ Oui, répondit-il.  
  
_ Bien. Tu sais donc que ton parrain m'a chargé de te transmettre le lieu où il aimerait te rencontrer.  
  
_ Oui, répéta Harry.  
  
_ Il y a un hôtel dans Pré-au-Lard qui s'appelle le Mastroquet, à deux maisons de Zonko. C'est là que résident Sirius et ses amis. Le directeur de cet hôtel est un de leur allié et il est au courant de ta venue. Tu vas te présenter à cet homme, et il te conduira auprès de ton parrain, tout simplement.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
_ Ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué, dit-il.  
  
Dumbledore sourit :  
  
_ En effet, je crois que tu devrais t'en sortir. Tu as des questions ?  
  
_ Je veux juste savoir pourquoi Sirius et ceux qui l'accompagnent tiennent absolument à me voir.  
  
_ Ils répondront eux mêmes à cette question la semaine prochaine, répondit Dumbledore. Je crois simplement qu'ils attendent beaucoup de toi.  
  
Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à cette remarque, mais Dumbledore effaça cette tension d'un sourire chaleureux.  
  
_ Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu dois sûrement avoir mieux à faire que de rester ici.  
  
Avant de partir, Harry se demanda s'il devait avertir qu'un cauchemar le tourmentait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
Il salua donc le directeur d'un signe de tête et sortit de son bureau. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Il rejoignit donc ses amis dans la Grande Salle, impatient de leur annoncer ce qui leur était réservé pour le week-end suivant...  
  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du chapitre 5 -  
  
  
  
  
  
*Je doute que quelqu'un ait remarqué cette petite erreur, mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser : Dans le chapitre 3, Harry demande à Ron quels sont les préfets, et il répond que chez les Serpentards, c'est un 'certain David'. Oubliez ça, j'ai changé d'avis ! La préfète de Serpentard est donc Evelyn Kesser. Je changerai peut-être le troisième chapitre plus tard, mais je crois que de toute façon, ce n'est pas très grave...  
  
** C'était un scarabée ou un autre insecte ? Gros trou...  
  
  
  
  
  
Note de fin de chapitre :  
  
Et un nouveau chapitre de fait ! J'espère bien sûr qu'il vous a plu (normal). Moi en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire celui-là, sûrement parce que j'aime bien Rogue et Malika.  
  
Pour parler de la conversation entre Harry et Ron à la fin du chapitre, vous avez peut-être remarqué que je m'étais éloigné du style Rowlingien. Mais ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver de devoir respecter à la lettre ce qu'elle écrit. J'ai donc pris un peu de liberté, et décidé de faire parler les personnages comme j'en avais envie, quitte à modifier un peu leur caractère.  
  
Pour les reviewers, j'ai quelques mots...  
  
D'abord merci, merci, merci !! Je lis toutes vos reviews avec beaucoup d'attention et elles m'encouragent à continuer ! Continuez comme ça ! Mais depuis le début, je n'y ai pas encore répondu. Je crois qu'il est temps !!  
  
D'abord, pour Ginger et Myamora Malfoy, je suis dééééésolée pour Draco, mais dans ma fic, c'est tout de même le méchant de l'histoire, normal qu'il paye. Bon, pour l'instant il s'est juste cassé les côtes, mais ce n'est pas fini. Enfin, j'essaierai de pas être trop méchante !! (j'ai dit j'essaierai...), et j'essaierai aussi de lui donner un peu plus d'importance par la suite (je sais pas comment, donc je promet rien mais j'aviserai). Et pour Ginger, pas de slash Draco/Harry prévu au programme ! Je n'ai rien contre ce genre d'histoire, mais j'ai d'autres programmes pour ces deux là...  
  
Pour Ryan à présent, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas très contente de mon chapitre 4. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, lui et le chapitre 3 ne m'ont servis qu'à mettre les éléments à leur place. La suite devrait être plus intéressante.  
  
A Sybille, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié Remus. Finalement c'est plus drôle ! Y en a trop qui prononcent le nom de Voldemort !  
  
Fleur d'épine et Ginger (encore elle ? ;) je suis contente de voir que vous aimez Malika. Tout simplement parce que c'est ma préférée à moi aussi.  
  
Et pour tout les autres, encore merci de m'avoir laissé une review (et à sombrekarma et Greenlight, c'est sympa d'avoir répondu à ma question ! Mais bon, forcément je répondrai pas...) Continuez !!!  
  
Bon, encore une fois je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire avant de dire n'importe quoi. De toute façon je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre, qui arrivera quand il arrivera (je donne plus de date parce que je me plante à chaque fois). Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que mes chapitres seront plus longs à arriver que ceux du début, je crois, parce que comme je l'ai dit au début, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment.  
  
Preview du prochain chapitre :  
  
Le titre sera 'L'ordre du Mastroquet'. L'action se passera donc à Pré-au- Lard mais cette sortie ne sera pas de tout repos... (sinon c'est pas drôle). Au programme quelques bons vieux personnages Rowlingien et quelques imprévus aussi.  
  
  
  
- Moâ - 


	6. La confrérie du Mastroquet

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Boooooooooon... Tout d'abord, désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai été prise d'un mal contre lequel il n'existe aucun remède : la panne d'inspiration. Ça m'a vraiment mis de mauvaise humeur, et en plus j'ai eu un week-end un peu chargé alors ça n'a pas aidé.  
  
Mais j'en suis finalement venue à bout et j'ai réussi à finir ce que je voulais. Dès que ça a été fait, je me suis d'ailleurs dépêchée de mettre la suite sur le site.  
  
Au fait, en passant, je suis allée voir 'Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets' au ciné mercredi (ouais, le jour de la sortie, je me suis tapée la queue comme tout le monde... Quoique je suis arrivée dans les premières). Je le conseille, il est meilleur que le premier. Enfin, ça c'est mon point de vue, car certains de mes amis ont préféré le premier. Plus d'action et plus drôle. Gilderoy Lockhart et Lucius Malefoy sont géniaux. Un seul problème, c'est que les doublages sont pourris, mais dès que je peux, je vais voir ce film en V.O.  
  
Mais bon, c'est pas le sujet. Je résume d'abord la situation de ma fic : Nora et Sam Weasley, Daniel Baker et Malika Malefoy sont retournés à l'époque de Harry et Cie pendant leur cinquième année, juste avant que celui-ci ne meurt, tué par Draco. Mais on se pose déjà des questions sur Malika qui a sorti Rogue d'une crise un peu bizarre. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, normalement vous avez tous lu les chapitres précédents.  
  
Pour ce chapitre, l'action principale se déroule à Pré-au-Lard. Si tout se passe bien, Harry devrait revoir Sirius, Remus, et d'autres nouveaux, mais ça, c'est sans compter sur... Mais j'en dis trop !! Pour ceux qui aiment Malika, une partie du chapitre lui est consacrée un peu plus loin (encore elle).  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : La confrérie du Mastroquet  
  
  
  
  
  
Ce fut Ron qui secoua Harry le samedi suivant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit pourquoi : dans le ciel s'amoncelaient de gros nuages noirs, et une pluie violente martelait les carreaux, si bien que toute conversation était devenue impossible dans le dortoir.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Seamus se redressa sur son lit et ouvrit les yeux, les cheveux encore en bataille.  
  
_ C'est pas vrai ! Grogna-t-il. Il a fait beau toute la semaine. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse ce temps juste pour la sortie ?  
  
Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Harry se serait renfoncé sous sa couverture et aurait caché sa tête sous son oreiller en grognant, et tant pis pour Pré-au-Lard. Mais Sirius comptait sur sa venue, et c'est donc à contrecoeur qu'il dut se lever et s'habiller.  
  
_ Hum... Grimaça Ron. Toi, tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit.  
  
Harry bailla et se frotta les yeux.  
  
_ Je me suis réveillé.  
  
_ Encore ? S'exclama Ron. Tu fais toujours le même cauchemar ?  
  
_ Toujours le même, ça devient lassant, répondit Harry en essayant d'insérer une note d'humour.  
  
_ Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
_ Arrêtes, on dirait Hermione, grogna Harry.  
  
Cette remarque calma immédiatement Ron, mais ne suffit pourtant pas à le faire taire :  
  
_ Oui, et bien peut-être que Hermione n'a pas toujours tort, dit-il un peu vexé. Ça fait une semaine que tu te plains de ce cauchemar, c'est normal que je m'inquiète.  
  
Harry sourit. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami se fasse du souci pour lui, mais quelque part, il était content de voir qu'il n'était pas totalement indifférent à ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.  
  
_ Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, le rassura-t-il. C'est juste un cauchemar.  
  
Ron acquiesça. Puisque Harry avait l'air de dire que tout allait bien, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?  
  
_ Bon, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Fatigué ou pas, de toute façon tu dois te lever.  
  
Sur ce, il tira les couettes et laissa un Harry grelottant de froid sur son lit.  
  
_ Et ne m'obliges pas à te déshabiller, ça me gênerait énormément !  
  
_ Ça va ! Je me débrouille tout seul ! S'écria Harry en se levant immédiatement.  
  
Et avant même que Ron n'ait eu le temps n'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry était enfermé dans la salle de bain, déjà sous la douche.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Ah ! J'imagine déjà les montagnes de dragées de Bertie Crochue que je vais ramener... Songea Ron sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
_ Ron ! Soupira Hermione. On sort du petit déjeuner !  
  
_ Et alors ? Faire des provisions de bonbons n'est pas encore interdit par le règlement 'Poudlardien' mlle la préfète.  
  
_ Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Soupira Hermione de plus belle.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel (façon de parler puisque ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que son parapluie), puis se tourna vers Nora et Sam, apparemment amusés par la scène :  
  
_ C'est comme ça tous les jours, il va falloir vous habituer.  
  
Nora aurait aimé répondre que ça, elle le savait déjà, mais elle se tut et garda tout commentaire pour elle. Les disputes de Ron et d'Hermione ne s'arrêteraient pas de si tôt !  
  
_ Vous connaissez un peu Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Harry.  
  
Nora, Sam et Daniel grimacèrent. Bien sûr qu'ils connaissaient Pré-au- Lard, mais ils doutaient fort que la ville de leur époque eut le moindre rapport avec celle de leurs parents. En 2025, Pré-au-Lard ne serait plus qu'une bourgade mal famée, où traîneraient les mages noirs et les ivrognes dans les bars les plus sales et les plus glauques qu'il existe. Non, ils ne connaissaient certainement pas Pré-au-Lard.  
  
_ Vous allez voir, reprit Harry, c'est un petit village très sympathique, même sous un temps pareil. Il y a quelques bons magasins.  
  
_ Il y a aussi des musées, des monuments, des...  
  
_ Vous avez déjà goûté la Bierraubeurre ? S'empressa de demander Ron lorsqu'il surprit le sujet de la conversation.  
  
Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron. Elle parlait de musées et de monuments, et Ron osait la couper pour parler de boisson. Consternant.  
  
_ Jamais, répondit Dan en hochant la tête négativement.  
  
_ Jamais ?! S'étrangla Ron. Alors vous ne repartirez pas de Pré-au-Lard sans en avoir pris ! En plus mlle Rosmeta, la serveuse des Trois Balais, est très... Enfin, elle ne vaut pas mlle Desroche mais tout de même !  
  
_ On ne parle pas de la sorte sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard ! S'exclama alors une voix derrière eux.  
  
Les Gryffondors se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et découvrirent alors l'origine de la voix. Rogue scrutait ses élèves de ses yeux suspicieux et semblait fulminer.  
  
_ Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor ! Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne sois pas plus sévère !  
  
Sur ce, il dépassa les élèves et s'éloigna un peu, sans doute à la recherche d'autres élèves à punir. Ron, absolument interdit, bafouilla :  
  
_ Mais... Depuis quand est-ce c'est interdit de parler en dehors de Poudlard ?  
  
_ Peut-être qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu parles de mlle Desroche comme ça, proposa Hermione les yeux pétillants.  
  
_ Mais j'ai rien dit !  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules :  
  
_ On en dit toujours trop pour Rogue. Et puis comme il a l'air d'avoir des vues sur notre professeur...  
  
_ Hum... Grogna Ron. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à l'infirmerie une semaine de plus.  
  
_ J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de professeurs pour nous encadrer aujourd'hui, intervint Nora.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille.  
  
_ Vraiment ? S'étonna Ron.  
  
_ Je crois que c'est à cause du retour de... L'autre, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.  
  
Elle s'était toujours forcée à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom. Pour elle, c'était une question de principe. Mais étant donné la réaction de Ron et Hermione lorsque Harry lui-même avait prononcé ce simple nom, elle avait subitement changé d'avis. Il était inutile d'attirer l'attention.  
  
_ Oh... Souffla Harry. Dumbledore nous en a parlé à la rentrée. Il a bien insisté sur notre sécurité.  
  
_ Notre sécurité ? Mais on n'a pas besoin de tous les professeurs pour nous surveiller, remarqua Ron.  
  
Le groupe d'élèves, dont on ne devinait le nombre que par la quantité de parapluies (la pluie s'était à peu près calmée, mais de grosses gouttes martelaient encore la chaussée), était en effet encadré par la quasi- totalité des professeurs. A l'avant, McGonagall, Filtwick et Dumbledore ouvraient la marche, sur les côtés, on pouvait distinguer Chourave, Rogue, et deux autres hommes que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui assuraient sans doute les cours d'arithmancie et d'étude de moldus, et à l'arrière, pour fermer la marche, se tenaient Bibine et Hagrid. Ne manquaient à l'appel que le professeur Trelawney, qu'on n'avait sans doute pas réussi à tirer de son grenier, Binns pour sa totale inutilité dans la protection des élèves, et pour des raisons inconnues, le professeur Desroche.  
  
_ Avec tous ça, en tout cas, on ne craint rien, conclut Sam.  
  
Ses amis et lui avaient longuement fouillé dans leur mémoire, avant d'en venir à la conclusion que la date de ce jour ne leur disait. Cela devait sans doute signifier qu'il n'arriverait rien aux élèves. Cette surprotection autour d'eux aurait au moins du bon.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Monsieur Ollivander ! S'exclama la voix amicale de mlle Rosmeta dès que le vieux fabricant de baguettes eut franchi les portes des Trois Balais.  
  
_ Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit Ollivander d'un ton égal à celui de la serveuse.  
  
Il entra dans le restaurant et posa sa petite mallette grise sur le sol.  
  
_ Quel temps hein ? Reprit la jeune femme lorsque Ollivander ébouriffa ses cheveux pour en chasser toute l'eau qui y était tombée.  
  
Ollivander répondit d'un sourire, jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant aux autres clients, et se pencha sur la jolie serveuse en murmurant :  
  
_ En réalité, je ne suis pas vraiment là pour manger, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Cornelius Fudge.  
  
_ Oooh... Siffla mlle Rosmeta avec des yeux malicieux. Un rendez-vous d'affaire je présume, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la mallette de la tête.  
  
_ Ce n'est que de la paperasse, répondit Ollivander en signifiant de la main combien cette mallette pouvait être futile.  
  
_ Très bien. Et bien monsieur le ministre vous attend déjà !  
  
Sur ce, elle conduisit son ami dans une pièce située tout au fond du magasin. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Ollivander d'y pénétrer. Ce dernier eut un signe de la tête en gratitude, et entra. Mlle Rosmeta referma la porte derrière lui, et repartit vaquer à ses propres occupations.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Bon, annonça Harry lorsqu'ils furent enfin en ville. Je vais tout de suite aller au Mastroquet. Au moins ce sera chose faite.  
  
Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Sam, Nora et Dan ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre.  
  
_ Passes le bonjour à Sniffle de notre part ! S'exclama Ron.  
  
_ On se retrouvera sûrement aux Trois Balais, ajouta Hermione avant de laisser Harry partir de son côté.  
  
L'hôtel où logeait Sirius se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il passa d'abord devant le magasin Zonko, dans lequel Fred et George s'étaient précipités, et dévalisaient déjà, puis il atteignit le fameux hôtel deux maisons plus loin, comme le lui avait indiqué Dumbledore.  
  
L'enseigne était d'un rouge flamboyant, qui dénotait particulièrement avec la couleur parfaitement blanche, malgré la pluie, du mur. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et poussa les portes de l'hôtel.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise lorsqu'il constata à quel point l'hôtel était sale et en piteux état ! Les murs étaient jaunis et craquelés en divers endroits, sans parler du plafond humide et fissuré, et les meubles étaient couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Ça n'avait décidément rien à voir avec sa façade flambant neuve. Pendant un instant, il se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'hôtel. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier, que l'homme assis derrière le comptoir le héla :  
  
_ Jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
Harry s'approcha du comptoir et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le sorcier ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'expliquer.  
  
_ Harry Potter je présume, dit-il avec un grand sourire, qui creusa de joyeuses fossettes dans ses joues.  
  
Une fois de plus, sa cicatrice l'avait trahi.  
  
_ C'est bien moi, répondit-il.  
  
_ Chambre 42, troisième étage, au fond du couloir. Ils vous attendent.  
  
_ Euh... Merci, répondit gauchement Harry.  
  
_ Mais il n'y a pas de quoi mon jeune garçon.  
  
Harry sourit assez bêtement, ne sachant trop comment réagir devant cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui pourtant s'adressait à lui comme à une vieille connaissance. Il tourna vite la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur (une belle invention moldue qu'Arthur Weasley avait réussi à mettre en vigueur quelques années auparavant). Habitué à ce genre de machine, il appuya sur le bouton et attendit que la cage descende à son niveau.  
  
_ C'est inutile d'attendre monsieur Potter. Ces machines moldues ne valent rien. Je crois qu'elle est en panne. On veut être à la mode et puis ces choses vous cassent entre les doigts, quel gâchis...  
  
Harry ne s'acharna pas plus longtemps sur cet ascenseur et emprunta les escaliers, comme tout sorcier digne de ce nom.  
  
Le troisième étage était le dernier de l'hôtel. Le plafond n'en était que plus fissuré qu'au rez-de-chaussée, et semblait même avoir essuyé plusieurs tempêtes. Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails. Ce pourquoi il était ici était on ne peut plus important.  
  
La chambre 42 se trouvait en effet tout au bout d'un couloir, et sa porte en bois était la moins fendue de toute.  
  
Harry s'arrêta devant cette porte et patienta quelques secondes. Il tenta d'abord de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, bien que cet exercice fut absolument inutile, et il chassa les gouttes de pluie de son visage. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il éprouvait à présent une certaine appréhension de devoir rentrer dans cette pièce. Comme un mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait qu'après tout, il ne savait pas ce que Sirius et ses amis attendaient de lui.  
  
Mais il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées, et il toqua à la porte avec force.  
  
Dans la seconde qui suivit, un géant d'une taille absolument impressionnante lui ouvrit la porte. Harry avala difficilement sa salive et eut un mouvement de recul. Le géant jetait sur lui un regard foudroyant, qu'il parvenait à distinguer malgré la touffe de sourcils noirs et la barbe hirsute qui lui cachaient pratiquement la totalité du visage.  
  
_ Euh... Bégaya difficilement Harry. Je... J'ai dû me tromper de chambre. Je... Je suis désolé...  
  
Le géant émit un grognement furieux et se pencha de telle sorte que son visage fut bientôt à moins d'une demi baguette de celui de Harry. Celui ci sentit ses membres trembler.  
  
_ Je... Je ne vais pas vous déranger d'avantage, dit-il en reculant.  
  
_ Espen ! S'exclama alors une voix féminine derrière le géant. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire ça !  
  
Et devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry, le visage du géant s'éclaira alors d'un large sourire hagard. Harry ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'il le souleva du sol comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume et le serra si fort dans ses bras que ses os auraient pu exploser :  
  
_ Ha, ha, ha !! Harry ! Te voilà enfin !!  
  
Il reposa alors un Harry tout tremblant sur le sol. Celui ci, encore un peu étourdi et ne sachant plus quoi penser, resta silencieux.  
  
_ Allons ! Tu ne vas pas rester dans l'entrée ! S'exclama le géant d'une voix forte et chaleureuse. Entres !  
  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse et donna une grande tape dans le dos de Harry, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il faillit même s'affaler sur le sol tant le coup avait été violent. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva donc au beau milieu de la pièce, un géant derrière lui et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année assise sur une chaise en face d'une table recouverte de parchemins.  
  
_ Bonjour, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_ Euh... Bonjour, répondit Harry.  
  
Harry, complètement perdu, n'aurait su trouver meilleure réponse.  
  
_ J'espère qu'Espen ne t'a pas trop intimidé. Il est très farceur !  
  
_ Non, non, dit le garçon tout en pensant le contraire.  
  
_ Je suis Torill Zedner, annonça la femme. J'imagine que puisque tu es là, tu as reçu la lettre de Sirius.  
  
_ Oui. Et... Est ce qu'il est là ?  
  
Avant même que Torill n'ait pu répondre à sa question, un homme assez haut de taille et aux cheveux bruns un peu trop longs pour être honnête sortit de la salle de bain, le visage encore trempé, et s'exclama :  
  
_ Harry ! Tu es déjà là !  
  
Rassuré, Harry sourit largement :  
  
_ Salut Sirius, dit-il.  
  
_ Je ne t'embrasse pas, fit Sirius en désignant ses joues ruisselantes, je suis encore trempé !  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe de contentement, bien qu'il soit encore trempé lui-même, et alla s'installer sur la chaise à côté de Torill. Son anxiété disparut enfin, en même temps que son malaise, et il savoura le bonheur de retrouver son parrain qu'il n'avait qu'entr'aperçu lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il constata alors à quel point Sirius avait changé. Il avait troqué son apparence d'ex-résidant d'Azkaban contre celle du jeune homme qu'il avait déjà croisé sur les photos du mariage de ses parents, bien qu'il ait visiblement adopté les cheveux mi-longs.  
  
_ Espen l'a accueilli à sa manière, ajouta Torill avec un regard contrarié au géant.  
  
_ Comme d'habitude ! Ce bon vieux géant aurait été digne d'être un maraudeur !  
  
Harry sourit à la remarque, et Espen rougit de plaisir.  
  
_ Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la question. Je suis content de te voir Harry !  
  
_ Moi aussi, répondit le garçon.  
  
Sirius garda un instant les yeux braqués sur Harry, un sourire figé aux lèvres.  
  
_ Mais, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais avec le professeur Lupin ? Demanda Harry pour briser ce silence un peu gênant.  
  
_ Si, mais il est sorti un instant avec les autres. D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.  
  
_ Les autres ? S'étonna Harry. Vous êtes beaucoup ici ?  
  
_ Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que six. Mais il manque encore du monde.  
  
Harry siffla. Il s'attendait à trouver Sirius entouré de deux ou trois amis, et il le retrouvait accompagné de tout un groupe.  
  
_ Et vous avez prévu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
  
_ Pas trop vite Harry, répondit Sirius en souriant. Tu auras tout le temps de découvrir ce qu'on fait ici. Ce n'est encore que le début de l'année, et on a tout le temps devant nous.  
  
_ Pas trop de temps tout de même Sirius, corrigea Espen d'une voix rauque.  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas mais affirma d'un haussement de sourcils.  
  
_ Avant tout, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de Harry, racontes moi un peu tes vacances.  
  
Harry s'étonna un peu de cette question, bien qu'elle fut tout à fait normale de la part de son parrain.  
  
_ Rien de bien spécial, répondit-il tout simplement. Je suis resté chez les Dursley.  
  
_ Oh... Grimaça Sirius. Et... Ça s'est bien passé ?  
  
_ Ils ne m'embêtent plus trop depuis que je suis un sorcier, que j'ai fait gonfler tante Marge, qu'ils savent que tu es mon parrain et que je leur ai raconté quelques horreurs sur le monde sorcier.  
  
_ Fidèle fils de ton père... Murmura Sirius avec une fausse indignation dans la voix.  
  
Tout garçon de son âge aurait pu être vexé par cette remarque, mais Harry, lui, la prit incroyablement bien, et même avec une certaine ferté.  
  
_ Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
_ Oh, fit Sirius avec un signe de la main qui signifiait que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. J'ai fait ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé. J'ai réuni les 'autres'.  
  
_ C'est nous les autres, se désigna Torill.  
  
Quelque part au fond de lui, Harry était fasciné de voir comme les choses semblaient parfaitement bien structurées et organisées du côté de Sirius, et finalement ça le rassurait. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance de renvoyer Voldemort dans sa tombe finalement.  
  
_ Mais qui êtes vous au juste ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus intéressé.  
  
Sirius, Espen et Torill échangèrent un regard un peu amusé et soupirèrent. Sirius se gratta un peu le dos de la tête et reporta son attention sur Harry :  
  
_ C'est une longue histoire ! Dit-il. Mais si tu as le temps...  
  
_ Bien sûr que j'ai le temps ! S'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme.  
  
_ Bien...  
  
Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et commença son exposé, en s'adressant d'abord aux deux autres :  
  
_ Si j'oublie quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.  
  
Torill, les bras croisés, approuva d'un signe de tête, et encouragea Sirius à commencer.  
  
_ Tout a commencé avec l'apparition de Voldemort, il y a environ 20 ans. Tes parents, Remus, et moi, étions encore à Poudlard à ce moment là. Nous étions en septième année pour être exact. Depuis un certain temps déjà, on soupçonnait un événement important dans le monde sorcier. Il se passait trop de choses étranges, disparitions, comportements bizarres de certains personnages haut placés, et j'en passe. Mais même si tout le monde voulait bien le reconnaître, personne ne pouvait pourtant prévoir ce qui est finalement arrivé. L'époque dans laquelle nous vivions était une période assez difficile. Pas autant que celle qui a suivi, je te l'accorde, mais pour l'ensemble des sorciers, c'était l'une des plus dures qu'ils aient connues. On sortait d'une crise politique assez pénible qui avait failli déchirer le monde sorcier en deux clans, et les esprits étaient encore tourmentés par ces évènements. Mais je ne m'attarderai pas là-dessus, ce n'est pas le plus important.  
  
Harry acquiesça. De toute façon, il était prêt à entendre tous ce que son parrain aurait à lui dire, soudain conscient que ça lui apporterait certainement quelque chose.  
  
_ Les élections ministérielles, étaient prévues pour fin mars, et chacun attendait ce jour avec impatience, puisqu'il mettrait définitivement fin à l'animosité qui régnait entre les sorciers d'avis différents. Pour l'heure, deux hommes étaient pressentis pour obtenir le poste de ministre. Le premier, Owen Onyx, était d'origine australienne, et paraissait absolument bon pour assurer ce rôle. Il était d'ailleurs supporté par bon nombre des sorciers d'Angleterre, dont mes parents, ceux de James, et ceux de Remus. Son principal but était de ramener la paix dans le monde sorcier, et faciliter les échanges entre les différents pays. Un but tout à fait honorable, mais c'était sans compter l'influence de l'autre candidat, un anglais alors connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor.  
  
Sirius serra la mâchoire, et Harry avala péniblement sa salive. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir une telle découverte. Pour lui, Voldemort avait été un monstre sanguinaire, qui s'était toujours imposé par la violence. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait aussi cherché à s'emparer du pouvoir politique.  
  
_ Mais... Demanda-t-il intrigué. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne nous ait jamais appris ça en cours ?  
  
_ Peut-être parce que les sorciers espèrent qu'en évitant de rappeler cette période sombre, on pourra définitivement effacer ce mauvais souvenir, répondit Sirius.  
  
_ C'est absolument stupide ! Rugit Espen.  
  
Harry sursauta. Mais il se souvint immédiatement qu'Espen était un géant, et que par conséquent, il devrait s'habituer à ses intonations un peu brutales.  
  
_ Je suis d'accord avec Espen, renchérit Torill. Ce n'est pas en taisant de tels actes et en étant aussi lâches que l'on pourra se pardonner ce qui est arrivé. C'est finalement notre faute si Voldemort a pu faire autant de mal.  
  
_ J'y viens Torill, dit Sirius. En effet, personne n'a soupçonné Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il s'est présenté aux élections, et personne n'aurait pu dire que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tous ces évènements étranges. Pour la plupart des sorciers, c'était un candidat de plus, juste un peu plus ambitieux que les autres. Lui aussi prétendait ramener la paix, mais de manière plus radicale et plus rapide, et il promettait aussi à tous de sortir de cette sorte de crise économique, engendrée par les problèmes politiques, et qui paralysait le monde sorcier. Ses discours étaient particulièrement intelligents, et tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau.  
  
_ Il parlait trop bien, et nous étions trop naïfs... Souffla Torill en secouant la tête.  
  
_ Enfin... Nous avons failli tous tomber dans le panneau. Voldemort était très charismatique, mais il était aussi trop ambitieux, et prêt à tout pour le pouvoir. Il a fait une erreur qui lui a coûté cher, très cher. Deux semaines avant les élections, la ville de Londres, j'entends bien sûr le côté sorcier, a organisé un grand débat entre Owen Onyx et lui, auquel ont assisté près de 10 000 sorciers de toutes nationalités. James et moi, ainsi que notre professeur d'histoire de la magie Torill Zedner, y étions aussi.  
  
Torill eut un sourire malicieux à l'adresse de Harry. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs estomaqué de voir que le professeur Binns n'occupait finalement pas le poste depuis si longtemps. Peut-être n'était-il pas mort depuis tant de temps finalement.*  
  
_ Le débat a plutôt bien commencé. Chacun a rappelé ce qu'il voulait pour le monde sorcier. Onyx un monde de paix et Jedusor un monde victorieux, capable de sortir de la crise. Mais l'animateur a posé une question qui a suffi à envenimer le débat. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, l'un des partisans les plus actifs de Onyx avait disparu de la façon la plus étrange qu'il soit, et n'avait toujours pas réapparu. On ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais revu. Cet homme s'appelait Han Potter.  
  
Le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il y avait peut-être beaucoup de Potter en Angleterre, mais ce n'était pas un hasard. Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu de Sirius, qui baissa légèrement les yeux, visiblement gêné :  
  
_ Décidément, les Dursley ne t'ont pas vraiment mis au courant de ton passé...  
  
Torill soupira et posa sur Harry des yeux pleins de compassion. Mais Harry ne voulait surtout pas de cette pitié. Et ce même si son parrain était sur le point de lui révéler ce qu'il était advenu d'un membre de sa famille.  
  
_ Han était le frère de James, dit Torill. Il était de cinq ans son aîné, et il a été l'un de mes premiers élèves, alors que je n'étais qu'une petite nouvelle dans le corps professoral. Il était particulièrement doué, et a toujours semblé s'intéresser à ma matière.  
  
_ James a été particulièrement touché par la disparition de Han, son unique frère, et je crois que ça a énormément influencé sur son choix de se battre contre Voldemort, renchérit Sirius un peu troublé.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, la gorge soudain nouée. Ainsi ses parents n'étaient pas les seuls membres de sa famille a avoir perdu la vie à cause de Voldemort, et pas même les premiers.  
  
_ Je ne me souviens plus exactement la façon dont le sujet a été abordé, j'étais plus occupé à me soucier de James à ce moment là, mais je sais que l'animateur a posé une question au sujet de la disparition de Han qui laissait soupçonner l'implication de Jedusor dans l'affaire. Voldemort, plutôt que de se défendre calmement, s'est emporté, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. C'est à ce moment là seulement qu'on a commencé à se poser des questions. Voldemort avait réagi de manière bien trop brutale, et avait même poussé jusqu'à quitter la salle. On s'est alors penché sur tous ces actes inexpliqués qui survenaient depuis quelques mois déjà, et pour certains, tout s'est clarifié. De notre côté, James, Remus, Peter et moi sommes parvenus à la conclusion que Voldemort était un traître et un assassin. Mais c'était trop tard, et nous étions encore trop peu nombreux à avoir ouvert les yeux. Pour la majorité d'entre nous encore, Jedusor n'avait commis comme unique faute que de s'emporter sur une question délicate, rien de plus. Le 24 mars 1980, les sorciers du monde entier sont allés voter. Je crois que les heures qui ont suivi ce vote ont été les plus angoissantes de toute ma vie. Mais Onyx a finalement été élu à quelques voix près. Pour nous, ça a été un immense soulagement, et pendant un moment nous avons cru que le problème était définitivement réglé, d'autant que Jedusor sembla disparaître de la circulation. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas accéder au pouvoir par le biais de la politique, alors il le ferait par le biais de la force. Un mois plus tard il avait réuni suffisamment de monde pour pouvoir refaire surface. Il n'était plus Tom Jedusor, mais Lord Voldemort. C'est à partir de là que les vrais problèmes ont commencé.  
  
Sirius et Torill grimacèrent, sans doute au souvenir de cette douloureuse période.  
  
_ Cette fois-ci, Voldemort ne se cachait plus, et il revendiquait parfaitement les actes qu'il commettait. Onyx, qui venait juste d'obtenir son poste de ministre, était complètement dépassé, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'âme d'un guerrier. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas résisté longtemps. Les maraudeurs et moi étions parfaitement conscients de ce qu'il se passait, si bien que nous n'avons même pas attendu la fin de notre scolarité pour agir. C'est là qu'est intervenu Torill.  
  
_ En Ecosse s'était déjà formé un petit groupe de résistants, prêt à agir si la situation devenait incontrôlable, poursuivit Torill. Leur leader n'était autre que mon frère, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu prendre contact avec eux. Ils étaient alors trop peu nombreux, et n'étaient présents qu'en Ecosse. Je me suis donc proposée pour monter moi aussi un groupe, mais en Angleterre cette fois-ci, si il y avait besoin.  
  
_ Et on en a très vite eu besoin, reprit Sirius. En mai, les partisans de Voldemort avaient triplés en nombre, ne cessant d'augmenter de jour en jour, et faisaient régner la terreur. Tout le monde a présent, craignait de voir la marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de sa maison, ou de croiser un autre sorcier portant une étrange cicatrice sur le bras. Nombre de fois Voldemort a d'ailleurs failli dépasser les limites du monde sorcier. Les moldus étaient très proches de découvrir toute la vérité sur notre monde. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'étendre son pouvoir jusque là. J'ose à peine imaginer quelles en auraient été les conséquences... Tout est allé extrêmement vite, et il est finalement parvenu à ses fins courant juin, lorsqu'il a tout simplement assassiné Onyx. Personne encore n'avait vécu de tel drame, et personne donc n'aurait su dire comment il fallait réagir, si bien que Voldemort n'eut aucun mal à prendre la place de Onyx. Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver. Au début, le monde sorcier était devenu une sorte d'anarchie. Il n'y avait plus aucune loi, et plus personne ne savait ce qui était bon ou non. Mais très vite ça s'est transformé en dictature. Voldemort n'a jamais obtenu le titre de ministre, mais il régnait en maître, et personne n'avait encore le pouvoir de le contester. Des groupes se sont bien entendus formés contre ce pouvoir dans le monde entier, mais aucun n'était suffisamment puissant pour le battre. Les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux, et les pertes étaient toujours remplacées. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de notre côté. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts.  
  
Sirius fit une pause dans son récit. Harry n'en perdait pas une miette, absolument interloqué qu'il ne se soit jamais posé la question de savoir comment exactement Voldemort était parvenu au pouvoir, et surtout pourquoi ses parents étaient morts.  
  
_ Notre groupe s'est formé fin juin, grâce à Torill, et nous avons réussi à réunir quelques alliés assez puissants, tels que Dumbledore, même si ce dernier était assez pris par ses obligations de directeur. James, Remus, Lily, Peter et moi avons été les premiers à nous joindre à ce groupe, après Torill bien sûr. James, qui était incontestablement le plus puissant d'entre nous, avait été nommé pour être une sorte de leader pour nous. Finalement, notre groupe était le plus puissant, et ce malgré notre nombre assez ridicule.  
  
_ On s'est battu assez longtemps, renchérit Torill. Jusqu'à la fin finalement. Nous avons réussi à bien ralentir les actions de Voldemort, en recrutant quelques nouvelles personnes au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Parmi elles il y a notamment eu l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, Espen, et d'autres encore qui nous ont bien aidés. Mais je t'avoue que malgré ça, Voldemort restait le plus fort, et nous aurions sans doute perdu s'il n'était pas mort cette nuit-là, il y a quatorze ans.  
  
_ Mort est une façon de parler... Grommela Espen.  
  
_ Nous étions sur le point d'être découvert, et le fait que Peter nous trahisse de cette façon ne nous a pas aidé je crois. Torill a raison, nous serions tous tombé si Voldemort n'avait pas disparu.  
  
Torill et Sirius échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry. Celui-ci était encore sous le choc de ces dernières révélations. Tout lui paraissait soudain plus clair.  
  
_ La période qui a suivi a été plutôt heureuse, poursuivit Torill. Enfin, malheureusement Sirius n'a pas pu en profiter... Notre groupe n'avait plus de raison d'être, et nous nous sommes tous séparés. Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient finalement disparu, et un autre ministre, celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui avait repris le contrôle de la situation, ramenant ainsi la paix. C'est dommage que cette période doive s'achever si vite...  
  
Sirius haussa les sourcils :  
  
_ Allons Torill, ce n'est pas encore perdu, soupira-t-il.  
  
A cet instant, leurs attentions à tous se portèrent sur la porte. Un coup, suivi d'un silence, puis de deux autres coups, un autre silence, et un dernier coup. Immédiatement, Sirius, Torill et Espen élargirent leur visage d'un sourire.  
  
_ Les voilà, annonça Torill.  
  
Sur ce, Espen ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer trois nouvelles personnes, deux hommes et une femme. Parmi elles, Harry reconnut Remus Lupin, mais les autres lui étaient encore inconnues. Pourtant, elles sourirent largement lorsqu'elles virent que Harry était déjà là :  
  
_ Harry ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix. On ne t'attendait pas si tôt.  
  
_ C'est vous qui êtes en retard, remarqua Sirius.  
  
_ Désolé, s'excusa Remus, mais ils ont lâché tout Poudlard dans Pré-au- Lard, donc on a du faire la queue.   
  
Sur ce, il déposa un énorme sac rempli de livres sur la table. Enfin, poser est une façon de parler, puisqu'il le jeta presque, tant il semblait lourd.  
  
_ Voilà un peu de lecture pour les jours prochains, annonça-t-il. On a dû fouiller pour les trouver !  
  
Sirius s'attarda un peu sur le sac et parcourut rapidement les titres des yeux :  
  
_ Parfait. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard.  
  
Il récupéra donc le sac et le posa à côté de la table. Remus échangea alors un faux regard outré avec l'homme qui avait fait son apparition avec lui et s'exclama :  
  
_ Je vois que Sirius est très intéressé par notre travail...  
  
_ Pas la peine de te vexer Remus ! Dit Sirius.  
  
Remus sourit et reporta finalement son attention sur Harry, qui contemplait la scène avec attention.  
  
_ Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ?  
  
_ Très bien professeur, merci à vous.  
  
Remus eut un petit rire et s'exclama :  
  
_ Allons, je ne suis plus ton professeur. Tu peux m'appeler Remus.  
  
Harry se demanda un instant comment il pourrait s'habituait à nommer Lupin par son prénom, mais il acquiesça sans discuter. La femme derrière lui se racla alors exagérément la gorge :  
  
_ Excuse moi Elena, dit Sirius. Harry, je te présente Elena Winor et Fidel Fitcher, deux membres fidèles de notre petit groupe. Il sont là depuis le début.  
  
Harry leur sourit chaleureusement en guise de bonjour. La femme semblait avoir le même âge que Sirius, et possédait des cheveux courts et blonds et de grands yeux noirs. L'homme, quant à lui, était assez petit de taille, et un peu plus vieux. Ses yeux étaient très clairs, et son sourire un peu gêné.  
  
_ Pour l'instant, reprit Sirius, nous sommes les seuls membres du groupe encore présents. Mais nous avons contacté les autres, et j'imagine qu'ils nous rejoindront bientôt.  
  
Ses amis approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, apparemment confiants. Cette confiance qui émanait du petit groupe rassura Harry. Lui qui avait peur de retrouver des personnages froids et anxieux, il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent.  
  
_ Je viens de raconter à peu près à Harry comment Voldemort est parvenu au pouvoir il y a 20 ans, expliqua Sirius.  
  
Lupin fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Encore une chose que l'on omet de leur dire en cours, grommela-t-il. Et tu en as profité pour lui dire qui nous étions ?  
  
Sirius hocha la tête :  
  
_ Je n'ai pas tout abordé, mais je crois qu'il sait l'essentiel.  
  
Lupin eut un sourire satisfait, puis il se retourna vers son ancien élève :  
  
_ J'ai été mis au courant de tes récents progrès en défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis très fier de toi !  
  
Harry, un peu surpris, chercha dans sa mémoire quels pouvaient être ces exploits. Certes il avait l'un des premiers à réussir le sortilège de Lombyx, et il s'était révélé assez doué pour la nouvelle formule qu'ils avaient abordés en classe, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit digne de félicitations :  
  
_ Merci, répondit-il à la fois gêné, et fier.  
  
Lupin lui adressa un bref sourire, puis il reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe, ou du moins ceux qui ne l'avait pas accompagné au- dehors.  
  
_ Comme je vous le disais, il a fallu fouiller dans les vieilles étagères et les vieux cartons pour trouver ces livres. Sirius, c'est le tien qui nous a donné le plus de mal.  
  
Sur ce, il tira un grimoire recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière de son sac. Il semblait assez fin, et Harry n'eut que le temps de voir le mot 'mémoire' dans le titre. Rien qui ne pourrait le renseigner sur la nature de ce livre. Remus le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit à une page qu'il avait noté. Sans un mot, il désigna une formule à Sirius, qui sourit instantanément :  
  
_ Ah ! Je savais bien que ça existait.  
  
Il leva les yeux sur Harry quelques secondes, puis les rabaissa sur son livre, apparemment très satisfait.  
  
_ Je crois que ce sortilège peut attendre encore un peu Sirius, intervint alors Torill sur le ton du reproche.  
  
_ Bien sûr Torill, dit Sirius en refermant le livre et en le rangeant dans son sac. De toute façon, il faut que je l'apprenne avant.  
  
Torill approuva d'un signe de tête, et on passa immédiatement à un autre sujet, sans s'attarder d'avantage sur celui-ci.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nora, Sam et Daniel trempèrent leurs lèvres dans la Bierraubeurre au même instant. A leurs côtés, Hermione, et surtout Ron, attendaient impatiemment leur réaction. Elle se fit presque immédiate : Un sourire éclaira bientôt le visage des trois nouveaux.  
  
_ Alors ? Demanda précipitamment Ron.  
  
_ Pas mal, répondit Dan tout en se léchant les lèvres.  
  
Satisfait, Ron se renfonça dans son siège, son propre verre de Bierraubeurre à la main. A cet instant, Harry fit irruption dans le restaurant et approcha de la table de ses amis, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.  
  
_ Et bien, dit Ron. On se demandait si tu reviendrais un jour !  
  
Harry donna une tape amicale derrière la tête de son ami et prit place sur la seule chaise libre autour de la table.  
  
_ Au fait, Sniffle vous embrasse.  
  
_ Il va bien ? Demanda Hermione en reprenant une gorgée de Bierraubeurre.  
  
_ Mieux on dirait, répondit Harry. Mais je vous raconterai tout ça tout à l'heure.  
  
Nora, Sam et Daniel se doutèrent bien que le fait qu'Harry préfère remettre cette conversation à plus tard n'était dû qu'à leur simple présence. Mais en cherchant dans leur mémoire, Sam et Nora n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver le nom de Sniffle. 25 ans plus tard, il arriverait encore à Ron et Hermione d'appeler Sirius Black par ce nom.  
  
_ J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore fait tout les magasins, dit Harry. Je compte bien aller chez Zonko !  
  
_ Les jumeaux ont déjà fait des réserves pour les Serpentards, répondit Ron avec un clin d'oeil. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'aller y faire un tour, histoire qu'on participe un peu...  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, mais rien que l'expression sur son visage signifiait à quel point cela la démangeait.  
  
_ Et Honeyducke ? Vous avez fait quelques provisions ? Reprit Harry.  
  
Ron leva fièrement un sachet rempli de friandises. Cela suffit comme réponse.  
  
_ Tiens, intervint Hermione, écartant ainsi le sujet de la conversation. Est ce que ça ne serait pas Fudge ?  
  
Elle désigna quelqu'un derrière le petit groupe, et tous suivirent son regard d'un même mouvement. Fudge quittait en effet une petite salle au fond de la pièce, apparemment seul. Harry fronça un sourcil :  
  
_ Il se promène sans détraqueur cette fois-ci...  
  
Ron se tourna vers Harry et soupira :  
  
_ Ça n'a pas été très concluant la dernière fois, il me semble.  
  
_ Pas vraiment non, grimaça Harry en guise de réponse.  
  
Fudge quitta alors les Trois Balais, sans avoir adresser le moindre regard à quiconque. Hermione haussa les épaules et proposa sans grande conviction :  
  
_ Un rendez-vous d'affaire peut-être.  
  
_ C'est ça... Grommela Ron. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de tous ces dingues qui ont quitté Azkaban plutôt que de venir prendre une Bierraubeurre ici.  
  
Il était bien tentant d'approuver une telle remarque, même si c'était tout de même une injure envers l'homme qui détenait alors tout pouvoir dans le monde sorcier. Harry préféra donc changer de sujet, avant que leur discussion ne prenne une tournure trop dramatique.  
  
Et alors qu'ils discutaient naïvement, Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha son verre, qui alla se fracasser sur le sol. Tous les regards des clients des Trois Balais convergèrent dans sa direction. Harry porta ses mains à sa cicatrice. Elle était tout simplement brûlante.  
  
Nora se précipita machinalement pour retenir Harry, sur le point de tomber de sa chaise et de s'affaler sur le sol. Paniquée, elle interrogea les autres du regard. Daniel et Sam avaient figé leur bouche d'horreur, absolument impuissants.  
  
Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, échangèrent un regard affolé. Ils étaient les seuls dans cette pièce à savoir quelle était l'origine de cette crise trop soudaine. Ron prit Harry par les épaules. Celui-ci tenait son visage entre ses mains, et sous ses doigts, on pouvait discerner une grimace mêlant à la fois douleur et épouvante.  
  
_ Il faut qu'on l'amène à Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde. Cette proposition s'était imposée d'elle-même, comme si c'était la seule solution.  
  
Ron et Sam prirent alors Harry en posant chacun un bras sur leurs épaules. Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à arracher les mains du garçon de son visage, tout simplement brûlant. Sa cicatrice n'était plus une simple trace rouge sur son front. Elle brillait si fort que Ron lui- même eut un mouvement de recul en la voyant.  
  
_ Il... Il se passe quelque chose... Bredouilla-t-il.  
  
Ils entraînèrent alors Harry, à moitié conscient, au-dehors, suivis de près par Hermione, Dan et Nora.  
  
Ce ne fut que pour découvrir pourquoi la crise d'Harry avait été si violente. Dehors, les sorciers s'étaient arrêtés et levaient les yeux au ciel, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Les Gryffondors suivirent leurs regards, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils la virent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malika avait suivi Evelyn sans trop de conviction dans une avenue sombre de Pré-au-Lard. L'obscurité et la saleté de cette rue ne l'avaient que freinée dans son choix de l'accompagner. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs eu qu'à regarder les enseignes des magasins pour constater qu'elles devaient sans doute se trouver dans l'une des avenues les plus glauques de la ville. Malika soupçonnait la jeune fille d'être assez étrange, et le fait qu'elles se retrouvent là ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées.  
  
_ C'est ici.  
  
Malika leva le nez sur l'enseigne de la petite boutique, calée entre deux maisons à moitié délabrées.  
  
_ « Lucie de fer, accessoires et grimoires », lut-elle à voix haute. Voilà qui est charmant...  
  
Evelyn haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Malika :  
  
_ Tu préférais peut-être suivre tous ces idiots et aller chez Honeyducke ou aux Trois Balais, avec la foule.  
  
_ Mais j'étais très sérieuse, ajouta Malika en défiant Evelyn du regard.  
  
La Serpentard eut une moue amusée et entra, suivie de près par Malika. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, elles furent aussitôt accueillies par le tintement d'une clochette, et un peu plus loin, par le miaulement d'un chat noir qui s'étirait en haut d'une étagère. Malika, pourtant habituée à ce genre de boutiques, jeta un regard un peu étonné autour d'elle.  
  
La boutique était assez petite et étroite, bien qu'elle s'étendît sur deux niveaux, et contrairement aux autres magasins de ce genre, elle était assez colorée. On aurait plutôt penser à une boutique d'objets fantaisistes des années 60 moldues, enfumée dans l'encens. Si au moins les étagères ne débordaient pas d'articles magiques assez douteux, et à la limite de la magie noire, si ce n'est plus...  
  
_ Tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil, dit Evelyn. Moi je cherche quelque chose de bien précis.  
  
Elle laissa donc Malika en plan et chercha seule ce pourquoi elle était venue. Malika, qui n'avait aucune envie de poser des questions, monta immédiatement à l'étage et posa un regard plutôt dépourvu d'intérêt aux étagères. Elles étaient couvertes d'objets étranges dont Malika n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence. Certains étaient juste des ingrédients destinés à des potions sans doute assez étranges étant donné la nature de ces ingrédients (coeurs de limaces, boyaux de rats, orties, et autres joyeusetés de ce genre). D'autres étaient des accessoires un peu surprenants, et finalement assez amusants.  
  
Mais elle était très loin de chez elle, et sans la moindre mornille sur elle. Il était donc inutile de penser au moindre achat.  
  
Elle poursuivit donc son petit tour, toujours avec la plus grande indifférence, lorsqu'elle tomba soudain sur un vieux grimoire poussiéreux, caché dans le coin d'une étagère. Elle eut immédiatement un haut-le-coeur, et remercia le ciel qu'Evelyn n'ait pas été là pour le voir. Elle porta alors ses mains au livre et le feuilleta quelques secondes. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour trouver le chapitre qu'elle désirait.  
  
Elle avait besoin de ce livre, c'était incontestable.  
  
_ Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle sortit sa baguette et soupira. On la pardonnerait sûrement de devoir recourir à de tels moyens, surtout vue l'importance de ce grimoire.  
  
_ Reducto.  
  
Aussitôt, le livre se réduit à la taille d'un simple carré de chocolat, et elle n'eut qu'à le mettre discrètement dans sa poche en jetant de rapides coups d'oeil autour d'elle.  
  
A l'étage en-dessous, Evelyn avait visiblement trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, et posait une étrange boule noire sur la table. Malika redescendit donc, un air parfaitement innocent gravé sur le visage, et se posta aux côtés d'Evelyn. Celle-ci sortit un nombre impressionnant de gallions de son porte-monnaie, et les tendit à la vieille sorcière postée derrière la caisse.  
  
Elle ne sembla pas se douter une seconde de ce que préparait Malika, et les deux jeunes filles sortirent sans la moindre encombre. Toutefois, une fois dehors, Evelyn ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard consterné à la Serpentard.  
  
_ Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de te réduire à ça, dit-elle.  
  
_ A quoi ? Demanda Malika visiblement étonnée.  
  
_ A voler.  
  
Malika rougit soudain de honte et enfouit machinalement sa main dans sa poche pour agripper le livre minuscule.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, grommela-t-elle vexée.  
  
Mais elle n'avait absolument pas à se justifier, et elle détourna aussitôt son regard d'Evelyn.  
  
Pourquoi alors en cet instant ses yeux se posèrent sur le ciel, dans lequel les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Etait-ce un pur hasard ? Un pressentiment ? Au fond cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. L'important était que son regard se posa en effet sur ce ciel déjà noir.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle la vit.  
  
Cela faisait un an qu'on ne l'avait plus vue. La marque des Ténèbres, plus imposante et plus effrayante encore que dans les cauchemars, flottait dans les airs.  
  
Malika sentit Evelyn se raidir à ses côtés, et elle-même frémit tout entière.   
  
Mais avant même le sentiment d'horreur, ou pire, celui de peur, ce fut la rage qui submergea la Serpentard. Une rage sans nom qui monta jusqu'à son visage et lui fit serrer les poings et la mâchoires.  
  
_ Rejoins les autres, j'ai quelque chose à régler... Murmura-t-elle à Evelyn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron tordit sa bouche d'horreur :  
  
_ Qu'est ce que...  
  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Autour d'eux, les sorciers semblèrent s'éveiller au même instant, et réaliser à la même seconde ce qu'il voyait. Et en un instant, Pré-au-Lard ne fut plus que cris et courses effrénées.  
  
Ron et Sam tirèrent immédiatement Harry en arrière et se plaquèrent contre le mur, de peur de se faire happer par la foule.  
  
Nora, Sam et Dan sentirent leur gorge se nouer. Cette scène avait un étrange arrière-goût de déjà-vu.  
  
Un peu plus loin, un gros chien noir sembla surgir de nulle part et couru en direction de la marque. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes seulement, le temps de voir Harry supporté par Sam et Ron. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, partagé entre l'envie d'aller aider le jeune garçon, mais là n'était pas sa mission. Il repartit donc dans la direction opposée, aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
  
_ Les professeurs vont sûrement vouloir qu'on se regroupe, dit Hermione. Il faut qu'on retourne à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent, conscients qu'aucune autre solution ne s'imposait. Il fallait tout simplement suivre le mouvement de la foule, et partir d'ici au plus vite.  
  
Si Voldemort n'était pas loin, alors il s'en prendrait sans doute à Harry. Nora ne sut pourquoi, mais malgré le fait qu'elle sache que rien n'adviendrait du Gryffondor ce jour-là, elle se sentit envahie par un terrible sentiment d'angoisse à son égard.  
  
_ Tu le tiens bien ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Pour répondre à sa question, Sam serra Harry plus fort contre lui.  
  
_ Je crois oui.  
  
Ron hocha la tête.  
  
_ Alors on y va.  
  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse, et ils se fondirent dans la foule. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de suivre son rythme et de courir. Sam, terrifié à l'idée de lâcher Harry, le serra encore plus fort, et ce même s'il risquait de lui faire mal.  
  
Les sorciers, absolument hystériques, ne se souciaient plus de rien. Leur but était simplement de fuir. Et pour la majorité d'entre eux, ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils fuyaient, sinon cette marque verte dans le ciel.  
  
Pour eux le mal avait disparu. Il avait tout bonnement été éradiqué de la planète. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être de retour. C'était impossible.  
  
Sam eut alors un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il se sentit alors tiré en arrière. Il lâcha Harry, mais n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il advenait de lui, car il avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Persuadé que celle-ci le happait, il se débattit violemment, terrifié, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de la jeune Serpentard :  
  
_ Weasley ! Calme-toi !  
  
Sam se retourna et se laissa entraîné par Malika au pied du mur. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient noirs de fureur :  
  
_ Vous auriez pu me dire ce qu'il devait se passer aujourd'hui ! S'exclama- t-elle rouge de colère.  
  
Sam, ébahi, bredouilla comme il put :  
  
_ Mais... Mais comment voulais-tu ?  
  
_ J'en sais rien ! Cria Malika. C'est toi le premier de la classe, et le seul à écouter les cours d'histoire de la magie ! Comment est ce que vous avez pu me cacher la date d'aujourd'hui ?  
  
_ Mais je n'en savais rien ! Répondit Sam avec sa totale ignorance comme unique moyen de défense.  
  
Malika le dévisagea l'espace d'un instant de ses yeux perçants, mais n'ajouta rien. Si Sam persistait à dire qu'il ne savait rien de toute cette sombre histoire, elle ne tirerait rien de lui :  
  
_ On en reparlera Weasley, conclut-elle sans chercher à contenir sa haine.  
  
Elle le planta là et repartit, dans le sens contraire de la foule. Sam, au comble de l'étonnement s'exclama :  
  
_ Où tu vas ?  
  
_ Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe de moi-même, puisque tu n'es même pas fichu de me le dire.  
  
Sam relâcha ses membres et considéra la jeune fille avec des yeux abasourdis :  
  
_ Tu es complètement folle...  
  
Malika serra la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas. Sam la suivit du regard quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu avec la foule.  
  
Etrangement, elle n'en voulait pas à Sam de l'avoir insultée de la sorte. Elle-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il fallait juste qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait. Puisqu'un jour où l'autre son père se retrouverait impliqué dans cette sombre affaire, elle devait savoir.  
  
Alors elle courut, bousculant au passage la multitude sorciers qui couraient dans le sens contraire, fuyant à tout prix la marque qu'elle cherchait à atteindre.  
  
Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle fut bientôt seule dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, pourtant encore bondées quelques instants auparavant.  
  
La marque était là, juste au-dessus d'elle. Quelqu'un était donc mort ici, ou du moins dans cette étrange demeure en face d'elle. Elle s'arrêta et resta plantée au milieu de la rue, seule dans un silence pesant, perturbé uniquement par les gouttes qui martelaient la chaussée.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle connaissait trop bien Voldemort et ses partisans pour savoir que c'était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la vieille bâtisse à ses côtés. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur le mur. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu avant, et qui suffit amplement à confirmer ses craintes.  
  
Malika ouvrit la bouche d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Le mur devant elle était maculé d'une encore pourpre qui ne pouvait être autre que du sang, dans lequel se mêlaient la pluie qui battait de plus belle.  
  
Mais le plus effrayant n'était pas la marque verte qui flottait au- dessus du bâtiment, ni même le fait que ce mur soit couvert de sang. Le plus effrayant était les lettres que formaient ce sang.  
  
« Le temps même n'arrêtera les Ténèbres et son Seigneur »  
  
Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
Le sang glissa du mur en fines gouttelettes, et les lettres s'effacèrent sous la pluie, pour ne former qu'une tache sombre.  
  
Ses membres se mirent à trembler, et elle frotta frénétiquement chaque parcelle de son corps, persuadée qu'elle se retrouverait elle aussi couverte de sang.  
  
La tache sombre n'était plus une tache. Elle glissait encore, et avait pris la même forme terrifiante que la marque qui flottait dans le ciel. Celle d'une tête squelettique aux yeux creux et sombres, et de laquelle s'échappaient des rires perçants qui auraient pu crever les tympans de tous ceux encore présents dans les parages, si seulement quelqu'un d'autre que Malika les avait entendu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry hurla à nouveau de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis. Ron et Sam n'eurent même pas le temps de le retenir, tant cette nouvelle crise était soudaine. Nora et Daniel échangèrent un regard paniqué. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils regrettaient amèrement de n'avoir jamais accordé d'importance à leurs cours d'histoire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, et Malika n'eut d'autre choix que de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mais ils traversèrent ses mains, percèrent ses tympans, et s'infiltrèrent dans les moindres recoins de sa tête et de son corps... La marque allait la happer. Déjà elle tirait sa langue de serpent, prête à agripper la jeune fille et à la tirer à elle, à l'emmener dans les Ténèbres...  
  
Des larmes de terreur roulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse même en prendre conscience, et ses souvenirs les plus effrayants ressurgirent, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais désiré. Ses pires cauchemars, le détraqueur, les images de son père tordu de douleur, la mort de sa mère, les rires... Elle n'était plus qu'une simple enfant terrifiée.  
  
Elle hurla, mais son hurlement ne parvint même pas à couvrir le sifflement suraigu qu'étaient devenus les rires. Elle allait mourir. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Mais pas une seconde elle ne songea à s'enfuir. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol, son visage enfoui dans ses genoux et dans ses mains et attendit simplement l'instant où la marque viendrait la chercher, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.  
  
Déjà ses membres tremblaient et sa tête tournait. Elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que d'étranges étoiles rouges. Des étoiles telles des fentes luisantes qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà vues autre part, et qui redoublèrent encore sa terreur.  
  
Et alors qu'elle se sentit chanceler, au bord de l'inconscience, des bras l'empoignèrent et l'emportèrent. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre, trop faible à présent pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que murmurer.  
  
Elle se laissa porter loin de cette marque terrifiante et des rires qui se poursuivaient toujours en écho dans son esprit. Elle avait relâché ses bras, qui se balançaient au gré de la course, et caché son visage contre la robe de celui qui la portait.  
  
Malika n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle resta dans les bras de l'homme, tout simplement parce qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant qu'il ne l'ait relâché, pour ne se réveiller que plus tard, lorsqu'il la déposa enfin loin de la marque et des rires.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Est ce que vous êtes tous là ? S'exclama McGonagall en espérant pouvoir crier assez fort pour couvrir les paroles des élèves et de la pluie.  
  
Désemparée, elle comptait désespérément les élèves, en espérant de tout coeur que personne ne manquerait à l'appel. Sam et Ron tenaient toujours Harry, à présent conscient mais encore faible. Sa respiration était saccadée et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Hermione jetait des regards anxieux autour d'elle, à la recherche de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, et Nora et Dan restaient silencieux, encore incapables d'exprimer leur incrédulité par des mots, et ravagé par la rage de n'avoir pu prévoir ce qui devait se passer.  
  
Ils s'étaient éloignés de Pré-au-lard et de la foule, mais n'étaient encore parvenus au château, les professeurs ayant préféré s'arrêter et compter les éventuels absents. Mais chacun obtenait un nombre d'élèves différent, si bien qu'ils durent recommencer à de nombreuses reprises, sans pour autant parvenir à un meilleur résultat.  
  
Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Fudge s'était assis sur le sol, en état de choc, épaulé par deux autres sorciers. Il était peut-être ministre, mais il était aussi faible et trop facilement apeuré. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu de se retrouver ici, pris au milieu d'un mouvement de panique général, dont il avait sans doute fait partie.  
  
Dumbledore, qui s'était joint aux autre professeurs pour compter ses élèves, abandonna alors sa tâche pour porter son attention sur le ministre. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de sa venue.  
  
Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de McGonagall, puis s'éloigna d'un pas décidé en direction de Cornelius Fudge. Celui-ci, les membres tremblant, s'aperçut à peine de sa présence.  
  
_ Cornelius, je ne pensais pas vous retrouver ici, dit-il gravement.  
  
_ Dumbledore ! S'exclama Fudge d'une voix chevrotante. Que... Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
_ On vient de retrouver Ollivander, mort.  
  
Fudge porta sa main à sa bouche et ouvrit grand les yeux en gémissant.  
  
_ Mon Dieu... Comment est-ce possible ?  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard ne répondit pas, mais désigna le sol de la main :  
  
_ Mais ne restez pas assis ici, le sol est trempé.  
  
Il tendit sa main au ministre, qui se leva, bien qu'il tienne à peine sur ses jambes.  
  
_ Que faisiez-vous ici ? Reprit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Oh ! Gémit Fudge. J'avais justement rendez-vous avec monsieur Ollivander. Pauvre homme ! J'espérais que nous puissions parler affaire, mais il a dû partir précipitamment. Si j'avais su !  
  
Fudge poussa un profond soupir, désespéré, mais Dumbledore n'y porta pas la moindre attention. Ses sourcils froncés révélaient un regard particulièrement tourmenté.  
  
_ Que faisiez-vous avec Ollivander ?  
  
_ Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Fudge en gémissant de plus belle. Nous devions discuter affaire. Rien de plus. Jamais je n'aurais dû lui demander de venir ici... Quelle erreur.  
  
_ Cornelius, reprenez-vous ! S'exclama gravement Dumbledore. Et expliquez- vous enfin !  
  
Fudge sursauta. Il fronça les sourcils et observa Dumbledore, soudain intrigué.  
  
_ Je... Je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
  
_ Mais où étiez-vous alors lorsque ce pauvre Ollivander a été tué ?  
  
Le ministre eut un mouvement de recul, et une grimace mêlant dégoût et étonnement se peignit sur son visage.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? Est ce que vous me soupçonnez d'avoir... D'avoir pu...  
  
_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit Dumbledore. Je me pose simplement la question.  
  
Mais le ton de sa voix sonnait faux, et ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Fudge. Il oublia alors de gémir, et répondit avec fureur :  
  
_ Comment osez-vous seulement me suspecter de la sorte ! Moi ! Le ministre !  
  
_ Je vous suspecte comme je pourrais suspecter n'importe qui d'autre ! Reprit Dumbledore. J'espérais seulement que vous le comprendriez, et que vous ne vous emportiez pas de la sorte.  
  
Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer Fudge, qui devint subitement rouge de colère :  
  
_ Que je ne m'emporte pas ? Alors que vous m'accusez d'un acte aussi horrible ? Vous mériteriez pourtant que je vous retire de votre poste !  
  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas à cette menace, mais ne lâcha pas Fudge du regard.  
  
_ Figurez-vous que mlle Rosmeta, et beaucoup d'autres, m'ont vu sortir des Trois Balais à l'instant où la marque apparaissait dans le ciel.  
  
L'un des hommes posté aux côtés de Fudge, un vieux sorcier choqué et apparemment sincère, approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
_ Expliquez moi alors seulement comment j'aurais pu me trouver aux deux endroits à la fois.  
  
_ Encore une fois, reprit patiemment Dumbledore, je ne vous accuse de rien.  
  
Fudge défia Dumbledore quelques secondes durant, les joues écarlates, et siffla :  
  
_ Faites attention à ce que vous dîtes Dumbledore. Faites très attention.  
  
Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et repartit de son côté, fulminant de rage.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que de son côté, Nora vit passer Rogue auprès du groupe, une jeune fille apparemment inconsciente dans les bras. De sa manche gauche coulait un mince filet de sang, et malgré tous ces efforts pour le cacher, le professeur grimaçait de douleur.  
  
Dès que McGonagall le vit, elle se figea et se précipita à sa rencontre. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles que Nora ne put entendre de là où elle était, mais lorsque McGonagall souleva les cheveux de la jeune fille, elle eut immédiatement un haut-le-c?ur. Malika.  
  
Elle donna un coup de coude à Sam, et pointa la jeune fille du doigt. Sam fronça les sourcils et crispa sa mâchoire.  
  
_ Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller... Souffla-t-il.  
  
Rogue hocha la tête, sans doute en réponse à une requête de McGonagall, et repartit en direction du château, Malika toujours dans ses bras.  
  
  
  
  
  
La jeune fille se réveilla au contact du sol froid sur sa nuque, et elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle était allongée dans la Grande Salle. Rogue, agenouillé auprès d'elle, repoussa ses cheveux trempés de son visage, afin qu'elle ne soit pas gênée, et poussa immédiatement un juron. Malika sentit en effet quelque chose de chaud glisser sur son front, mais Rogue l'essuya tant bien que mal de son autre main.  
  
_ Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Malika n'avait encore jamais entendu pareille anxiété dans la voix de personne, sinon dans celle de son père, ni vu pareille angoisse dans d'autres yeux. Rogue, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée, semblait plus soucieux que jamais. Elle répondit à sa question par un hochement de tête.  
  
_ Bien. Madame Pomfresh va venir s'occuper de vous. Ne bougez pas.  
  
Mais même sans ces recommandations, Malika n'aurait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Rogue, quand à lui, se leva, mais fut immédiatement rejoint par une Elise Desroche haletante.  
  
_ Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle en tombant pratiquement dans ses bras tant elle avait couru. Je viens... De voir cette marque dans le ciel... Que... Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Rogue tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'en effet, la marque était visible depuis les fenêtres de la Grande Salle.  
  
_ Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, répondit-il la voix soudain légèrement radoucie.  
  
_ Mais... Je dois bien pouvoir me rendre utile !  
  
_ Ils ont sûrement besoin d'aide pour rassembler les élèves en bas, dit Rogue. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la jeune femme s'était déjà éloignée en courrant. Rogue la suivit un instant du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Malika, toujours étendue sur le sol.  
  
_ Vous pouvez vous asseoir ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
  
_ Peut-être, murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour se relever, aidé par son professeur. Mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment repris ses esprits et ses forces pour pouvoir bouger.  
  
_ Vous n'auriez pas dû vous approcher de la marque. C'était bien trop dangereux, dit Rogue avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.  
  
_ Vous m'avez tiré de là... Souffla Malika, avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit...  
  
_ Nous sommes quittes.  
  
Malika ne répondit pas, mais son regard suffisamment longtemps et avec assez d'intensité celui de Rogue pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils patientèrent pendant quelques minutes, sans ajouter le moindre mot - sans doute Rogue était-il encore choqué - avant que madame Pomfresh ne les rejoigne.  
  
_ Encore vous ! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune fille. Oh ! Ma pauvre enfant !  
  
Sur ce, elle s'agenouilla et examina son front.  
  
_ Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?  
  
_ Ce n'est pas son sang... Grommela Rogue dans son dos.  
  
Madame Pomfresh se retourna et s'aperçut en effet qu'une large tache de sang s'était formée sous la manche gauche de Rogue. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Rogue l'arrêta immédiatement :  
  
_ Occupez-vous plutôt d'elle.  
  
Madame Pomfresh eut un signe de tête de consentement, et elle reporta son attention sur Malika.  
  
_ Ma chérie, vous allez devoir retourner à l'infirmerie.  
  
Cette révélation suffit à rendre sa conscience à la jeune fille. Elle s'exclama aussitôt :  
  
_ Non ! Je... Je vais bien.  
  
Elle essaya de se relever pour la seconde fois, afin de prouver qu'elle allait mieux, mais ses bras tremblèrent sous son poids dès qu'elle s'appuya sur eux pour se lever. Madame Pomfresh l'obligea à se rallonger sur le sol, et Malika obéit avec un soupir.  
  
Les rires étaient loin à présent, même s'ils la poursuivraient dans ses rêves pendant des semaines encore, et elle commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Peu à peu, elle prenait conscience des dernières minutes. Tout comme elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
  
_ Acceptez au moins d'y passez la nuit, dit madame Pomfresh.  
  
Malika n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
  
_ Juste la nuit. Rien de plus.  
  
_ La nuit, et on verra demain si vous êtes en forme pour sortir, ajouta madame Pomfresh sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.  
  
Malika ne répondit rien, et laissa madame Pomfresh l'examiner. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, ni même de conduire la jeune fille à l'infirmerie, que le reste des élèves de Poudlard pénétrait à son tour dans la Grande Salle, précédé de McGonagall :  
  
_ Que chacun se mette avec sa maison que l'on puisse enfin vous compter !  
  
Les élèves, incrédules, échangeaient déjà les premières rumeurs quant aux évènements, et se remettaient à peine de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Les professeurs, présents eux aussi, tâchèrent de ramener le calme et le silence.  
  
Dumbledore, lui, ne s'attarda pas à cette tâche, et parcourut immédiatement la distance qui le séparait de Madame Pomfresh et Rogue, penchés au-dessus d'une élève à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.  
  
_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il gravement.  
  
_ La marque des Ténèbres, répondit simplement Rogue. Il semble que notre nouvelle élève s'en soit un peu trop approché.  
  
_ Est ce que ça ira ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, mais à l'adresse de Malika cette fois-ci.  
  
Malika hocha la tête, et Dumbledore s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la jeune fille l'arrêta :  
  
_ Professeur attendez !  
  
Dumbledore se retourna, et Malika, malgré les supplications de madame Pomfresh, tenta de se relever. Cette fois-ci, elle réussit, et Rogue l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs.  
  
_ Professeur... Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
  
Malika ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa question. Pour elle, il paraissait clair que Dumbledore, et même Rogue, pourraient trouver une explication à ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Ils semblaient savoir, du moins, pourquoi elle s'était retrouvé dans cet état là.  
  
_ Ce n'était qu'une hallucination, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Un mauvais tour de Voldemort.  
  
Mais Malika secoua la tête. Ça avait trop réel pour n'être qu'une simple hallucination. Le sang, la tâche sombre, les rires... C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était contentée de rêver tout ça.  
  
_ C'était trop réel, dit-elle.  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire compatissant :  
  
_ Je sais. Pourtant ça ne l'était pas.  
  
_ Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit Malika troublée. Il y avait des marques sur le mur.  
  
Aussitôt, le visage de Dumbledore se referma. Il échangea un bref regard avec Rogue et fronça les sourcils.  
  
_ Des marques ?  
  
Malika acquiesça.  
  
_ Du sang, qui formait des inscriptions.  
  
Dumbledore, intrigué, s'apprêtait à la questionner au sujet de ces soi-disant inscriptions, mais il fut couper par McGonagall, qui n'avait apparemment jamais eu affaire à une telle situation :  
  
_ Professeur ! Il nous manque des élèves !  
  
Dumbledore adressa un dernier regard à Malika, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils reparleraient de cette histoire, et rejoignit McGonagall. Malika, dépitée, relâcha ses membres et regarda le directeur s'éloigner.  
  
_ Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, annonça madame Pomfresh. Tu as grand besoin d'une de mes potions.  
  
Mais Malika ne se souciait guère de l'infirmerie et de tous les breuvages que pourrait lui faire avaler la sorcière. Elle se tourna vers Rogue, toujours à ses côtés.  
  
_ Vous les avez vu, n'est ce pas professeur ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
  
Mais Rogue ne répondit pas.  
  
_ Vous avez besoin de repos, dit-il simplement, concluant ainsi la conversation.  
  
Malika ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais madame Pomfresh ne lui en laissa même pas le temps. Elle l'aida immédiatement à se lever et lui fit quitter précipitamment la Grande Salle et tout le vacarme qui y régnait. La jeune fille, bien que malheureuse à l'idée de se retrouver coincée entre les quatre murs blancs de l'infirmerie, obéit sans broncher.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se massait distraitement le front, sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Cela faisait bien une heure que sa cicatrice s'était soudain mise à le brûler, et la douleur avait été tellement forte qu'elle l'avait plongé dans un état plus proche de l'inconscience. Au moins n'avait-il pas ressenti cette douleur.  
  
Mais peut-être aurait-il préféré resté conscient et souffrir, tant les images qui l'avaient assailli dès qu'il avait eu les yeux fermés avaient été violentes et terrifiantes. Encore maintenant, il se sentait agité d'un frisson lorsqu'elles lui revenaient en mémoire.  
  
Il ne se souvenait pas d'images distinctes, mais plutôt d'impressions, ce qui était d'ailleurs bien pire que les images. Il avait vu le sang, la mort, la violence, la terreur de milliers de personnes, et entendu les cris de terreur et de souffrance de tous les sorciers vivants et morts, tout cela en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était un peu trop pour un garçon de quinze ans.  
  
Assis sur l'un des bancs de la Grande Salle, il patientait depuis une heure avec les autres élèves, que leurs professeurs parviennent enfin à rassembler tout le monde. Et ce n'était pas tâche aisée, puisqu'il manquait encore au moins quinze personnes, avec parmi eux Lavande Brown et Draco Malefoy. Un instant, Harry se surprit même à souhaiter qu'on ne retrouve pas Malefoy. Au fond, cette pensée le rassura, puisqu'elle prouvait qu'il avait repris le contrôle de ses sentiments les plus banals.  
  
En face de lui, Nora s'était elle aussi assise, et se tenait accoudée à la table, la tête entre les mains. Après une heure, ses bras tremblaient toujours. Harry se mordit la lèvre, et demanda :  
  
_ Est ce que ça va ?  
  
Nora releva la tête, gênée qu'on l'ait surprise aussi désemparée.  
  
_ Oui, ça va, répondit-elle précipitamment, en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.  
  
Harry sourit faiblement, et regarda autour de lui. Les élèves s'étaient pour la majorité d'entre eux assis, sans vraiment se soucier à qui la table à laquelle ils étaient installés appartenait (Harry et Nora était d'ailleurs chez les Serpentards). Cela n'avait finalement aucune importance. Tous, en cet instant, avaient le même regard soucieux et fatigué.  
  
_ Vivement que cette journée soit terminée, hein ? Dit Nora avec un rire qui sonnait un peu faux.  
  
_ Je n'ose même pas imaginer qui a été tué aujourd'hui. Ni par qui, soupira Harry.  
  
La gorge de Nora se noua, et elle approuva Harry. Finalement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incroyablement déçue. Certes, elle avait beaucoup appréhendé de se retrouver coincée dans cette époque, mais elle s'était aussi sentie soulagée de se retrouver enfin dans un monde où elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de l'horreur quotidienne qui régnait dans le sien. Mais pour ce qu'elle avait vu de l'époque de ses parents, elle ne la trouvait finalement pas si différente.  
  
_ Est ce que tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le front du garçon.  
  
_ Je crois que je m'en sortirai, répondit Harry avec un faible sourire.  
  
Nora sourit elle aussi, sans trop de conviction.  
  
_ J'imagine que tu ne dois pas avoir une bonne image de l'Angleterre, grimaça Harry. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas toujours comme ça.  
  
_ Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux au Canada. Mais c'est vrai que j'espérais pouvoir me reposer un peu ici.  
  
_ Te reposer ? Avec Hermione dans les parages ? S'étrangla Harry.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Nora sourit franchement. Au contraire, elle trouvait la Hermione de quinze ans beaucoup plus reposante que l'autre.  
  
_ Où sont-ils tous d'ailleurs ? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant soudain conscience qu'elle était seule avec Harry.  
  
_ Ils sont allés prendre des nouvelles. Une de nos amies n'est toujours pas revenue, et je crois que la fille qui est arrivée avec vous a du se rendre à l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Dan et Sam se soucient de la santé de Malika ? Grimaça Nora. En voilà une qui ne me manquerait pas pourtant.  
  
_ Pourquoi, elle est si mauvaise que ça pour que tu la détestes à ce point ?  
  
Nora leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
_ Non seulement elle est répugnante, mais en plus cette haine est dans mes gènes. Nos parents ne pouvaient pas se supporter.  
  
_ Un peu comme Malefoy et Ron finalement.  
  
Nora retint un sourire.  
  
_ Un peu, oui...  
  
  
  
  
  
« Le temps même n'arrêtera pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres »  
  
Le dos de Malika fut parcourut d'un frisson, et elle se blottit immédiatement sous ses couvertures. Madame Pomfresh avait posé un verre rempli d'une liqueur jaunâtre sur la petite table à côté de son lit, mais elle n'y avait pas touché. Elle était censée calmer ses rêves, et lui éviter une nuit agitée de cauchemars, mais elle n'avait nullement envie de tous ces breuvages. Au contraire, elle voulait garder le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu, ou du moins ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Peut-être serait- elle plus crédible en face de Dumbledore.  
  
Celui-ci la rejoignit d'ailleurs quelques heures après qu'elle eût été enfermée dans l'infirmerie, sans prendre en compte les recommandations de madame Pomfresh, pour qui il était indispensable que Malika eût un peu de repos.  
  
_ Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut passé la porte.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça. Dumbledore prit alors une chaise et s'installa près du lit de Malika. La Serpentard lut dans les yeux de son directeur à quel point il avait l'air épuisé.  
  
_ Est ce que tous les élèves sont rentrés ?  
  
_ Enfin, oui, répondit Dumbledore. Certains n'avaient pas quitté les boutiques dans lesquels ils s'étaient réfugiés, mais ils ont tous rejoints leur salle commune à présent.  
  
Malika hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.  
  
_ Et est ce qu'on sait enfin ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
_ C'est Ollivander.  
  
Malika eut un hoquet de surprise :  
  
_ Ollivander ? Vous voulez dire... Le fabricant de baguettes ?  
  
_ Ce Ollivander là, approuva Dumbledore. On l'a retrouvé mort dans une vieille bâtisse de Pré-au-Lard. Il a été tué par l'Avada Kedavra, comme beaucoup d'autres.  
  
Malika sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû savoir.  
  
_ Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
  
_ On se pose actuellement la question.  
  
_ Qui a pu faire une chose pareille...  
  
_ C'est encore une question sans réponse.  
  
Malika baissa les yeux. Dumbledore n'avait pas de temps à perdre malheureusement, bien que son élève paraisse désemparée.  
  
_ J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre, reprit-il. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
_ Bien sûr, consentit Malika, feignant de comprendre.  
  
_ Je souhaiterais donc que tu me reparles de ces inscriptions que tu as vu sur le mur.  
  
_ C'était juste une phrase.  
  
Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre.  
  
_ Je ne crois pas. Le professeur Rogue a aussi vu quelque chose.  
  
Malika releva subitement les yeux :  
  
_ Alors ce n'était pas une hallucination.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Le professeur Rogue a juste aperçu des lettres sur le mur, mais en voyant votre état, il ne s'y est pas attardé. Il n'a même pas lu ce qui était écrit.  
  
_ Le temps même n'arrêtera pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Pardon ?  
  
_ Le temps même n'arrêtera pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit Malika. C'est ce qu'il y avait écrit sur ce mur.  
  
Dumbledore se renfonça dans son siège et prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
_ Et tu en es bien sûre ?  
  
Malika acquiesça en espérant que Dumbledore pourrait lui fournir une explication, mais celui-ci resta silencieux, apparemment plongé dans ses propres réflexions.  
  
_ Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.  
  
_ J'y réfléchirai, répondit le directeur. Mais ça ne me dit rien de bon.  
  
Il posa alors ses yeux sur la jeune fit et la fixa intensément. Malika tenta de détourner son regard, gênée.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas donner d'explication à cette phrase un peu étrange, mais toi peut-être que tu sais pourquoi on a tué Ollivander aujourd'hui.  
  
Malika se sentit tout simplement fondre. Dumbledore, qui les avait pourtant mis en garde contre la tentation de dévoiler la vérité, lui proposait soudain de tout révéler. Bien sûr qu'elle savait, il suffisait juste qu'elle réponde 'oui'. Un simple oui et elle serait libérée d'un poids énorme. Peut-être même qu'il suffirait à ramener la paix dans son monde. Dis oui Malika.  
  
_ Non.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
_ Très bien. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. C'est une chose de moins que tes amis et toi avez à cacher.  
  
_ Oui, c'est mieux.  
  
_ Tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?  
  
_ J'ai vu ce sang former la marque des Ténèbres. J'ai entendu des rires et des cris. Mais vous l'avez dit vous même, ce n'était qu'une hallucination.  
  
Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Il désigna alors le verre encore plein posé sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille.  
  
_ Tu devrais boire ça. Tu as vécu quelque chose de dur, je crois que cette potion te ferait du bien.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de potion, je me débrouillerai toute seule.  
  
Malika avait répliqué cela sans vraiment réfléchir, ni même songer que sa remarque était un peu sèche. Mais Dumbledore ne la releva pas, et se contenta de sourire. Il se leva alors de sa chaise. La discussion était close.  
  
_ Fais comme tu le sens, mais je crois sincèrement que si tu veux sortir d'ici demain, cette potion est nécessaire.  
  
Malika plissa les yeux. Dumbledore avait sans aucun doute fait exprès de lui sortir cet argument. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester cloîtrée à l'infirmerie.  
  
_ J'y réfléchirai.  
  
Le directeur approuva, conscient qu'il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille, et sortit de l'infirmerie.  
  
Dehors, le soleil disparaissait peu à peu sur le lac, et colorait le ciel de tons roses et oranges. Les nuages avaient enfin laissé place à un temps plus clément, et il ne restait de la pluie que de grosses flaques dans l'herbe du parc.  
  
Malika poussa un profond soupir. C'était au moins une bonne chose que cette journée soit enfin terminée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai fait une petite erreur, mais c'est possible que J.K Rowling ait mis dans un de ses bouquins que Binns était à son poste depuis plusieurs années. Je ne me souviens plus, encore une fois. Si c'est le cas, tant pis, oubliez ce qu'elle a dit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note de fin de chapitre :  
  
Ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire ! Surtout qu'il a fallu que je fasse attention à ne pas me perdre toute seule dans mes propres explications sur Voldemort. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je n'ai pas totalement inventé la façon dont il serait parvenu au pouvoir à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Si vous avez déjà bossé cette période en classe, vous avez peut-être remarqué que je me suis inspirée d'un certain dictateur... J'ai changé quelques trucs, bien sûr, mais disons que mes cours d'histoire m'ont bien servi.  
  
Le problème c'est que maintenant, j'appréhende un peu la sortie du cinquième tome. J'espère qu'il ne va pas totalement contredire ma fic !!  
  
Sans ça, j'ai changé l'avertissement de ma fic. On sait jamais, y a un peu de sang et un mort dans ce chapitre alors ça pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles !  
  
Je profite aussi de ce petit espace pour vous conseiller une fic qui m'a beaucoup plu. C'est « Il était une fois Poudlard » de nana. C'est assez court pour l'instant, mais c'est très prometteur. En tout cas moi j'ai bien aimé. Comme le titre peut le laisser supposer, cette fic a pour sujet la création de Poudlard, et la rencontre entre les quatre fondateurs. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus sinon d'aller y jeter un oeil !  
  
Bon, j'arrête là pour la pub. Maintenant je passe à des chose plus sérieuses... Vos reviews !  
  
Encore une fois merci à tous, ça me fait vraiment vraiment vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez ma fic !  
  
A Sibylle, pas de panique, je ne prend pas du tout mal ta review. Puisque tu me dis que c'est une review constructive, c'est le principal. Tu fais partie de ceux qui suivent ma fic depuis le début, et qui laissent une review à chaque fois, ça me fait déjà très plaisir.  
  
Pitinad, je ne prévois pas de slash pour l'instant, mais je prévois de faire un chapitre uniquement sur les Serpentards pour les fans de Draco ;) Et pour un chapitre supplémentaire... il faudrait déjà que je vienne à bout de cette fic !!  
  
Crystal, tu m'avais déjà laissé une review (au chapitre 1 si je me souviens bien) ;) Et bien sûr, je te laisserai te demander s'ils vont vraiment changer leur futur jusqu'à la fin !!  
  
Ly... Enfin une qui m'encourage à détruire Draco !! Vous verrez bien tous ce que je vais en faire de celui-là... (niark niark) Quand à mon pseudo, je ne l'ai pas pris dans « la folle histoire de l'espace », je le trouvais juste marrant, parce que ça faisait penser à 'moi'. Mais ça je pense que tout le monde l'avait compris...  
  
A Ladonna, je me rend bien compte qu'il faut que je me calme un peu sur Malika. Si je m'écoutais, toute l'histoire tournerait autour d'elle ! Mais pour le prochain chapitre, je crois que je parlerai pas mal de Harry. On verra bien, pour l'instant j'ai des idées, mais tout n'est pas très bien ordonné ! Et... Je crois que je peux te pardonner de pas m'avoir laissé de review avant ;)  
  
Aux autres, Greenlight, tania Potter, Yuna Fab, Andra, Myamora Malfoy, Fleur d'épine, et Océane et Pharianne, merci encore !!  
  
  
  
Preview du prochain chapitre : Le tatouage On avance petit à petit dans l'histoire. Mais déjà que Malika s'est fait remarquée en aidant Rogue à se sortir de sa crise, voilà qu'elle va remettre ça... Plus de Harry, et presque plus de Cho. Presque...  
  
  
  
  
  
- Moâ - 


	7. Le tatouage

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je sais, je sais, JE SAIS... Je suis un peu en retard... Mais faut m'excuser, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Et là, avec les vacances, la famille qui a débarqué, Noël et tout le reste, ça a pas arrangé les autres. Enfin passons, c'est pas bien grave tout ça.  
  
Voilà enfin le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y a moins d'éléments que dans le dernier, mais vous verrez ça par vous même. A vous de juger.  
  
Un petit rappel de ce qui s'est passé jusque là tout de même : Tout le monde est retourné dans le passé (vous savez qui, pas la peine de le rappeler), et normalement ils devraient empêcher Draco de tuer Harry (j'ai dit normalement). Mais pour l'instant les choses n'ont pas l'air de s'arranger puisqu'il y a déjà un mort (Ollivander, pour plus de détails, allez voir le chapitre précédent).  
  
Pour finir, je souhaite à tout le monde un joyeux Noël (c'est déjà passé, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais) et une bonne année !  
  
Bonne lecture aussi ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : Le tatouage  
  
  
  
  
  
Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et de sombres nuages le rendaient plus noir encore. Seule la lumière glauque des lampadaires éclairaient la rue, où il régnait une odeur pestilentielle, qui mêlait à la fois les rejets d'égout et une fumée grisâtre et malodorante.  
  
Un petit homme noir, tremblant de peur, apparut alors au coin de la rue et traversa la route d'un pas rapide, sans se soucier des énormes flaques d'eau et de boue. Terrifié, il se retournait sans cesse, en priant à chaque fois pour que personne ne l'ait suivi.  
  
Mais en cette heure bien tardive, les maisons étaient toutes fermées et les lumières éteintes depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un soit encore éveillé.  
  
Au bout de la rue, une seule demeure semblait encore vivante. Elle était plus sale et délabrée que toute les autres, et menaçait vraisemblablement de s'écrouler à tout moment. Une faible lueur filtrait entre les volets fissurés de la seule fenêtre qui possédait encore une vitre. Pourtant, personne n'avait occupé cette maison depuis des années déjà.  
  
L'homme s'approcha de la maison et jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Il se surprit à sursauter lorsqu'un chien aboya à bien une centaine de mètres de là, brisant ainsi le silence pesant de la nuit. Il poussa alors précipitamment la porte massive et pénétra dans la maison. La faible lueur d'une bougie dans l'entrée lui indiqua que son maître était déjà là.  
  
Il referma la porte derrière lui et poussa un profond soupir. Au moins était-il arrivé jusque là sans encombre. Il se débarrassa de sa capuche, et sa respiration retrouva un rythme à peu près régulier. Ces dernières minutes avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, mais toute cette tension avait à présent disparu. Il ne ressentait plus maintenant qu'un sentiment d'excitation qu'il n'aurait pu traduire par des mots. Son heure de gloire était toute proche.  
  
Il monta les escaliers avec prudence, en frémissant à chaque fois que le bois craquait sous son poids. Son coeur battait la chamade, et il craignait que ce battement ne parvienne aux oreilles de son maître. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à l'étage, il rechercha la pièce d'où pouvait provenir la lumière.  
  
Les murs du couloirs étaient gris et sales, et le plafond si fissuré que l'homme eut peur qu'il ne s'écroule. Au bout du couloir, une porte de bois massif, et sous cette porte, un rai de lumière et l'ombre mouvante d'un reptile. L'homme eut un haut-le-coeur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et entra.  
  
Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, et au centre de la pièce se trouvait l'unique meuble, un grand siège tourné dos à lui. De ce siège dépassait une main grise et noueuse, qui caressait l'énorme serpent dont l'homme avait vu l'ombre.  
  
_ Queudver... Murmura une voix rauque et froide à la fois. J'ai failli vous attendre.  
  
L'homme sentit sa gorge se nouer, et il se prosterna en se confondant en excuses :  
  
_ Désolé maître... J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais ces rebelles...  
  
_ Cesse de simagrées ! S'exclama la voix.  
  
L'homme se tut instantanément et se releva, la tête baissée en signe de sa totale soumission. Le siège se retourna alors dans sa direction, et Queudver ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de son maître.  
  
_ Et bien, dit Voldemort avec une ironie mauvaise dans la voix. Est ce que tu as peur de ton maître ?  
  
_ Oh non monseigneur ! Monseigneur est tellement bon avec moi ! S'exclama Queudver en se jetant aux pieds de son maître.  
  
A force de se prosterner de la sorte, la robe de Queudver glissait légèrement, laissant ainsi apparaître le haut de son dos de temps à autre. Voldemort sourit. Mais son sourire n'avait rien de bon, au contraire. Il était mauvais, et plus effrayant encore que toutes les grimaces de la Terre. Ses yeux, deux fentes rouges, luisaient, et ses dents jaunes taillées en pointe firent tressaillir le pauvre Queudver.  
  
_ Alors Queudver. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé.  
  
Queudver se releva aussitôt. On en venait au vif de sujet. Il allait devenir célèbre.  
  
_ Oui maître.  
  
Voldemort eut à nouveau ce sourire mauvais, et il se renfonça dans son siège, les yeux plissés, la bouche figée dans un rictus.  
  
_ Je t'écoute... Siffla-t-il.  
  
_ James Potter, le leader du groupe rebelle que vous traquez depuis...  
  
_ Queudver ! Viens en au sujet ! Rugit Voldemort. Je sais qui est James Potter.  
  
Queudver sursauta.  
  
_ Il est à Liverpool, dans la maison de son oncle, avec sa femme et l'enfant.  
  
Les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire plus noir que la nuit. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement terrifiants.  
  
_ Bien Queudver... Bon travail...  
  
  
  
  
  
L'image disparut alors subitement, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle ne fut plus qu'un visage angélique et souriant, encadré de boucles rousses. Seulement l'espace d'une seconde.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry hurla tout simplement de terreur. Il se redressa subitement sur son lit, les mains à nouveau plaquées sur sa cicatrice. A ses côtés, Ron se leva lui aussi en sursaut.  
  
Ainsi c'était donc ça. Ce cauchemar qui tourmentait le garçon depuis plusieurs semaines n'étaient pas un cauchemar, mais un simple souvenir. Mais comment pouvait-il se souvenir d'une telle chose alors qu'il n'était même pas là.  
  
_ Harry ? Fit la voix endormie de Ron à ses côtés. Est ce que ça va ?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Sa respiration rapide et saccadée ne retrouvait plus son rythme normal, et il en était de même pour son coeur, qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Ron tira les rideaux du lit de son ami, et trouva Harry assis sur son lit, les jambes recroquevillés, tremblant de peur.  
  
_ Harry ?  
  
Harry se retourna vers Ron. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il était à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, en sécurité. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar.  
  
_ Ça va...  
  
_ Harry ! S'exclama Ron encore ensommeillé, tu m'as fait peur !  
  
_ Désolé... Murmura Harry  
  
Ron s'assit sur le rebord du lit et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il indiquait trois heures.  
  
_ C'est encore ce cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
_Ron, ce n'est pas un cauchemar.  
  
Ron haussa ses sourcils.  
  
_ C'est quoi alors ?  
  
Mais Harry resta silencieux encore une fois. Il était tout simplement épuisé, et le sentiment d'anxiété qui s'était imposé sur le visage de son ami avait retiré en lui toute idée de lui avouer ce qu'il venait de découvrir.  
  
_ Rien... Souffla-t-il en se recouchant. C'était sans doute un cauchemar.  
  
_ Ça ira ? Demanda Ron un peu incrédule.  
  
_ Oui, merci...  
  
Ron n'ajouta rien, et il retourna se coucher lui aussi. Mais ni Harry ni Ron ne parvint pas à s'endormir avant un temps qui leur parut indéfini.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?  
  
Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers Hermione. Celle-ci observait ses deux amis avec suspicion. Les deux garçons avaient en effet les yeux cerclés de cernes noires, signe que leur nuit avait été particulièrement courte.  
  
_ Vous ne vous êtes pas promenés dans les couloirs j'espère, ajouta-t-elle en plissant ses yeux chocolat.  
  
Ron, exaspéré, soupira :  
  
_ Non, Hermione, on ne s'est pas promené dans les couloirs ! On a eu une nuit agitée, mais c'est gentil de te soucier de nous ! Et d'abord, Daniel a l'air aussi en forme que nous !  
  
A son nom, Dan leva immédiatement la tête, et Hermione ne put que constater qu'il semblait lui aussi fatigué. Elle décida donc de se taire et de laisser ses amis un peu tranquilles, bien que les questionner la démange énormément.  
  
_ Je m'inquiète pour vous, dit-elle. Vous avez à moitié dormi toute la matinée. Pourtant les cours de Binns et de McGonagall étaient très intéressants !  
  
_ Et bien on se rattrapera pour le cours de potions, si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira Ron de plus belle.  
  
_ Vous ? Depuis quand est ce que vous vous intéressez à la potion ?  
  
Ron jeta un regard noir à Hermione. Ses questions commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver.  
  
_ Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
  
Nora, assise entre Seamus et Hermione, ne suivait pas la conversation, plongée dans la lecture de son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, elle semblait déterminée à apprendre par coeur toute les formules du grimoire. Harry, qui était assis en face d'elle, préféra laisser Ron et Hermione débattre de leur côté, et s'intéressa à elle.  
  
_ Tu ne le lâches plus ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.  
  
Nora leva les yeux de son livre et sourit à son tour.  
  
_ C'est plus intéressant que ce qu'on faisait dans mon école.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu y faisais ?  
  
Nora grimaça et chercha ses mots :  
  
_ Disons que... Elle ressemblait d'avantage à Durmstrang qu'à Poudlard. Mais je préfère largement ici, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.  
  
_ Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry. Tu veux dire qu'il y avait des cours de magie noire ?  
  
Nora haussa les épaules :  
  
_ Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste quelques cours théoriques.  
  
« Et un peu de pratique aussi » songea-t-elle aussitôt. Harry haussa les sourcils.  
  
_ En tout cas tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Nora rougit légèrement. Elle s'était contentée de suivre l'exemple de sa mère, et d'apprendre dans les livres. Elle ne pensait pas que cette méthode lui servirait un jour - elle était beaucoup trop impatiente - mais elle s'était finalement révélée particulièrement concluante, et elle avait déjà presque rattrapé son retard.  
  
_ J'ai trouvé une formule parfaite pour les Serpentards, dit-elle avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix.  
  
_ Vraiment ? Fit Harry en souriant.  
  
Nora feuilleta un instant son livre, les yeux pétillants de malice, et lut alors :  
  
_ « Le sortilège d'aphasie se révèle particulièrement utile lorsque vous vous retrouvez en présence d'un être capable de vous infliger un sort. En effet, il permet de rendre votre adversaire muet, le rendant ainsi incapable de vous attaquer par voie magique. » J'imagine déjà un cours de potions sans avoir à supporter leurs remarques...  
  
_ Ce ne serait plus un cours de potions ! Remarqua Harry.  
  
Nora haussa les épaules.  
  
_ Ce serait un cours de potions agréable.  
  
_ Hum... Ça sonne faux, grimaça Harry.  
  
Ils eurent le même rire en même temps, et regrettèrent de ne pouvoir poursuivre cette conversation. Mais les autres s'étaient déjà levés, prêts à se rendre en cours.  
  
_ Il faudra qu'on apprenne cette formule, dit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Nora sourit, et ils se rendirent au cachot du professeur Rogue, prêt à supporter ce cours simplement parce qu'ils savaient que c'était le dernier avant le week-end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue se sentait mieux, certes, mais il était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Sa crise et l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard étaient déjà loin, et les breuvages de madame Pomfresh l'avaient parfaitement rétablis, mais il fallait bien qu'il reste fidèle à sa réputation.  
  
Lorsque ses élèves entrèrent, ils se turent instantanément et prirent place rapidement. Les Gryffondors sur la gauche, du côté de la fenêtre, et les Serpentards à droite. Rogue soupira. Il n'y avait décidément aucune chance que les deux clans se mélangent.  
  
_ Ouvrez vos livres page 59.  
  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans discuter, et feuilletèrent leurs livres jusqu'à la page demandée.  
  
_ Le philtre d'interprétation, dit Rogue reprenant ainsi le titre de la leçon. Mlle Cole pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur cette potion.  
  
Nora grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Rogue avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'interroger systématiquement Malika au sujet de ses potions. Il avait vite remarqué que la jeune fille avait de grandes connaissances dans la matière, et avait totalement laissé Hermione de côté (qui de toute façon l'avait toujours agacé) pour ne se focaliser que sur la jeune Serpentard.  
  
_ Le philtre d'interprétation a pour fonction de déchiffrer les rêves en les rendant plus clairs et en leur donnant une signification.  
  
Rogue hocha la tête :  
  
_ Bien. Dix points pour Serpentard.  
  
Cette nouvelle notoriété n'était pas pour déplaire aux Serpentards, qui avaient vite apprécié de gagner des points pour leur maison à chaque cours de potions.  
  
_ Cette potion est en effet utilisée dans ce but, reprit Rogue. Le rêve sera d'autant plus clair que la quantité de potion utilisée est grande.  
  
Rogue se retourna alors vers son tableau et y dessina de nombreux schémas complexes destinés à expliquer le mode de fonctionnement de la potion. Mais ça relevait plus de la biologie que de la potion, et les élèves furent vite perdus. Il ne fut pourtant question pour aucun d'entre eux de l'avouer. Mieux valait rester perplexe devant de telles explications plutôt que d'affronter le regard dédaigneux du professeur Rogue. Hermione, paniquée, grattait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sans oser lever la main, même si c'était contraire à tous ses principes.  
  
_ Bien... Dit-il lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec ses schémas. Vous allez vous mettre par groupe.  
  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard angoissé.  
  
_ C'est mauvais, souffla Ron.  
  
_ J'ai bien entendu déjà préparé ces groupes.  
  
_ Je te parie un paquet de chocogrenouilles que je vais me retrouver avec Malefoy, murmura Harry à l'oreille de son ami.  
  
Cela ne manqua évidemment pas, puisque Harry se retrouva en compagnie de Draco et de la nouvelle Serpentard. De son côté, Ron était tout aussi mal accompagné puisqu'il devrait supporter Pansy Parkinson et sa meilleure amie Mina Mankell pendant tout l'après-midi. Le plus chanceux restait Daniel qui travaillerait en compagnie de Seamus et d'un Serpentard d'une mollesse digne d'être citée dans le livre des records (« c'est quoi le livre des records ? »)  
  
Harry traîna donc les pieds jusqu'à la table où l'attendaient déjà les deux Serpentards, après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Ron.  
  
_ Potter... Quelle joie de t'avoir parmi nous... Siffla Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry eut une grimace qui montrait clairement qu'il ne partageait pas franchement son point de vue.  
  
_ Au fait, j'espère que tu vas mieux, reprit Malefoy. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais encore une fois écroulé à Pré-au-Lard. C'est consternant... Quel genre d'insecte est ce que tu as vu pour t'évanouir comme un sang-de- bourbe ?  
  
Harry entendait les paroles d'Hermione se faire écho dans sa tête « Ne fais pas attention, ne fais pas attention ». Il ne répondit pas à la remarque de Malefoy. Celui-ci secoua la tête et soupira.  
  
Malika semblait trouver la scène particulièrement affligeante, puisqu'elle soupira plus fort encore que Draco, et tenta de se concentrer sur le livre de potions. Malefoy parut d'ailleurs vexé par tant de désinvolture à son égard.  
  
_ Vous feriez mieux de lire la méthode plutôt que de vous disputer. Vous êtes ridicules...  
  
Malefoy jeta un regard furieux à Malika, mais ni Harry, ni lui ne cherchèrent à discuter, et ils se plongèrent à leur tour dans le grimoire. Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé cette lecture, Malefoy distribua aussitôt les rôles.  
  
_ Potter, tu t'occupes de découper ces choses particulièrement répugnantes, et toi les épines de rose, ajouta-t-il en direction de Malika.  
  
_ Et toi ? Demanda Harry.  
  
Malefoy posa alors sa main sur ses côtes et grimaça exagérément :  
  
_ Je souffre encore un peu, et je crois que je ne serai d'aucune utilité. Je me contenterai de superviser les opérations.  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Malefoy ne lui en laissa pas le temps :  
  
_ Je suis d'ailleurs certain que le professeur Rogue partagera mon avis. Dépêches toi de découper ces choses, on perd du temps.  
  
Malefoy fixa Harry avec des yeux mauvais. Harry se tourna alors vers Rogue. Il avait les yeux posés sur le petit groupe, prêt à intervenir en faveur de Malefoy en cas d'anicroche. Lorsque Harry reporta son attention sur Draco, celui-ci avait la bouche figée dans un sourire victorieux. Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter, et il s'empara donc du bocal dans lequel se trouvait des champignons noirs et visqueux.  
  
Mais Malika ne semblait pas prête à se laisser humiliée de la sorte. Elle s'empara alors du pot d'épines de roses, et elle le mit violemment dans les bras de Malefoy, en prenant soin d'appuyer sur ses côtes :  
  
_ Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, siffla-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Mais tâche de ne pas te griffer les doigts avec ça.  
  
Malefoy la regarda avec une grimace dédaigneuse, puis tourna son visage vers Rogue, en espérant obtenir une aide quelconque de sa part, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors quand il vit le professeur détourner la tête, visiblement déterminé à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul !  
  
Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'obéir à Malika, bien que ce geste lui coûte énormément. Il s'empara donc brutalement du bocal et l'ouvrit sans lâcher la jeune fille du regard.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru un Serpentard apte à le défendre face à Malefoy. Cette jeune fille avait quelque chose, c'était incontestable.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle froidement lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Harry posé sur elle.  
  
_ Euh... Rien.  
  
Il rabaissa donc la tête et reporta son attention sur les champignons, pendant que Malika s'attaquait aux pétales de nénuphar. Elle avait peut-être 'quelque chose', mais elle était une Serpentard, et d'après ce que Nora avait pu lui raconter à propos de cette fille, elle était même l'une des pires. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle aisance elle avait su remettre Malefoy à sa place. Il n'était donc pas question pour lui de discuter.  
  
Il chercha à se concentrer sur ses champignons, et lorsqu'il eut terminé avec le premier pot, il s'attaqua machinalement au second. Deux fois il s'écorcha le doigt avec le couteau.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vraiment excellé dans cette matière. Mais ce jour là, il était particulièrement mauvais. C'était cette fille. Quelque chose clochait, il en était sûr. Il y avait une leur dans ses yeux gris qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part. Ce n'était pas la lueur commune à tous les Serpentards. Elle ne dégageait rien de malsain, comme s'était le cas la plupart du temps, même si cette Malika avait le profil de la maison. Au contraire, elle semblait dégager une certaine souffrance, dissimulée derrière une forme de haine. Le tout était de savoir si cette haine était un trait de son caractère, ou un simple moyen de se défendre.  
  
_ Tu rêves ou quoi ?  
  
La jeune fille jeta un regard excédé à Harry. « Je me trompe peut- être », songea-t-il alors.  
  
_ Je t'ai demandé si tu avais des écorces de bouleau. Il faudrait voir à s'activer un peu !  
  
Malefoy eut un rire mauvais, et Harry retint une remarque désobligeante. Il tendit gauchement l'ingrédient que Malika lui demandait. Elle lui arracha brutalement des mains, et le jeta dans le chaudron qui produisit alors quelques étincelles marrons, le tout sans lâcher Harry du regard.  
  
Harry, gêné, détourna les yeux vers Ron, qui semblait dépassé par les remarques de Pansy et Mina. Finalement ça le rassura : il n'était pas le seul à souffrir le martyre pendant ce cours !  
  
_ Et les larmes d'hypogriffe ? Demanda à nouveau Malika de la même voix excédée.  
  
Harry tenta de déboucher le flacon. Il maudit aussitôt celui qui l'avait rebouché. Il avait beau tirer de toute ses forces, le morceau de liège lui résistait.  
  
_ Et bien Potter... Ricana Malefoy. On dirait que tu as un peu de mal.  
  
_ Ça vient ! Répondit Harry en rougissant sous l'effort.  
  
Le bouchon lâcha d'un coup. Harry ne le sentit même pas venir, si bien que son bras, propulsé par l'élan, alla cogner un autre flacon, rempli de champignons mousseux séchés. Le flacon, bien entendu, explosa dès qu'il toucha le sol, si bien que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry.  
  
_ Et bien monsieur Potter, siffla Rogue ravi d'avoir une si belle occasion de pouvoir se passer les nerfs. J'aurais dû vous mettre avec monsieur Londubat.  
  
Neville vira instantanément au rouge lorsque les visages se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
_ Dîtes moi monsieur Potter, vous qui êtes si doué, que se serait-il passé si le flacon que vous venez de briser délibérément avait contenu des larves de pucelones ?  
  
Harry baissa la tête.  
  
_ Vous ne savez pas ?  
  
Harry laissa planer le silence. Malika leva alors la main.  
  
_ Mlle Cole, vous avez la réponse ?  
  
_ Si les larves avaient été en contact de l'air, leur taille aurait été multipliée par dix. Il faut les tuer dans les secondes qui suivent.  
  
_ Exactement, 20 points pour Serpentard.  
  
Harry se sentit envahi de rage. Rogue ne donnait jamais de points aux Gryffondors lorsque Hermione répondait à une question. La plupart du temps, il ne la regardait même pas.  
  
_ Vous avez de la chance que Mlle Cole ait un minimum de connaissance, ajouta Rogue. Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre maladresse et votre stupidité.  
  
Malefoy eut un large sourire victorieux à l'adresse de Harry, tandis que Malika lui jetait un regard noir.  
  
_ C'est malin Potter, grinça-t-elle. Il y avait exactement la quantité de champignons nécessaire dans ce flacon !  
  
Et tout en grommelant, elle se pencha pour les ramasser, ainsi que les plus gros morceaux de verre.  
  
C'est alors que Harry vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Là, entre les épaules de Malika, il y avait un tatouage. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, mais il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et sur une très mauvaise personne. C'était une inscription noire représentant une sorte de clef cerclée de runes étranges. Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.  
  
Malika se releva alors et ajusta sa robe.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit l'expression gravée sur le visage de Harry.  
  
_ Je...  
  
Malefoy, concentré sur ses épines de rose, n'avait absolument rien remarqué.  
  
_ Ce n'est rien, c'est juste... Le tatouage que tu as sur le dos.  
  
_ Oh...  
  
Malika eut un regard presque gêné vis-à-vis de Harry, et elle fit mine de remonter sa robe sur ses épaules.  
  
_ C'était juste... Pour faire joli.  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Malika mentait. N'importe qui aurait d'ailleurs pu le remarquer.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il représente ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Malika scruta Harry avec des yeux qui lui firent aussitôt regretter sa question.  
  
_ C'est une vieille inscription familiale. Peut-être que tu as envie que je te la remontre, proposa-t-elle avec sarcasme.  
  
Harry baissa la tête. Nora avait peut-être raison. Il ne valait mieux pas discuter avec cette fille. Une parfaite Serpentard...  
  
_ Non...  
  
Malika hocha la tête, et ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de se creuser la tête pour trouver où il avait bien pu voir ce tatouage. Et surtout sur qui. Il essaya de se remémorer les événements de l'année passée, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort à la fin de la troisième tâche. Avait-il vu ce tatouage sur l'un des mangemorts ?  
  
_ Potter !  
  
Encore une fois, Harry fut tiré de ses rêveries, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'activer à préparer la potion. De toute façon, la jeune fille n'aurait sûrement pas répondu à ses questions. Le cours s'acheva donc sans autre encombre.  
  
Rogue ne se priva bien entendu pas de surcharger ses élèves de devoirs pour le week-end, et il ne les laissa sortir que lorsqu'il put voir que tous semblaient déjà exténués à la perspective de tant de travail. « Un week-end entier à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione. Quel programme réjouissant... » Songea Ron en soupirant.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent sortis de cours, Hermione annonça d'ailleurs :  
  
_ Je crois que nous devrions nous mettre au travail dès ce soir.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à leur liste de devoirs et grimaça :  
  
_ Pour une fois, j'ai peur que Hermione ait raison.  
  
_ « Les causes et les conséquences de l'utilisation du philtre d'interprétation lors de la cinquième révolution gobeline. Dissertez » lut Nora à voix haute. Comment est ce qu'il veut qu'on lui sorte quatre rouleaux de parchemin là dessus ?  
  
Ron haussa les épaules en soupirant :  
  
_ Il faudra vous habituer. On devrait déjà s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir eu à faire ce genre d'exposé dés le premier jour de classe.  
  
_ Tout de même, on doit déjà supporter les révolutions gobelines en histoire de la magie, dit Harry. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se les coltinerait aussi en potions.  
  
_ Moi j'aime bien l'histoire de la magie... Murmura Sam avec un haussement d'épaules.  
  
D'un même geste, Harry et Ron penchèrent la tête vers Sam, estomaqués.  
  
_ Pardon ? S'étrangla Ron.  
  
_ C'est mieux que ce qu'on étudiait dans notre école en tout cas, ajouta-t- il.  
  
_ Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que vous étudiiez, conclut Ron avec une grimace.  
  
« En effet, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir », songea Nora.  
  
Ce soir là, personne ne chercha à discuter les conseils de Hermione, et ils se rendirent tous à la bibliothèque afin d'entamer leur devoir de potions. En ce vendredi soir, la bibliothèque était absolument vide. Aucun élève normalement constitué n'aurait eu dans la tête d'idée d'entamer ses devoirs dès le début du week-end !  
  
D'habitude, seule Hermione prenait plaisir à fouiller dans les livres.  
  
_ Bien, annonça-t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent déposés leurs affaires près d'une table. Il doit bien y avoir quelques informations dans un livre. Vous feriez bien de chercher aussi.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent, et chacun partit de son côté. Hermione, pour qui les étagères de la bibliothèque n'avaient aucun secret, se retrouva facilement et trouva vite quelque chose susceptible de les aider dans leur exposé. Pour les autres, ce fut un peu plus difficile.  
  
Harry s'était lancé au hasard dans une allée, et parcourait rapidement les titres des yeux. Mais il était incontestablement dans le milieu de la botanique. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il changea d'allée et s'engagea dans celle qui était adjacente à la sienne.  
  
Ils n'étaient pas si seuls dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide, une jeune fille apparut au coin du mur, et il se heurta violemment à elle, si bien qu'ils finirent tous deux à terre.  
  
_ Potter ! Grommela la jeune fille en ramassant ses livres.  
  
Harry, un peu sonné, tâta le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes, et dès qu'il les eut trouvé, leva les yeux. C'était une Serpentard. Evelyn Kesser.  
  
_ Euh... Désolé... Bredouilla-t-il en se relevant.  
  
Il ramassa machinalement un livre pour le tendre à Evelyn, mais celle- ci lui arracha brutalement des mains.  
  
_ Tu es un Gryffondor, dit-elle avec dédain. Je pensais que les Gryffondors n'étaient jamais désolés.  
  
Harry eut un mouvement de surprise et ne trouva absolument rien à répondre à une telle remarque.  
  
_ Allez dégages de mon chemin, reprit-elle en voyant que Harry restait silencieux.  
  
Elle passa devant lui, et Harry la suivit des yeux.  
  
_ Attends !  
  
Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, sans même cherche à cacher combien ce geste l'importunait. Harry remarqua alors que c'était la première fois de toute sa scolarité qu'il adressait la parole à cette fille.  
  
Et pourtant...  
  
_ Je te connais... Murmura-t-il.  
  
Ils se regardèrent. Leurs regards reflétaient un même sentiment. Un sentiment absolument indéfinissable. Evelyn n'était plus une Serpentard haineuse, et Harry n'était plus le Gryffondor incrédule. Un instant tout disparut autour d'eux. Tout n'était plus qu'un flou étrange.  
  
Le temps s'était arrêté. Pas simplement dans leur tête. Le temps s'était réellement arrêté. Harry sentit sa tête tourner, et il dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas chanceler. Et alors une image s'imposa dans son esprit. Le visage d'Evelyn, souriant, chaleureux...  
  
_ Non, je ne crois pas.  
  
Evelyn repartit. Cela avait duré quelques secondes pour eux, et quelques dixièmes de seconde pour les autres. Harry secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux. Le choc avait été plus violent qu'il ne l'avait cru.   
  
_ Harry !  
  
Harry sursauta. Hermione venait s'apparaître devant lui, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais planté là ? Pourquoi tu ne cherchais pas.  
  
Harry était en effet immobile depuis un certain temps déjà. Hermione, quant à elle, avait déjà au moins une dizaine de livres dans les bras.  
  
_ Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il faut non ?  
  
_ Tu veux parler de ça ? Demanda Hermione en désignant la pile de livres. C'est juste de la lecture pour ce week-end. Continue de chercher !  
  
Sur ce, elle disparut derrière d'autres étagères et laissa un Harry livré à lui-même dans le monde un peu inconnu de la bibliothèque. Et puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il se mit à la recherche d'un livre de potions.  
  
C'est seulement après d'interminables minutes, alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à désespérer, qu'il trouva enfin quelque chose. C'était un vieux grimoire poussiéreux coincé entre deux autres livres. Mais il ne concernait en rien la potion.  
  
_ « Tatouages et empreintes magiques »  
  
Il avait déjà oublié l'incident du cours de potion (ce qui venait de ce passer avec la jeune Kesser était finalement plus étrange), mais ce livre le lui remit soudain en mémoire. Il le prit dans les mains et l'ouvrit, en prenant garde de ne pas le déchirer. Mais il y avait au moins mille pages d'articles consacrés entièrement aux tatouages, le tout écrit en manuscrit et minuscule. Pour une fois, il suivrait l'exemple d'Hermione, et se prévoirait de la lecture pour le week-end. Bien que cette perspective ne le réjouisse pas autant qu'elle.  
  
Le livre qu'il trouva peu de temps après s'intitulait « Potions dans l'Histoire ». Il avait déjà plus de chance de trouver quelque chose pour leur exposé dans ce grimoire. Lassé d'avoir à arpenter ainsi la bibliothèque, il jugea qu'un livre serait suffisant, et il rejoignit les autres à la table. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous déjà là, et mis à part Nora, qui s'était ennuyée de chercher au bout de cinq minutes seulement, tous étaient revenus avec au moins deux grimoires.  
  
Ce fut donc avec un froncement de sourcils que Hermione accueillit Harry à la table :  
  
_ Harry, je te croyais plus sérieux.  
  
_ Désolé.  
  
Il posa le livre sur la table et s'assit entre Ron et Nora.  
  
_ Plus d'une demi-heure pour trouver un livre de moins d'un centimètre d'épaisseur, remarqua Ron avec une sorte de grimace. Harry, ça ne te ressemble pas.  
  
_ J'ai eu un petit contre-temps, répondit Harry. Mais j'aime que tu me fasses ce genre de réflexions agréables.  
  
Ron donna une tape amicale derrière la tête de son ami et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre, une espèce de pavé illisible.  
  
Avec Hermione dans les parages, ils parvinrent à avancer, mais au bout d'une heure, ils étaient toujours très loin d'avoir fini, et travailler ainsi un vendredi soir était loin de plaire à tout le monde.  
  
_ Je me vengerai... Grogna Ron. Rogue regrettera tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir. Je vais l'obliger à commettre un crime, comme ça il ira à Azkaban et il finira ses jours à radoter les épisodes les plus désespérants de toute son existence. Pour ça il faut donc que je remette les détraqueurs à Azkaban... Est ce que quelqu'un sait comment je peux approcher un détraqueur sans pour autant revoir Percy me faire des leçons de morale ?  
  
Harry soupira et se tourna vers Nora :  
  
_ Je crois qu'on n'a même pas besoin de tester le sort d'aphasie sur les Serpentards. Ron se désigne de lui-même comme cobaye.  
  
Nora éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut les remontrances de la vieille bibliothécaire acariâtre, que le moindre murmure semblait perturber.  
  
_ Quoi ? Quel sortilège ? Dites moi !  
  
_ Ron ! Travailles !  
  
Ron bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se remit au travail sans discuter d'avantage.  
  
Mais Harry sentit alors son pied s'abattre violemment sur son tibia, et il eut toutes les peines à retenir un cri. Furieux, il se retourna vers Ron. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, celui ci lui désigna la table devant eux du menton.  
  
Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre, et il suivit son regard.  
  
A quelques mètres de là, Cho s'installait à une table avec l'une de ses amies de Serdaigle. Il se sentit immédiatement rougir.  
  
_ Vas la voir, murmura Ron.  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, et il secoua immédiatement la tête. Il n'en était pas question. Ron soupira et se répéta, mais ça ne suffit pas à faire changer Harry d'avis. Comment oserait-il seulement aller lui parler, alors qu'elle était en compagnie d'une de ses amies, qu'elle était plus âgée que lui, et qu'en plus elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à discuter avec lui. Non, il n'irait pas.  
  
_ Mais si ! Souffla Ron.  
  
_ Non !  
  
Sam, les sourcils froncés, observait la scène avec perplexité. Assis en face des deux garçons, il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il était question en ce moment.  
  
Daniel, lui, avait remarqué. Il savait pourtant bien comment les événements allaient se dérouler, mais voir ainsi Harry poser un tel regard sur SA mère le remplissait de haine. Harry n'était aucunement responsable, bien sûr, ni même Ron. Ce qui se passait en cet instant n'avait rien de grave, et le fait que Harry aille parler à Cho n'aurait sans doute aucune conséquence néfaste pour Daniel, peut-être même que les choses étaient censées se dérouler ainsi. Pourtant il dut faire des efforts démesurés afin de ne pas lâcher une remarque désobligeante ou faire une bêtise.  
  
_ Harry, tu n'as rien à perdre... Chuchota Ron.  
  
_ Je... Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est peut-être pas...  
  
_ Lances toi ! Si ça ne marche pas tu as le droit de me frapper après si tu veux.  
  
_ Je... Bon... Je veux bien essayer mais...  
  
Daniel ne réfléchit même pas. Harry ne s'approcherait pas de sa mère. IL NE S'EN APPROCHERAIT PAS ! Pourquoi cette seule perspective l'avait-elle mit dans un tel état ? Au fond il n'en savait rien. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était déjà levé, et qu'il avait commencé à marcher en direction de Cho. C'était sans doute la seule solution que son cerveau avait trouvé pour empêcher de se produire l'irréparable.  
  
Le visage de Harry se décomposa. Il avait enfin réuni suffisamment de courage pour pouvoir au moins se lever. Il allait se lancer. Il allait parler à Cho.  
  
Pourquoi donc est ce que Dan avait choisi cette instant précis pour se lever lui aussi ?  
  
_ Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Fit Ron abasourdi.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Ensemble ils suivirent Daniel du regard. Harry ne voulait pas le croire. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de la table de Cho.  
  
_ Il ne va pas aller la voir tout de même ! Souffla-t-il.  
  
Nora leva les yeux de sa copie, et elle tomba directement sur Daniel. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
  
_ Où il va ?  
  
Elle connaissait la réponse, mais elle espérait de tout coeur qu'elle se trompait. Lorsque Daniel s'arrêta auprès de Cho et l'aborda avec un large sourire, elle relâcha tout simplement ses membres, et si elle ne l'avait pas retenue, sa mâchoire serait directement tombée à ses pieds. Harry était absolument abasourdi. Tous ses espoirs s'écroulaient.  
  
Dan sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et tandis qu'il marchait, il entendait déjà les remarques de Nora. « Mais tu es totalement inconscient ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ! ». Au fond il s'en fichait éperdument. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça finalement.  
  
_ Salut !  
  
Cho se retourna, étonnée, et rendit son sourire à Daniel. Elle n'avait pourtant pas la moindre idée de l'identité de ce garçon.  
  
_ Euh... Salut, dit-elle.  
  
_ Je m'appelle Daniel Ba...  
  
Dès sa première phrase, il avait bien failli lui donner le nom de son futur mari.  
  
_ Daniel Gordon, reprit-il en serrant les poings. Je suis nouveau à Poudlard.  
  
C'était ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule. Mais Dan n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'il devrait parler à sa mère. Il savait qu'il l'aurait fait à un moment ou à un autre, mais certainement pas si vite. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas du tout préparé de discours, ni rien qu'il aurait pu lui dire en cet instant. Harry l'avait sûrement fait, lui.  
  
_ Oui, je me souviens, dit Cho avec un sourire assez faible. Tu es à Gryffondor c'est ça ?  
  
Daniel acquiesça.  
  
_ Est ce que... Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il en désignant une chaise vide.  
  
Cho et son amie échangèrent un bref regard.  
  
_ Euh... Oui, bien sûr, répondit Cho.  
  
Daniel sourit et prit place. L'amie de Cho, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, fit un clin d'oeil discret à Cho. Sans doute que le visage angélique de Dan n'était pas passé inaperçu chez elle.  
  
_ Il la connaît ? S'étrangla Harry.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, je... Dit Ron incrédule.  
  
_ Oui, il la connaît, intervint immédiatement Nora. Leurs parents se connaissent, et je crois qu'ils ont déjà eu l'occasion de se voir.  
  
Il fallait bien qu'elle invente quelque chose - n'importe quoi - pour réparer les choses. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire aux deux garçons. Harry paraissait désemparé. Daniel était plus grand que lui, il avait de beaux yeux, une belle bouche, tout ce qu'il faut en somme. Il aurait sans doute plus de facilité aussi à séduire Cho.  
  
_ Tu es Cho Chang n'est ce pas ? Demanda Dan.  
  
Cho acquiesça.  
  
_ J'ai entendu dire que tu étais attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je trouve ça vraiment bien qu'une fille occupe ce poste.  
  
Cho haussa les sourcils et esquissa un petit sourire :  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Ça te paraît bizarre ?  
  
_ Non non non ! S'exclama aussitôt Dan. C'est juste... Que ce n'est pas courant. Les trois attrapeurs de Poudlard sont des garçons.  
  
Daniel pria pour que les autres attrapeurs de Poudlard soient des garçons. Après tout, il n'en savait rien.  
  
_ C'est vrai, dit Cho. Mais dans l'équipe de Slovénie, c'est une attrapeuse. Et c'est une des meilleures.  
  
Daniel approuva, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas de qui Cho parlait. Il avait réussi à la lancer sur un sujet, c'était le principal pour l'instant.  
  
_ Bon, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de faire de la potion pour l'instant.  
  
Harry referma son manuel et le rangea dans son sac. Daniel parlait avec Cho depuis déjà longtemps. Ou du moins trop longtemps. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment de supporter ce spectacle d'avantage. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas, même si à cette table, aussi bien Ron que Nora avaient compris.  
  
_ Tu es vraiment sûr ? Insista Ron.  
  
Harry sourit, simplement pour rassurer son ami.  
  
_ Absolument. Je me sens bien d'aller piocher un peu ans notre réserve de Chocogrenouilles.  
  
_ C'est malin, grogna Ron, maintenant j'ai faim.  
  
Et il ferma son livre à son tour, suivi aussitôt de Nora, que la potion n'avait jamais vraiment inspirée.  
  
_ Mais... Et notre exposé ? Gémit Hermione.  
  
_ Ça attendra, répondit simplement Ron.  
  
Hermione, absorbée par ses devoirs, n'avait même pas remarqué que Daniel avait quitté la table. Inutile donc de dire qu'elle ignorait dans quel état se trouvait Harry. Mais pour une fois, Ron eut le dernier mot, et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sans plus attendre.  
  
_ Celui-là... Maugréa Nora alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. Il va m'entendre.  
  
_ Qui ? Demanda Ron.  
  
_ Daniel.  
  
Ron haussa les sourcils.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça ?  
  
Nora soupira et ne répondit rien. Il était absolument inutile d'aller plus loin dans la discussion.  
  
_ On lui dit qu'on y va ? Proposa Hermione.  
  
_ Pas question, répondit brutalement Nora. Il se débrouillera tout seul.  
  
Hermione parut surprise. Y avait-il seulement une raison pour laquelle Nora soit ainsi en colère ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ce soir là, Daniel ne parvint tout simplement pas à s'endormir. Il était pourtant épuisé. Mais certaines scènes semblaient s'obstiner à repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait à nouveau des cernes le lendemain matin. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il avait parlé à sa mère.  
  
Il se doutait d'ailleurs bien que Nora avait dû mal le prendre, si bien qu'il avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre le petit groupe de Gryffondors au dîner, même si cela le privait de repas, et il était directement allé se coucher. Il savait pourtant bien qu'il aurait à subir les remarques de la jeune fille dès le lendemain matin.  
  
Mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien désormais ne comptait sinon sa mère, et lui. Potter voulait se rapprocher de Cho ? Très bien, il l'en empêcherait. Et ce même s'il destinait son monde à sombrer dans le chaos.  
  
L'heure était déjà bien avancée, et tout le monde dormait paisiblement dans le château. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Daniel.  
  
A quelques lits de là, Harry se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, sa nuit à nouveau agitée par le même cauchemar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Nora fut la première du dortoir à se lever, et ce malgré la courte nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Excitée comme une puce, elle sautilla entre les lits, sans se soucier de réveiller tout le monde. Hermione, encore ensommeillée, entrouvrit les yeux.  
  
_ Nora ? Je pensais que tu voulais dormir le week-end.  
  
_ Pas aujourd'hui ! S'exclama la jeune fille. J'ai hâte d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner ! Dépêchez-vous !  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur son lit en baillant. Parvati et Lavande, quant à elles, préférèrent se renfoncer sous leurs couvertures en grognant à juste titre qu'on était samedi matin et que par conséquent, leurs consciences leur interdisaient formellement de se lever avant dix heures.  
  
_ Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Hermione.  
  
_ Vraiment ? Dit Nora en faisant mine de s'étonner. Il n'y a pourtant aucune raison à cela.  
  
Mais ses yeux la trahissaient tant ils pétillaient de malice. Incapable de tenir une seconde de plus sans bouger, elle agrippa la couverture de Hermione et la tira de toute ses forces en suppliant la jeune fille de se dépêcher. Hermione n'avait donc pas d'autre choix : elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible.  
  
En descendant jusqu'à la Grande Salle, elles croisèrent Harry, Ron, Dan et Sam dans les escaliers. En les voyant, leurs visages à tous -excepté celui de Dan - s'éclairèrent :  
  
_ Et bien ! Remarqua Harry. On dirait qu'on est parfaitement synchrones aujourd'hui. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà debout ?  
  
Hermione jeta un regard assassin à Nora, qui suffit à répondre à leur question.  
  
_ Nous ce sont les jumeaux, grommela Ron les cheveux encore ébouriffés. Ils ont débarqués dans notre dortoir sans prévenir et ont réveillé tout le monde. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont encore manigancé.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Nora. Celle- ci eut un sourire un peu trop exagéré pour être honnête. Mais elle préféra se taire et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle.  
  
Etant donné l'heure bien matinale, elle était pratiquement vide, et les seuls élèves présent étaient essentiellement des Gryffondors de mauvaise humeur. Du côté des professeurs, seule une minorité d'entre eux avait eu le courage de se lever.  
  
_ Fred ! George ! S'exclama Nora lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à leur table. Déjà debout ?  
  
Les jumeaux échangèrent avec Nora un regard complice.  
  
_ Justement ! S'écria exagérément George. C'est un fait particulièrement étrange !  
  
_ Surtout quand on sait que nous étions é-p-u-i-s-é-s hier soir.  
  
_ D'ailleurs, ajouta George, on a dormi comme des bébés.  
  
Nora pouffa et s'assit à leurs côtés. En face, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, mais surtout Daniel restaient perplexes. Le garçon s'étonnait en effet de ne pas avoir encore eu à subir les remarques de la jeune fille.  
  
_ C'est moi qui me fais des idées, ou il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche, souffla Ron à l'oreille de Sam.  
  
_ Tu ne connais pas ma soeur. Elle est capable de tout.  
  
Ron hocha la tête et s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner.  
  
_ Bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Puisque nous sommes là, et ce grâce à mes chers frères, autant manger à notre faim. Bon appétit à tous.  
  
Ils commencèrent donc à manger, et entamèrent quelques conversations plus ou moins futiles. Comme chaque matin finalement. Pendant ce temps là, les autres tables se remplissaient, et la Grande Salle se faisait de plus en plus bruyante.  
  
_ Au fait, tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit, souffla discrètement Ron à Harry.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Ce n'était pas une question. Je t'ai entendu. Tu t'es battu toute la nuit avec tes couvertures.  
  
_ Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, je préférais ne pas faire ce rêve du tout figures toi.  
  
Ron eut une moue compréhensive et il ajouta :  
  
_ Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore. Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
_ J'irai le voir si les choses empirent.  
  
Ron ne chercha pas à discuter. Il avait suffisamment essayé pour savoir que c'était inutile. Il approuva donc d'un hochement de tête, et reporta son attention sur son déjeuner.  
  
Mais à peine avait-il planter sa fourchette dans son bacon que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment et allèrent claquer contre le mur. Aussitôt, les élèves se turent et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans le silence. Derrière la porte apparut un groupe de Serpentards aux mines particulièrement terrifiantes.  
  
_ Ils ont l'air de très mauvaise humeur... Constata Harry.  
  
_ Vraiment ? S'exclama Nora d'une voix suraiguë.  
  
_ On dirait que c'est Malefoy qui mène ce charmant petit groupe, intervint Ron en plissant les yeux.  
  
_ Un Malefoy très énervé alors, renchérit Hermione.  
  
Les Serpentards se dirigèrent alors en silence jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Leurs visages à tous reflétaient une rage presque terrifiante, et il était même étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas de fumée qui s'échappe de leurs oreilles.  
  
_ Je crois qu'ils viennent par ici, remarqua Harry avec une grimace.  
  
En effet, les Serpentards ne semblaient pas décidés à s'arrêter, et toujours dans le silence le plus absolu, ils finirent par atteindre la table. Malefoy, dont le visage pâle était devenu particulièrement rouge, pointa alors Harry du doigt. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent aussitôt, les mains en avant, prêt à empoigner le garçon.  
  
_ Eh ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Les Gryffondors avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Aux autres tables, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène. Malefoy ne répondit pas à la question de Harry. Il se contenta de le considérer avec des yeux remplis de haine.  
  
C'est seulement à cet instant que Harry comprit.  
  
En face de lui, les jumeaux et Nora tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur rire, mais c'était peine perdue. Leurs épaules étaient agitées des convulsions bien singulières des rires. Malefoy tourna la tête vers eux et écarquilla les yeux, à la fois de fureur et d'étonnement. Crabbe, Goyle et lui s'avancèrent vers eux. Mais ils restèrent silencieux.  
  
Harry ne put retenir un sourire :  
  
_ Le sortilège d'aphasie, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ron.  
  
Celui-ci éclata alors tout simplement de rire, rire qui se propagea bientôt au reste de la salle. Les Serpentards, rouges de fureur et de honte, ne pouvaient pourtant rien faire d'autre que de se taire. Harry croisa le regard de Nora. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait.  
  
_ Et bien Malefoy, tu as perdu ta langue ? Demanda Fred entre deux hoquets.  
  
Bien entendu, le Serpentard resta silencieux, ce qui eut pour conséquence de redoubler l'hilarité générale. George se renfonça alors dans son siège avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
  
_ Voilà qui est parfait, un peu de calme pour terminer son petit déjeuner.  
  
_ Vraiment, insista Fred. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé - j'en suis d'ailleurs déééésolé pour vous - mais ça m'a l'air particulièrement contraignant.  
  
Nora n'en pouvait plus. Si elle continuait à rire ainsi, elle finirait par tomber de sa chaise et rouler sur le sol. Hermione elle-même, qui pourtant se devait de respecter son statut de préfète, n'eut pas le courage de retenir un sourire. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait passé relativement peu de temps avec Nora, et pourtant il avait eu l'impression d'avoir compris quel genre de fille elle était. Il s'était trompé. Apparemment, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Un sourire figé sur les lèvres, il la contemplait sans un mot. De son côté, Ron semblait tout aussi étonné. Quant à Hermione... Elle était encore partagée, mais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore osé une remarque prouvait que la scène n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
  
_ Au fait Malefoy, reprit Fred. Je profite de ce moment de silence pour te demander si tu préfères te retrouver muet ou transformé en fouine. Qu'on n'hésite plus la prochaine fois qu'on fait une excursion du côté de ton dortoir.  
  
Malefoy avait perdu l'usage de la parole, mais sûrement pas celui de ses mains. Trop rapidement pour que Fred ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, il lui asséna un coup de poing directement dans la mâchoire, si bien que lorsque le garçon se releva, il avait la lèvre en sang. L'expression gravée sur son visage montrait à quel point il ne s'était pas attendu à un coup aussi bas.  
  
A la table des Gryffondors, les rires avaient subitement cessé, et le geste de Malefoy avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la plupart des élèves. George fut le premier à se lever, prêt à défendre son frère, et il se jeta sur Malefoy avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Nora, qui n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, repoussa alors violemment Pansy Parkinson, qui semblait prête à défendre Draco. Harry ne comprit même pas pourquoi Crabbe décida de lui asséner un coup à lui aussi, qui finalement n'avait rien fait, mais cela suffit à le convaincre de se mêler à la bagarre.  
  
Malefoy ne semblait pas suffisamment assez fort pour pouvoir se défendre seul contre George, mais c'était sans compter l'aide d'une autre Serpentard.  
  
Malika avait empoigné George, et avait fait jouer la surprise en sa faveur - elle n'avait rien d'autre de toute façon - pour le mettre à terre.  
  
_ Malika ! Rugit Nora.  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers la Gryffondor. Elle aurait aimé lui hurler les pires horreurs à la figure. Mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle se contenta de lever le bras, prête à la frapper au plus fort afin de lui faire regretter de s'être attaqué à son père et à elle.  
  
Les choses auraient pu s'empirer si les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus. Au plus grand malheur des Gryffondors, Rogue était parmi eux.  
  
_ ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Ce seul rugissement suffit à calmer les élèves, et ils cessèrent aussitôt de se battre. Rogue posa des yeux implacables sur Harry.  
  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
En temps normal, les Serpentards auraient dû pointer les Gryffondors du doigt et les dénoncer lâchement. Cette fois-ci, ils se contentèrent de les montrer du doigt en écarquillant les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rogue pour comprendre.  
  
_ Messieurs Weasley ! J'exige une explication immédiatement !  
  
_ Mais on n'a rien fait ! S'exclama George. Regardez, Malefoy a frappé Fred sans prévenir.  
  
Fred approuva. Mais sa lèvre en sang était une preuve suffisante.  
  
_ Alors c'était sûrement justifié ! Tonna-t-il. Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor ! Et vous allez immédiatement vous rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! J'AI DIT IMMEDIATEMENT !  
  
Il tourna les yeux vers Nora. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et sa joue bleue. A ses côtés, Malika était dans un état tout aussi déplorable. Elles s'étaient battues, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.  
  
_ Mlle Heath vous irez avec eux.  
  
Nora ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Mlle Desroche, postée derrière le professeur Rogue, fut plus rapide.  
  
_ Severus ! On ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé.  
  
Rogue sembla prit au dépourvu. Le visage de la jeune femme était glacial, et elle jetait sur lui des yeux sévères.  
  
_ Voyons Elise...  
  
_ Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ces jeunes personnes sont coupables.  
  
_ Elise, fais moi confiance, les jumeaux Weasley SONT coupables. Et Potter et ses amis peuvent s'estimer heureux que je ne les envoie pas eux aussi chez Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se sentit particulièrement touché par l'injustice de cette remarque.  
  
_ Severus ! Reprit Mlle Desroche. Sois un peu plus indulgent !  
  
Si Rogue s'était quelque peu adouci, il s'obstina pourtant à envoyer Fred et George chez Dumbledore.  
  
_ Et vous ! S'écrira-t-il en désignant les élèves du doigt. Si je vois le moindre bleu ou la moindre égratignure à mon cours lundi, je retire cent points à la maison ! Vous allez immédiatement me soigner ça à l'infirmerie !  
  
Mis à part Fred et George, seuls Nora, Malika, Pansy, Malefoy, Harry et Crabbe étaient concernés par les paroles de Rogue. Voilà un programme particulièrement ennuyant pour un samedi...  
  
Mais malgré les coups, Rogue, ou les points perdus, les Gryffondors ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir particulièrement satisfaits du sort des Serpentards. Dès que Rogue fut parti et que les Serpentards eurent rejoint leur table, ils ne cachèrent d'ailleurs pas ce sentiment.  
  
_ Tout de même, dit Ron avec une once de reproche dans la voix et un sourire aux lèvres. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu prévoyais quelque chose pour cette nuit. J'aurais bien aimé participé.  
  
Nora sourit à la remarque, bien que sa lèvre eut été bien abîmée par un coup un peu violent de Malika.  
  
_ On a prévu ça hier après le dîner. Tes frères avaient l'air tellement enthousiastes qu'on n'a pas voulu attendre.  
  
_ Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Bougonna Hermione. Quelqu'un aurait pu se faire mal !  
  
_ Mais... S'indigna Nora. Le sortilège d'aphasie est dans notre livre de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai fait ça dans un simple but pédagogique !  
  
_ On te reconnaît bien là... Soupira Daniel.  
  
Le sourire de Nora s'effaça aussitôt, et Dan regretta aussitôt sa remarque. Nora avait fini par l'oublié, et voilà qu'il se faisait remarquer à nouveau. La jeune fille tourna son visage vers le garçon et fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Je crois que j'aurais quelque chose à te dire tout à l'heure...  
  
Daniel eut une grimace. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose, et bien tant pis. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui dicter sa conduite.  
  
_ Harry ! Harry !  
  
Le petit groupe se retourna d'un même mouvement. Une jeune fille à la peau d'ébène se dirigeait dans la direction du garçon à grands pas. Sam et Nora échangèrent un regard discret et complice. C'était Angelina Johnson, future Weasley.  
  
_ Tu as vu le panneau affiché dans l'entrée ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil.  
  
_ Euh... Non. Pourquoi ? C'est important ?  
  
Angelina ouvrit des yeux rond et poursuivit sur le même ton :  
  
_ C'est à propos du tournoi de Quidditch. Le premier match a lieu samedi prochain !  
  
_ Si tôt ? S'étonna Harry. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de prévenir si tard. Et il opposera qui ?  
  
_ Les Serpentards contre les Gryffondors !  
  
Harry faillit bien s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.  
  
_ Pardon ? Tu veux dire qu'on n'a qu'une semaine pour s'entraîner ?  
  
Angelina acquiesça.  
  
_ Mais Dumbledore est complètement fou ! On n'aura jamais le temps !  
  
_ Je crois que c'est pour que ça coïncide avec Halloween.  
  
_ Mais ce n'est pas une raison !  
  
La jeune fille soupira :  
  
_ A mon avis, tu vas très vite pouvoir faire tes preuves en temps que capitaine...  
  
Harry grimaça.  
  
_ Très bien... Au moins on a un avantage, c'est que les Serpentards risquent d'avoir du mal à s'entraîner aujourd'hui. A moins qu'ils sachent communiquer par signe.  
  
Aussitôt, le visage de Nora s'éclaira :  
  
_ Ah ! Je savais que notre potion servirait à quelque chose !  
  
_ C'était toi ? Dit Angelina avec un sourire. Toutes mes félicitations !  
  
_ D'un autre côté, les jumeaux sont actuellement chez Dumbledore, et devraient bientôt passer chez madame Pomfresh.  
  
Puis il haussa les épaules.  
  
_ De toute façon on n'a pas le choix. Dis à Katie et Alicia qu'on se retrouve dans dix minutes sur le stade.  
  
_ Dix minutes ?! S'étrangla Angelina. Mais on n'a même pas commencé à manger !  
  
_ Alors disons un quart d'heure, corrigea Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Angelina grogna et retourna à sa place. Harry porta alors son attention sur Sam :  
  
_ On va pouvoir voir ce que tu donnes ! Dépêches toi de manger.  
  
Sam sourit, mais son sourire était quelque peu forcé. Il n'avait jamais joué dans une équipe de Quidditch et il se retrouvait propulsé au coeur d'un match à peine quelques semaines après avoir pris conscience qu'il occupait l'un des postes les plus importants de l'équipe. Sur les conseils de Harry, il se hâta donc de finir son petit déjeuner.  
  
_ Je peux venir voir vôtre entraînement ? Demanda Ron plein d'espoir.  
  
_ Moi aussi ! ajouta précipitamment Nora.  
  
_ Depuis quand est ce que tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ? Remarqua Sam à l'adresse de Nora en haussant un sourcil.  
  
_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais !  
  
_ Je pensais qu'on devait terminer l'exposé ! Intervint Hermione.  
  
_ Je dois aussi passer chez madame Pomfresh. J'ai un programme très chargé aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Harry secoua la tête en faisant mine d'être consterné, mais son sourire trahissait un sentiment contraire.  
  
_ Rejoignez-nous quand vous pouvez. De toute façon je crois qu'on est bien parti pour passer la journée au stade. On a du travail !  
  
_ Moi j'ai fini, annonça Ron en montrant fièrement son assiette vide.  
  
Nora eut un hochement de tête en signe de contentement, et Harry et Sam, accompagnés de Ron, quittèrent la table.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je ferai cet exposé demain.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air sceptique.  
  
_ Après tout, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, mais tout ça ne m'a pas l'air bien sérieux.  
  
Nora ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque.  
  
_ Moi en tout cas, reprit Hermione, il n'est pas question que je traîne. S'il te vient la bonne idée de faire cet exposé de potions, je serai à la bibliothèque.  
  
Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta la table à son tour. Nora la suivit un instant du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.  
  
_ Bon, annonça Daniel en se levant. Je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi.  
  
_ Toi, tu restes assis ! S'exclama Nora.  
  
Dan soupira et se rassit. Mis à part Dean et Seamus qui étaient assis plus loin, il ne restait plus personne à table que les deux Gryffondors connaissent. De plus, les élèves autour d'eux étaient assez loin et plongés dans leurs conversations. Ils pouvaient donc parler relativement tranquillement.  
  
_ Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Et je te répondrai que...  
  
_ Attends au moins que j'ai parlé, reprit Nora avec insistance.  
  
Ses sourcils froncés et son regard implacable interdisait à Dan tout commentaire. Il leva les bras en signe de soumission et laissa la jeune fille parler la première.  
  
_ Je sais que tu n'es pas ravi qu'on ait décidé de... Changer les choses, mais pour l'heure, on ne doit rien faire. On est censé sauver Harry, pas ta mère !  
  
_ Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai fait plus de choses que Sam et toi. Vous vivez constamment avec Ron et Hermione et ça n'a pas l'air de vous gêner.  
  
_ C'est différent. Jusque là, on n'a rien essayé d'empêcher.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Après tout on ne saura quels sont les dégâts que lorsqu'on rentrera chez nous.  
  
Nora leva les yeux au ciel et soupira à son tour :  
  
_ On agit du mieux que l'on peut ! Et notre but n'est pas de changer les choses. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses dire que tu aies agi au hasard hier soir.  
  
_ Harry veut se rapprocher de ma mère ! Dit Daniel en tentant de contenir sa voix. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse faire !  
  
_ Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour empêcher ça ? Faire en sorte que ta mère tombe amoureuse de toi ?  
  
_ Nora !  
  
_ Tu prends énormément de risques, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Si tu essaies d'agir de la sorte, tu risques de te détruire toi-même !  
  
_ Et si je ne fais rien, je ne naîtrai sans doute jamais !  
  
_ Oh ! Arrêtes ! Tu vas me faire pleurer. Tu es toujours là à ce que je sache.  
  
Daniel fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Nora. Il n'était pas question pour la jeune fille de partir sur ce ton, si bien qu'elle radoucit sa voix :  
  
_ Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je suis obligée en revanche de t'avertir que tu fais fausse route. Jusqu'à la mort de... Jusqu'à la Date, Harry est censé se rapprocher de Cho, et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. C'est juste un amour de jeunesse, rien de plus.  
  
Daniel baissa les yeux.  
  
_ Mon comportement est normal je crois.  
  
_ Bien sûr, reprit Nora. Mais essaies de le contenir ou... Tu sais ce qu'on risque.  
  
_ Peut-être que tu as raison... Souffla-t-il.  
  
_ Ah ! Je savais que tu changerais d'avis.  
  
_ Nora, je n'ai pas fini.  
  
La jeune fille se tut, un peu déçue, et laissa Daniel poursuivre.  
  
_ J'essaierai de ne plus les empêcher de se voir, en tout cas jusqu'à... Tu sais quand, mais je te préviens, s'il la touche...  
  
Dan serra le poing et laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais l'expression de son visage laissait clairement supposer qu'il n'autoriserait aucun écart à Harry. Peut-être changerait-il d'avis. Au moins sa décision fit-elle sourire Nora.  
  
_ Aïe !  
  
Elle porta sa main à sa lèvre. Elle s'était remise à saigner. Sourire n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout.  
  
_ Tu devrais aller faire réparer tout ça, suggéra Daniel.  
  
_ Madame Pomfresh va me tuer. J'espère au moins qu'elle aura vu les jumeaux avant moi.  
  
Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire :  
  
_ En tout cas, tu as sacrément bien frappé Malika !  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Encore ?!  
  
Malika eut une grimace gênée et baissa la tête lorsque madame Pomfresh fondit sur elle, armée de compresses et de potions. Un peu plus loin, Fred et George ne purent s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'ils virent la mine désemparée de Nora.  
  
_ Mais combien êtes-vous encore ?  
  
Nora fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. Les jumeaux étaient déjà là, il ne manquait donc que...  
  
_ Cinq élèves.  
  
Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous battre de la sorte alors que le professeur Dumbledore cherche à tout prix à ramener la paix.  
  
Personnellement, Nora n'avait aucunement honte, au contraire, elle était plutôt fière d'avoir agi de la sorte. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle organisait un tel coup en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley. Seulement, eux n'étaient pas au courant.  
  
_ Vas donc t'asseoir avec les autres, je vais m'occuper de toi.  
  
Nora obéit et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, à côté de Fred, tandis que madame Pomfresh allait cherche ce dont elle avait besoin pour soigner sa lèvre et sa joue.  
  
_ J'espère que Dumbledore n'a pas été trop sévère avec vous...  
  
Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules :  
  
_ Etant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre nous, il n'a pas pu nous donner de retenue, c'est déjà ça.  
  
_ En revanche, il a jugé 'évident' que nous étions coupables, et il a donc retiré quelques points à la maison, comme d'habitude.  
  
Nora sourit, et ajouta, gênée :  
  
_ Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être dénoncée avec vous mais...  
  
_ Il ne faut pas ! Coupa aussitôt George. Au contraire, tu as bien fait !  
  
_ D'ailleurs, on ne t'a pas tout raconté, ajouta Fred avec des yeux malicieux. Dumbledore a aussi retiré des points aux Serpentards à cause de la bagarre.  
  
Nora sourit béatement. Voilà une excellente nouvelle !  
  
_ Et toutes nos félicitations, reprit Fred. Tu t'es bien battue !  
  
_ Il faudra qu'on remette ça, dit Nora. Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des tas de formules à tester...  
  
  
  
  
  
Note de fin de chapitre :  
  
Je reconnais que ce chapitre ne contient pas énormément d'éléments, mais au moins, il m'a servi à faire évoluer un peu mes personnages, et les sentiments qu'ils ont les uns envers les autres (je prévois quelques trucs de ce point de vue là...) J'ai hésité à mettre l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais je n'aurais pas pu mettre ce chapitre à temps sur le site, et en plus ça ne valait pas vraiment la peine de l'écrire vu que ce n'était pas important.  
  
Pour le prochain chapitre en revanche, je promets quelque chose de plus intéressant, et pour faire plaisir aux fans de Draco, le chapitre entier sera consacré aux Serpentards. Au programme, le match de Quidditch du point de vue de Draco et des dialogues Malika/Draco (enfin, ça reste à voir parce que j'ai pas commencé à l'écrire). Mais bon, la mauvaise nouvelle encore, c'est que malgré les vacances, il mettra du temps à venir (d'autant que je pars de chez moi demain, et que je ne reviens pas avant une semaine). Mais ça, vous devriez être habitués, je me demande pourquoi je persiste à le préciser.  
  
  
  
Vos reviews maintenant. Je suis contente, j'ai droit à quelques questions !  
  
Alors... Sailor Digitale veut savoir plein de choses ! Qui a tué Ollivander ? Bonne question !! Vous ne le saurez pas avant... Très longtemps !! Est ce que c'est Draco, Voldemort, Fudge ou un autre... Allez creusez vous les méninges ! ;) Normalement, vous saurez en même temps ce que signifie la phrase écrite sur le mur. En revanche, vous saurez très bientôt (dans le prochain chapitre en fait) quel livre Malika a volé dans la boutique. Quand à savoir si Malika va enfin s'entendre avec les autres... Moi aussi je me pose la question !! Pour finir, elle voulait aussi savoir ce que représentait le tatouage de Malika. Déjà, ce n'est pas la marque des Ténèbres. C'est autre chose... Je pense vous dire quoi à peu près au chapitre 11, peut-être plus tôt ou plus tard, je verrai.  
  
En fait, je ne répond pas du tout aux questions ! Je me contente juste de dire à peu près quand vous découvrirez tout.  
  
Bravo à Sybille, qui a deviné où j'ai pioché mes idées sur la façon dont Voldemort est parvenu au pouvoir. C'est bien Hitler.  
  
Je vois que je me suis fait une nouvelle ennemie... Linalyna, je te rendrai ton Draco !! En revanche, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour lui, ça risque donc d'être difficile de t'intégrer dans ma fic. Quand aux couples... J'y réflechis et je vais bien trouver quelque chose !  
  
Greenlight, je vais te laisser te poser des questions sur cette fameuse phrase sur le mur ! (et je te pardonne d'avoir tardé à me laisser une review ;))  
  
ayanami93 (encore une fan de Draco !!), comme je l'ai déjà dit, je prévois beaucoup de Draco pour le prochain chapitre !  
  
Et à tous les autres, bien sûr, encore merci !!! Continuez comme ça, je vous adore !!  
  
  
  
Preview du prochain chapitre :  
  
Potter... Le 'Survivant'... Peut-être a-t-il survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à moi il n'échappera pas. Jamais ! Les sourcils froncés, le visage fumant de rage, j'ai enfourché mon balai. Un coup sur le sol et je me suis envolé. Au moins n'attrapera-t-il jamais le vif d'or.  
  
Au fait, j'ai pas déjà fait la preview il y a quelques lignes ?  
  
  
  
- Moâ - 


	8. Serpentard vs Gryffondor

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Comme promis, voilà un chapitre entièrement consacré aux Serpentards. La plupart du temps, on parle surtout de Draco, mais il y a un peu d'Evelyn à la fin... Mais bon, je vous laisse un peu de suspense !  
  
Sans ça, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir, constructives ou pas ! Continuez comme ça surtout !  
  
Comme le dernier chapitre est sorti il y a quelques temps déjà, je resitue un peu l'histoire. En gros, Harry commence à se poser quelques questions sur Malika, qui porte un drôle de tatouage sur le dos, Daniel supporte assez mal de voir Harry s'approcher de Cho et il se passe des choses bizarres lorsque Harry et Evelyn se croisent. Enfin, ce sont les points importants, j'en oublie sûrement.  
  
Disclaimer : Avant que vous commenciez à lire, je précise que rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me prend pas encore pour J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Serpentard vs Gryffondor  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco souffla dans ses mains, mais cela ne suffit pas pour autant à les réchauffer. « Quel imbécile, songea-t-il, j'aurais dû penser à mettre des gants ! »  
  
Il sautilla un instant sur ses pieds dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, mais il parvint vite à la conclusion qu'il n'y arriverait qu'en s'entraînant. Il agrippa donc son balai, donna un coup violent et s'envola sans plus tarder.  
  
Le stade était vide en cette heure bien matinale, et c'était bien pour cette raison que Draco avait décidé de se réveiller plus tôt. Le match de Quidditch qui opposerait son équipe aux Gryffondors se rapprochant inexorablement, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'entraîner. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se mit alors à exécuter des vrilles et des piqués à n'en plus finir. Et Granger qui avait osé lui dire que son admission dans l'équipe n'avait été due que parce que son père avait offert des balais neufs à l'équipe. Quelle petite idiote... Cette Sang-de-Bourbe ne savait donc rien du grand Draco Malefoy. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe d'elle un de ces jours.  
  
Mais là n'était pas sa priorité. Pour le moment, son but était d'effectuer le maximum de figures possibles pour se convaincre que les Serpentards remporteraient le match ce Samedi.  
  
Quelques mètres plus bas, un autre élève, tout aussi matinal que Draco, sortit du château et marcha un instant dans l'herbe avant rejoindre le stade. Draco plissa les yeux, mais la silhouette était encapuchonnée, si bien qu'il ne put deviner de qui il s'agissait.  
  
Si c'était un Gryffondor, Draco le renverrait immédiatement dans le château, quitte à utiliser la magie pour ça. Il baissa donc son balai et descendit en piqué à une vitesse impressionnante. Il arrêta son balai à quelques centimètres seulement de la jeune personne, assise dans les gradins.  
  
_ Kesser ? S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il reconnut le visage énigmatique de la jeune Serpentard.  
  
Evelyn haussa un sourcil :  
  
_ Malefoy, tiens donc... Je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
Malefoy eut un sourire narquois. « Bien sûr... » songea-t-il.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.  
  
_ Je te retourne la question.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas vu les affiches ? On joue demain contre les Gryffondors.  
  
_ Le Quidditch... Soupira Evelyn avec dédain. Quel sport idiot... Comme si voler derrière une balle pouvait faire avancer les choses...  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils, vexé.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le stade si tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ?  
  
_ Je faisais juste une halte avant d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, répondit simplement la jeune fille.  
  
Draco eut un léger sursaut de surprise.  
  
_ La forêt interdite ? Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée cette nuit, c'était déjà plus discret.  
  
Evelyn jugea le garçon avec des yeux arrogants.  
  
_ La lune était bien ronde la nuit dernière. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec un loup-garou.  
  
_ Alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'attends pas cette nuit ?  
  
Cette fois-ci, Evelyn montra clairement que cet interrogatoire commençait sérieusement à lui peser.  
  
_ Mêles toi de tes affaires Malefoy.  
  
Draco haussa les épaules et repartit dans les airs. Puisque Evelyn ne voulait pas lui parler, à quoi bon insister ? A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait seulement adressé la parole. Cette fille était bizarre et le resterait.  
  
Evelyn regarda Draco exécuter encore quelques figures, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, et que finalement, observer ce garçon prétentieux et arrogant s'entraîner à voler sur un balai pour un sport qu'elle n'aimait même pas n'avait strictement aucun intérêt. Elle se leva, lissa sa robe et repartit en direction de la forêt interdite. Elle avait dit à Malefoy qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendue de nuit à cause des loup-garous. Certes c'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas la raison principale. Affronter un loup-garou était le cadet de ses soucis, surtout qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. La véritable raison de sa venue si matinale était qu'elle recherchait des lys de jade, une espèce de fleur d'une extrême rareté, et qu'on ne trouvait que les lendemains de pleine lune à l'aube, alors qu'elle était encore couverte de rosée.  
  
Evelyn avait hésité un instant à proposer à Malika de l'accompagner. Cette fille semblait tout aussi mystérieuse qu'on s'amusait à dire qu'elle l'était. Elle-même se plaisait d'ailleurs à entretenir cette réputation, qui avait au moins le mérite d'éloigner les autres et donc de lui éviter leur présence. La solitude était bien l'un de ses seuls plaisirs. Malika paraissait donc lui ressembler sur ce point, et Evelyn n'avait pu qu'éprouver de la sympathie envers elle lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçue. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux en elle. Rien que sa façon de regarder Draco Malefoy ne pouvait qu'attirer le soupçon. Pire, Evelyn se sentait envahie d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant dès qu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle trouvait ça désagréable, mais elle était pourtant bien obligée d'admettre le contraire.  
  
Au début, ce sentiment lui avait fait peur. Evelyn avait toujours eu le don de voir certaines choses. Cependant, elle ne maîtrisait pas ce don, et était donc incapable de dire si les choses qu'elle voyait étaient des souvenirs, des évènements futurs ou encore les pensées d'autres sorciers. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait beaucoup 'vu' ces dernières semaines. Et elle avait vu que Malika cachait quelque chose. Mais après tout, qui ne cachait rien ? Elle-même était encore une inconnue pour tout le monde... Excepté peut-être cet imbécile de Dumbledore qui lui, en revanche, avait le don de tout deviner.  
  
Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce don, même si elle mourait d'envie de pouvoir le maîtriser un jour. Un moment, elle avait songé à demander des conseils au professeur Trelawney. Mais elle avait rapidement changé d'avis devant l'incompétence la plus totale de cette femme. Et elle ne voyait personne d'autre à qui parler.  
  
Evelyn secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées. Très bien, elle avait un don, mais là n'était pas la question.  
  
Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la forêt, et aussitôt, elle fut assaillie par une foule d'impressions plus étranges les unes que les autres. Mais elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait une excursion dans la forêt interdite. Ces impressions n'étaient que le fruit de l'impressionnante aura magique qu'elle dégageait. Tout ça lui parvenait d'une façon qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Cela faisait partie de son don. Voilà la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour expliquer les évènements étranges qui composaient sa vie.  
  
A environ deux cents mètres de là sur sa gauche, un petit groupe de lutins des forêts avait fait son nid. Cette espèce étant particulièrement hargneuse, elle ne se hasarda pas à poursuivre dans cette direction et les contourna d'aussi loin qu'elle put. Bien sûr, elle avait sa baguette à porter de main et elle aurait facilement pu se défendre, mais il était inutile d'attirer l'attention d'autres créatures plus féroces. Mais celles- ci étaient pour la plupart installées plus profondément dans la forêt.  
  
Ses premières escapades dans la forêt, dès sa première année, n'avaient pas été une mince affaire. Maintes fois elle s'était perdue et avait dû recourir à divers sortilèges pour se sortir de là. Son calme et sa patience avaient fait que jamais elle n'avait paniqué, mais ces expériences n'avaient jamais été très agréables. Aujourd'hui, elle connaissait la forêt et tous ses recoins mieux que quiconque. Seul Hagrid était encore en mesure de la surpasser de ce point de vue là.  
  
Par conséquent, elle savait exactement où chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion. Elle trouverait sans doute des lys de jade sous cette touffe de mousse, là-bas sous le vieux chêne.  
  
_ C'est trop facile...  
  
Elle eut un rictus. Elle se pencha et arracha délicatement les fleurs de terre. Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et les posa à l'intérieur. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui annonça qu'il était temps pour elle de se rendre en cours.  
  
_ Parfaitement dans les temps... Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorsque le premier élève pénétra dans la salle de classe, Mlle Desroche était encore penchée sur un paquet de copies, qu'elle grattait frénétiquement de sa plume de cygne.  
  
_ Installez-vous, je finis de corriger vos interrogations. En attendant ouvrez vos livres à la page 42 et commencez à lire les instructions.  
  
Les élèves ne bronchèrent pas et s'installèrent chacun à sa place, Serpentard d'un côté, Poufsouffle de l'autre. Draco sortit son livre de son sac - le nouvel Eastpoux, convoité par l'ensemble des jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre mais encore inabordable - et entama la lecture de son manuel.  
  
_ Tiens, tiens... Ricana-t-il doucement. Comme par hasard...  
  
Sur la page de gauche, il reconnut aisément la silhouette inquiétante d'une créature crainte par tous les sorciers de ce monde. Un détraqueur. Ainsi, le sujet de la leçon d'aujourd'hui porterait sur le célèbre Spero Patronus. « Voilà qui devrait plaire à Potter, lui qui maîtrise déjà la formule, songea Draco. Il se fera sans doute un plaisir de montrer ses talents. Comme si sa notoriété ne lui suffisait pas... »  
  
Ce n'était bien entendu pas un hasard que Mlle Desroche ait décidé de leur enseigner cette formule particulièrement compliquée. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que le monde sorcier était sur le point de basculer, et il fallait être encore plus stupide pour penser que les Détraqueurs choisiraient de s'allier au bon côté. N'avaient-ils pas déjà mystérieusement disparus ? Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard lorsqu'il repensa aux longues conversations qu'il avait eu avec son père durant l'été. Oui, l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres était proche.  
  
Mlle Desroche posa finalement sa plume et remit ses copies en ordre.  
  
_ Bien, vos devoirs sont assez bons. J'espère donc que cette année sera fructueuse.  
  
Elle commença à distribuer les copies. Draco reçut une note correcte, bien qu'il ait à peine travaillé. Pour lui, il était impensable qu'on puisse être évalués à partir de mots écrits sur un simple morceau de parchemin. Tout cela n'avait rien de concret. Cette nouvelle professeur serait donc tout aussi incapable que les précédents.  
  
_ Aujourd'hui comme vous avez pu le constater, nous allons commencer l'apprentissage d'une formule qui requiert de grandes compétences, et une concentration exemplaire. C'est pourquoi il vous faudra beaucoup de temps avant de la contrôler. Nous ne nous consacrerons donc pas uniquement à cette formule, et nous étudierons d'autres sortilèges moins compliqués en parallèle à celui là, afin de continuer à étendre vos connaissances.  
  
Elle laissa un court blanc dans ses propos et poursuivit la leçon :  
  
_ Mais avant tout, est ce que quelqu'un dans cette salle peut me dire à quoi sert exactement le patronus ?  
  
Personne ne leva la main, si bien que Draco se sentit obligé de répondre. Il poussa un soupir, consterné par tant d'ignorance, et pointa son doigt au ciel.  
  
_ Oui Draco ?  
  
_ Un patronus est censé nous protéger contre les détraqueurs. Mais il est difficile à contrôler car il faut pour ça se focaliser sur événement heureux de notre vie, or ce n'est pas forcément facile en présence d'un détraqueur.  
  
_ C'est exactement ça, cinq points pour Serpentard. A présent, laissez moi vous montrer.  
  
La jeune femme prit sa baguette - 32,5 centimètres, bois d'acajou et nerf d'hypogriffe - bien en main. Sous les yeux ébahis des élèves (où du moins des Poufsouffles), elle l'agita gracieusement dans l'air en prononçant d'une voix claire :  
  
_ Spero Patronus  
  
Aussitôt, un filet bleuté s'échappa de sa baguette et prit bientôt la forme d'un aigle majestueux. Il y eut quelques murmures d'étonnement dans la salle, et l'animal disparu.  
  
_ Voilà à quoi il faut que vous parveniez, reprit Mlle Desroche. Bien entendu, le patronus est personnel à chacun d'entre nous, et vous n'êtes absolument pas obligé d'obtenir un aigle.  
  
Draco observa sa baguette et se demanda un instant quel genre d'animal en sortirait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier.  
  
_ Spero Patronus.  
  
Autour de lui, tout le monde avait commencé à prononcer la formule, mais personne ne parvenait à obtenir quelque chose de plus convaincant qu'un mince filet bleu. Draco dut ravaler sa fierté lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il obtenait à peu près le même résultat. De toute façon, ce sortilège ne lui servirait jamais à rien. Quel détraqueur oserait un jour l'attaquer ?  
  
_ Très bien Avril ! Regardez tous, Avril a réussi à obtenir quelque chose !  
  
Draco tourna la tête vers la jeune Poufsouffle. Celle-ci, les joues roses de plaisir, répéta la formule à la demande de son professeur, et laissa échapper un mince filet bleu, qui laissait tout de même apparaître une tête qui ressemblait à peu près à celle d'une fouine. Draco ricana discrètement. Ainsi c'était le seul animal qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir. Cela ne méritait pas vraiment les honneurs.  
  
_ Je rajoute cinq points à Poufsouffle.  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils. Cinq points à cette maison de bons à rien pour ça ? Il reprit sa baguette en main. Puisque cette imbécile était capable d'obtenir quelque chose d'aussi grotesque, alors il ferait sûrement mieux.  
  
_ Spero Patronus !  
  
Cette fois-ci, absolument rien de s'échappa de sa baguette. De rage, il la projeta sur sa table. A ses côtés, Malika ricana.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cole ? S'exclama-t-il vexé, tandis qu'autour d'eux les élèves s'étaient remis au travail.  
  
_ Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris le principe de cette formule...  
  
_ Oh, je vois ! Ironisa Draco. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer, toi qui sais tout.  
  
_ Si tu veux réussir à obtenir quelque chose, il faut d'abord que tu te calmes Malefoy. Tu es censé te remémorer un événement heureux. Si tu t'énerves tu n'arriveras à rien.  
  
Elle tourna la tête et murmura calmement la formule. Elle obtint ainsi quelques étincelles bleues.  
  
_ Tu n'arrives pas à grand chose non plus, railla Draco.  
  
_ Au moins j'arrive à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.  
  
Cette remarque calma aussitôt Draco qui se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille :  
  
_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'étudier ce genre de formules, grogna-t-il. En revanche j'en connais certaines qui pourraient te faire avaler ta sale langue de serpent ou t'envoyer quatre pieds sous terre.  
  
_ Je vois... Reprit Malika. J'imagines que c'est ton père qui t'apprend tout ça...  
  
_ Oh non ! Je connais bien d'autres sorciers plus puissants encore...  
  
Draco eut un sourire malsain et Malika frémit mais ne répondit rien. De toute façon, Mlle Desroche parvint bientôt à eux afin de les aider. A la fin du cours, la jeune fille avait un peu progressé et Draco voyait apparaître la forme d'un animal qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à définir. Tous les élèves, qu'ils aient obtenu quelque chose ou non, étaient épuisés, et à la grande joie de tous, Mlle Desroche fit une distribution de chocolat afin de leur redonner un peu de force pour leur cours de potions de l'après- midi.  
  
_ Quelle formule ridicule, s'exclama Draco en sortant de la salle de classe, encadré par ses fidèles acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de se débarrasser d'un détraqueur. Il suffit de s'allier avec eux.  
  
Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et suivirent Draco jusque dans la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves étaient déjà attablés. Malefoy constata que les seuls places libres chez les Serpentards étaient en bout de table, près d'un groupe de sixième années, auquel s'était rattaché Pansy Parkinson et Mina Mankell.  
  
_ Allons... Soupira-t-il. Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle et lui s'installèrent donc auprès de ce petit groupe, et aussitôt qu'ils furent assis, les regards convergèrent dans leur direction. Mais on était loin de s'attacher aux deux gros bras sans cervelle. Personne ne se serait attardé sur eux. Non, c'était sur Draco qu'on avait posé les yeux. Ce dernier fit mine de ne s'être aperçu de rien, mais intérieurement, il savourait la scène. Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait réussi à acquérir une notoriété qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et on en était venu à l'aduler jusque chez les septième années. Seuls les élèves des autres maisons semblaient encore réticents. Mais Draco avait déjà noté quelques regards admiratifs chez les Serdaigles. Peut-être que sa réputation s'étendrait un jour jusque là, qui sait... En revanche, il ne se faisait aucune illusion pour les Gryffondors. La haine qu'il leur portait était trop réciproque.  
  
Pansy et Mina furent les dernières à détourner leur regard. Mais ce fut pour mieux aborder Draco par la suite. Il était bien connu pour tout le monde - en tout cas pour les Serpentards - que les deux jeunes filles vouaient un culte sans borne au garçon. Celui-ci avait appris à apprécier cela et ne manquait jamais une occasion de les charmer d'un sourire ou d'un regard. Mais aucune des deux ne l'intéressait à proprement parler. Pansy était l'anti-féminité personnifiée et Mina et elle étaient tout simplement idiotes. Draco avait bien essayé de détourner la conversation sur quelque sujet plus profond que les couples de Poudlard ou le 'si charmant professeur d'arithmancie' (Draco commençait à remercier le ciel de ne pas avoir pris arithmancie comme option), mais leurs mines déconcertées l'avaient vite découragé, et il avait pris la bonne résolution de les laisser mener la discussion à leur guise. Draco sourit en songeant que bientôt, elles auraient une raison de plus pour l'aimer et le respecter.  
  
_ Bonjour Draco, il me semble que je ne t'ai pas encore vu ce matin, dit Mina les yeux brillants.  
  
Draco sourit - un sentiment de victoire l'envahit lorsque, comme chaque fois, Mina sembla totalement charmée devant ce sourire - et répondit :  
  
_ J'ai fait attention à ton travail pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu te débrouilles très bien.  
  
Mina rosit de plaisir.  
  
_ Oh, ce n'est rien. Je ne sais même pas quel animal est prêt à me défendre.  
  
Draco se pencha un peu en avant et plongea son regard gris et aguicheur dans celui de la jeune fille :  
  
_ Une sirène ?  
  
Mina gloussa. C'était trop facile.  
  
_ Bien, reprit Draco en s'adressant aux deux garçons cette fois-ci. J'espère que le cours de potions sera plus intéressant que les cours de Desroche. Cette fille est peut-être mignonne (Crabbe et Goyle ne purent s'empêcher d'approuver immédiatement) mais elle n'est pas capable de donner des cours correctement. Et en plus on doit partager nos heures de cours avec les Poufsouffles !  
  
_ Il faut finir les philtres d'interprétation. A mon avis Rogue va reconstituer les mêmes groupes que la dernière fois.  
  
Draco grimaça.  
  
_ Toute une après-midi en compagnie de Potter... Je devrais en profiter pour lui faire avaler une potion qui l'empêchera de jouer demain.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle approuvèrent l'idée et encouragèrent Draco à mettre ce plan à exécution.  
  
_ Non ! S'exclama Draco devant autant de stupidité. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas faire ça ! Ça serait avouer que Potter a des chances d'attraper le Vif d'or demain. Or je vous assure qu'il n'a aucune chance. Nous jouerons à la loyale, et il n'aura même pas le temps de le voir que je m'en serais déjà emparé.  
  
Pansy et Mina, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation, accueillirent cette annonce avec des gloussements. Draco, en plus d'être particulièrement séduisant, riche et intelligent, était un grand champion de Quidditch. Que pouvaient-elles rêver de mieux ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient prédit, le professeur Rogue refusa de changer les groupes qu'il avait formé la semaine précédente. Tout élève qui osa s'élever contre cela se retrouva avec douze exercices et trois expériences à faire pour le week-end. Draco regretta que Potter ne se soit pas manifesté.  
  
_ Avant de commencer, je ramasse vos exposés.  
  
Draco tendit le sien sans hésiter. Une fois de plus il avait demandé l'aide de son père, qui lui-même avait ordonné à l'un de ses subordonnés expert en potions de lui faire ses exercices. Il était peu probable que Rogue ne se soit aperçu de rien, mais il ne s'était jamais permis une seule remarque, et Draco avait toujours eu de bonnes notes.  
  
_ Miss Granger, cessez de gratter ! Il fallait travailler avant !  
  
Sur ce, Rogue arracha le rouleau de parchemin des mains de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, désemparée, avait les yeux cerclés de cernes. Sans doute avait-elle travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit.  
  
_ Bien, commença le professeur une fois qu'il eut rassemblé toutes ses copies. Il me semble que vous n'aviez pas terminé vos potions la dernière fois. Je vous conseille de vous activer cette fois-ci. Ceux qui n'auront pas fini leur travail à la fin de l'heure se verront attribué la même punition qu'à vos chers camarades récidivistes.  
  
Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard et se ratatinèrent sur leurs sièges.  
  
_ Maintenant au travail !  
  
Il n'était pas question de discuter, et les élèves rejoignirent immédiatement leurs groupes. Draco alla s'installer la tête haute aux côtés de Malika et de Potter. Ce-dernier semblait déjà particulièrement tracassé à l'idée de devoir travailler avec Draco.  
  
_ Dépêches toi, dit Malika. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
Sur ce, elle tendit au garçon de l'écorce d'acacia et lui dicta quelques consignes. Elle préférait prendre la parole la première avant que les deux garçons ne se mettent à se quereller. Potter, la tête baissé, paraissait d'ailleurs faire tout son possible afin que Draco ne le remarque pas. Mais cette attitude n'eut pour conséquence que de faire sourire celui- ci. Ainsi le célèbre Gryffondor craignait de voir Draco Malefoy s'intéresser de trop près à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à cette instant précis, Malika fit mine de tousser bruyamment. Draco fronça les sourcils et l'observa un instant. Ne le laisserait-elle donc jamais tranquille ?  
  
_ Fais attention Malefoy, l'écorce est fine.  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à cette fameuse écorce. Elle faisait au moins un bon centimètre d'épaisseur.  
  
_ Merci Cole, mais je crois que je peux me passer de tes conseils.  
  
Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur cette fille un peu bizarre. A ses côtés était assis un garçon qui serait bien plus amusant de charcuter.  
  
_ Alors Potter... J'espère que tu es prêt pour demain, lança Draco, mettant ainsi Harry au défi de répondre.  
  
Harry lâcha immédiatement son couteau et soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il attendait que le Serpentard lui adresse la parole.  
  
_ Absolument prêt, assura-t-il.  
  
_ Je ne t'ai pas croisé sur le terrain de Quidditch. Est ce qu'au moins tu t'es entraîné ?  
  
_ Bien plus que tu ne le crois.  
  
Draco ricana :  
  
_ Quel dommage... Jouer ton premier match en tant que capitaine contre nous... McGonagall va vite s'apercevoir qu'elle a fait une erreur en t'offrant ce poste.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu insinues Malefoy ?  
  
_ Allons Potter, rends toi à l'évidence. Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Ainsi Draco le mettait au défi de gagner ce match. Très bien...  
  
_ Pourtant j'imagine assez mal ton équipe s'entraîner sans être capable d'émettre le moindre son.  
  
Draco frémit au souvenir cuisant de la semaine précédente. Les Gryffondors avaient fait subir à sa maison une humiliation qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. Et qui ne resterait sûrement pas impunie.  
  
_ Mais figures-toi que mon équipe a les capacités de gagner, même sans entraînement.  
  
_ Voyez-vous ça...  
  
_ La tienne, il me semble, compte un assassin parmi ses membres.  
  
Harry tressaillit. Draco venait de le toucher au point sensible, et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.  
  
_ Pour ton bien, je te déconseille de poursuivre cette conversation, conseilla Harry d'une voix froide.  
  
Mais Draco ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas là. Pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son point faible au Gryffondor. Il n'était pas question qu'il se prive de voir Potter les joues en feu.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Te sentirais-tu coupable de quelque chose ?  
  
_ Pasdutout, répondit Harry hâtivement.  
  
« Bien sûr que si tu te sens coupable » songea Draco. Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il allait poursuivre la conversation.  
  
_ Tu sais, j'ai entendu toute sorte de rumeur concernant la mort de Diggory.  
  
Draco sentit Potter se raidir sur sa chaise, et il dut se retenir de hurler de joie.  
  
_ Mais les plus probables, à mon avis, sont celles qui font de toi un lâche et un assassin. Ce serait bien ton genre de laisser mourir tout ce qui pourrait ternir ta réputation. D'ailleurs, qui nous prouve que tu as réellement vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as simplement profité d'un instant où personne ne te verrait agir pour te débarrasser définitivement de Diggory.  
  
_ Je n'avais absolument rien contre Cédric, répondit Harry.  
  
Voilà qu'il essayait de se justifier à présent. De mieux en mieux.  
  
_ Vraiment ? Est ce qu'il n'était pas un peu trop proche de Cho Chang à ton goût.  
  
Harry releva soudain la tête et passa du rouge à l'écarlate.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.  
  
_ Potter, Potter, tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas deviné ton petit jeu ? Tu n'es pas insensible au charme de la petite Serdaigle. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Que Cédric s'en soit emparé avant toi à dû te mettre très en colère. Quant à son poste dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, ce n'était qu'un argument en plus pour pouvoir t'en débarrasser.  
  
Harry n'en supporta pas d'avantage. Il leva des yeux pleins de fureur vers Draco. Celui-ci laissa échapper ce sourire narquois qu'il avait si bien su s'approprier. Rien ne pouvait le réjouir autant que les joues rouges de colère du 'Survivant'. Le 'Survivant'... Quelle farce ridicule. Comment pouvait-on idolâtrer une icône aussi grotesque que Potter ? Qu'avait-il fait de plus que de rester allonger dans son couffin à laisser tomber ses parents et à attendre que Voldemort le tue à son tour ? Il avait eu de la chance un point c'est tout. Le voir ainsi se laisser emporter était donc une source de joie intarissable pour le jeune Malefoy.  
  
_ Allons Potter, ne nous emportons pas, susurra-t-il en se délectant de ses propres paroles.  
  
_ Retires immédiatement tout ce que tu viens de dire !  
  
A leurs côtés, Malika faisait mine de ne rien entendre et semblait ne porter d'attention qu'aux feuilles de chêne hivernal qu'elle décortiquait avec soin. Mais ses mains tremblantes traduisaient une grande agitation.  
  
_ Je me demande qui est l'assassin entre nous deux Malefoy, grinça Harry.  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil. Allons donc ! Potter avait laissé mourir ses parents et Cédric Diggory. En quoi était-il plus dangereux que lui ?  
  
_ Potter, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, souffla-t-il avec une profonde lassitude dans la voix.  
  
_ J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs sur ton compte à toi aussi.  
  
Etrange. Draco n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ces rumeurs.  
  
_ Inutile de mentir, s'il y avait eu la moindre rumeur me concernant dans cette école, non seulement j'aurais été mis au courant, mais celui qui aurait eu la malchance d'être la source de cette rumeur aurait fini taillé en pièces.  
  
_ Sauf bien sûr si cette rumeur a des chances de faire de toi une idole... Grommela Harry.  
  
_ Exactement, répondit Draco en souriant.  
  
Ce sourire rendit Potter fou de rage et Draco fou de joie.  
  
_ Mais parles moi de cette rumeur, tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu faisais à Pré-au-Lard lorsque Ollivander a été tué ? Siffla Harry en défiant Draco du regard. Il me semble que tu n'es pas revenu tout de suite au château...  
  
Malika se raidit et chercha quelque chose dans la pièce qui pourrait enfin détourner son attention. Sinon, elle finirait par intervenir.  
  
_ Pour ta gouverne, saches que je ne suis pas un assassin Potter. Je sais que beaucoup de jeunes sorciers de ce monde cherchent à te ressembler mais moi pas.  
  
Draco chercha dans la réaction de Potter dans ses yeux. De toute évidence, celui-ci ne le croyait pas. Mais après tout, si cela lui faisait plaisir de croire qu'il avait tué ce brave homme, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire à lui ?  
  
_ Donnes moi une seule preuve que j'ai tué Ollivander.  
  
_ Donnes moi une preuve que tu ne l'as pas fait.  
  
Draco leva un sourcil et sourit.  
  
_ Je n'en ai pas, mais après tout, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tu peux croire que je suis un assassin si tu veux. Mais retiens que je ne le serai jamais autant que toi.  
  
Si Harry ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait bondi de sa chaise et étranglé Draco sur le champ. Mais les paroles de ce-dernier le laissait perplexe. Comment savoir si Draco avait tué Ollivander ou non ?  
  
_ Je ne l'ai pas tué un point c'est tout, dit-il comme pour répondre à ses pensées. Après tout, qu'est ce que ça m'aurait apporté ? Et puis... D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'était un meurtre assez barbare. J'aurais fait ça dans la propreté, ne serait-ce que pour garder les mains propres.  
  
_ Tu as déjà les mains sales Malefoy.  
  
_ Mais voilà que Potter fait de l'esprit ! Continues que je m'amuse un peu !  
  
Mais Harry resta silencieux. Draco sourit. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
  
_ C'est quand vous voulez !  
  
Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Malika, qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. S'ils avaient décidé de ne pas travailler, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de terminer la potion. Du moins était-ce le seul argument qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire taire leur dispute...  
  
  
  
  
  
Cette fois-ci, Rogue fut assez sympathique concernant les devoirs. Il avait sans doute dû se dire que ses élèves auraient autres choses à faire que des exercices de potions ce week-end là. Entre Halloween et le match de Quidditch, ils auraient sans doute d'autres préoccupations.  
  
Draco éclata de rire. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées ? Rogue, se soucier de ses élèves ? Jamais ! Sauf peut-être avec la petite nouvelle. C'était d'ailleurs étrange et plutôt inattendu qu'il l'ait ainsi prise sous son aile. Mais Draco aurait tout le temps pour se pencher sur ce problème. Pour l'heure, il avait d'autres sujets en tête.  
  
Le dortoir était encore vide, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque tous les élèves devaient actuellement se trouver dans leurs Salles communes ou dehors. Draco lui-même aurait dû être en train de s'entraîner pour le match, mais il avait prétexté une grande fatigue pour pouvoir s'éclipser en vitesse et vaquer à ses propres occupations. De toute façon, il avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à voler et il se sentait parfaitement prêt à affronter Potter. Celui-ci, en revanche, n'avait aucune chance.  
  
Draco s'approcha de son lit et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil autour de lui. Le dortoir était toujours désespérément vide, et il n'y avait aucun risque pour que quelqu'un le surprenne. Draco se remémora les paroles d'Antée Kurk. Il devait faire attention, quelques soient les circonstances. Il devaient faire preuve d'une vigilance sans faille, sans quoi tout serait à recommencer. « Vigilance constante » comme dirait l'autre...  
  
Le garçon souleva son matelas et prit le boîtier qu'il y avait caché. Il fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, aucun élève n'oserait aller fouiller dans les affaires de Draco Malefoy, mais c'était tout de même très risqué de laisser un objet aussi compromettant ici. Si quelqu'un venait à le trouver, personne ne croirait Draco s'il disait qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. En revanche, s'il trouvait une pièce que personne n'utilisait, au moins ne remonterait-on jamais à lui.  
  
Il cacha la longue et fine boîte sous son pull et sortit du dortoir.  
  
_ Où vas-tu ? Demanda Goyle lorsqu'il passa dans la Salle Commune. Je pensais que tu étais fatigué.  
  
_ Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
Le ton de sa voix signifiait clairement qu'il ne désirait pas qu'on le suive. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Crabbe et Goyle décident de le laisser agir à sa guise.  
  
Draco ne s'attarda pas dans la Salle Commune et se mit à la recherche d'une pièce - n'importe laquelle - qui conviendrait. Pour cela, il s'éloigna le plus possible des dortoirs et des bureaux de professeurs. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de salles inutilisées, mais pour la plupart, elles étaient trop petites, trop poussiéreuses, ou trop mal situées. Draco dut errer un bon bout de temps dans les couloirs du château avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait à présent dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Il se demanda alors combien d'élèves étaient parvenus jusque là.  
  
Il poussa une porte au hasard et laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.  
  
_ Et bien... Voilà qui fera l'affaire.  
  
Il venait d'entrer dans une pièce d'une taille gigantesque, et qui paraissait plus grande encore par le fait que son plafond s'étendait au moins sur trois étages. Les murs et ce plafond étaient recouverts de peintures qu'on aurait dit tout droit sorties d'une cathédrale italienne et il régnait une grande clarté (d'immenses fenêtres qui s'étendaient sur toute le longueur du mur donnait sur le lac).  
  
Draco ferma la lourde porte de bois derrière lui et s'installa au centre de la salle. Il était absolument abasourdi que personne n'utilise cette salle comme salle de cours ou comme bureau. Dumbledore aurait très bien pu s'installer ici plutôt que dans son petit bureau exigu.  
  
Mais il laissa ces interrogations pour plus tard. Il prit son boîtier entre les mains. Il était long, plutôt fin, et sur le bois il pouvait distinguer de vieux dessins représentant quelques animaux - un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau - et autour de ces animaux, quelques symboles sans doute destiné à mettre en garde celui qui se retrouverait en possession de cet objet. Draco ricana. Il n'avait aucunement besoin des conseils inscrits sur ce boîtier. Il savait absolument ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Il l'entrouvrit et écarquilla les yeux. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'excitation. Là, enveloppé dans un morceau de velours noir, une baguette, probablement en ébène à en juger par sa couleur noire, n'attendait qu'un sorcier pour être utilisée. Draco la prit entre ses doigts et posa la boîte sur le premier meuble qu'il eut à porter de main.  
  
Elle était magnifique. Jamais il n'avait été donnée à Draco l'occasion de voir pareille merveille. La baguette devait bien faire 35 centimètres et était d'une finesse exceptionnelle. Dès qu'il l'eut entre les doigts, elle émit des étincelles argentées.  
  
Combien de sorciers avaient bien pu posséder cette baguette avant lui ? Combien depuis son créateur. Draco frissonna de plaisir et d'excitation. Il tenait entre ses mains une baguette façonnée par Salazar Serpentard lui-même.  
  
Il se mit face au mur et se raidit. Il mima le salut du duel et se mit en position d'attaque. Il imagina un adversaire et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Etrangement il avait les traits de Potter...  
  
_ Doloris ! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Un rai de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette avec tant de puissance que Draco faillit tomber en arrière. Le jet, quant à lui, alla s'écraser sur le mur et y laissa une trace noire et fumante.  
  
_ Wow !  
  
Draco, éberlué, considéra sa baguette avec des yeux ravis. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que la baguette de Salazar Serpentard soit plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre mais de là à ce qu'elle produise cet effet ! Il l'admira encore un instant, sans se lasser d'observer ses fines rainures, son manche légèrement arrondi, et extrémité particulièrement pointu. Au moins, j'aurai de quoi frapper si je suis à cours de sortilèges, songea-t-il. Et il fendit l'air de sa baguette, comme s'il s'était agi d'un épieu qu'il plantait dans le corps d'un ennemi.  
  
Il songea alors à sa gloire future, aux gestes qu'il allait accomplir, aux sorciers qui l'aduleraient bientôt des quatre coins de cette planète. Il sentit son dos parcouru d'un frisson.  
  
Il fallait avant tout qu'il travaille. Kurk le lui avait demandé. Et son maître aussi. Il ne les décevrait pas. Il ne décevrait jamais personne. Il reposa à regret la baguette et reprit son vieux bout de bois qu'il trouvait bien terne à présent.  
  
_ Allez, au travail !  
  
Il sautilla sur ses pieds en soufflant, tel un athlète avant le départ d'un course et il tenta de se concentrer. Il avait déjà beaucoup appris durant les vacances, et il n'avait sûrement rien oublié, mais il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur. Il s'entraînerait tous les jours s'il faudrait, de nuit comme de jour, si cela suffisait à lui donner la certitude qu'il ne raterait pas son coup. Lorsque sa vieille baguette émit quelques étincelles vertes, il comprit qu'il était suffisamment concentré. Il n'avait plus qu'à passer à l'action.  
  
_ Target !  
  
Aussitôt, un homme, une baguette à la main, apparu devant Draco. Seulement cet homme paraissait parfaitement immobile et pratiquement translucide. Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple personnage crée de toute pièce sur lequel Draco allait pouvoir s'entraîner.  
  
_ Expelliarmus !  
  
La baguette du personnage s'envola et aurait sans doute atterri dans les mains de Draco si elle avait seulement existé.  
  
_ C'était simplement pour me dérouiller, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt m'occuper de toi, dit Draco en fixant le personnage dans ses yeux vides.  
  
Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette et cria :  
  
_ Doloris !  
  
Cette fois-ci, la réaction de la part de l'homme se fit plus violente. Il s'écroula sur le sol et fit mine de se tordre de douleur. Même s'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un être fait de fumée se torde un jour de douleur. C'était juste un moyen pour Draco de constater que son sortilège avait eu l'effet escompté.  
  
_ Bien, il est temps de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Actum !  
  
Un mince filet doré atteignit le personnage qui se mit aussitôt en mouvement.  
  
_ Et bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Je me demandais quand vous m'autoriserez à bouger !  
  
_ Tais toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires !  
  
L'homme ne chercha pas à contredire Draco. Il savait très bien qu'à la moindre remarque désobligeante, il repartirait directement dans sa baguette.  
  
_ Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraîné, poursuivit Draco. Il faudrait que tu bouges assez rapidement, que je puisse vite me remettre à niveau.  
  
L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de courir et de voler à travers la pièce. Draco, ravi, pointa alors sa cible de la baguette et tenta de le toucher à l'aide d'un maximum de sortilèges. Quand je pense que le ministère a voulu interdire ce sortilège ! Ricana-t-il doucement. Pour certains il était en effet absolument inhumain de traiter un homme de cette façon. Ceux-là avaient dû oublier que Draco ne cherchait pas à atteindre un homme mais une simple cible qui avait pris la forme d'un homme. L'entraînement idéal !  
  
_ Monsieur a fait de grands progrès ! S'extasia-t-il alors qu'il recevait un quatrième sort de jambencoton.  
  
_ Je t'ai dit que je pouvais me passer de tes commentaires !  
  
Une fois encore, l'homme se tut et poursuivit sa course sur terre et dans les airs, tandis que Draco s'évertuait à lui envoyer tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait.  
  
_ Ça suffit, il est temps que je te montre mes véritables progrès.  
  
Draco eut un sourire malsain et se concentra un instant.  
  
_ Impero !  
  
Sa cible s'arrêta instantanément de bouger. Draco ricana un instant et savoura sa victoire avant de se concentrer à nouveau.  
  
« Que dirais-tu de marcher sur les mains ? » Songea-t-il.  
  
Sans plus attendre, l'homme s'exécuta. Il se mit sur les mains, et avança, comme Draco le lui avait ordonné.  
  
« Ça ne m'amuse plus, maintenant saute sur un pied »  
  
La cible se mit sur un pied, et sauta sans poser de questions.  
  
« Et si je te demandais de sauter par la fenêtre, tu le ferais ? »  
  
L'homme n'eut pas besoin de répondre à la question. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, Draco le retint.  
  
« Stop, c'est inutile. J'avoue que ça serait drôle de te voir tomber, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi, et il serait très compromettant pour moi qu'on te voit tomber... »   
  
Draco ricana. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait le sort de l'Impero, mais chaque fois, il ressentait le même sentiment de puissance qui l'encourageait à faire plus fort encore, à aller plus loin. Il brisa le sortilège et scruta un instant sa cible des yeux. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Il leva sa baguette, sourit brièvement et s'exclama d'une voix forte :  
  
_ Avada Kedavra !  
  
L'homme ne réagit pas - ou du moins il n'eut pas le temps de le faire - et disparut. Draco, fier de lui, rabaissa sa baguette. Ce sort lui était devenu familier. Depuis qu'il l'avait appris, trois mois auparavant, lorsque Kurk était arrivé, il avait éliminé les moindres insectes et rongeurs qui traînaient dans son manoir. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais plus encore, il en était fier. Savoir utiliser l'Avada Kedavra faisait enfin de lui un sorcier à l'image de son père.  
  
Il regarda un instant la baguette de Salazar avec envie. Si seulement il pouvait... Sa baguette était petite, faible, elle s'était juste contenter de faire disparaître l'homme comme n'importe quelle autre baguette aurait pu le faire. L'Adava Kedavra était maîtrisé - et utilisé - par tout mangemort qui se respecte. Mais Draco n'était pas n'importe quel mangemort. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser une baguette de bas étage pour lancer de tels sortilèges. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire comme les autres. Si seulement il pouvait essayer de faire disparaître son personnage à l'aide de la baguette de Salazar... Juste pour voir... Rien qu'une fois... Après tout, il devait bien s'entraîner...  
  
Il fit réapparaître un personnage et brandit sa baguette sur lui. Il ne s'agissait que de deux mots. Après tout, quel effet cela pouvait-il avoir d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra sur ce fantôme ? Il ne tuait personne après tout... Juste une formule...  
  
Il jeta soudain sa baguette à travers la pièce. Non, il ne devait pas. Kurk le lui avait interdit. Il ne devait surtout pas utiliser cette baguette pour l'Avada Kedavra. Jamais. Il le lui avait dit et répété lorsqu'il la lui avait donné. Il lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait se permettre de trahir cette confiance.  
  
Il regarda alors sa montre. A cette heure-ci, les élèves devaient se diriger tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. Il se serait bien entraîné encore quelques minutes, mais il ne voulait pas que l'on se pose trop de questions quand à son absence. Il rangea donc la baguette de Salazar dans un tiroir en priant pour que personne ne soit tenté de venir fouiller dedans et quitta la pièce.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il faisait particulièrement froid ce matin là. Draco se surprit alors à maudire Dumbledore qui avait proposé (pour ne pas dire forcé) aux joueurs de troquer leurs chaudes robes de Quidditch pour une tenue noire malheureusement beaucoup moins couvrante. En effet, il avait trouvé particulièrement amusant de déguiser ses joueurs en noir et en orange en l'honneur d'Halloween. Au moins Draco pouvait-il se réjouir de ne pas avoir hérité de la tenue orange, réservée aux Gryffondors.  
  
_ C'est l'heure, j'espère que vous êtes tous prêts, annonça le capitaine. J'exige que les Gryffondors ressortent de ce match en plusieurs morceaux !  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... » songea Draco en ricanant intérieurement. A cet instant, les portes s'ouvrirent et l'équipe gagna le stade. Quelques mètres plus loin sur leur droite, l'équipe des Gryffondors pénétrait elle aussi sur le stade. Draco posa son regard sur Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement tendu. Il devrait pourtant...  
  
_ Et voici les deux équipes ! Tonna Lee Jordan. L'équipe des Serpentards, ainsi que celle des Gryffondors. Notons d'ailleurs que c'est à présent Harry Potter, le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, celui qui chevauche le célèbrissime Eclair de feu...  
  
_ Monsieur Jordan ! Intervint le professeur McGonagall. Contentez-vous de commenter les équipes, pas les joueurs.  
  
_ Oui... Bien sûr... Comme je le disais, cette année, c'est Harry Potter qui reprend le poste de capitaine. Ce match est l'occasion de voir ce qu'il vaut. De toute façon, je crois qu'il jouera ce rôle à merveille, puisqu'il est...  
  
_ Monsieur Jordan !  
  
_ Oui professeur, je sais. Je dois me contenter de commenter les équipes.  
  
Les joueurs rejoignirent Mme Bibine au centre du stade. Celle-ci observa tour à tour les deux équipes. Sans doute s'attendait-elle à un match particulièrement violent (elle n'avait pas tord).  
  
_ Que les deux capitaines se serrent la main, exigea-t-elle.  
  
Draco observa alors Potter s'avancer vers Flint*. Les deux garçons ne se lâchèrent pas du regard une seule seconde (Draco trouvait très amusant de voir Harry obligé de lever la tête pour fixer Flint dans les yeux) et leur poignée de main fut courte et sèche. Mme Bibine, qui avait l'habitude, s'en contenta.  
  
_ J'exige que ce match joué fait dans les règles. Le moindre écart sera puni. A présent, enfourchez vos balais.  
  
Les joueurs s'exécutèrent. Tandis que la plupart restèrent près du sol, les deux attrapeurs s'envolèrent. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine.  
  
_ Alors Potter, dit Draco lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans les airs. J'espère que tu as prévu une bonne stratégie pour ton équipe... Même si pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute que vous allez perdre.  
  
_ N'en soit pas aussi sûr Malefoy. Mon équipe est parfaitement entraînée.  
  
_ C'est ce qu'on verra... Siffla Draco.  
  
A cet instant, mme Bibine souffla dans son sifflet, et libéra les balles.  
  
_ Et les joueurs s'élancent ! S'exclama Lee. C'est Katie Bell qui s'empare la première de la balle, et qui la passe à Angelina Johnson...  
  
Draco et Potter cessèrent alors leur conversation - si on peut encore appeler ça une conversation - et cherchèrent des yeux le vif d'or. Potter partit de son côté tandis qu Draco resta immobile à scruter le ciel des yeux. Sous ses pieds, Gryffondor avait déjà marqué un but.  
  
_ Oh ! Ce n'est pas sport !  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'oeil en-dessous et sourit. Flint venait d'envoyer Angelina Johnson droit dans les poteaux. Cette action fut accueillie par des applaudissements chez les Serpentards, et des huées chez les autres maisons. Angelina, qui était tombée à terre, se releva en grimaçant et en hurlant à Flint des paroles que Draco ne chercha pas à traduire.  
  
Un poursuiveur de Serpentard s'approcha alors dangereusement des buts adverses à une vitesse fulgurante. Il envoya le souaffle avec toute la force qu'il put. La balle aurait dû passer, et Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vit Sam Heath renvoyer le souaffle d'où il venait d'un coup de balai.  
  
_ Oui !  
  
Draco, furieux, tourna la tête. A ses côtés, Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, semblait fou de joie. Draco lui-même était obligé de reconnaître que le nouveau gardien se débrouillait plutôt bien. Cet arrêt était même... Impressionant.  
  
_ Quelle esquive ! S'écria Lee. Harry Potter a bien choisi son gardien ! Voyons ce que les Serpentards vont pouvoir faire contre ça ! A mon avis ils n'ont aucune chance, l'équipe de Gryffondor...  
  
_ Monsieur Jordan, combien de fois faudra-t-il...  
  
_ Désolé professeur, ces paroles m'ont échappées.  
  
Les yeux de Draco semblaient cracher du venin sur Potter, toujours immobile à quelques mètres de lui, et qui semblait trop sûr de sa victoire.  
  
_ Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Potter ! Cracha-t-il. Tu n'as pas encore gagné !  
  
Potter planta ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard l'espace de quelques instants sans dire un mot, et repartit dans les airs à la recherche de la fameuse balle dorée. Draco se dit alors qu'il ferait peut-être de mieux d'en faire autant. Il poussa un peu son balai et fit le tour du terrain, les yeux plissé. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vif d'or à l'horizon. Il gardait un oeil attentif sur Potter. Si jamais celui-ci faisait mine d'accélérer, il devrait parvenir à ses côtés en suffisamment peu de temps pour attraper la petite balle avant lui.  
  
_ Et les Serpentards marquent !  
  
Machinalement, Draco jeta un coup d'oeil sur les buts adverses. Le gardien se massait le front en grimaçant. Sans doute l'un des poursuiveurs avait lancé le souaffle directement sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée puisque non seulement Sam était un peu sonné, mais en plus la balle était tout de même passé. C'était au moins quelques points de pris.  
  
_ Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Cherches ce #@%*§ de vif d'or !! **  
  
Flint semblait avoir un peu de mal à se débarrasser d'un cognard assez vicieux et il serait bienvenu que Malefoy mette fin au match en attrapant le vif d'or. Mais avant ça...  
  
_ Ecartes toi ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de son capitaine.  
  
Celui-ci ne chercha pas à discuter, et il s'esquiva sur la droite. Draco prit alors sa place devant le cognard et il renvoya la balle d'où elle voulait d'un violent coup de balai. Le choc aurait pu briser le manche si le garçon n'avait pas eu un balai de grand qualité. Flint ne s'attarda pas à remercier son attrapeur - un Serpentard faisait rarement preuve de gratitude - et il se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête avant de repartir de son côté.  
  
_ Est ce que les attrapeurs sont autorisés à toucher les cognards ? S'interrogea Lee Jordan.  
  
Comme Mme Bibine ne réagissait pas, il fallait supposer que oui. George Weasley en fut d'ailleurs particulièrement indigné. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien tiré et il espérait bien que le cognard aurait fait tomber Flint de son balai.  
  
_ Et les Gryffondors marquent à nouveau ! Bravo Katie !  
  
Cette fois-ci, Draco ne se retourna pas, mais il manifesta sa rage en donnant un violent coup de poing sur son balai. Il fallait qu'il trouve le vif d'or au plus vite.  
  
_ Oh ! S'exclama Lee. Potter commence à partir en piqué ! Est ce qu'il aurait aperçu le vif d'or ?  
  
Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Potter était bien trop loin. Jamais il n'aurait le temps de le rattraper, et à en juger par sa brusque accélération, il avait en effet trouvé le vif d'or. Le Serpentard n'avait pas le choix. Qu'il ait le temps ou non, il devait tenter de l'attraper avant lui.  
  
_ Quelle accélération ! Attention Harry, Malefoy se rapproches ! Cria Lee.  
  
_ Monsieur Jordan, vous n'êtes pas censé venir en aide aux joueurs !  
  
Mais Draco ne filait pas vers Potter. C'était peine perdue. En quelques secondes il se trouva aux côtés de l'un des batteurs de son équipe :  
  
_ Zac ! Le vif d'or ! Vise le vif d'or !! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Zac écarquilla les yeux.  
  
_ Mais je ne le vois même pas !  
  
Draco observa Potter l'espace d'une seconde. Sa main était tendue en avant. Le vif d'or était à quelques centimètres de sa main.  
  
_ Fais ce que je te dis ! Hurla Draco de plus belle.  
  
Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. Le froid du matin n'avait plus aucune importance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce match. Il se fichait éperdument de gagner le tournoi, mais il ne voulait pas laisser les Gryffondors remporter la victoire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter attraper cette balle. Il ne se battait plus contre les Gryffondors. Il se battait contre Potter. Et tous les coups étaient perdus.  
  
_ Mais que se passe-t-il ? Se questionna Lee. Pourquoi Malefoy s'est arrêté ?  
  
Zac ne chercha pas à discuter avec Draco. Tous ceux qui avaient essayé l'avaient vite regretté. Il agrippa sa batte et plissa les yeux. A l'instant où un cognard se présenta devant lui, il l'envoya de toutes ses forces en priant pour qu'il atteigne le vif d'or. Il manqua son coup et la balle se contenta de siffler aux oreilles de Potter.  
  
_ Imbécile ! Rugit Draco.  
  
Il arracha la batte des mains du batteur et s'élança à la poursuite de Potter. Son action fut accueillit par les « Oh ! » de surprise du public.  
  
_ Ça alors ! S'exclama Lee.  
  
Dans le public, on ne suivait plus que Draco. Les autres joueurs s'étaient d'ailleurs momentanément arrêtés et observaient la scène les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
  
Draco, quant à lui, ne pensait plus à rien. Le match était loin, très loin de lui. Il devait empêchait Potter d'attraper cette balle, rien de plus. L'empêcher de gagner. De gagner ce match ainsi que le reste...  
  
Un cognard siffla aux oreilles du Serpentard. Il ne réfléchit pas et frappa dedans avec une telle force qu'il faillit briser la batte. La balle fila dans les airs.  
  
Potter n'était plus qu'à cinq centimètres, peut-être moins, du vif d'or. Ses doigts pouvaient presque toucher ses ailes dorées. Encore quelques secondes et il s'en emparerait. C'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur lancinante lui arracher le bras. Il ne put retenir un hurlement. Le cognard avait en effet frappé le vif d'or, mais il avait aussi - et surtout - frappé le bras du garçon avec une telle force que Potter crut un instant qu'il le lui avait tout simplement arraché. Mme Bibine, rouge de fureur, siffla aussitôt.  
  
_ Temps mort !! Hurla-t-elle.  
  
Les Serpentards hurlaient de joie et acclamaient l'action parfaite de Draco. Dans les autres maisons, ce n'était plus que huées et sifflements. Cela ne pouvait cependant empêcher Draco de se sentir plus fier que jamais.  
  
Potter, grimaçant de douleur, atterrit auprès de Mme Bibine, suivi bientôt par l'ensemble des joueurs. Les Gryffondors se réunirent aussitôt autour du blessé, tout en jetant des regards noirs aux Serpentards, qui ricanaient comme des hyènes.  
  
_ Mon garçon, je crois que vous vous êtes cassé le bras, constata Mme Bibine. Je crois que nous allons devoir reporter le match...  
  
_ Non ! S'exclama Harry. Il y a bien une formule pour réparer ça !  
  
_ Oui, mais il vous faut un peu de repos...  
  
_ Sûrement pas ! S'écria le garçon en fixant Draco dans les yeux. Réparez moi ce bras et continuons la partie !  
  
Mme Bibine eut un mouvement de surprise, mais s'exécuta. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule qui remit instantanément le bras de Potter en place.  
  
_ Vous allez vous sentir engourdi pendant au moins une heure...  
  
_ Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je préfère continuer le match.  
  
Mme Bibine hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Si Harry se sentait d'attaque pour poursuivre la partie, alors le match continuerait.  
  
_ Très bien, annonça Mme Bibine. Mais suite à l'acte inadmissible de monsieur Malefoy...  
  
Draco ne se sentit pas le moins du monde troublé par cette remarque. Au contraire, il était très fier de ses actes.  
  
_ ... J'accorde 30 points aux Gryffondors ainsi qu'un penalty.  
  
C'était cher payé, mais sans le coup de Draco, l'équipe aurait déjà perdu. Ce fut Alicia qui s'occupa du penalty, et qui marqua. Les Gryffondors avaient à présent 100 points d'avance sur les Serpentards. Il devenait urgent de s'occuper du vif d'or, et à l'instant où Mme Bibine siffla la reprise du match, Draco s'élança à sa recherche. Cette fois-ci, il ne refit plus la même erreur, et il resta prêt de Potter au cas où ce dernier le trouvait une fois de plus avant lui.  
  
Ils tournèrent ainsi côte à côte durant de longues minutes. Cela laissa le temps aux Serpentards de remonter quelque peu leur score, et les deux équipes ne furent bientôt plus qu'à 40 points d'écart. Le coup de Flint semblait avoir sonné Sam Heath plus fort que prévu, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à stopper les balles de l'équipe adverse.  
  
C'est alors qu'ils le virent. Le coeur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne sut qui de lui ou de Potter avait vu le vif d'or le premier, mais le plus important dans cette histoire fut qu'il s'élancèrent en même temps, et à la même vitesse vers la petite balle.  
  
_ Et Potter et Malefoy s'élancent en même temps vers le vif d'or ! S'écria Lee. Quel match ! On n'a jamais vu ça !  
  
Les deux attrapeurs étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre, et c'était à celui qui parviendrait le premier à dégager l'autre de la course. Et puisqu'à présent tous les coups étaient permis, ils cherchèrent tous deux à frapper l'autre le plus fort possible. Mais cela ne servit strictement à rien. Ils s'approchaient ensemble du vif d'or. Ils étaient de plus en plus prêts. Plus que quelques mètres... Draco sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Il devait gagner. Il devait attraper cette fichue balle avant Potter.  
  
Et c'est alors que pour la seconde fois dans le match, Potter hurla de douleur. Mais ce hurlement n'était en rien comparable au précédent. Le garçon s'arrêta net dans sa course, ou du moins ne porta-t-il plus la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.  
  
Sa cicatrice était brûlante.  
  
Draco, étonné d'avoir semé Potter de cette façon, tourna la tête, et aussitôt il comprit.  
  
_ Enfin... Soupira-t-il pour lui même.  
  
Il commençait à douter que ce moment arriverait enfin. A présent, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'attraper le vif d'or. Potter avait été mis hors course, comme on le lui avait promis, et la balle était à quelques centimètres de son bras tendu.  
  
Harry perdit immédiatement le contrôle de son balai. De toute façon, ses mains n'étaient plus posées sur le manche, mais sur son front brûlant. La douleur était lancinante, indescriptible. Dans sa tête défilèrent alors des images terrifiantes. Des images qu'il ne saurait traduire par des mots.  
  
Des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent alors des tribunes des Serpentards. Draco brandissait le vif d'or dans les airs en criant sa victoire. Il avait gagné. Il s'était emparé du vif d'or avant cet imbécile de Potter et avait fait gagner son équipe. Aussitôt, la douleur du Gryffondor cessa et il revint brusquement à la réalité, et il dut faire preuve d'une adresse exceptionnelle pour reprendre le contrôle de son balai et éviter d'aller s'écraser contre l'un des poteaux.  
  
_ Euh... Poursuivit Lee qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il me semble que Malefoy s'est emparé du vif d'or. Mais... Est ce qu'ils ont vraiment gagné ?  
  
Mme Bibine annonça alors la fin du match et fit signe à Lee que les Serpentards remportaient le match.  
  
_ Comment ça les Serpentards gagnent ? S'indigna Lee. Mais et Harry ? Ce n'est pas juste !  
  
_ Monsieur Jordan, s'exclama McGonagall. Mme Bibine est l'arbitre, contentez vous de respecter ses décisions.  
  
_ Très bien... Félicitations aux Serpentards... Dit Lee sans la moindre conviction.  
  
Chez les Serpentards, c'était la folie. On hurlait de joie, on sautait sur ses pieds, on criait des mots de victoire... Les membres de l'équipe se regroupèrent autour de Draco en l'acclamant. Celui-ci savourait chaque instant. Il n'entendait pas les huées des autres maisons. Il sentait simplement sa nouvelle puissance. Il avait gagné. Il avait vaincu Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le repas d'Halloween fut moins joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire, excepté chez les Serpentards. Harry, qui s'était difficilement remis de sa défaite, avait passé l'après-midi à l'infirmerie. Mais Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas su déterminer l'origine de son mal. Un mauvais tour de Voldemort sans doute, encore un. Mais pourquoi en plein match ? Pourquoi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper le vif d'or ? Après tout, il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar, et n'avait aperçu aucun détraqueur à l'horizon. Alors pourquoi lors de son premier match en temps que capitaine ? Les autres membres de l'équipe, ainsi que ses amis, avaient tenté de le consoler tant bien que mal. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si les Serpentards avaient gagné. Mais aucun n'avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Il espérait que ce match lui permettrait de faire ses preuves en temps que capitaine et il avait échoué.  
  
Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite à l'infirmerie afin de tenter d'élucider le mystère qui entourait cette fameuse crise.  
  
_ Voldemort reprend ses forces, avait-il conclu.  
  
Mais ça, ce n'était un secret pour personne - ou en tout cas pas pour Dumbledore et Harry. La question était donc pourquoi pendant le match ? A la fin de la journée, personne encore n'avait réussi à y répondre.  
  
Il avait fallu insister pour persuader Harry de venir prendre le repas d'Halloween avec les autres. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester à l'infirmerie plus longtemps, et pour la première fois, ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui insista pour qu'il sorte. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de prétendre une grande fatigue pour passer la soirée seul dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ce fut finalement Nora qui eut le dernier mot et qui convaincu Harry de se joindre à eux.  
  
A la table des Serpentards, on ne se lassait pas de se raconter encore et encore ce qu'il s'était passé durant le match. Draco eut droit à des félicitations de la part de l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard et aux regards énamourés de Pansy et Mina durant toute la soirée. Jamais Draco n'avait autant savouré son repas. En effet, il lui paraissait particulièrement délicieux ce soir là.  
  
_ Draco, héla une voix derrière le garçon.  
  
Le garçon interrompit sa conversation avec Mina et se retourna. Derrière lui, Malika se tenait debout et contemplait le garçon avec des yeux froids.  
  
_ Cole, il ne me semble pas avoir encore entendu le son de ta voix ce soir.  
  
_ C'est bien possible, répondit la jeune fille. Je venais juste te féliciter pour le match.  
  
Mais la voix de Malika ne reflétait aucune admiration, ni aucune joie.  
  
_ Quelle conviction ! S'exclama Draco avec un sourire narquois.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je me prosterne à tes pieds et que je t'idolâtre comme un dieu ? Il me semble que l'ensemble des élèves ici présent se sont déjà occupés de te féliciter de cette manière.  
  
Pansy et Mina relevèrent la tête, outrées.  
  
_ D'ailleurs, je trouve que toutes ses félicitations ne sont pas forcément justifiées.  
  
Aussitôt, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et on observa Malika avait de grands yeux indignés.  
  
_ Voyez vous ça... Souffla Draco avec ce même sourire. Mais expliques toi, je t'en prie.  
  
_ Potter aurait attrapé le vif d'or avant toi s'il n'avait pas eu cette crise. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.  
  
Cette remarque fut accueillie par un mouvement de contestations chez les Serpentards. Apparemment, personne ne partageait l'avis de la jeune fille. Draco, lui, avait cessé de sourire.  
  
_ Mais ce n'est que mon avis... Conclut-elle avant de retourner à sa place.  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel les regards restèrent rivés sur Draco. Ce dernier commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il retrouva alors son sourire narquois et lança aux autres élèves :  
  
_ En effet, j'ai eu de la chance. La chance que Potter ait eu si peur de perdre qu'il ait déclenché lui-même sa crise !  
  
Tout le monde approuva en riant et les conversations reprirent de bon train. La soirée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur, mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Malika.  
  
  
  
  
  
Evelyn attendit que l'horloge de la Salle Commune eut sonné les douze coups de minuit pour se lever. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux autres lits, afin de s'assurer que tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Les couvertures se soulevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme lent des respirations, et le silence n'était troublé que par les ronflements de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
La jeune fille enfila rapidement un épais pull de laine et chaussa ses bottes dans la plus grande discrétion. Elle avait prévu cette escapade nocturne depuis longtemps, si bien qu'elle avait déjà préparé ce dont elle avait besoin. La sacoche de cuir qui contenait ses ingrédients était cachée sous son lit avec le sac dans lequel la vieille femme de « Lucie de fer » lui avait vendu sa boule des augures.  
  
Elle prit le tout dans ses bras et sortit du sur la pointe des pieds. Elle connaissait par coeur, pour les avoir empruntés maintes fois au beau milieu de la nuit, quelles marches des escaliers risquaient de craquer sous son poids, et elle prit soin de les éviter. Le feu s'éteignait peu à peu dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Evelyn, d'un geste machinal, murmura une formule, et dans la seconde qui suivit, des flammes vertes dansaient dans l'âtre.  
  
Le plus difficile restait à faire. Elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'un sortilège de pafeutré afin d'éviter Rusard ou les fantômes de Poudlard. Jusque là, elle ne s'était jamais fait prendre, mais elle aurait largement préféré posséder une cape d'invisibilité, à l'image de Potter, pour se promener en toute liberté dans les couloirs du château. Seulement, elle tâcherait de l'utiliser mieux que lui. A de nombreuses reprises il avait failli se faire prendre, et elle avait rapidement deviné qu'il en possédait une pour l'avoir suivi, notamment dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Peut- être essaierait-elle un jour de lui voler...  
  
La salle où elle avait caché son chaudron se trouvait à l'autre extrémité du château. A en juger par l'état de cette pièce lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas été difficile de conclure que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des années. Quelques coups de balai avait suffi à la remettre en état, et Evelyn en avait fait son repère. Bien entendu, personne n'était au courant de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, si jamais quelqu'un venait à pénétrer dans cette salle, il serait impressionné, et même terrifié, par le nombre d'objets en tout genre à la limite de la magie noire qu'elle y avait entreposé.  
  
Au centre de la pièce régnait un chaudron. Evelyn avait eu toutes les peines du monde à l'amener jusque là. D'abord avait-elle dû le voler dans le bureau de Rogue, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Les risques étaient d'ailleurs maximums si l'on venait à découvrir qu'elle était à l'origine de cette sombre affaire. Cependant, elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir dû se réduire à ça. Depuis qu'elle avait volé ce chaudron, elle avait pu confectionner à volonté toutes les potions imaginables.  
  
Mais celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ce soir là était la plus compliquée de toutes. Dès qu'elle eut pénétré dans la grande pièce qu'elle se plaisait à nommer son repère, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit au travail. Elle posa d'abord sa sacoche sur le sol et entreposa les ingrédients dans différents flacons. Pendant ce temps, le filet d'eau qu'elle avait laissé couler dans son chaudron commença à bouillir.  
  
Les instructions concernant cette potion n'était dans aucun manuel. Elle avait dû acquérir une grande expérience en matière de potions avant de pouvoir se lancer dans sa confection. Maintenant qu'elle avait tous les éléments en main, elle se sentait ravagée par l'excitation.  
  
_ Je doute fort que votre présence ici soit autorisé par le règlement.  
  
Evelyn leva les yeux sur un tableau sans doute dessiné par un lointain sorcier mort depuis des siècles, représentant une vieille sorcière aigrie qui passait son temps à ressasser ses vieux souvenirs.  
  
_ Tais-toi et dors, répliqua brusquement Evelyn. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?  
  
_ Excusez-moi, s'offusqua le portrait, mais je ne cherchais qu'à vous avertir.  
  
_ Très bien, je suis avertie. Maintenant laisses moi tranquille.  
  
La vieille sorcière ne s'attarda pas à discuter, et elle ferma les yeux en maugréant quelques paroles qu'Evelyn ne chercha pas à comprendre.  
  
Elle ouvrit une petite fiole et en versa le contenu dans son chaudron. Cela eu pour effet de produire une fumée ocre qui avait une odeur assez sucrée. Suivait une opération assez délicate. Evelyn sortit doucement les lys de jade de sa sacoche et arracha les pétales un à un avant de les mettre dans le liquide déjà bien coloré, tout en murmurant une formule qu'elle avait bien des mois à apprendre. Elle devait faire attention à en mettre exactement la bonne quantité, et à ce que la potion ne vire pas au noir. Ceci fait, elle se frotta les mains et souffla bruyamment avant de poursuivre.  
  
A côté d'elle, la boule des augures semblait s'agiter. Depuis le début de la préparation, elle était passée du noir à un violet tantôt mauve tantôt plus sombre. Sans doute était-ce dû aux vapeurs de la potion.  
  
Evelyn sentit une fine goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe lorsqu'elle jeta le dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron, de la graisse de Scroutch à Pétard, un élément qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se procurer et qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Mais alliée au venin d'une veuve noire, cette odeur devenait déjà plus supportable.  
  
A l'aide d'une louche, Evelyn fit transvaser sa potion de son chaudron à une écuelle bien creuse. Elle devait boire le liquide tant qu'il était brûlant, même si cela devait lui brûler la gorge.  
  
Mais à la vue du breuvage fumant, elle ne put s'empêcher de douter. Et si elle avait fait une erreur dans sa conception ? Non, c'était impossible, elle s'en serait aperçu et pourtant... Les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses. Si sa potion ne la tuait pas sur le coup, alors elle pouvait encore la transformer en un monstre difforme. Elle serait alors obligée de révéler qu'elle enfreignait tout le règlement intérieur de Poudlard au moins deux fois par semaine. Elle serait alors sans doute renvoyée de l'école, et ça, c'était pire encore que de se retrouver dans la peau d'un horrible monstre. Vivre avec les moldus, ou pire avec ses parents, était la dernière chose au monde qu'elle souhaitait. Mieux valait mourir.  
  
Elle secoua vivement la tête. Si elle commençait à douter, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. De plus, elle avait pour réputation de ne jamais se troubler. Il était inutile de la ternir à cause d'une simple potion.  
  
De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle sache. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle recevait presque constamment des messages de toutes sortes - images, impressions, souvenirs - qu'elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Elle s'était un peu inquiétée de ce soudain changement, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il s'était passé entre autres avec Potter dans la bibliothèque. Jamais elle ne lui avait adressé la parole et pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en face de lui il s'était produit comme un évènement étrange. Le temps s'était tout simplement arrêté, et elle avait été assailli par une vague d'impressions des plus mystérieuses. Comme si elle connaissait Potter depuis toujours. Et une image s'était imposée l'espace d'une demi seconde dans son esprit : celle de son visage bienveillant qui lui souriait. Ses lèvres avaient bougé, mais aucun son n'était parvenu à ses oreilles. A cet instant elle s'était réveillé, et chacun avait poursuivi son activité comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais si elle avait vécu ça une seule fois avec Potter, elle était à présent obligée d'éviter Draco à tout prix car il se produisait exactement la même chose pratiquement à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Mais vu que Draco ne réagissait pas, elle était parvenu à la conclusion que contrairement à Potter, lui ne s'était aperçu de rien. Au moins avait-elle eu de la chance la veille au matin, et elle n'avait pas eu à subir à nouveau ce flot d'images.  
  
Elle se doutait bien que ces évènements avaient une signification. Comme si on cherchait à l'avertir de quelque chose.  
  
Elle avala la potion d'un trait, sans réfléchir d'avantage. A présent c'était trop tard, et elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, voir si ce breuvage n'avait aucun effet néfaste sur elle.  
  
Elle tourna la tête en direction du miroir et se contempla un instant. Elle était toujours assise en tailleur prêt du chaudron, et elle ne semblait ni disparaître, ni changer de couleur, ni se couvrir de poils. Elle essaya de parler, et sa bouche forma des sons corrects. Elle essaya ensuite de bouger, et s'aperçut que ses membres fonctionnait toujours normalement. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Si la potion ne marchait pas, au moins n'altérait-elle en rien sa physionomie.  
  
_ Parfait... Murmura-t-elle afin de troubler le silence pesant.  
  
Elle repoussa alors le chaudron, et déposa la boule des augures devant elle. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle ferma les yeux et imposa ses deux mains sur la sphère. A peine eut-elle effleuré sa surface froide qu'un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle saurait bientôt si elle avait bien fait de dépenser une telle quantité de gallions pour un si petit objet. Elle murmura quelques paroles dans une langue connue que de sorciers avertis, et elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux.  
  
_ Montres-moi Draco Malefoy.  
  
Aussitôt, tout devint noir. A peine eut-elle prononcé le nom du Serpentard que la pièce autour d'elle disparue dans un trou noir et béant, et qu'elle se sentit aspirée en avant.  
  
« Bonjour »  
  
Evelyn releva la tête. Ses mains étaient moites, et son front trempé de sueur. Devant elle se tenait un grand homme blond aux yeux gris. C'était Draco... Dans quelques années. Autour d'eux, la jeune fille ne put que distinguer que quelques contours gris, mais mis à part ces formes imprécises, tout n'était que noirceur.  
  
« Malefoy ? » Murmura-t-elle incrédule.  
  
Malefoy haussa les épaules :  
  
« Je ne suis pas celui que tu connais. Je ne suis là que pour te montrer ce que tu m'as demandé. Suis-moi si tu veux savoir »  
  
Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et avança lentement. Evelyn s'attendait à tout, mais sûrement pas à ça. Elle pensait ressentir des sensations, des émotions qui répondraient à ses questions, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à quelque chose d'aussi net. C'est alors que contre toute attente, le décor autour d'elle changea. Le noir devint plus clair, et elle vit peu à peu apparaître des formes, des meubles, des tableaux, des objets, le tout dans des tons grisâtres.  
  
Draco ne se retourna pas et continua à marcher dans ce qui semblait être de toute évidence une maison, si bien qu'Evelyn dut se relever et le suivre avant de le perdre de vue.  
  
Il passa derrière un coin de mur et commença à monter de longs escaliers en colimaçon. La maison avait plutôt l'air d'être un manoir. Et un très beau manoir. Draco poursuivit sa marche et atteignit bientôt un bureau. Il tira une chaise et s'y installa, sans porter la moindre attention à la jeune fille. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume, et commença à écrire avec la plus grande indifférence.  
  
Evelyn resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à l'observer, sans savoir que faire, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce. Draco ne broncha pas. Elle commença alors à regarder autour d'elle. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Les étagères débordaient de papiers en tout genre. Evelyn en souleva quelques uns. Il s'agissait pour la majorité d'articles de journaux, mais cela ne l'éclairait toujours pas. A moins que... Elle reprit le journal qu'elle venait de reposer à sa place. Il était daté du 29 Novembre 2011, et à en juger par la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait, il était loin d'être récent. Evelyn le remit immédiatement à sa place. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache ce que lui réservait l'avenir, là n'était pas son but. Elle devait se contenter de trouver une réponse à tous ces évènements étranges qui la poursuivaient depuis des semaines, rien de plus.  
  
« Quel jour sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Comme elle s'y était attendue, Draco ne lui répondit pas. Elle décida alors de s'approcher de son bureau. La lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire était déjà bien avancée et semblait destinée à Dumbledore. Elle était datée du 13 août 2020. Draco la signa et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Il la ferma à l'aide de cire rouge et l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou. Il lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête et il s'envola aussitôt.  
  
« Draco ! »  
  
Draco releva la tête et Evelyn sursauta. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Mais cela ne sembla pas perturber Draco qui se leva paisiblement de son bureau et quitta la pièce. Evelyn jeta un regard hésitant aux étagères. Elle brûlait d'envie de lire ces journaux. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle trouverait quelque chose susceptible de l'intéresser. Mais certaines choses étaient mieux laissées dans le secret...  
  
Elle préféra ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps et elle descendit à la suite de Draco. Celui-ci était déjà dans le salon. Et il n'y était pas seul.  
  
« Regardes un peu ce que la petite nous a ramené »  
  
Evelyn s'arrêta dans les escaliers et s'assit sur les marches. Elle observa la scène à travers les barreaux de la rambarde. Draco n'était en effet pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme dont Evelyn ne voyait que le dos et les longs cheveux noirs.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore... »  
  
Draco souriait. Evelyn chercha dans sa mémoire, mais elle ne retrouva pas ce sourire. Le Draco qu'elle connaissait était loin de se comporter de la sorte et n'arborait qu'un sourire dédaigneux et effrayant. La jeune femme en face de lui tendit un grand panier de fruits rouges :  
  
« Et bien ce sont des fraises pour le dîner de ce soir »  
  
« Parfait, ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé »  
  
Ils quittèrent tout deux la pièce. Evelyn n'eut d'autre choix alors que de quitter sa cachette afin de les suivre. Pour l'instant, elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle descendit les escaliers et traversa le salon.  
  
Mais une fillette débarqua sans prévenir et passa devant elle avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas de plus. Elle ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de la présence d'Evelyn. Cette dernière, un peu étourdie, la suivit jusque dans la cuisine où elle avait rejoint ses parents. Elle s'installa au coin du mur et laissa passer sa tête.  
  
La femme s'était installée face à la table et semblait préparer les fraises, tandis que Draco parcourait furtivement le journal des yeux. La fillette se précipita aux côtés de sa mère.  
  
« Tes fraises ont l'air délicieuses. Va donner celle là à Papa »  
  
La petite fille prit la fraise dans la main et la porta à son père, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Merci »  
  
Derrière son coin de mur, Evelyn ne comprenait absolument rien à cette scène. Elle était censée répondre à ses questions, cette réponse était donc sûrement là, quelque part. Elle regarda tour à tour Draco, la fillette et la jeune femme. La petite fille ressemblait énormément à son père. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, et des yeux gris, certes plus rieurs, mais pareils aux siens.  
  
Draco quitta sa chaise et vint se poster aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il lui embrassa le front et huma ses cheveux.  
  
« Je viens d'écrire à Dumbledore pour le remercier d'avoir accepté Malika à Poudlard »  
  
Cette remarque eut un l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la jeune femme. Elle stoppa aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait et tourna son visage vers Draco. Evelyn, quant à elle, faillit tout simplement tomber à la renverse.  
  
C'était impossible. Tout cela n'était qu'une coïncidence. Elle observa la fillette. Non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. C'était bien ELLE.  
  
« Malika... » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
La petite fille se tourna vers elle et sembla l'observer un instant. Evelyn sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche... Elle était parfaitement identique à la fille de quinze ans qu'Evelyn venait de rencontrer. Seul l'âge semblait les distinguer.  
  
Ainsi la réponse était là. Mais comment cela était-ce possible ? Si Malika était la fille de Draco, alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait le même âge que lui ? Non, bien sûr, c'était impossible.  
  
Mais alors... Evelyn se remémora les quelques cours qu'elle avait eu sur les voyages dans le temps. Y avait-il seulement un autre moyen pour Malika de se retrouver en 2000, alors qu'elle n'était même pas censée être née ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenir si loin en arrière ? La première réponse qui vint à l'esprit d'Evelyn fut un simple accident. Les voyages dans le temps étaient particulièrement dangereux, et personne n'osait s'y risquer. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas repartir d'où elle venait ?  
  
Une autre révélation la frappa alors. Si Malika venait du futur, alors Nora, Daniel, et Sam devaient sans doute venir du même endroit.  
  
Evelyn sentit ses jambes trembler. Les voyages dans le temps étaient dangereux. Très dangereux. Et la présence de quatre voyageurs dans son époque mettait en péril toute l'humanité. Il fallait qu'ils repartent d'où ils venaient au plus vite...  
  
Autour d'elle, les formes commençaient à s'assombrir et à disparaître. Malika et sa mère disparaissaient dans l'ombre et leurs voix se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Lorsque Evelyn s'en rendit compte, elle se mit soudain à paniquer :  
  
« Non ! Je n'ai pas la réponse ! »  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas repartir maintenant. Elle devait apprendre beaucoup de choses encore. Draco leva alors les yeux sur elle. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir disparu dans l'ombre avec le reste. Comme au début de ce rêve étrange, il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu sais tout ce que tu dois savoir. Tu devras deviner le reste par toi- même. »  
  
« Non ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais ces transes avec Dra... Avec toi. Où est la réponse ? »  
  
Draco planta ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Evelyn et la fixa un instant avec intensité.  
  
« Tu es une sorcière puissante Evelyn, très puissante. Tu trouveras seule la réponse. »  
  
Draco lui tourna le dos et repartit. Evelyn pensa un instant à le rattraper, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il n'était pas réel, et s'il avait décidé que ce rêve touchait à sa fin, alors elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter.  
  
La seconde qui suivit, elle eut le sentiment désagréable de tomber dan un profond gouffre avant de ce retrouver dans la pièce où elle avait confectionné sa potion. Son front était trempé de sueur et sa respiration haletante. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi fatiguée. Mais dormir était sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pensé faire en cette heure.  
  
Malika. Draco. Leur ressemblance n'était passé inaperçue pour personne, mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer une seconde que la jeune fille était la fille du Serpentard. Evelyn ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa mémoire des indices qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Malika semblait proche de Draco. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de le reprendre lorsqu'il devenait trop arrogant. Le Draco qu'elle venait d'apercevoir était beaucoup plus souriant, bien qu'il semble un peu triste. Est ce que cela signifiait qu'il allait changer ?  
  
Evelyn se massa le front. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de pic vert s'étaient passé le mot pour lui marteler la tête à cet instant précis. C'était trop de question pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu c'était Malika était la fille de Draco, et qu'elle venait du futur. Elle n'existait donc pas à cette époque. Ou du moins, elle n'avait pas raison d'exister. Evelyn eut juste le temps de penser que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle c'était avec Draco qu'elle entrait dans ses transes plutôt qu'avec Malika avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du chapitre 8 -  
  
  
  
  
  
*Il me semble que c'est comme ça que s'appelle le capitaine des Serpentards. Mais c'est possible que ce ne soit pas ça. Si je me suis trompée, faîtes le moi savoir !  
  
** Par respect pour les personnes qui viendraient à lire ce texte, j'ai préféré censurer quelques mots... Bien qu'ils ne soient pas compliqués à deviner...  
  
  
  
  
  
Note de fin de chapitre :  
  
Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps !! Je suis dessus depuis que j'ai mis le chapitre 6 en ligne. Vous faîtes le calcul, ça fait... Disons longtemps !  
  
J'espère donc qu'il vous plait !! Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même s'il y a certains éléments que j'aurais aimé rajouter, mais qui viendront au prochain chapitre. J'avais promis des discussions Draco/Malika mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !  
  
Bon, je passe le traditionnel n'oubliez-pas-les-reviews-ça-me-ferait- TELLEMENT-plaisir parce que je suis encore un peu jeune pour radoter (mais bien sûr ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un petit quelque chose ;) )  
  
Vos reviews...  
  
_ Combien de chapitres ? (Ginger) Il faut déjà que j'arrive à bout de cette fic (pour l'instant je ne compte pas la lâcher, je vous rassure). Mais puisqu'on me demande un chiffre... J'ai des idées assez précises jusqu'au chapitre 12. Après, il va falloir que je trouve un peu d'inspiration, mais je sais déjà comment va se terminer la fic (le dernier chapitre est déjà pas mal avancé !). Je dirais que je prévois de faire 20 chapitres en tout, mais après ça dépend de mon inspiration.  
  
_ Qui a tué Ollivander ? (Ginger, encore et toujours) Joker ! Non, sincèrement, ce serait pas drôle si je donnais la réponse. Va falloir faire travailler vos méninges !! *sourire sadique*  
  
_ Est ce que dans le futur Hermione et Ron se souviendront de Nora, Malika & Co. (Sybille) S'ils s'en étaient souvenu, je pense qu'ils les auraient empêché de partir. Après tout, ce sont de bons parents, et comment de bons parents auraient pu laisser leurs enfants courir un tel danger ? C'est pour le bien de l'humanité mais bon, c'est pas une raison. Enfin, c'est logique non ?  
  
_ Est ce que le livre que Malika a volé va les ramener à leur époque ? (Andra et sososerpent) Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de se creuser les méninges pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'est ce livre, vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! J'avais peut-être dit qu'on le découvrait dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai dû changer d'avis en cours de route ! Et pour répondre à la question, non, ce n'est pas ce genre de livre.  
  
_ Que représente le tatouage de Malika et est ce que c'est une protection contre Voldemort ? (sososerpent) On ne découvrira pas tout de suite ce que représente ce tatouage, en revanche, je devrais bientôt dire sur qui Harry l'a déjà vu. Normalement, si vous lisez avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui est écrit dans les derniers chapitres, vous pourriez le découvrir. Mais bon, pour moi ça paraît très voyant parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, mais ça l'est sans doute moins que je pense... En tout cas, je peux déjà dire que ce tatouage n'est pas une protection contre Voldemort.  
  
_ Et un tatouage de famille ? (Greenlight) Je peux pas répondre à tout quand même ! Après c'est plus drôle !  
  
_ Est ce que Harry va savoir qui est Malika grâce au tatouage (qui appartient peut-être aux Malefoy) (Ayanami93) Ce tatouage vous travaille on dirait ;) Harry ne découvrira pas qui est Malika exactement, mais il en apprendra un peu plus sur elle. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je peux dire.  
  
_ J'aime beaucoup ton histoire (qui me fait légèrement à une autre fic bien connue dont je suis moi aussi une adepte. Je ne te dit pas laquelle mais je suis sûre que tu sais déjà de laquelle il s'agit) (sososerpent) Promis, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas trop me rapprocher de cette fameuse autre fic ! Bon, déjà dans le style, l'auteur est quand même meilleure que moi (ben oui, faut pas me demander l'impossible non plus !) mais dans l'histoire c'est vrai que certains éléments peuvent s'en rapprocher. Mais c'est très difficile de pas être influencé. Il y a certaines choses que je crève d'envie de reprendre, mais je me retiens !  
  
_ Un peu possessif le Daniel non ? (Tania Potter) Il faut le comprendre, le pauvre. Il risque sa vie là ! Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu possessif quand même. D'ailleurs je l'aime pas beaucoup... Mais j'en dis trop !!  
  
Je crois que c'est à peu près tout pour les questions, mais continuez ça me fait très plaisir d'y répondre ! Enfin... Je répond pas vraiment, mais j'essaie de vous mettre un peu sur la voie (un tout petit peu...)  
  
Pour le prochain chapitre, comme je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, je ne sais pas trop de quoi il va parler. J'ai déjà des idées, mais je ne sais pas encore si ce que je veux mettre apparaîtra dans ce chapitre où dans le suivant. Pas de preview du prochain chapitre cette fois-ci ! Je peux juste dire qu'on en apprendra plus sur Elise Desroche (qui a plus d'importance qu'on pourrait le croire...)  
  
  
  
  
  
- Moâ - 


	9. Suite et fin !

Note de l'auteur :  
  
J'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont toutes fait très très TRES plaisir, et je me suis dit que c'était assez cruel de ma part de vous planter pendant si longtemps. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ce n'est pas le chapitre 9 que je publie ici malheureusement.  
  
En fait, ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas touché à ma fic. J'ai eu une période Harry Potter pendant laquelle je passais au moins une heure sur ma fic tout les jours et où je lisais toutes les fics qui me passaient sous la main. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, cette période m'est passée du jour au lendemain. Peut-être parce que j'étais un peu coincée dans mon chapitre, ou que j'ai vu trop grand en voulant faire des longs chapitres, je n'en sais rien.  
  
Vous l'avez donc compris, cette fic n'aura pas de suite, manque de temps, et d'idées. Mais après toutes vos questions... Je compte tout de même vous révéler la fin de ma fic, histoire de pas vous laisser trop en plan ;) J'espère juste que vous comprendrez, parce que c'est un peu tordu (je m'y perd d'ailleurs un peu... Depuis le temps que je ne me suis pas penchée dessus !)  
  
Avant tout, je vous résume un peu l'histoire, parce que depuis le temps, vous avez peut-être zappé quelques éléments (moi aussi d'ailleurs !) :  
  
Daniel (fils de Cho), Nora et Sam (jumeaux, enfants de Ron et Hermione) et Malika (fille de Draco) vivent dans un monde où Draco a tué Harry, et Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Bref, un monde chaotique (j'insiste sur le mot CHAOS, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard) Seulement Malika va avoir la bonne idée d'ouvrir un bouquin qui va les ramener à l'époque de la cinquième année de toute la bande. C'est donc leur dernière chance de faire changer les choses. Là où on en était, Harry commençait à se poser quelques questions sur Malika, qui porte un drôle de tatouage sur le dos, Daniel supportait assez mal de voir Harry se rapprocher de Cho, il se passait des trucs bizarres lorsque Harry et Evelyn se croisait, Harry avait retrouvé tous les 'anciens' (Sirius, Remus et quelques autres de mon cru), Evelyn venait de comprendre la vérité, Harry faisait des rêves bizarres avec sa mère, et un certain Antée Kurk avait donné une baguette surpuissante à Draco. Ce sont les points importants.  
  
Maintenant, je vous donne le début du chapitre 9, qui n'est donc pas achevé, et pour lequel je n'avais pas trouvé de titre. Après ça, je compte vous donner toutes les petites choses que j'avais écrites en prévisions des prochains chapitres, et bien sûr, le dénouement de l'histoire.  
Chapitre 9  
  
_ Il ressemblait à ça.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et observa attentivement le parchemin que lui tendait Harry.  
  
_ Alors ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? S'impatienta le garçon avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir.  
  
Sur le parchemin, Harry avait vaguement gravé un dessin qui représentait une sorte de clé, cerclée de runes étranges. Sans doute attendait-il d'Hermione qu'elle puisse enfin lui dire à quoi ce dessin correspondait.  
  
_ Vraiment Harry... Souffla la jeune fille après un temps.  
  
_ Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est ça ? Grimaça Harry.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête négativement et rendit son parchemin au garçon. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment.  
  
_ Tu es sûr d'avoir bien cherché dans ton livre ?  
  
_ Je l'ai lu trois fois - et crois moi je ne supporte pas aussi bien la lecture que toi - et je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce tatouage.  
  
_ Rien ?  
  
Le regard de Harry en cet instant retira à Hermione toute idée d'insister. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Ron, assis à ses côtés.  
  
_ Et tu ne te souviens pas du tout sur qui tu l'as vu, mis à part Malika ? Tenta-t-il.  
  
_ Absolument pas, mais je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, ça ne fait aucun doute.  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Quelqu'un à Poudlard ?  
  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.  
  
Il posa machinalement son regard sur Malika l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle était assise à la table des Serpentards, entre Evelyn Kesser et Haley Stanfield qui s'empiffrait de toasts, comme à son habitude. La jeune fille avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et semblait bien silencieuse.  
  
_ Mais j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que c'était une très mauvaise personne.  
  
_ Tu veux dire que ça pourrait être Tu-sais-qui ? S'exclama Ron en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
_ Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais rien pu distinguer d'autre chez Voldemort que son visage. Et il n'y avait aucun tatouage.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas vu grand chose d'autre que le visage sur les personnes peu fréquentables que tu connais non plus, remarqua Hermione.  
  
Une fois encore, le visage de Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentards.  
  
_ Il y a bien Malefoy mais...  
  
_ Malefoy ? Coupa immédiatement Ron. Malefoy n'a jamais eu de tatouage.  
  
_ Après tout pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. On n'a jamais vraiment vu son dos...  
  
Ron, perplexe, fronça les sourcils. Le silence demeura un instant, mais fut rapidement interrompu par Nora, qui venait de faire son apparition à la table des Gryffondors. Elle fut accueillie par les éclats de rire de Harry, qui furent bientôt suivis par les sourires gentiment moqueurs de Ron et Hermione.  
  
_ Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
_ Oh rien, répondit Harry. Mais dis-moi, les jumeaux n'auraient pas glissés des pétards du docteur Flibuste dans ton lit par hasard ?  
  
Nora fronça ses sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à son accoutrement. Un pan de sa chemise s'échappait de sa robe - chemise qu'elle ferait d'ailleurs mieux de reboutonner un peu plus haut si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer tous les regards - et le bas de sa robe était tout froissé.  
  
_ Euh... J'ai dû me dépêcher ce matin... S'excusa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Et elle se hâta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, en commençant par reboutonner sa chemise. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé.  
  
_ Je ne parlais pas de tes vêtements, reprit Harry d'un ton moqueur, mais de tes cheveux.  
  
La jeune fille porta sa main à ses cheveux et écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient au moins triplés de volume et comme Harry l'avait si bien dit, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'un pétard du docteur Flibuste ait explosé sur sa tête. Sam choisit cet instant pour tourner la tête, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de sa soeur, qui en plus de tout, se rapprochait inexorablement de l'écarlate.  
  
_ Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Dit-il à l'adresse des autres, on finit par s'habituer !  
  
_ Mais moi je trouve ça très mignon ! Assura Harry sans relâcher son sourire.  
  
_ Mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ! Bougonna Nora en donnant une tape amicale sur la tête du garçon.  
  
Elle sortit un peigne de sa poche et tenta d'arranger un peu ses cheveux et s'assit entre Hermione et Lavande Brown.  
  
_ Incroyable, siffla Ron. On dit à une fille qu'elle est mal coiffée, et elle sort un peigne de sa poche. Dès qu'elle se retrouve devant un miroir, elle sort un rouge à lèvres de sa poche. Quand elle regarde ses mains, elle sort une lime à ongles de sa poche. Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes à vos poches ?  
  
Hermione et Nora échangèrent un regard complice :  
  
_ Mon pauvre Ronald Weasley, dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les filles.  
  
Ron grimaça :  
  
_ Et en plus quand on leur parle elles gloussent... Grommela-t-il.  
  
_ Arrête de râler et dis moi plutôt avec quoi on commence ce matin, dit Harry.  
  
_ Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit Ron. Avec les Serpentards, comme d'habitude.  
  
Nora ne chercha pas à retenir une grimace.  
(petit blanc, durant lequel je ne savais pas quoi mettre, on passe donc directement au cours de soins aux créatures magiques)  
Hagrid caressa affectueusement la tête de sa dragonne. Les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de reculer lorsque Adeline laissa échapper un grognement.  
  
_ Elle a un peu grandi vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
A vrai dire, un peu n'était pas le mot qui convenait. Le dragon avait au moins doublé en taille, et ses dents, déjà acérées au départ, étaient particulièrement impressionnantes et luisaient au soleil :  
  
_ Elle apprendra bientôt à voler. D'ailleurs notre cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur le soin de l'aile. Si jamais la pauvre Adeline venait à se la casser...  
  
Il jeta alors un regard sur l'ensemble de ses élèves :  
  
_ J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour m'aider à tenir son aile.  
  
A cet instant, le dragon poussa un autre grognement, et tous les élèves reculèrent d'au moins un bon mètre d'un même mouvement.  
  
_ Plutôt embrasser un scroutch à pétard plutôt que de m'approcher de ce monstre ! Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry.  
  
_ Personne ? Vous êtes sûr. Bon, je vais désigner alors.  
  
Harry déglutit sa salive.  
  
_ Harry tu viens m'aider ?  
  
Pour Hagrid, il était prêt à beaucoup de choses. Mais de là à tenir l'aile d'un dragon qui pouvait le couper en morceaux au moindre geste brusque... Son visage vira au blanc en l'espace d'une demi seconde.  
  
_ Ben alors Potter, ricana Malefoy dans son dos. Ne me dis pas que cette bestiole te fait peur.  
  
Malefoy avait sans doute voulu mettre Harry mal à l'aise, seulement, sa cinglante remarque eu tout l'effet contraire. Il n'était pas question pour le garçon de montrer au Serpentard qu'il avait peur. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas assuré vers Hagrid.  
  
_ Merci Harry, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.  
  
Harry tenta un sourire, mais il avait l'impression que son corps se liquéfiait. Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin là.  
  
_ N'oublie pas qu'Adeline est assez sensible.  
  
Est ce que cette remarque aurait dû rassurer Harry ?  
  
_ Tiens fermement son aile.  
  
Harry tendit la main vers l'aile violette du dragon.  
(nouveau blanc. Cette fois, on fait un grand bond en avant, jusqu'au soir, ou plutôt à la nuit. Pendant ce blanc, je comptais faire rêver Harry de sa mère, encore une fois. Faites comme si je l'avais écrit. Au même moment, il se passe des choses dehors)  
La lune était claire et le ciel dégagé en cette nuit d'octobre. La silhouette noire et délicate d'une jeune femme encapuchonnée s'échappa furtivement du château et se dirigea d'un pas discret vers la forêt interdite. Et tandis qu'elle avançait, elle jetait incessamment des regards furtifs en arrière, afin d'être certaine de ne pas être suivie. Lorsqu'elle parvint au seuil de la forêt, elle se sentit soudain submergée par une vague d'effroi. La forêt lui semblait plus menaçante que la normale cette nuit-là. Les arbres projetaient tout autour d'elle leurs ombres noires et torturées et le hurlement du vent dans les branches était pareil à une plainte douloureuse. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'à contrec?ur elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'engouffra dans les bois. Son c?ur battait la chamade et son souffle s'était accéléré. Ses yeux pâles scrutaient avec terreur les alentours et roulaient dans leurs orbites à une vitesse fulgurante. La forêt était devenue silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus ce silence se faisait pesant. C'est alors que, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, une bête noire et menaçante surgit d'entre les buissons et atterrit à ses pieds en grognant férocement, ses poils sombres hérissés sur son dos arqué. Ses crocs blancs reluisaient dans la nuit noire, et à cette vue, la jeune femme ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Son c?ur s'était emballé et semblait à présent vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine, ses yeux s'étaient largement ouvert et étaient emplis de terreur. Elle les garda fixés sur la créature, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et attendit le moment où la bête bondirait pour l'achever. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'en fit rien, et se contenta de la menacer sans agir. C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme, et elle se demanda presque pourquoi l'évidence ne lui était pas apparu plus tôt, dès que la bête avait surgit à ses pieds. Délicatement, elle porta ses mains à sa tête et retira la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage. La créature eut un brusque mouvement de recul et se détendit. Son dos reprit une courbe normale, ses poils se lissèrent et sa mâchoire se referma posément. Elle toisa l'apparition du regard quelques instants, et se métamorphosa subitement en être humain devant les yeux rassurés de la jeune femme. L'homme était grand et émacié. Et son visage. La jeune femme aux yeux pâles sentit son c?ur fondre lorsque tous ses souvenirs refirent surface d'un seul coup , et sans le moindre signe avant- coureur, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, en le serrant de toute ses forces, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Ils restèrent un instant enlacés avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de murmurer :  
  
_ Sirius.  
  
L'émotion étranglait sa voix. Sirius relâcha son étreinte et contempla le doux visage de la jeune femme comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Et pourtant, il l'avait connue. Mais cela lui paraissait si lointain à présent.  
  
_ Elise.  
  
L'incrédulité marquait son visage. Dumbledore l'avait pourtant averti que la jeune femme enseignait à Poudlard, mais jamais il n'aurait cru la revoir si vite, et surtout, jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux de la revoir.  
  
_ Dumbledore m'a déconseillé de venir te voir ici. Il m'a demandé d'attendre qu'il organise notre rencontre dans l'enceinte du château. Mais je n'ai pas pu Sirius, je n'ai pas pu.  
  
Une vague de sanglots l'envahit, mais elle refoula ses larmes. Il la serra plus fort encore dans ses bras et la berça en lui caressant les cheveux paternellement. Doucement, il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :  
  
_ Tu m'as tellement manqué toutes ses années.  
  
Elle sourit et lui avoua :  
  
_ J'ai toujours su que tu étais innocent. Je savais que tu n'avais pas tué ces gens. Mon Dieu, te savoir à Azkaban, j'en étais malade.  
  
_ Mais tout ça c'est du passé à présent.  
  
La jeune femme chassa du revers de la main les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu contenir et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule. La chaleur protectrice de son vieil ami suffit à l'apaiser. Elle avait oublié le lieu insolite et dangereux dans lequel ils se tenaient enlacés et s'abandonna totalement au bonheur des retrouvailles. Sirius fut le premier à briser le silence magique qui s'était imposé entre eux :  
  
_ Dumbledore a raison. Tu n'aurais pas dû me retrouver ici, c'est bien trop dangereux, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.  
  
Elise ne put retenir un sourire qui laissa entrevoir l'éclat de ses dents blanches :  
  
_ Tu n'es plus obligé de me protéger aujourd'hui !  
  
Sirius sourit à son tour :  
  
_ C'est vrai, tu as grandi. Toutes ces années je n'ai gardé de toi que le souvenir de ton visage d'adolescente. Mais tu es une si jolie jeune femme à présent.  
  
Une ombre rose voila les joues d'Elise Desroche, et elle répondit maladroitement :  
  
_ Merci.  
  
Sirius la dévisagea encore quelques instants, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui annoncer avec mélancolie :  
  
_ J'aurais tellement voulu que nous nous retrouvions dans d'autres circonstances.  
  
Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut de son visage et elle prit le même air grave :  
  
_ Moi aussi. Mais même si c'est malheureux à dire, le destin a choisi que nous soyons réunis pour combattre Voldemort à nouveau. Finalement, le monde n'aura connu que 14 années de paix.  
  
_ Nous renverrons Voldemort dans sa tombe, dit Sirius solennellement.  
  
_ Nous ? Sirius, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur cette Terre capable de l'abattre.  
  
Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'elle avait tort. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
_ As-tu pu rencontrer Harry ?  
  
_ Bien entendu, je suis son professeur.  
  
_ Et qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
_ J'en pense que ce garçon est doué d'une force qui dépasse ce que j'imaginais. Je n'ai jamais vu pareille puissance chez un garçon de son âge. Pour l'instant, il n'en est pas encore conscient, et le plus tard sera le mieux, mais dès qu'il aura appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs.  
  
Sirius fronçait les sourcils en écoutant attentivement. Ainsi Elise Desroche prévoyait les mêmes choses que Dumbledore lui-même. C'était donc vrai. Harry allait devenir l'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps.  
Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Un instant, il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas crié. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle plus là ? Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui en l'appelant. Et comme elle ne répondait pas, il se mit à courir dans la pièce, sans réfléchir une seconde à ses actes.  
  
Il lui fallu de longues secondes pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Où plutôt de l'endroit où il ne se trouvait pas. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, encore un. Une fois de plus il avait vu le visage angélique de sa mère. Une fois de plus il s'était réveillé avec un sentiment de désespoir.  
  
Mais là n'était pas le problème. Si tout cela avait été un rêve, alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé dans son lit ? Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Harry constata qu'il était bel et bien debout. Mais alors où était-il ? Il aurait sans doute paniqué s'il n'avait pas rapidement reconnu la salle commune des Gryffondors. Au moins n'était-il pas si loin de son lit.  
  
Il avait marché dans son sommeil. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait.  
Voilà, je m'étais arrêté là. Je récapitule donc : Elise connaît Sirius, et Harry commence à marcher dans son sommeil.  
  
Sans ça, j'avais fait quelques précisions pour les chapitres suivants. Les voilà :  
  
Chapitre 9 (donc celui-là) : Nora se rapproche de Harry et Harry de Cho. Harry sent que Draco devient fou et violent. Harry essaie de parler à Dumbledore de son rêve mais voit une dispute entre Dumbledore et Fudge et n'ose pas entrer (ils se disputent au sujet du meurtre de Ollivander)  
  
Chapitre 10 : Voldemort prévient définitivement qu'il est de retour en tuant des enfants de moldus. Hermione est très touchée. Nora et Dan se disputent au sujet des sentiments de Nora pour Harry (j'ai déjà écrit ce passage, je vous le mettrai tout à l'heure). Draco demande à Cho de l'accompagner au bal. Elle accepte et Harry est complètement déprimé (Daniel aussi d'ailleurs). Mais finalement, elle va changer d'avis et y aller avec Harry (Draco est très vexé !).  
  
Chapitre 11 : Bal de Noël durant lequel Voldemort va contrôler Cho. Il va essayer de la tuer en la jetant du haut d'une tour ou un truc de ce genre là. Mais Harry va intervenir à temps. Il décide juste que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se rapprocher de Cho parce que ça serait trop dangereux pour elle. C'est dans ce chapitre aussi qu'on devait comprendre pourquoi il se passait des choses bizarres entre Evelyn et Harry. Je m'explique : Lors de leur retour dans le passé, Nora, Sam et Cie ont ouvert une 'faille' car Malika a mis trop de sentiments en lisant la formule. Du coup les sorciers les plus puissants 'voient' des choses. En l'occurrence Harry et Evelyn. Rogue persuade donc Dumbledore de faire un sort de silence sur Nora, Dan, Sam et Malika pour ne pas qu'ils révèlent la vérité (oui, Rogue est au courant).  
  
Chapitre 12 : Harry revoit Sirius lors de la seconde sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Celui-ci applique la formule qu'il avait prévu de faire sur Harry. C'est un sortilège de mémoire destiné à lui rappeler un événement de sa vie qui remonte à l'époque où il était encore bébé. En effet, James était le seul à savoir comment tuer Voldemort (qui est l'héritier de Serpentard), et Harry doit essayer de se souvenir d'une discussion qu'il a pu avoir avec Lily à ce sujet. La formule va marcher et Harry va se souvenir que le seul moyen de tuer un héritier est d'utiliser une baguette très spéciale... Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Draco s'est déjà procuré la baguette, destinée à tuer Harry (j'avais prévu que Harry serait l'héritier de Gryffondor)  
  
J'avais aussi prévu de faire apparaître Antée Kurk, mais caché sous une cape, et il ne devait pas croiser Nora, Dan, Sam et Malika. Encore une fois, vous comprendrez plus tard.  
  
Maintenant, des petits morceaux de chapitres, à commencer par une scène entre Draco et Malika, juste après que Draco se soit fait largué par Cho pour le bal de Noël :  
Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir là. Il s'était longuement tourné et retourné dans son lit avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait strictement à rien. Il avait alors quitté son lit et était descendu dans la salle commune, où brûlait encore un feu de cheminée. Comme il s'y était attendu, la salle était entièrement vide et silencieuse. Il prit au hasard un livre qui traînait sur la table et s'installa dans le plus grand siège, au plus près de l'âtre. Il ouvrit son livre et tenta de s'y intéresser, mais cet exercice était inutile. Il ne parvint même pas à découvrir quel en était le sujet. Dans son esprit, la scène de son humiliation repassait en boucle, comme pour le narguer.  
  
Lui, humilié par Potter. Jamais il n'avait encore ressenti pareille honte. De rage, il jeta avec violence le grimoire, qui alla se cogner contre un mur de la pièce.   
  
Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il aperçut l'ombre mouvante qui se détachait dans le cadre de la porte du dortoir des filles.  
  
_ Qui est là ? Maugréa-t-il furieux qu'on ait surpris son excès de rage.  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'ombre quitta sa cachette et vint prendre place dans un siège tout proche de celui de celui de Draco. Elle ne s'attarda même pas sur lui et garda les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes.  
  
_ Cole, dit Draco avec un rire jaune. Peut-on savoir depuis quand tu m'espionnes ?  
  
Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, ni ne détourna le regard du foyer.  
  
_ Je vois... Siffla Draco avec mépris.  
  
_ Je ne t'espionnais pas, répondit Malika d'une voix forte, sans pour autant bouger la tête.  
  
Draco émit une sorte de grognement et reporta son attention sur les flammes. Un long silence s'instaura entre les deux Serpentards, brisé seuls par les crépitements du feu. Il n'était pas question pour Draco de reprendre la conversation. C'était s'avouer vaincu devant cette fille trop étrange et mystérieuse à son goût. Ce fut donc elle qui prit la parole la première. Elle tourna la tête et braqua ses yeux gris sur Draco :  
  
_ Tu penses encore à ça n'est ce pas ?  
  
Draco se redressa aussitôt sur son siège, visiblement touché au point sensible.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, avec suffisamment de haine dans la voix qu'il jugeait suffisante pour dissuader la jeune fille de poursuivre la discussion.  
  
Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire. Malika laissa échapper un petit rire narquois et hocha la tête avec dédain. Elle se serait tut si cela n'avait pas autant touché Draco. Les yeux emplis de rage celui-ci lui lança un regard foudroyant. Comment osait-elle seulement le défier ? Et lorsqu'il la vit sourire de plus belle, il regretta de ne pas avoir sa baguette à portée de main.  
  
_ C'est inutile de s'énerver Malefoy. Reconnais seulement ta défaite.  
  
Malefoy ne put en supporter d'avantage. Il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage les mots les plus sanglants de son répertoire, mais il se retint, conscient qu'elle n'attendait que ça.  
  
_ Un Malefoy ne connaît pas la défaite, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage au plus près de celui de Malika.  
  
Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, comme si le comportement de Draco la décevait. Elle n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde effrayée, comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Elle paraissait simplement affligée.  
  
_ Revois ton jugement Malefoy. Tu as été humilié aujourd'hui même.  
  
Draco, fou de rage, se leva subitement de son siège et agrippa Malika par le col. Cette dernière, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Draco souleva la jeune fille du sol et la planta si près de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.  
  
_ Tu as de la chance d'être une Serpentard... Susurra-t-il, les yeux remplis de colère.  
  
Il relâcha violemment Malika sur son siège. Cette fois-ci, son geste sembla avoir son effet, puisque la jeune fille se contenta de masser son cou sans un mot. Draco rejoignit sa place et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
_ Tu ne devrais pas t'emporter comme ça... Dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Ne s'arrêterait-elle donc jamais ?  
  
_ Je veux dire... Ce n'est qu'une Serdaigle... Ajouta Malika.  
  
Draco tourna son regard vers Malika, intrigué. Voilà qu'elle tentait de le réconforter à présent.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Cole, dit-il d'une voix sanglante.  
  
_ Je ne te conseille pas. Je te dis juste que ça vaut mieux pour toi que tu n'aille pas au bal avec cette fille.  
  
_ C'est ça... Grommela Draco avec un rire narquois.  
  
Il ne savait pas où cette fille voulait en venir, et après tout, il ne voulait pas le savoir.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres cavalières pour le bal ?  
  
Draco, de plus en plus intrigué, fronça les sourcils et maugréa :  
  
_ Ça ne te regarde pas il me semble.  
  
_ Pansy et Mina sont à tes pieds, tenta Malika.  
  
Mais Draco hocha la tête négativement avec une moue désapprobatrice.  
  
_ Elles ne m'intéressent pas, répondit-il simplement.  
  
_ Il y a encore Evelyn, tenta Malika.  
  
_ Kesser ? S'étrangla Draco. J'espère que tu plaisantes !  
  
Malika haussa les épaules sans répondre.  
  
_ Elle est trop bizarre, dit Draco en secouant la tête pour écarter cette possibilité. Il paraît même que le choixpeau a hésité à l'envoyer chez les Gryffondors, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant au nom de la maison.  
  
Cette révélation surprit Malika, étant donné qu'Evelyn semblait remontée contre les Gryffondors. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de ce sentiment.  
  
_ Et alors ?  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil. Cette grimace de mépris constamment figée sur son visage angélique était plus prononcée que jamais :  
  
_ Alors ? Dit-il. Tu es mal renseignée. Les Gryffondors sont des vermines qui pullulent dans ce monde, persuadé de leur supériorité, et qui ne sont bons qu'à faire des discours qu'ils croient moraux.  
  
_ Vraiment ?  
  
_ Vraiment, reprit Draco. Potter est le portrait type de la racaille. Mais lui et tous ses petits copains comprendront bientôt leur erreur, et ils seront dans l'obligation de s'avouer vaincu, et d'approuver la supériorité de...  
  
Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase, soudain conscient de la présence de Malika. Celle ci sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle aurait voulu gifler son père, lui hurler de se taire, et lui arracher sa manche pour révéler cette marque répugnante tatouée sur son bras.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas chaud ? Dit-elle en remontant ses manches.  
  
Un peu surpris, Draco répondit que non.  
  
_ Tu devrais relever tes manches. Moi je trouve qu'il fait chaud.  
  
Malika plongea son regard dans celui de Draco, le mettant ainsi au défi de s'exécuter. Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
_ Non, merci. Je n'ai pas chaud, répéta-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.  
  
Un lourd silence plana l'espace d'un instant, durant lequel aucun des deux de détacha ses yeux de l'autre. Finalement Malika détourna son regard et dit, en s'enfonçant dans son siège :  
  
_ Tu n'as qu'à aller au bal avec moi.  
  
Draco ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué, et ne sachant trop comment réagir à cette annonce, il éclata de rire :  
  
_ Tu... Tu plaisantes !  
  
Mais Malika resta imperturbable. Non, elle ne plaisantait pas.  
  
_ Je veux dire... Tu n'étais pas censée y aller avec Crabbe ?  
  
_ Avec ton gros bras mou et sans cervelle de copain ? Fit Malika en haussant un sourcil. Non merci !  
  
_ Je pensais que tu avais honte de moi, dit Draco avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.  
  
_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
  
_ Et ça vaut mieux pour toi.  
  
Draco laissa planer le silence. Malika paraissait réellement sérieuse en lui demandant de l'accompagner. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle lui fasse une telle proposition, surtout après qu'il ait pratiquement menacé de la tuer.  
  
_ Personne n'aura bientôt plus honte de moi... Murmura-t-il alors, plus envers lui-même qu'envers Malika. On me félicitera, et on m'estimera pour tout ce que j'aurais fait...  
  
A ces côtés, il sentit Malika tressaillir. Mais, emporté dans ses pensées, il n'y accorda pas la moindre attention.  
  
_ Alors, dit-elle pour briser le silence. Tu acceptes ?  
  
Draco tourna ses yeux vers la jeune fille et fendit son visage d'un sourire narquois.  
  
_ Après tout pourquoi pas...  
  
Malika ne sourit même pas. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête et reporta son attention sur le feu. Draco fut quelque peu étonné de cette réaction, et même un peu vexé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille lui saute au cou, mais tout de même, il aurait aimé un minimum de réaction chez Malika. Ne serait-ce qu'un sourire.  
  
Mais Draco secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Cette fille n'était absolument rien pour lui. Au contraire, il la trouvait trop étrange à son goût. Plus encore que Kesser, qui pourtant aurait mérité le premier prix du regard le plus glacial et le plus mystérieux de toute l'Angleterre. Cette Malika serait-elle sur le point de lui voler son titre ? Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi Draco avait-il accepté de se rendre au bal avec elle ?  
  
Malika tourna alors la tête et haussa un sourcil :  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle apparemment peu satisfaite du regard pesant que Draco avait jeté sur elle.  
  
_ Rien. Je pensais que tu serais contente que j'accepte ton offre.  
  
_ Quoi, tu attendais peut-être que je me jette à tes pieds et que je les embrasse, répondit la jeune fille. Crois moi, je n'ai rien de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Cette remarque était beaucoup trop méprisante au goût de Draco. Un Malefoy ne se laissait jamais rabaisser de la sorte :  
  
_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis Cole ! Je peux encore changer d'avis...  
  
_ Mais moi aussi Draco, ajouta Malika avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Draco plissa les yeux à la recherche d'une réplique cinglante, mais décidément, Malika le laissait encore une fois à court de mot.  
  
_ Et ne m'appelles pas Draco. Je suis Malefoy.  
  
C'était la seule remarque stupide qu'il avait trouvé à répondre.  
  
_ Si ça te fait plaisir...  
  
Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement que la conversation était terminée. Et Draco ne chercha pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
  
En temps normal, il aurait dû regretter son choix d'avoir accepté la demande de Malika, et il le lui aurait immédiatement fait savoir. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était différent.  
  
Malika provoquait quelque chose en lui qu'il n'aurait su définir. Ce sentiment ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait jamais éprouvé auparavant, et dépassait finalement celui d'agacement qu'elle lui procurait. C'était comme une sorte d'apaisement, de sensation de bien-être.  
  
Rien à voir avec l'amour, bien entendu. Jamais Draco Malefoy n'aurait pu être attiré par une fille pareille. Trop bizarre ! Non, ce qu'il ressentait était loin, très loin de là. En voyant cette fille, il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait toujours connu, comme si elle avait finalement toujours fait partie de lui-même. Que tout était à sa place. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que ses remarques cinglantes méritaient, il devait bien l'admettre, de figurer dans les anales de la famille Malefoy, ou parce que ses yeux gris étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère, cette lueur à la fois froide, imperceptible et mystérieuse en plus. Mais Draco pensait plutôt que ce sentiment venait d'autre part.  
  
Il poussa un profond soupir. S'il continuait à réfléchir de la sorte, une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il ne trouverait définitivement pas le sommeil.  
  
Sur son fauteuil, Malika se recroquevilla et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses yeux, dans lesquels se reflétaient les flammes dansantes du feu, commençaient à se fermer lentement, et sa bouche rose s'étira en un bâillement discret.  
  
Est ce que Draco reconnaîtrait un jour que l'image de cette jeune fille au seuil du sommeil avait fait naître en lui un sentiment d'attendrissement que jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pour personne ? Lui, le grand, le puissant, l'imperturbable, Draco Malefoy ?  
  
_ Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit-il. Il est tard.  
  
Malika haussa les épaules, les yeux définitivement clos.  
  
_ Je te préviens, si tu t'endors je ne te portes pas jusqu'à ton lit.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit un oeil et soupira :  
  
_ Oui papa, j'y vais !  
  
Draco sursauta. Malika tressaillit. Bien sûr, sa remarque avait été ironique, et Draco l'avait bien compris. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle le surprenne à ce point.  
  
Absolument aucune.  
Fin de l'extrait. Bon, je vous rassure, je n'avais pas prévu de couple Malika/Draco. Fallait pas tomber dans l'inceste non plus... Un autre extrait maintenant. C'est la scène de dispute entre Nora et Dan :  
_ Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher plus longtemps, j'ai découvert ton petit jeu.  
  
Plutôt que de se sentir intriguée par cette remarque particulièrement cinglante, Nora se sentit d'avantage offusquée.  
  
_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
_ Nora ! S'emporta Dan. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Sam est d'accord avec moi, lui aussi il a repéré tes petites manies.  
  
Nora tourna des yeux furieux vers son frère. Celui-ci préféra baisser la tête plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ce regard plein de reproches.  
  
_ Dan ! Expliques moi de quoi tu parles, peut-être qu'on arrivera enfin à quelque chose !  
  
_ Je parle de Potter ! Et de la façon dont tu te comportes avec lui ! S'écria Daniel.  
  
Nora ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Comment son ami pouvait-il simplement oser lui parler sur ce ton, et se mêler de sa vie privée de cette façon ?  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?  
  
Daniel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :  
  
_ Nora, arrêtes ! Tu sais pertinemment que les relations amoureuses intertemporelles sont fortement déconseillées.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Nora fit un bond incroyable et laissa échapper un cri de surprise :  
  
_ Hein ?!  
  
_ Tu te rapproches de Harry, n'importe qui pourrait le voir, dit calmement Dan.  
  
Mais si Dan avait adouci sa voix, Nora, elle, aurait pu faire trembler les murs.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez tout les deux, mais je tiens à être claire : je ne me rapproche PAS de Harry !  
  
_ Bien sûr... Souffla Dan de façon à signifier qu'il ne la croyait absolument pas.  
  
_ Dan, je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! Non seulement Harry a l'âge de mon père, mais en plus, à notre époque, il est MORT !  
  
_ Mais pour l'instant, il a TON âge, et il est bien vivant !  
  
_ Tu me donnes envie de vomir... Dit Nora avec une grimace de dégoût.  
  
_ Ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque.  
  
Nora ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais resta sans voix, absolument estomaquée. Sam, lui, restait silencieux, déchiré entre Dan, dont il partageait l'avis, et sa soeur qu'il avait pourtant toujours soutenue. Nora n'en revenait pas. Elle savait son ami impulsif et parfois agressif, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi méprisant à son égard.  
  
_ Peut-être que maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je te dégoûtes, siffla-t-elle.  
  
_ Tu l'aimes.  
  
Le coeur de Nora fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle eut le plus grand mal à avaler sa salive. Ses poings fermement serrés tremblaient de colère.  
  
_ Tu vas peut-être me répondre que c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, reprit Dan, je peux le comprendre, mais tu dois pourtant te rendre à l'évidence que...  
  
_ Tais-toi ! Coupa Nora d'une voix froide.  
  
_ Bon sang Nora, quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de te cacher ?  
  
_ Et alors ? S'emporta Nora en frappant violemment sur la table. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Je ressens ce que je veux pour qui je veux, c'est clair ? Et ça ne te concerne en rien !  
  
_ Justement si, cette fois-ci ça nous concerne tous, reprit Dan en haussant le ton. Tu m'as interdit toi-même de me mêler des affaires de ma mère. A présent c'est mon tour de te mettre en garde. Tu ne te rends pas comptes des risques si tu commences à trop t'impliquer dans ce monde.  
  
_ Je pensais qu'on avait justement convenu qu'on réécrirait l'Histoire.  
  
_ Oui, mais on n'a jamais dit que tu devrais tomber amoureuse d'un type qui pourrait être ton père.  
  
S'en était trop. Daniel allait beaucoup trop loin.  
  
_ Et alors ? Cria Nora. Tu devrais être content ! Au moins je détourne l'attention de Harry de ta salope de mère !  
  
Sam écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. Sa soeur n'était jamais vulgaire, et ce même lorsqu'elle était furieuse.  
  
Quant à Daniel... Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Mais c'était d'avantage sous le coup de la fureur. Il ne mesura pas son geste et laissa partir sa main. Elle alla frapper violemment la joue de Nora avec un claquement qui fit sursauter Sam.  
  
_ Dan ! S'écria-t-il.  
  
Nora chancela. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Daniel, ils étaient tout simplement chargés de haine. Et derrière cette haine se profilait une totale incrédulité. Elle serra la mâchoire et les poings, et ses yeux se brouillèrent sous les larmes. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, et ces larmes n'étaient certainement pas dû à la tristesse, mais à la colère. Comment Daniel avait-il pu ?  
  
_ Bien... Siffla-t-elle. J'espère que Harry vivra, qu'il épousera ta mère, et que tu ne naîtras jamais. JAMAIS !  
  
Nora quitta la pièce en claquant si fort la porte que les murs en tremblèrent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut la certitude qu'elle était absolument seule qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer.  
  
_ Je... Je crois que tu as été trop loin, bredouilla Sam.  
  
_ Et alors !? Cria Daniel. Elle l'a cherché !  
Bon, j'avais prévu de le remanier, mais là je n'ai pas le courage. Un autre extrait cette fois-ci, que je n'ai pas retouché non plus, et qui se situe après le bal de Noël. Harry a donc décidé de ne pas aller plus loin avec Cho, pour sa propre sécurité. La scène se passe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :  
Harry gardait la tête baissée. En face de lui, ses amis échangèrent des regards gênés et pleins de compassion. Mais aucun d'eux ne savait quelle phrase suffirait à réconforter Harry. Alors ils se contentèrent de l'observer en silence.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas pris la bonne décision... Lâcha finalement Harry d'une voix faible.  
  
_ Bien sûr que si, intervint Hermione. Vous étiez tous les deux en danger. Au contraire je trouve que ta réaction est très courageuse. Je n'en aurais pas fait autant.  
  
Harry sourit l'espace d'une seconde, mais ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt.  
  
_ Et quand tout ça se sera calmé, dit Ron, les choses pourront toujours redevenir normales.  
  
_ Je ne crois pas, non...  
  
Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tut. Le silence pesa un instant sur le groupe avant qu'Hermione ne se lève en annonçant :  
  
_ Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir un peu. Je suis persuadée que tout finira par s'arranger.  
  
Elle ne croyait pas tellement en ses paroles, mais c'étaient les meilleurs qu'elle ait trouvé. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil peiné à Harry, tenta une phrase réconfortante, et monta dans le dortoir des filles.  
  
_ Vous devriez y aller aussi, conseilla Harry aux autres. Je vais rester un peu ici, je n'ai pas très sommeil.  
  
Ron, Dan et Sam acquiescèrent. Si Harry avait envie d'être seul, ils n'avaient plus qu'à monter se coucher eux aussi. Seule Nora resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
_ Essaie de dormir un peu tout de même, dit Sam avant de se lever à son tour.  
  
Les trois garçons quittèrent la table et s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque Daniel jeta un coup d'oeil à Nora, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il fronça les sourcils :  
  
_ Tu ne vas pas dormir Nora ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas se montrer désagréable.  
  
_ Je... Je vais y aller. Dans cinq minutes, répondit-elle.  
  
Daniel se contenta de montrer sa désapprobation en jetant à la jeune fille un regard mauvais, mais en présence d'Harry, il pouvait difficilement exprimer sa colère. Ils laissèrent donc Harry seul en compagnie de Nora.  
  
Le silence plana sur la Salle commune et ne fut interrompu que par les crépitements du feu. A aucun moment Harry ne chercha à croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Nora en revanche, garda ses yeux rivés sur le garçon.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle le plaigne. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de le réconforter, mais il voyait difficilement comment c'était possible. Voldemort lui avait volé ses parents, il le faisait souffrir pratiquement toutes les nuits, il l'obligeait à revoir sa mère, à se sentir heureux, pour mieux se retrouver seul et perdu à son réveil. A présent, il menaçait ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait commencé avec Cho, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à attirer son attention, à se sentir aimé, mais qu'en serait-il des autres ? Ron, Hermione ? Et puis Sam, Daniel, et... Il releva la tête vers la jeune fille, juste quelques secondes. Est ce qu'il s'attaquerait à Nora aussi ? Est ce qu'il serait obligé de se couper de tout ceux qu'il aimait pour que Voldemort les laisse tranquille ?  
  
_ Je suis désolée... Murmura Nora.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas prononcé une seule parole depuis plusieurs minutes, et la jeune fille commençait à avoir du mal à le supporter. Elle avait sorti la première phrase qui lui était venue à l'esprit, pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé de la soirée. Et que sa voix tremblait.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout ça est uniquement ma faute.  
  
Nora, troublée, hocha la tête pour signifier que non.  
  
_ Non... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout ça c'est Voldemort. Tout est sa faute.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et observa Nora avec un sourire triste.  
  
_ Tu prononces son nom maintenant ?  
  
Nora se ratatina un peu dans son siège, consciente de son erreur.  
  
_ On s'habitue à tout, dit-elle sur le ton de l'excuse.  
  
_ C'est aussi ce que je croyais, dit Harry. J'ai essayé de m'habituer à ne plus voir mes parents, à faire des sacrifices, mais c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais.  
  
Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il ne s'était jamais plaint de rien, et jamais il ne se plaindrait. Il supporterait ce qu'il lui arriverait sans broncher. Jusqu'à ce qu'on touche à ses amis.  
  
Nora, elle, savait comment tout été censé finir. Harry devait mourir. Mais en le voyant effondré ainsi, elle se refusa à cette idée. Il ne mourrait pas. C'était la dernière chose qu'il méritait. C'était à Voldemort de mourir. Il devait retourner une bonne fois pour toute dans sa tombe, et si Nora en avait eu les moyens, elle aurait transplané sur le champ pour achever le travail. Mais c'était une idée absolument stupide.  
  
_ Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, dit-elle sans trop réfléchir.  
  
_ C'est gentil, mais je m'en sortirai.  
  
Nora se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire. Rogue avait raison. Si Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour les empêcher de parler, elle finirait pas tout avouer à Harry. En cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour lui hurler de ne pas mourir.  
  
Les yeux verts du garçon étaient tristes, et sa bouche tremblait. Sans prévenir, il se leva et alla s'installer par terre, au plus du feu. Nora resta seule à la table, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Harry garda ses yeux rivés sur les flammes. La jeune fille aurait sans doute dû souhaiter une bonne nuit à Harry et monter dans le dortoir à son tour. Du moins, ce fut la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul, à ruminer de sombres pensées. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui.  
  
Et alors elle agit sans réfléchir. Elle ne sut jamais d'où lui vint cette idée stupide - sans doute la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais eu - de se lever. Daniel avait raison. Depuis le début il avait raison, et sans doute aurait-elle dû l'écouter plutôt que de lui tourner ainsi le dos.  
  
Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle s'approchait de lui. A vrai dire, il ne pensait plus à grand chose. Nora ne ralentit pas. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'agir.  
  
Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Harry ne broncha pas. Il ne chercha même pas à se retirer.  
J'avais prévu un couple Nora/Harry. Je ne sais pas comment ça aurait fini !  
  
Un autre extrait, qui correspond au moment où Harry se décide enfin à parler de ses rêves à Dumbledore. Il ne correspond pas exactement à l'histoire, j'avais donc prévu, lui aussi, de le remanier :  
  
Harry resta un instant immobile devant la gargouille, l'esprit déchiré par l'hésitation. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, d'oublier tous ces rêves, et de tenter de mener une existence normale. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard ces rêves finiraient par le rattraper. Jamais il ne vivrait en paix.  
  
Machinalement, il se mit alors à énumérer toutes les friandises qu'il connaissait... Jusqu'à ce que la gargouille lui cède enfin le passage. Il fit un pas en avant et entama la longue ascension des marches. Et tandis qu'il montait, il se répétait les paroles qu'il allait bien pouvoir avoir devant Dumbledore, et se tourmentait l'esprit afin de trouver une excuse pour tout le temps qu'il avait laissé s'écouler avant de l'alerter.  
  
_ Enfin Dumbledore, les lieux ont sans doute été mal fouillés. Il suffit de regarder à nouveau.  
  
Harry s'arrêta net dans les escaliers et s'immobilisa totalement. Il n'eut pas même besoin de réfléchir pour reconnaître cette voix. Cornelius Fudge, ministre du monde sorcier, était actuellement en grande conversation avec le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
_ Les lieux ont été passés au peigne fin par trois fois déjà, et je vous le répète, elle a disparu, dit alors Dumbledore d'une voix forte. De plus, cet évènement tragique a eu lieu il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Nous aurions eu le temps de la retrouver des milliers de fois.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et retint sa respiration, de peur que le moindre bruit ne parvienne aux oreilles de Dumbledore ou de Cornelius Fudge.  
  
_ Bien... Souffla le ministre. Admettons alors qu'elle ait disparu. Et alors ?  
  
_ Alors cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je crains depuis la renaissance de Voldemort.  
  
Fudge laissa échapper un rire où se mêlaient à la fois gêne et nervosité.  
  
_ Enfin Dumbledore ! Est-on seulement sûr que Voldemort est de retour ?  
  
Un silence pesant s'instaura dans le bureau. Harry devina le lourd regard que Dumbledore devait actuellement lancer à Fudge.  
  
_ Hum... Reprit celui-ci en se raclant la gorge. Admettons que Vous-Savez- Qui...  
  
_ Cornelius ! Coupa Dumbledore avec véhémence. Arrêtez donc d'émettre des hypothèses et regardez la réalité en face ! Les détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban, on commence à voir disparaître certains de ses anciens opposants et Ollivander est sauvagement assassiné ! Acceptez la vérité ou il sera bientôt trop tard !  
  
_ De toute façon, même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vivant, je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette étrange disparition.  
  
_ Cornelius, voyons, vous connaissez bien les effets de cet objet.  
  
Fudge ne répondit pas et laissa le vieux sorcier poursuivre :  
  
_ Voldemort prépare quelque chose. Quelque chose de grand. Vous devez rester sur vos gardes.  
  
_ Et j'imagine que vous allez aussi me dire que le jeune Potter est impliqué dans cette sombre affaire. Je me trompe ?  
  
Harry sentit son corps frémir lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son nom. Mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas, et ne répondit jamais. Une troisième voix venait de couper court à la conversation.  
  
_ Monsieur Potter...  
  
Le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit la main forte de Rogue lui agripper l'épaule.  
  
_ Peut-on savoir depuis quand vous écoutez aux portes ?  
  
Rogue planta ses yeux perçants dans ceux de Harry et l'entraîna jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore :  
  
_ Professeur, il me semble que vous m'avez fait demander, annonça Rogue en entrant dans le bureau. J'en ai profité pour attraper cet espion.  
  
_ Harry ? Dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
_ Professeur... Répondit gauchement Harry. Je... J'avais quelque chose à vous dire.  
  
_ Et bien... Vas-y, je t'en prie, dit-il un peu surpris.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il gêné à Rogue et à Fudge, qui gardaient leurs yeux braqués sur lui, les oreilles grandes ouvertes à ce qu'il avait à dire. Dumbledore, qui avait deviné le fond de sa pensée, assura :  
  
_ Je crois que les personnes ici présentes sont dignes de confiance Harry.  
  
Même si le garçon n'avait nullement envie de parler devant ces deux hommes, auxquels justement il n'accordait pas sa confiance, il se mit à exposer à Dumbledore ce qu'il était venu lui dire :  
  
_ C'est... C'est à propos d'un rêve, bafouilla-t-il à court de mots.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et invita de la main Harry à poursuivre.  
  
_ Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je fais ce même rêve... Qui concerne Voldemort... Et que je me réveille en sursaut, la cicatrice brûlante, poursuivit-il en jetant des coups d'oeil à Rogue et Fudge.  
  
_ Il veut parler de cette cicatrice qui fait office de signal d'alarme ? Intervint Fudge d'une voix forte.  
  
_ Cornelius, je vous en prie.  
  
Fudge se tut. Face à Dumbledore, il n'était plus rien, et ce malgré son statut de ministre.  
L'intérêt de cet extrait était de montrer que Fudge était toujours réticent. Il était censé se dérouler avant que Voldemort tue les enfants de moldus. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de le mettre. Au fait, Fudge est allié à Voldemort. Non parce qu'il est vraiment mauvais, mais plutôt parce qu'il est stupide et faible. J'envisageai même qu'il vire Dumbledore pour le remplacer par un autre directeur beaucoup plus accès sur la magie noire. Mais ça, je n'étais pas sûre. De toute façon, je crois que j'aurais tué Fudge à la fin de ma fic. Je ne l'aime pas celui-là ! ;)  
Bon... Maintenant il faut que je me lance dans les explications... Sans m'embrouiller, ni vous embrouiller !  
  
Alors... Je commence par le tatouage de Malika puisqu'il a l'air de vous titiller. Avant tout, le seul but de ce tatouage était de faire en sorte que Harry se mette à se méfier d'elle, car l'autre personne sur laquelle il l'a déjà vu n'est autre que Queudver dans ses rêves. En effet, si vous avez fait attention, vous avez peut-être vu qu'à chaque fois que Queudver se prosternait devant Voldemort, sa robe glissait légèrement sur son dos... Où il y a le même tatouage. Quand à la signification de ce tatouage, c'est tout simple, c'est le résultat du sortilège fait à Queudver par James et Lily pour faire de lui le gardien de leur secret. Sur Malika, le même sortilège a été fait, mais par son père pour qu'elle soit la seule à savoir où se trouve leur maison. Comme vous voyez, ce n'est pas très important, mais je le répète, c'était juste un moyen pour que Harry se méfie de Malika, et même un peu des trois autres.  
  
Ensuite, qu'est ce que je pourrais vous révéler... Le livre de Malika n'a aucune importance parce qu'il ne servait strictement à rien. Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai inventé ! (Intelligent...)  
  
A présent, j'aimerais apporter quelques précisions quand à la présence d'un dragon à Poudlard. En effet, ce n'est pas pour rien que Hagrid a eu l'autorisation d'adopter Adeline. Ça a un rapport avec la baguette des héritiers. Celle-ci a été conçue par Salazar Serpentard dans les larmes d'un ancêtres de ce dragon, et elle ne tue pas les héritiers toute seule. Lorsqu'elle lance le sort d'Avada Kedavra sur un héritier, elle fait appel à Adeline pour se charger du travail. Comme j'avais prévu qu'à la fin Harry l'utilise pour tuer Voldemort (parce que vous pensez bien que ça va bien se finir ;) ), c'était juste pour rendre la scène un peu plus amusante !  
  
J'aimerais apporter quelques précisions sur Elise Desroche aussi. En réalité, c'est l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, et je comptais créer le couple Sirius/Elise. D'ailleurs je comptais lui donner un peu d'importance, surtout à la fin puisqu'elle devait aider un peu Harry moralement. J'avais en effet prévu qu'à la fin, il parte avec le groupe de Sirius (dont Elise fait d'ailleurs partie). C'est à dire qu'il était censé arrêter ses études et quitter ses amis pour combattre Voldemort. J'ai écrit une scène où il parlait avec Elise, mais je la mettrai tout à l'heure.  
  
Maintenant, qui a tué Ollivander... Là ça devient compliqué. Je crois que le plus simple pour vous expliquer, c'est de vous donner encore un extrait, qui dévoile le dénouement de l'histoire. Le moment où Malika comprend... Certaines choses. Avant tout, je vous rappelle que Hassell est le prof de magie noire de Sam etc. dans le futur :  
_ Mon Dieu... Murmura Malika en portant sa main à sa bouche.  
  
_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_ Mais pourquoi est ce que je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? S'écria-t-elle en se frappant le front.  
  
_ Mais de quoi ? Insista Sam.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas un hasard ! Rien n'est dû au hasard ! Bon sang ! Mais ça aurait dû me frapper dès le début !  
  
De rage, elle tapa violemment du pied, furieuse contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer une telle évidence... A ses côtés, Sam commençait à s'impatienter, et par la même occasion à s'inquiéter :  
  
_ Malika, expliques-toi.  
  
_ Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que Voldemort ait cherché à se procurer les grimoires de Dentel alors que personne - non personne - ne croyait à cette légende ? Et que dès qu'il les ait eu en sa possession, il les ait détruit ainsi ? Et voilà qu'on se rend compte que l'un d'entre eux a atterrit entre les mains de Hassell, un mangemort, alors que Dumbledore nous a justement dit qu'il trouvait étrange qu'un tel livre ait sa place à Poudlard. Ça ne te choque pas ?  
  
_ Où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
_ Et comme par hasard, il suffit qu'on le lise pour tomber exactement à l'époque où Voldemort a entamé sa renaissance.  
  
_ Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé ça ?  
  
_ Je n'ai rien décidé du tout, ça s'est passé automatiquement ! Mais quelle idiote ! Comment ai-je pu... Dit-elle en s'agrippant les cheveux.  
  
Sam dû la prendre par les épaules pour qu'elle calme sa rage et qu'elle s'explique enfin.  
  
_ Et voilà qu'apparaît un nouveau personnage, poursuivit-elle. Un 'certain Antée Kurk', dont on ne sait ni qui il est, ni d'où il vient, mais qui semble très proche de Voldemort et de Lucius Malefoy. Et cette phrase sur le mur « Le temps même n'arrêtera pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Bon sang c'est tellement évident !  
  
Sam, lui, ne voyait rien.  
  
_ Quand je pense que je n'ai rien soupçonné lorsque le grimoire ne nous a pas suivi jusqu'ici, alors que c'était une preuve irréfutable que...  
  
Sa gorge se noua.  
  
_ Que... ? L'encouragea Sam.   
  
_ Sam, nous ne sommes pas les premiers à vouloir réécrire l'histoire. Il y a déjà quelqu'un ici, et je pense qu'il a de très mauvaises intentions.  
  
Sam se sentit parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur.  
  
_ Mais... Mais c'est impossible !  
  
_ Tout s'explique, souffla Malika en secouant la tête, indignée par sa propre bêtise. Si le grimoire ne nous a pas suivi, c'est tout simplement par ce qu'il est DEJA LA.  
  
Sam peina à avaler sa salive, estomaqué par cette découverte.  
  
_ Avec qui ?  
  
Malika considéra Sam avec des yeux remplis d'effroi. C'est alors qu'il comprit. En un instant, la même révélation l'avait frappé, comme un éclair, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'horreur.  
  
_ Hassell, murmura Malika. Si les choses s'étaient passées normalement, Voldemort aurait dû être tué par Harry, mais après sa défaite, Hassell, un des mangemorts les plus fidèles, s'est procuré ce bouquin, est retourné dans le passé, et à permis à mon p... A Draco de tuer Harry. Pour ça, il a tué Ollivander, lui a volé cette fameuse baguette destinée à tuer les héritiers, et l'a donnée à Draco. Draco tue Harry, Voldemort parvient alors au pouvoir, et sur les bons conseils de Hassell, il se lance à la recherche des deux autres grimoires en omettant de dire qu'il en possède déjà un, de peur que les résistants s'en emparent avant lui, et dès qu'il se les procure, il les détruit, en prenant soin d'en mettre un de côté, au cas où... C'est parfait, c'est trop parfait.  
  
_ Tu veux dire qu'Antée Kurk n'est autre que...  
  
_ C'est lui ! Bien sûr que c'est lui ! J'aurai dû le deviner dès que nous sommes arrivés ici !  
  
Sam entrouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Oui, c'était trop parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une élève se penche d'un peu trop près sur l'étagère de son professeur de magie noire...  
  
_ Est ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'on n'essaie plus de changer le passé, mais de le rétablir tel qu'il aurait du être ?  
  
_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout ce qu'on croit être vrai n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Mon père n'aurait jamais dû tuer Harry, Voldemort devrait être quatre pieds sous terre, tes parents ne seraient pas censés être menacés de mort et ma mère... Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Ce chaos dans lequel nous vivons, n'est autre que le chaos résultant d'un voyage temporel qui a mal tourné, et contre lequel Dumbledore nous a mis en garde dès notre arrivée. Quant à nos vies, elles ne sont aucunement celles qu'elles devraient être.  
  
_ Calme toi ! S'écria Sam. Je ne te suis plus !  
  
_ Contentes toi de comprendre qu'Hassell est ici lui aussi, pour changer le passé, et qu'avec lui il a le grimoire.  
  
Sam ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et se mit à sautiller sur place :  
  
_ Et si on se procure le grimoire on pourra rentrer chez nous !  
  
_ Exactement.  
Voilà, vous avez le dénouement de l'histoire ;) J'espère que vous avez compris parce que c'est vraiment tordu. Mais si vous avez des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre !  
  
Bon, ce dénouement n'a rien de spectaculaire balancé comme ça, mais j'avais prévu de donner une certaine importance à Antée Kurk (donc Hassell) et puis de donner quelques indices (la phrase écrite sur le mur après l'assassinat de Ollivander était le premier je crois) pour que vous vous posiez des questions, mais comme je ne suis pas arrivée jusque là...  
  
Quand au mot chaos, sur lequel j'insistais, et qui était d'ailleurs le titre du premier chapitre, vous avez compris la signification, c'est la conséquence d'un voyage dans le temps qui s'est mal passé et dont parlait Dumbledore.  
Maintenant, les derniers extraits... Ceux de la toute fin ! Le premier est, comme promis, la scène entre Elise et Harry, et qui est censée se passer à la fin de l'année. Elle se déroule dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Pour vous aider à comprendre, Elise Desroche a vécu la même expérience que Harry au même âge : Voldemort montait en puissance, et en temps qu'héritière, elle a dû rejoindre le groupe de James pour se battre à leurs côtés. Le deuxième extrait se situe quelques instants après, mais sous le point de vue d'un autre personnage :  
Harry rangeait ses dernières affaires dans sa valise avec un pincement au coeur. Et plus il voyait son armoire se vider, plus il sentait son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer. Tout avait été bien trop vite, et il avait encore du mal à réaliser que sa vie prenait irrémédiablement un tournant décisif, mais surtout qu'il allait tout quitter. Il allait se retrouver propulsé dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas et même s'il savait que chacun donnerait du sien pour l'aider et le soutenir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait bien seul les mois à venir.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte du dortoir et entra. C'était Mlle Desroche. Elle se tint quelques instants dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de rejoindre Harry. Sans dire un mot, elle commença à l'aider à plier ses vêtements. Mais Harry sentait bien qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait formuler ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur :  
  
_ James était...  
  
Au nom de son père, Harry se raidit brusquement et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.  
  
_ ... Un peu comme un père pour moi.  
  
La voix de la jeune femme tremblait, mais elle laissa tout de même entrevoir un mince sourire mélancolique aux coins de ses lèvres.  
  
_ J'étais jeune Harry, trop jeune. Moi aussi je me suis vue obligée de tout abandonner pour un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Mes études, ma famille, mes amis... J'avais l'impression que ce combat me dépassait et que je perdais totalement le contrôle de ma propre vie. Mais ton père... C'est grâce à lui que j'ai tenu le coup. Il m'a apprit à être forte, à surmonter tous les obstacles. Une personne formidable. Aujourd'hui je crois que la meilleure façon pour moi de le remercier, c'est d'être auprès de toi et de te soutenir, comme il a si bien su le faire pour moi.  
  
Elle détourna la tête et étouffa un sanglot. Elle tentait de refouler ses larmes, mais l'émotion était trop forte. Harry était tout aussi troublé. Les quelques phrases que venait de lui adresser son professeur l'avaient profondément touché et il avait bien du mal à cacher ses sentiments.  
  
_ Mlle Desroche...  
  
_ Oh, je t'en prie ! Le coupa la jeune femme en tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Appelle-moi Elise. Je ne suis plus ton professeur à présent.  
  
_ Elise, poursuivit Harry avec un maigre sourire, merci.  
  
La jeune femme sourit plus franchement et l'espace d'un court instant, ce visage accablé qui la poursuivait depuis plusieurs semaines disparut :  
  
_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'étais à ta place il n'y a pas si longtemps, et je ne sais que trop bien ce que tu ressens. Tu as sans doute l'impression d'être seul tout d'un coup, comme je l'ai pensé moi aussi. Mais saches que tu n'es pas seul Harry. Nous sommes tous avec toi, et contre cela, même Voldemort ne peut rien.  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur se réchauffer. Puis son regard se porta instinctivement sur son armoire vide.  
  
_ Tout commence maintenant... Soupira-t-il.  
  
_ J'en ai bien peur...  
  
A contrecoeur, le jeune garçon referma sa valise. Il était temps de partir.  
  
_ Allons-y, murmura Elise.  
  
Harry suivit la jeune femme. Il jeta un dernier regard à son dortoir, qu'il doutait fort de revoir un jour, et sortit. Il marcha lentement sur les pas d'Elise, retardant ainsi au plus tard l'heure de son départ. Mais les secondes s'écoulaient à une vitesse hors du commun, et ils eurent bientôt rejoint les autres dans le vaste bureau de Dumbledore. Le groupe de James était maintenant au complet. Presque...  
Voilà pour le premier extrait. C'est un peu mélo, je vous l'accorde... Mais le deuxième est encore pire ! Ça se passe donc quelques instants après cet extrait, près de la grande porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Harry et tout le groupe s'apprête à sortir, et Draco attend Harry, caché je sais pas trop où, pour pouvoir le tuer. Les choses semblent mal parties, et Malika assiste à la scène, impuissante.  
Malika sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Draco était là, debout au- dessus de l'imposante porte de Poudlard, la baguette à la main, prêt à agir. Son visage exprimait alors tout ce qu'il avait toujours attendu : la victoire, la puissance, le pouvoir... La mort.  
  
Elle sentit sa vue se troubler et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle avait échoué.  
  
Son corps entier sembla se liquéfier. Elle se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur, abattue. Tous ces efforts, ces secrets, ces larmes. Pour rien. Draco allait tuer Harry, et par le même coup plusieurs des sorciers qui l'entouraient, et s'enivrer de sa mort. Il allait rejoindre Voldemort et recevoir ses honneurs. Les jours qui allaient suivre seraient les plus funestes de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait s'imposer au pouvoir et dissoudre l'ordre du phénix. Sirius Black allait être condamné à mort après avoir été longuement torturé, suivi de près par Mondingus Fletcher, puis Elise Desroche, et tous les autres. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes prêts à se battre qui allaient perdre la vie, lâchement assassinés par le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas su changer les choses. Simplement à cause d'elle.  
  
Sans en avoir conscience, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et agrippa sa baguette. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes perler sur son visage blême.  
  
Sa mère allait mourir.  
  
Harry se rapprochait inexorablement, comme dans un film. Mais Malika connaissait déjà la fin. Elle était malheureuse.  
  
La mort.  
  
Ainsi la mort était la seule fin possible. Le feu et le sang étaient- il donc la seule issue ? Le seul destin de l'homme ?  
  
Malika serra plus fort encore sa baguette et étouffa un sanglot. Elle se détestait. Elle détestait tout ce qu'elle était, la fille qui avait échoué, la fille de l'homme qui allait conduire le monde à sa perdition.  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de Draco. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant les portes de Poudlard se rapprocher, comme si une fois ces portes passées, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Sirius Black posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son filleul. Albus Dumbledore, la tête posée entre ses mains, les coudes sur son bureau, sentit pour la première fois de sa vie son coeur se fendre de douleur, plus troublé que jamais auparavant.  
  
Draco se leva et serra sa baguette entre ses mains. Son coeur tambourinait d'excitation dans sa poitrine. Il allait devenir célèbre, reconnu dans le monde entier, idolâtré par des générations de sorciers pour avoir éliminé le dernier obstacle au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter était là. Draco savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il tendit sa baguette et visa le garçon.  
  
_ Au revoir Potter...  
  
Une formule, juste une, et le monde s'écroulait. Les lèvres de Malika tremblèrent.  
  
Oui, il y avait une solution. Une unique solution.  
  
Son visage était ruisselant de larmes. Et alors qu'elle se sentait envahie par les sanglots, elle s'entendit murmurer une prière. Une prière qui n'avait finalement aucun sens, dans laquelle elle s'excusait d'avoir été la fille qu'elle avait été... Et d'avoir à commettre un tel acte pour pouvoir se faire pardonner. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
_ Je suis désolée... Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est ce que tu aurais voulu...  
  
Draco sentit son corps trembler d'excitation.  
  
La mort.  
  
Ses lèvres frémirent. Il n'avait que deux mots à prononcer, pas un de plus, et Harry Potter serait définitivement éliminé de ce monde.  
  
_ AVADA KEDAVRA !!  
  
Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette et illumina toute la pièce. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et leva la tête, pris de panique. Sirius agrippa son filleul et le tira à lui, comme si cela pouvait suffire à le protéger. Le corps d'Elise Desroche fut parcourut d'un frisson de terreur.  
  
Et Draco tomba lourdement sur le sol, la bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, les yeux encore écarquillés. Sa baguette roula quelques instants sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser, tout comme son corps déjà inerte.  
  
Malika ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé la force de se lever et de hurler, ni celle d'agir de la sorte. Elle relâcha ses membres et ouvrit la bouche, les yeux vides de toute expression. Elle avait tué son propre père...  
  
Elle eut un dernier sanglot et s'affala sur le sol à son tour. Elle ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes.  
  
_ NON !!  
  
Nora écarquilla les yeux de terreur et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ses jambes se mirent alors à courir avant même qu'elle ne l'ait voulu, et plus vite qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Elle laissa tomber son corps aux côtés de celui de la jeune fille. A genoux, elle prit ce corps tremblant dans ses bras et murmura, encore incrédule :  
  
_ Malika... Qu'est ce que tu as fait... Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait...  
  
Sa gorge se noua et elle éclata subitement en sanglot. Malika avaient les yeux entrouverts et respirait lentement. Trop lentement. Mais derrière ses larmes, Nora perçut l'ombre d'un frêle sourire :  
  
_ Je n'ai pas échoué... Murmura-t-elle faiblement.  
  
_ Non, tu n'as pas échoué, dit Nora en tentant sans succès de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.  
  
_ Je suis désolée...  
  
_ Non, c'est moi ! Je ne savais pas - oh mon Dieu ! Pardonne-moi - je t'ai fait souffrir... Mais tu... Tu...  
  
Elle n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Sa voix, submergée par les sanglots, n'était plus capable de rien. Si elle avait su, oh ! Si seulement elle avait su ! Elle avait tellement honte... Depuis des années elle avait considéré Malika pour ce que son père avait fait, sans même percevoir un soupçon de ce qu'elle était réellement. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu de la voir mourir pour enfin ouvrir les yeux ?  
  
_ Malika, je suis désolée...  
  
Malika sourit. Malgré toutes ses souffrances, toute sa douleur, elle trouvait encore la force de sourire.  
  
_ Donnes la baguette à Harry...  
  
Sa tête roula sur le côté. Nora écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Malika avait fermé les siens. Elle ne respirait plus.  
  
_ Non...  
  
Nora secoua faiblement le corps déjà froid de la jeune fille. Celle qu'elle avait trop longtemps considéré comme étant son ennemie.  
  
_ Malika...  
  
Sa bouche resta entrouverte et n'émit plus aucun son. Ses bras lâchèrent prise et le corps immobile de Malika s'étendit sur le sol.  
  
_ Non...  
  
Elle sentit de chaudes larmes tremper ses joues. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule :  
  
_ Fais ce qu'elle t'a demandé Nora.  
  
La jeune fille posa sa main sur celle de Sam et hocha la tête. D'un revers de la main, elle chassa ses larmes et se leva. Sam et Daniel étaient tout deux derrière elle. Leurs visages exprimaient la même souffrance.  
  
_ Je crois qu'on s'était trompé sur son compte, murmura Dan en avalant péniblement sa salive.  
  
Nora acquiesça en refoulant de nouvelles larmes. La baguette était prêt d'elle, figée près du corps de Draco. La jeune fille la prit dans ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration :  
  
_ Sa mort ne sera pas inutile... Souffla-t-elle.  
Oui je sais, je suis cruelle ;) Mais ça me plait bien les morts à la fin des histoires ! Bon, ce passage est un peu (un peu seulement ?) larmoyant, mais je ne l'ai pas retouché. Suite à ce passage, je prévoyais d'envoyer Harry seul à Azkaban (devenu le repaire de Voldemort) avec la baguette. Bien sûr, le dénouement aurait été heureux : Harry aurait tué Hassell et Voldemort, il aurait ramené le livre, et tout le monde (enfin, presque tout le monde) serait rentré chez soi. Harry (et Evelyn bien sûr) aurait été le seul à se rendre compte que Nora et Cie venaient du futur, mais il n'en aurait rien dit, et fait comme s'il ne savait rien. Et voilà, la fic est terminée ;)  
Alors... Laissez-moi me creuser la tête... Je crois que je vous ai tout donner ! J'avais quelques autres idées en tête que je n'étais pas sûre de mettre. Par exemple, j'avais bien envie de faire apparaître le Remus Lupin du futur pour rétablir un peu la situation et venir en aide à Nora, Sam, Malika et Dan, je voyais bien Hagrid épouser Olympe Maxime, je prévoyais aussi de donner à chaque héritier un 'gardien'. Harry aurait eu Sirius comme gardien, et Elise aurait eu Remus (son ancien gardien ayant été James... Avant qu'il ne meure. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est si attentive à Harry lorsqu'elle le rencontre), Arthur Weasley aurait été viré du ministère... Bref, j'avais quelques idées.  
C'est fini, vous avez tout ;) Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à tout remettre en ordre. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir ;) Mais encore une fois, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'importe quoi, vous savez où cliquer !  
J'ai adoré écrire cette (demi) fic, et je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ou tout simplement je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce que j'ai écrit, même si vous ne vous êtes pas manifesté ! Désolé de ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout, j'espère qu'au moins ce que vous avez lu vous a plu ! Merci !!  
- Moâ - 


End file.
